Obsession
by Cariel
Summary: Padmé doesn't stick around on Naboo when she finds out her replacement in the senate, Dormé, has been abducted. Palpatine's manipulation extends deeper into Vader whose obsession becomes far more dangerous than a mere tool of the Sith. AnakinPad, VaderDor
1. To Save a Senator

**Obsession **

**Co-written by Cariel and Jody**

_Obsession is like a disease.  
It starts small and then this nagging in the back of the brain  
Keeps pressing its way to the surface until it takes over your every waking thought.  
It becomes undeniable and then you're drowning with no escape, no way to surface.  
The line between passion and obsession is a thousand shades of grey._

Under Chancellor Palpatine's suggestion, Senator Amidala was spirited away to Naboo with her Jedi protector, Padawan Skywalker. Dormé was left as decoy to ensure Padmé's safety and to uphold her position in regards to the Military Creation Act. Dormé was worried about portraying her accurately and worried that somehow someone would know she wasn't the senator...that they would go after her mistress and kill her. Dormé wasn't worried about her own safety. She ought to have been.

* * *

Anakin couldn't have been more overjoyed at the prospect of going on a mission as he was about this one. Just the thought of being alone with the Senator -his beautiful angel made his heart race and his thoughts scatter. From a distance he had watched her relinquish her title as Naboo's Queen and enter the political arena as a Senator. Though opportunity to read and catch up on the intergalactic news was far and few between Anakin did his best to keep on top of things whenever it pertained to Senator Amidala or as he personally knew her, Padmé. 

But his dearest love, Padmé, was hardly as friendly or kind as he remembered her and truthfully Anakin was a bit shocked by her cold composure. He missed the beautiful woman who could make his heart melt with a mere smile. However as they departed for Naboo Anakin found that his angel warmed up to him a bit and this gave him much hope.

* * *

Two hours after her mistress left with the handsome young Jedi, Dormé was taken away by an armoured bounty hunter who was vicious in his attacks. Ellé proved her worth as she sacrificed herself in attempt to free her mistress, but it was a futile endeavour. Moteé contacted Captain Typho as she shot at the back of the bounty hunter who took off with a jetpack on his back and the unconscious senator in his arms. 

Head pounding, Dormé awoke, having difficulty opening her eyes to register where she was. She was on a ship, she assumed, for the sounds she heard in this small room seemed like an engine. 'There is no escape, Senator,' the low voice of her helmet-wearing captor hissed at her.

'At least he believes I'm her,' she thought grimly, struggling to maintain consciousness.

Dormé then wondered why, for the sake of appearances, she hadn't been granted her own Jedi protector.

HR

On Naboo, Padmé awoke to her emergency comm, signalling the captain trying to get ahold of her. Her first question, after finding out about the abduction, was whether or not Dormé had a chance to see to it that the Military Creation Act was defeated. The answer was that the Chancellor postponed the vote once more. Frustrated beyond belief, Padmé began trying to find a way to return to Coruscant without her bodyguard.

Anakin awoke early due to his nightmares and sensed that Padmé was also up. He was far more interested in spending time with her than meditating as Obi-Wan would have suggested, so he went to see her. He found Padmé sitting at a desk in one of the main chambers. She was already dressed for the day. 'So are you usually up this early?' he asked, trying to start a conversation with her.

'Not if I can help it,' Padmé replied before going back to her work.

'I'm sorry if I woke you because of my nightmares.'

'I didn't wake up because of them. Can we talk about your nightmares later?' Padmé said, trying to get him off her case so that she could find a way back to Coruscant.

'My mother is dying!' he suddenly exclaimed. 'I have to go to Tatooine to save her!'

Padmé looked at him sympathetically. 'I'm sorry, Ani.' She didn't exactly believe his nightmares boded absolute truth or if they were symbolic of other events. Either way, she didn't have time to think about that at the moment. 'Listen, Ani, my comm. went off and there's a situation I'm trying to deal with right now.'

Anakin fell silent momentarily at her words, but nodded, though she couldn't see it. 'What situation?' he had to ask.

'Preventing the Military Creation Act from going forward,' she curtly replied. 'I must get back to Coruscant.'

'But we just left—'

'The situation has just become more complicated.'

'But what about my mother?' Anakin asked in concern.

'Go to Tatooine, then. I'll just tell them that I left without you, all right?' She gave his hand a squeeze before rising to her feet.

Furious, Anakin yelled, 'Return to Coruscant for all I care! And don't bother changing your mind because I'll be halfway to Tatooine by then!'

Padmé resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she headed for her ship.

* * *

Two days later, Anakin stared at the small burial shine dedicated to his mother. The heat was stifling even for him but he hardly wanted to return indoors as it meant facing his actions of earlier. It also meant smelling the decay of the Larses he slaughtered upon his return from the Sandpeople. It would be too much to stomach. 

As much as he wanted to remain here, keeping watch over his fallen mother's burial site, Anakin knew if he stayed here any longer he would soon fall prey to the desert suns. With much reluctance, Anakin silently returned to the ship he had stolen. To his surprise and horror, there was a message waiting for him by none other than the members of the Jedi Council. How they managed to find the ship shouldn't have been surprising, but for the Padawan who was still out of sorts from his use of the dark side, it was a shock. He respectively received the message and did his best to try and explain the situation. Needless to say, the Council members were hardly pleased and soon Anakin was departing for space once more. This time to find Amidala and the bounty hunter that had seized her during her journey back to Coruscant.

The coordinates pertaining to the abduction made no sense to Anakin, but he knew better than to question the Council, at least not when they were this angry with him. Though the additional information provided was far from solid, it was enough to prove accurate. He finally managed to track down the bounty hunter in question.

When the ship was within range, the Padawan began to fire shots at the main thrusters, ensuring that the bounty hunter would have little if any choice but to land. Anakin remained ever near to ensure that if anything went wrong, he could still step in and save his angel from a premature death. He had already lost someone he loved more than life itself; Anakin didn't dare risk losing another.

* * *

The bounty hunter's pathetic excuse for handcuffs were easy to slip out of. She figured he assumed a senator was not battle trained. It was to Dormé's advantage that he thought she was a politician, not a decoy security trained handmaiden. _If only I had my blade_, she lamented as she crept down into the cockpit. 

The bounty hunter did not have time to reach for his blaster as she put her hands in the exact position she need to break his neck.

Now that she was free, her eyes turned to the blinking lights and the view ahead. She was going to crash on whatever this planet was. It was hard to make out where exactly they were, for she didn't read Mandolorian and the torrential rain made the location hard to detect.

Unleashing a series of curses in her native tongue of Uriashian, Dormé tried pressing random buttons in an effort to land this ship.

Anakin watched as the ship spiralled out of control, leaving the Padawan cursing violently as he knew damned right well he didn't hit anything that would cause the ship to lose that kind of control. Something had definitely gone wrong and now it was up to him to stop it. Suddenly a shot was fired off, forcing Anakin to swerve the starship before swiftly firing off more shots to render the blasters useless.

Dormé cursed her luck and the fact she hadn't waited until landing before killing her captor. She accidentally caused the ship to fire, though she didn't think or care if she had hit anyone or not. But she had, for shots were being fired at her!

Anakin scanned the controls before giving a sigh of relief upon discovering that it indeed had a grappling device of sorts. Though it wasn't meant to handle such a large ship Anakin had little choice but to use it. Once the device had caught the ship Anakin soon discovered that the planets gravitational pull made controlling his ship as well as the bounty hunters nearly impossible. Even worse was the fact the planet they were being drawn into was entirely made of water. Anakin's eyes widen in terror at the hellish sight as frantically he struggled to regain any semblance of control. It was a lost cause and as their ships crashed into the water Anakin screamed in fear as he struggled to find a way out of the ship while hoping that there would be land within reach.

Thankfully, the ship didn't crash as the water cushioned the fall. 'Praise Nisaba!' Dormé exhaled before struggling to find a way out of this sinking ship. Finally accessing the door controls, she dove from the ship only to see the ship that had been firing on them, floating nearby, though slowly gaining water. She treaded water, looking around and spotting a platform in the distance. Despite the fog, it didn't look to be very far.

Anakin in his panic rushed for the exit and immediately opened the side hatch causing a rush of water to throw him against the back wall before shoving him back out of the ship. Screaming at the top of his lungs the padawan attempted to grasp onto the rapidly sinking ship only to find his fingers slipping from the force of the water that was pouring into the opened hatch. It was then that he caught sight of another in the water. Her Force signature didn't read like Padmé's which normally would have confused him Anakin was too panicked to care and was soon crying out for their help between Huttese curses as he didn't know how to swim.

Dormé slipped out of the heavier gown that was over her shift, as it was weighing her down, but she was unable to get off the headgear that was practically stitched to her head. Deciding to just head for land, she heard someone crying out and looked to see the young man panicking. Drawing closer, she saw that it was none other than Jedi Skywalker.

'It's all right,' she tried to tell him. 'Land's not far. Just calm down and head in this direction—' But Dormé's words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as he was barely swimming, let alone listening to her.

Anakin screamed to the heavens and cried out the Force in his native tongue but as the waves began to pull him under he began to cry out for his mother. As though the gods, the Force or the heavens had heard his plea Anakin heard a voice crying out to him in the distance.

'Jedi Skywalker—Anakin!' she yelled, trying to get him to listen.

Though he couldn't make out what they were saying the Padawan heard his name and focusing his attentions on it Anakin struggled to stay above the water. However he was no swimmer and as another wave crashed over him the Jedi Padawan succumbed to the undercurrent and began to be pulled under. Flailing under the water, he tried to return to the surface but his boots were heavy, as was his utility belt. But in his panic this went missed and as Anakin's lungs burned with the lack of oxygen all he could think of was the strange accented voice that called his name.

_Please save me, whoever you are, goddess, angel, nightmare please..._ were his final thoughts before the inky blackness of unconsciousness consumed his mind.

As soon as she reached the struggling Padawan, Dormé knew he was not able to make it. The stormy waters kept trying to drag him under and it was all she could do to focus on his location. She grabbed him by his belt, hoisting him back up as the waters threatened to take him home. He was unconscious and she thought he might have suffered a head wound during the crash. But there wasn't time to inspect him. She needed to get the both of them to dry land.

The Jedi was heavy as she attempted to get him on her back so she could swim with one arm to the shore in the distance. She was exhausted by the time she got them to land, but was concerned for him. She didn't think about why he was here or that she had been captured. The only thing on her mind was to revive the Jedi. After what seemed like hours of slipping and sliding, trying to heave the Jedi Padawan up the inclined structure, she finally laid him on what appeared to be a landing pad.

Anakin registered none of Dormé's actions though in his dreams and state of unconsciousness he did feel someone pulling him upwards and felt cold air hitting his body.

'Jedi Skywalker—Anakin—' she said as she rested him on his back, checking for a pulse and signs of injury. Finding that he had no visible wounds and that his pulse was beating rapidly, she titled his chin back and administered rescue breathing.

Coughing violently, the Padawan struggled to gasp deep gulps of air. As his eyes took in his watery surroundings, Anakin began to panic and swiftly scrambled backwards until he was pressed against the back wall. His eyes were wild and rolling as he stared ahead as for the moment he had yet to register the one who had saved him or be reminded of the mission he was supposed to be on. But in time his eyes settled on Dormé and staring at her in fear he began to ramble in his native tongue once more. 'Where are we? Get me out of here, I can't swim, the sea monsters! They're coming!' he rambled aimlessly on.

The Jedi was speaking in a tongue she had heard before, but did not understand, though she could tell he was panicking again. This was hardly going to get them off of this planet and though she was frustrated, she knew she had to calm him down—or at least get him to speak in Basic.Clothed in only the sheer gown worn underneath the heavy senate gown she shucked off in order to swim, Dormé crawled over to him and put her hands on either side of his face. 'Look at me,' she said commandingly. She spoke kindly, but loud enough to be heard over the thunder. 'Breathe, Anakin...'

Feeling the stranger's hands on either side of his face Anakin's snapped back to reality though his breathing was quick and in short gasps. His eyes focussed on hers as he weakly nodded though it was a struggle not to look down at the water all around them. 'I can't...The water...everywhere...I can't swim...' he mumbled this time in Basic between gasps of air. But the more he studied Dormé the more confused he became. 'Who are you? Where's the Senator?' he stammered as only now the memory of his mission returned to him.

Dormé had a feeling it was because of the ordeal and that the water scared him that the Jedi failed to recognise her. 'According to that bounty hunter I am the senator,' Dormé replied. 'I'm Dormé. We've met before, though I wouldn't expect you to remember me.'

Anakin's eyes widened at Dormé's confession and he could only stare at her in shock as she explained herself. He could only stare as she brushed back his braid behind his ear. 'Oh Force,' he finally breathed. 'She never told you where she was going? And you were her cover? That means the Council doesn't know where she is either and sent me after you thinking you were Padmé,' Anakin thought aloud before a new wave of fear poured over him.

As the rain pelted down on the pair, Dormé brushed his braid behind his ear. 'And according to everyone else, I'm the senator—though shouldn't you be with her right now? I thought you were assigned to protect her.'

'_Iquicha-we,_' he muttered as his eyes flickered to the rain. 'That means she could be anywhere and Force only knows what kind of trouble too!' Rising to his feet he glanced around quickly. 'We need to find a ship and get off this hellish place as soon as possible!'

'She told me she was going to Naboo with you under the guise of being working class people, remember?' Dormé said, rolling her eyes. 'I've been her cover ever since!' She couldn't believe the Jedi was truly that dense. It had been his job to protect Padmé, so why would she have any clue where Padmé was right now?

Anakin frowned at her reply as he gave an exasperated sigh. 'Yes, yes I'm well aware of that. But she never tried to contact you after she took of from Naboo? At the very least did she tell you where she was going?' he continued in agitation.

'No, she sort of couldn't contact me,' Dormé retorted. 'I was a little busy fending off attacks and being abducted...as you can see.' It would soon become extremely annoying how obsessed the Jedi was with her mistress.

Anakin turned crimson at Dormé's statement realizing she was correct. 'She only said she had to leave because something happened with the senate., but I had to go to Tatooine because my mother—' he glanced away quickly trying to bury the memories this encouraged before forcing himself to continue. 'We got separated to say the least,' he concluded stiffly before raising a brow at her statement.

'These people obviously put out for my—Amidala's—capture, but if there's any way off this planet it would be through them,' she said. Dormé rose to her feet as well and looked around. It seemed as though they were stranded. They would have to speak to the locals. Water surrounded them. At least the Jedi was conscious and somewhat coherent.

She headed for the entryway ahead of them and stepped inside, adjusting the gown that clung to her and diadem that was slipping, but not quite falling out. She could only wonder what sort of impression she would make on these people who had obviously ordered her capture.

'How do you know it was these people who wanted the senator?' he asked curiously as he chased after her only to pause as they stepped inside. 'Furrowing his brow he took in the factory like setting and blinked in confusion and curiosity. 'What is this place anyways?' he murmured.

Dormé quickly headed inside, ready to see about asking the locals what they wanted with her and how she could return to Coruscant. She looked at him when he mentioned being separated and that he said he needed to see to his mother. At any rate, whatever was going on, they needed to get off this planet. They were both dripping wet and the inside of the facility was hardly warm. Folding her arms around herself, she shivered as they began making their way through the building. 'How do you think I know?! Obviously they wanted me—her—for some reason. Why else would my captor bring me here?!'

'But your captor didn't bring you here on purpose; they only did that because I shot out their controls and thrusters. I forced them to make this crash landing. For all we know they could have been taking you somewhere else entirely!' the Padawan tried to argue before once more chasing after the petite woman who walked even faster. How someone who was so short could move so fast was beyond him.

She rolled her eyes, trying to walk faster to keep warm. 'Does it matter?' she replied, getting annoyed with all of his questions. 'We just need to find a ship and—' Dormé stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around to see all of the armed and armour-wearing men, not registering they looked the same. Grasping Anakin's arm in fear, she prayed his lightsaber was still functional, despite the dip in the ocean.

'I never said it does! I just said how can you be so sure they are your captors!?' Anakin grumbled before falling silent as he stared ahead at the millions of soldiers. The first thing he registered was that they all bore the exact same Force signature and this alone sent a chill down his spine and shortly there after he noticed that even more eerie was the fact they looked exactly the same. It was only when he felt Dormé's hand against his arm did he remember to breathe once more.

'By the Force they're all the same!' he gasped in horror. His eyes flickered to Dormé as he shook his head preparing to leave. 'Maybe we should find another entrance,' he murmured before the door slid open behind them causing the Jedi Padawan to jump.

Why this Jedi felt he had to talk her ear off instead of figure out a way off this planet was beyond her. Dormé was about to yell at him to shut up when they entered a larger room and stumbled upon the soldiers. 'Good idea!' she agreed before the doors opened. Dormé whipped around to see the strange creature approaching.

'My apologies that we weren't able to come to your aid sooner,' came a polite voice that briefly fell silent. Anakin was unaware of the fact the towering female was taking in his garb and had come to the conclusion that he was from the same Order as Master Kenobi, marking him as an ally. As for Dormé she was unfamiliar with her and believed she was someone that the young man had rescued. She had no idea that it was in reality the other way around.

Dormé straightened up, though not moving an inch from the Jedi's side. She suddenly felt extremely short.

Anakin whipped around about the same time and stared in wide eyed wonder to the towering form that stood before them. 'That's quite alright. But we are—Senator Amidala—I mean—is in need of transport home as her ship had been abducted and now sits on the bottom of your world. fortunately her abductor is now lost along with it,' Anakin said thinking quickly as he remembered how Obi-Wan would could politely negotiate his way out of almost anything.

The Kaminoian woman studied them both curiously but was already aware of the situation as security had informed her of the ships that had crashed near to the factories. 'Of course we will assist you as best as we can though you will have excuse us as it will take a bit to procure a ship that will be suited for the two of you, master—' she paused.

'Padawan Skywalker,' Anakin reluctantly admitted. The tall woman gave a smile as she nodded. 'Of course Padawan Skywalker and Senator Amidala this way please,' she said politely moving to guide them away from the factory to a more peaceful location where she informed them they would rest until they found them a ship.

Dormé followed the woman, trying to appear official and commanding like her mistress, though she was distrusting of the Kaminoan. She found herself in a minimalist living area with two bedrooms a kitchen and fresher. It seemed as though they would be staying awhile. Though she hoped this wasn't a trap, it seemed to be growing into one quickly.

Anakin had no idea what to make of the woman as her Force signature revealed nothing threatening, despite its unusual formation. But he was familiar with the fact that non human's held different designs and auras and thus paid it little mind. It was only Dormés guarded aura that kept him focussed on the Kaminoan woman's thoughts. Which for the most part were distant but entirely civil. It would seem she regarded Anakin as an ally and wanted to treat him and the Senator properly.

'How long can we expect to hear about the transport?' she enquired after briefly glancing around their accommodations.

Anakin tried to hide his concern over the many massive windows while Dormé spoke to the towering woman who politely explained to her that they would have something properly prepared for them by morning.

'And would it be too much to ask about additional clothing or a means of drying ours?'

She grew apologetic as she politely explained the only garbs they had for humanoids were for males but she would see if she could conjure something up for the Senator to wear while they dried their other garbs. 'I will return shortly with something appropriate for you both.'

'Thank you and for your hospitality,' Dormé replied graciously, giving a slight bow to the tall woman. She wondered why this place would hold so many men, such a large army of them, but kept these questions to herself as the woman left to fetch them something to change into. Paying little heed to the Jedi, she went toward the mini kitchen to look for something to warm them up. There were few items she recognised and most were of Mandalorian origin, which did not surprise her. It did, however, add to her suspicions that her captor had in fact intended to bring her here, though for what reason, she could not be certain.

Anakin poked around in the rooms and found all of them had large windows all of which revealed his deepest fears. Frowning he returned to the kitchen which was the only one that seemed to lack windows and remained there until the Kaminoan woman returned.

When the woman returned, Dormé politely thanked her once more before handing over the male garb to Anakin. 'Here.'

Anakin promptly stripped down before the two women and clambered into them. 'They'll do,' he said with a polite nod to the shocked Kaminoan woman who wondered if Master Kenobi was as brazen as this Jedi.

Examining her own and finding it incredibly revealing, too long for her short frame and hardly warm-looking, she surmised, 'It'll suffice until our clothes have dried...'

The Kaminoan gave a polite smile and informed them that should they need anything further not to hesitate to contact one of their servants who would be more than happy to assist them. Then without another word spoken she departed.

Once alone, Anakin looked at Dormé oddly. 'How come you're not changing?' he remarked curiously before adding with a smirk. 'Or do you enjoy running around in soaking wet clothes?'

Dormé was more concerned with being polite and keeping up appearances of Senator Amidala than changing, so she waited until the woman left before setting the enormous gown on the edge of a nearby chair. At his question she raised a brow at him, noting he had already changed. 'You're fast,' she said, shocked at how quickly he changed. She then set about stripping down, only to find the gown was just as she expected. 'All right,' she decided, 'I am not wearing this.'

Anakin shrugged and gave a lopsided grin before picking up his sopping clothes as Dormé changed before him. Once she was done the Jedi Padawan took one look and burst out laughing. 'No kidding. You look like a complete fool!' he remarked between laughter.

To Dormé, it felt awkward and she wasn't about to hold the skirt up and haul it around while trying to cook. It just wasn't going to work. Instead, she shirked it off once more and padded into the nearest bedroom.

Snickering, Anakin promptly gave his wet things to a droid who would dry them before sauntering off to the kitchen. Upon opening cupboards and the refrigeration unit Anakin soon discovered there was nothing premade or even remotely edible that didn't involve some semblance of cooking skills, which he didn't come close to having.

In the bedroom, Dorme found a sheet which she skilfully wrapped and tied around her like a sleeveless gown. 'Much better,' she said, grinning, proud of her accomplishment. She then tended to putting their clothes in a droid that would dry them before returning to the kitchen.

Upon her return, Anakin paused as he studied her in surprise and admiration. 'You made that?' he asked obviously impressed.

Emerging from the bedroom, Dormé raised an eyebrow at the impressed Jedi Padawan. 'What?'

'It certainly looks far better than that silly outfit they gave you,' he remarked with a smirk.

She just shook her head at his comment as she set about fixing something for them to eat. 'I have no idea what that is,' she commented, tossing it back in the refrigeration unit.

'Me neither,' he admitted before taking a seat on the counter as he watched her pull out some ingredients. 'Want some help?' he offered feeling the need to at least make himself useful in some small way.

'I think I've got it covered,' Dormé replied politely, though she would soon come to realise it would take more time to cook when Anakin decided to help. At any rate, the meagre dinner was fixed and consumed, though Dormé unconsciously hoped, for some reason, that the Jedi wouldn't assume this was the best she could do in the kitchen.

Eventually, they had to settle for something bland, rather than mistakenly poison themselves with a foreign substance. Dormé figured it was better to be safe. The storm continued raging outside, but Dormé was unaffected by the rain. If she had her way, she would have only wished for warmer weather so she could wash her hair outside.

The dinner itself wasn't Anakin's favourite but it was good and given that he was hungry certainly helped. Afterwards he lingered about in the kitchen while doing some mild Force training techniques as he didn't want to be witness to the storm outside. But when it was time to retire for the night the Padawan was hesitant to go into the rooms. Both were filled with windows and neither seemed peaceful by his standards.

Once it was time to retire for the night, she asked him which bedroom he would prefer, for she didn't mind either way.

'Whatever one has the smaller windows,' he said finally at her offer. Once a room was chosen he was swift to use the sheets and blankets to cover the windows in the hopes he'd be able to sleep without nightmares of sea creatures devouring him.

Dormé chuckled when he chose the room with smaller windows, but remembered her undergarment gown that was now dry and took it with her to her room. She slipped out of the sheet and into bed, sleeping naked as she was accustomed to. However, her sleep was interrupted when Anakin cried out loudly in the next room before she heard a loud thud.

Just when Anakin was about to drift into sleep, a loud crash was heard as the water hit against the glass causing him to scream aloud in terror. In an attempt to fly from his bed Anakin got tangled in his sheets and promptly fell face first onto the floor.

Springing from her bed, she drew on the gown and swiftly as she could before darting into his room.'

Anakin struggled to get out of his sheets but in his panic he completely forgot to use the Force to rid himself of them. As such when Dormé opened the door to his quarters Anakin could do little else save looking up even though his mouth was mostly covered in sheet. 'Stupid _echuta_ damned sheets,' he grumbled in agitation before adding in equally muffled tones, '_Iquich-we_ Forcesaken planet, cursed water dump,' he grumbled while attempting to disentangle himself as he caught Dormé's words of concern. 'Does it look like I'm okay?' he hissed before another clap of thunder that was in actuality water splashing against the glass caused him to scream once more as he practically scooted his cocooned form under the bed.

Dormé was more shocked and concerned than amused at first. He was cursing and grumbling, but she wanted to be sure the Jedi was all right. 'Are you OK?' she asked, going over to his tangled-in-sheets-form. 'Anakin—' Then the ocean water splashed against the window and she put two and two together. She fell to her knees, peering under the bed at the Jedi. 'Are you going to sleep under there? It doesn't look very comfortable... Come on out of there, Anakin.'

Only when he was out from under the bed that he registered this and looking to the ceiling he uttered another curse in Huttese. While he had no qualms about his body, he had long since learnt from his Master that being naked while in a lady's presence was hardly appropriate. Even if it was obvious to him that Dormé had no problems about being naked around him. 'This just gets better by the minute,' he groused before catching Dormé's offer while dragging the sheets from under the bed.

The last thing Dormé wanted was to have to crawl under the bed to fish him out lest there were bugs of any kind underneath it. Dormé was deathly afraid of creepy-crawlies of any sort and though the place they were staying in was incredibly clean, she wasn't about to take any chances. Recalling what one of the other handmaidens had done when Ellé was afraid her first night on Coruscant, she kindly offered, 'I can stay here with you if you want...'

Glancing back to her, the Padawan gave a shy smile as he nodded. 'I'd like that,' he admitted sheepishly before returning to the task of finding his lost boxers.

If anything about this situation was amusing, it had to be the fact that he was cocooned in sheets, cursing and struggling to get out of them. She offered to stay with him if it would help him sleep as he struggled to look through the sheets for something. Dormé had no idea that he was looking for his boxers and assumed he slept in the nude as well. He said he preferred her to stay, so following his example, she removed her gown and moved to help him straighten out the sheets, which is what she assumed he was doing. As she set about flattening the sheets, she noticed something of a startling different colour and went to pick it up. It was only when she had it in her hands that she knew what it was. 'Ah...I believe these are yours?' she said, grinning.

Anakin didn't notice that Dormé had already shucked out of her gown and quickly looked through the sheets with the intent of retrieving his boxers. As much as he didn't mind being naked he didn't want to reflect badly on Dormé as ultimately it would reflect the Senator's opinion of him. Dormé however found the boxers before he did and at her words his eyes widened as he snatched them from her. 'There they are!' he remarked as his cheeks grew even warmer. It was only then that he realized she was as naked as he was which caused him to glance over to where her gown now rested. 'Oh,' the Padawan stated simply before grinning in relief. 'I hate sleeping with these things on anyways, always gets tangled up in the sheets—as you already can tell,' he said as he tossed the boxers aside.

Dormé eyed the red boxers with amusement. Though she couldn't say she didn't find them fascinating, the Jedi quickly tossed them across the room. She smiled at him, glad to see they were of the same mind about sleeping arrangements and that neither of them had an issue about clothing.

'Were you serious? I mean about keeping me company for a bit,' Anakin asked sheepishly.

She turned her head to the side, wondering why he asked.

'I think being here would be more bearable if I at least had someone to talk to,' he continued in almost shy tones. Gone was the cocky Padawan who couldn't be silent if he tried and in its place was the little boy who was terrified by rain and large bodies of water because of the memories it encouraged.

She bit her lip before nodding. 'If you'd like me to,' she replied.

Anakin gave a shy smile at her reply as he nodded. 'I'd appreciate it,' he admitted before collecting the sheets and returned to the bed. 'I've always been frightened by large bodies of water and thunderstorms,' he said sheepishly before quickly adding. 'But not many know this so please don't tell anyone. Please don't tell the Senator, I'd die of embarrassment if Padmé knew.'

Dormé helped him straighten out the sheets, as was her original intention. She then climbed in next to him. At his confession, she gave his shoulder a squeeze. 'Your secret's safe with me,' she said.

Anakin studied her intently and at her words and touch he smiled in gratitude and appreciation. 'Thank you,' he said quietly before further admitting why which left him realizing something else entirely.

As his eyes flickered to the windows now covered by blankets, he continued quietly, 'Where I'm from, heavy rainfall means flooding and death. But that's only because on Tatooine it never rains and when it does, it's known to destroy entire cities,' Anakin said softly. 'I almost lost my mo—' he fell silent suddenly as he quickly glanced away and gave a deep sigh forcing himself to steady his thoughts. 'My mother almost died from the floods when I was still a youngling.'

Her eyes widened upon hearing about his fear and the reason behind it. She had only heard the name Tatooine in passing, and knew it was in the Outer Rim, but that was about it. Her amount of travel consisted mostly of Naboo and Coruscant, rarely accompanying the senator anywhere else...or at least not until Cordé died.

'You know, I've actually never told anyone that before. I know Master Kenobi knows I'm terrified of large bodies of water and of rainstorms but I think you're now the only one who knows why,' he admitted shyly.

'Where I'm from, the rain was the only thing that made anything grow...the only thing that made it look pretty,' Dormé said softly. 'When there was a drought, it was so dreary and lifeless...'

Anakin fell silent. It was hard to imagine a place where rain wasn't frightening, where only life was left in its wake not death. Though the thought of being caught in a rainstorm still frightened him Anakin found himself curious to witness Dormé's version of rain. He wondered if he'd ever witness it, and if it would frighten him as much as this place did.

Dormé's thoughts turned dark and she decided it would be a good idea to talk about something else. reclining back and adjusting the pillow behind her, she asked, 'Have you heard any tales of Naboo before? Whenever I wanted to escape from—' she began, but stopped herself short before beginning again, 'When I was little I often daydreamed about running away or being rescued and so once I became a handmaiden and learnt to read, I began collecting tales...'

He felt her mood shift and was about to ask her if she was alright but his new friend was soon getting comfortable and changing the subject. Shaking his head at her question he grew intrigued and was about to ask if she'd share some with him when once more Dormé faltered. Her next words only confused him all the more. 'You wanted to run away? Why?' he blurted unaware of the taboo topic he had stumbled upon.

Dormé was caught off-guard when the Jedi questioned her. 'I didn't want to—I did,' she admitted softly. 'It's not something I talk about...it's...well, not many people know—no one really knows the truth...' She fell silent for a moment as she exhaled, before meeting his eyes once more. He had told her his secret, hadn't he? It was only fair she told him hers in return. 'Since I was a youngling I worked in the factories...' Dormé went on to explain how she saved up to leave and finally made it to the palace, grateful to be accepted into service to the queen who soon became the senator.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise at her admittance. Truthfully he thought she was just teasing him when she suggested that she wanted to run away. Like the many times he wanted to run away from the temple because he hated how strict it was, though of course he never did. But this was real and very serious and as her eyes met his own Anakin found himself unable to respond when she admitted to having worked in the factories as a youngling. He knew what it was like to be a slave but had never known the kind of hardships Dormé spoke of. In fact, as she explained how she had to save up for her escape and how she had finally made it to the palace Anakin slowly began to realize just how fortunate he truly was. All this time he believed himself to be a knight in the making, a true warrior but now he knew the truth and it humbled him. The petite woman beside him was everything he wanted to become and in that moment Anakin suddenly felt incredibly unworthy to be in her presence.

She didn't tell him that they didn't know her true background yet, for she didn't know how much she could trust Anakin. She shrunk down a little, feeling her cheeks burning.

Anakin finally registered her embarrassment and shame immediately felt terrible for encouraging her to speak of things she didn't want to discuss. He slipped his arms around her and drew her into a tight embrace. 'I promise I won't tell anyone either,' he said quietly before adding in sheepish tones. 'But to be honest, I think you are really incredible.'

Dormé's cheeks flushed as he hugged her, but it contrastingly gave her courage to return it. She knew she was unworthy of his words, but couldn't explain why she wanted to believe it anyway. As they pulled back slightly, she looked into his eyes and had the urge to kiss him, but she refrained, a bit surprised by this desire. After all, she hadn't even considered him in that way after how this all came about.

Anakin gave Dormé a squeeze before pulling back slightly though for some reason he was almost hesitant to do so as though there was a sense of peace and something else he couldn't quite explain in her arms. But when their eyes met the confusion only worsened as though some part of him deep within was stirring to life and was trying to make him aware of something.

'That's not all...you can't tell anyone, least of all my mistress...' She was ashamed of this fact even more than her background. 'I'm not a Jaffa,' she said, as though the name would mean anything to anyone who was not from Naboo. Dormé explained her mother's disinherited state and the reason for Dormé's use of her grandfather's name. 'So you can see I'm hardly incredible,' she admitted ruefully.

He blinked when she admitted that she truly wasn't a Jaffa. How that was important he couldn't say but it obviously was as Dormé was very shamed by it for some reason. As she furthered explained the reasons the history behind why she lied about her title Anakin grew even more confused. 'I think it's terrible that you have to pay the price for your mother's actions! And what kind of grandfather is so mean he wouldn't even try to help his own granddaughter? Yes he's angry at your mother but how is that your fault? You didn't even do anything!' Anakin said fiercely feeling incredibly protective of his new friend. Sighing deeply he began to calm as he stretched out himself and unconsciously began to play with Dormé's long hair.

'Personally, I still think you're incredible and a far greater person than either your mother or grandfather. They should be proud of you for your courage and bravery if you ask me,' he said in sincere tones.

Anakin's exclamations surprised Dormé, for she had little sense of self-worth before becoming a handmaiden and for anyone to be defensive of her or backing her up was almost surreal. It was as though this were a dream and she had yet to wake up. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised that it was because he wasn't from Naboo. That had to be the only reason why he would not think horribly of her for what she did. Her eyes drifted to where his fingers played with her hair. Though they were no longer touching, to Dormé it felt as though he had touched her far deeper than anyone else in her life. His words only served to confirm this. It would be rude to reject his concluding words, so she remained silent, but looked back into his blue eyes and smiled.

Anakin could feel her emotions through the Force and was confused by them. It was as though she both disbelieved his words and yet longed to believe them. However upon learning what little he had of Dormé's past Anakin couldn't blame her for it. As their eyes met once more he shyly returned her smile and silently slipped his arm around her petite waist once more. Though he barely knew her Anakin felt a connection with the petite handmaiden and while they both came from very different backgrounds the Padawan couldn't deny the fact she was like a kindred spirit to him. Though if asked he wouldn't truly be able to explain why. But in that moment it really didn't matter either as he was just happy to have made a new friend. Just as he was so grateful for the distraction she provided from the rain.

The waves crashed against the windows he covered up, but her thoughts drifted to the stories that often allowed her to escape in her mind.

Without asking him, she began recalling aloud a tale of the Old Guard, fantastic adventures, and maidens in distress. Though she changed it so it was about Uriash instead of Theed or another ancient capital city, her voice was low and smooth.

As Dormé spoke of the Old Guard Anakin listened in contented silence as he continued to play with her long hair. Her voice was soft and rich with the soft lilt of her accent adding a sense of mystery to her words and despite his wish to stay awake and listen to as many tales as possible Anakin in time began to drift off to sleep in her arms. Such a peaceful rest he had never known and wouldn't soon forget.

Dormé enjoyed the feeling of his fingers in her hair and his other arm wrapped securely around her. It was all she could do to return the gesture as she continued her tale. It was awhile before Dormé noticed her new friend had fallen asleep. She figured at first that he was just resting his eyes but as he softly snored, she knew he was asleep. This brought a small smile to her face as she concluded the story.

Listening to the rain, Dormé's eyes became heavy as well and as she fell asleep, she snuggled up closer to him and was soon in the world of dreams. Dormé had never felt so peaceful nor as reluctant to wake as she did this evening in the arms of the most unlikely person. Her dreams of the Old Guard contained a face this time, her knight being none other than Anakin Skywalker, though she would not remember these dreams when she awoke.

She did not regard him in the same light as her lovers. At eighteen, she was far more experienced than most girls the same age as her. However, what she had in experience, she lacked in maturity. This night would become something sacred in her mind, in a place no one could touch.

* * *

A/N: We hope you enjoy this new fic! Remember, updates are available at the LiveJournal community anakin(underscore)dorme. There's also a website containing the Dormékin fanlist, manips, LJ icons, music vids, and more! You can find the links in my user profile, along with other infamous Dormékin tales. ;) 

The reason this fic is rated M is for sex/sexual abuse and violence.

Coming up-- Senator Bail Organa receives some startling news and Padmé returns to Coruscant.


	2. A Prince No Longer

Bail sat at his desk near the entrance of his private quarters on Coruscant. Currently, he was at Cantham House, where the Alderaanian embassy resided rather than the apartment he owned in the 500 Republica, as it felt almost like going home. His eyes glazed over as he pretended to read up on the views of various other diplomats on the Military Creation Act, for his mind was elsewhere. Bail wondered when the last time his wife, the Queen of Alderaan, had come to visit him on Coruscant. In all of his years of serving the senate, he could count the number of times on one hand.

This morning, before another senate meeting—which was supposed to be the eminent vote on the act, but was once again postponed due to Senator Amidala's abduction—Bail received a holo message from his wife.

'There really is no way to come out and say this… Though I would have preferred to do so in person, circumstances have made this impossible. At any rate, I want you to know ahead of time that I bear no ill feelings for you, but it is my duty as the queen to give the people assurance in their future. I have requested documents to be sent to you requiring your authorization of our divorce. Know that this does not affect your placement as senator, nor that it should in any way affect your duties to Alderaan…'

He couldn't blame her. They had known for many years that he was impotent and failed as Prince Consort. This action was to be expected and in truth, he had a feeling for the past few months that this day would come. However, though he knew it would happen eventually, it didn't prepare him for his reaction to the news. Bail loved Breha. He always had. Even though she had many fine suitors, she had chosen him to wed and he couldn't have been happier for it. But as the years wore on and she miscarried a baby he eventually came to know wasn't his, the breach between them only worsened.

'Won't affect my duties…' he mused as he tried once more to focus on the datapads. Bail ran a hand over his goatee, trying not to feel hurt by the news. He knew why. He didn't need explanations. He wasn't surprised.

Finally giving in, he put the datapads down and let out a sigh he had been withholding all day. He wished he could go to the Jedi Temple to speak to someone. He wished his friend, Master Kenobi, was not away on a mission so that he could at least acquire some guidance or peace of mind about this. Master Kenobi would at least be understanding and his words of wisdom would not go unheeded.

If Bail had his way, he would join the order and forget about politics altogether, but he knew the Force had not willed it so, or else he would have been born with a higher midichlorian count and would have trained in their school. Instead, the Force willed it that he served the universe through political avenues and he tried his best. Bail tried so damned hard sometimes he wondered if he was doing well enough.

The holocom machine beeped at him, tearing him away from his thoughts. It was a message from the Naboo offices.

The holo image of Captain Typho of Her Majesty's service appeared.

'Good evening,' Bail said.

'Good evening, Prince Organa—'

'Just Senator Organa now, Captain,' Bail replied somberly.

Soren baulked slightly at this, opening his mouth, but closing it before regaining composure. 'I am sorry to intrude at such a late hour, but I must inform you that Amidala is on her way to speak with you right now under the guise of a handmaiden. She has no escort with her.'

Though Bail was shocked to hear of the missing senator's return, he said, 'Understood.'

'I'm sorry,' Soren replied, in reference to what need not be mentioned.

'Thank you,' Bail responded sincerely before the communication ended.

'Senator Amidala, what in the blazes are you up to now?' he mused fondly, his thoughts for the moment distracted from the end of his marriage.

* * *

The journey back to Coruscant was far too slow for her liking and upon her arrival Padmé was swiftly to clamber into the familiar and comfortable garbs of her handmaidens. It was ironic that the only way she truly felt comfortable in her own skin was when she was under the guise of another, or more exactly invisible to the public. Upon clothing herself in a simple orange gown and cloak with hood Padmé contacted Soren and politely asked him if he could inform Prince Organa that she wished to speak him.

'Please inform him that I will be under the guise of a handmaiden and will be with no escort,' she added politely. Appearances were a delicate matter, one she was only too familiar with. It was with this in mind that Padmé felt it prudent to warn her friend before arriving to his office at such a late hour.

There was so much on her mind as she boarded the transport necessary to take her to the Cantham House. Though there was a possibility that he had already gone home for the night, the senator was fairly certain he'd still be there. Bail after all was a man who was prone as she often was to working late hours on projects that pertained to the future of their people. The matter of the Military Creation Act was certain to have kept him as busy as it had her.

But now with her handmaiden's abduction and the inevitable delay's it caused Padmé wanted to tend to the matter as swiftly at possible. Though she could have easily been brought up to date on the matter with her security and intelligence Padmé wanted to speak to another who would understand the delicacy of the situation. She also wanted the insights of her dear friend who understood these matters far better than herself and hoped he'd be available to share his wisdom with her.

If she was honest with herself, Padmé would have to admit that it wasn't just wisdom that brought her to Bail's office, but also her concern for her dear friend. While she did her best to avoid gossip she knew there were complications in his private life and her heart went out to him for it. Though deep down she knew these feelings of concern went far deeper than that of a friend Padmé was always mindful and respectful of his marriage to Breha as well as his feeling for his wife and kept silent about them. To do otherwise would not only be selfish and inappropriate it would be disrespectful to the one she called her dearest friend.

Approaching the entrance to the offices she activated the chime and was politely escorted in by a security officer who watched the front during after hours. Thankfully the sight of a handmaiden entering the offices wasn't unusual and thus wasn't regarded with anything but a polite nod.

Upon hearing of Senator Amidala's arrival, or rather a Naboo handmaiden, Bail swiftly rose from his desk and checked his appearance in a nearby mirror before moving to the door of his office.

Once he was alone with the handmaiden, he rested a hand on her shoulder briefly before drawing her into a quick hug. 'I'm so glad you're safe,' he said before turning official once more as it was more comfortable. With the waning affections from his ex-wife, Bail had come to see his compatriot in a different light, though he knew to speak or act on such emotions would be inappropriate. He was content and blessed to have her as a good friend. 'How are you?' he asked.

'It is good to be back,' she admitted in sincere tones before growing serious as well. At his question Padmé answered truthfully. 'Troubled by the political situation at hand, but outside of that I'm alright,' she admitted before studying her friend. Though Bail could fool most with his stoic manners for Padmé it was only too easy to tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind and she had a sorrowful feeling that it wasn't related to politics.

Bail thanked the Forced that his dear friend and compatriot was back on Coruscant safe. He had heard the rumours of abduction, murder, all of it as though her vote was the most important for the senate. He nodded. 'I know what you mean. I thought they might even have your Gungan make the vote in your place they have been delaying it so much,' he half-joked, with a shrug.

Padmé gave a smile to his teasing as she shook her head. 'Jar Jar is a good man, but I cannot deny that his skills in politics are a bit, limited. I'm sure in time he'll improve,' she said kindly before growing serious as she knew something weighed heavily on her dear friend's mind. 'How have you been doing?' Padmé asked in gentle and sincere tones that didn't belie the silent concern in her eyes. Padmé knew ultimately there was little she could do to help her dear friend when it came to matters of his private life and even less that was appropriate or helpful. But despite the deep rooted emotions she felt for Bail, it was his friendship and his happiness that mattered most to Padmé. It was with this in mind that she did her best to support him and his attempts to maintain his marriage to Queen Breha despite the fact the Alderaani queen had a habit of repeatedly breaking his heart.

When asked of his own situation, Bail grew pensive. 'Breha—' he began but a knot caught in his throat which he cleared first before beginning once again. 'Breha contacted me this morning to make it official.'

He needed only to speak the Alderaani Queen's name for Padmé to understand the situation. Padmé had known for some time things were growing complicated between Bail and his wife. Though there would come a time when this revelation would be humbly appreciated, right now all she felt was immense sadness at the pain and sorrow this was causing her friend. Bail didn't deserve this and it broke her heart to see him like this, needlessly suffering for something he could not help and could not change.

He bowed his head momentarily before looking back at Padmé. 'It's been in the works for sometime. I guess part of me still hoped she would change her mind, but she feels it's best for the future of our people if she remarried.' While Bail didn't tell anyone the true, private reasons behind it, if anyone accused Breha of anything, he would admit the truth and defend her name. She was the queen, after all, and it was her prerogative to change husbands if she saw fit. He swallowed hard, struggling with this difficult subject. He felt comfortable around his friend, but was unable to say anything further.

'I'm so sorry,' Padmé said in gentle and sincere tones. Despite the emotions that were buried deep within her heart, for Bail's sake and happiness, Padmé too had hoped that Breha would have changed her mind. In silence, she placed a hand to his arm as she gave it a squeeze as her eyes filled with compassion and sorrow for his pain met his own.

Bail slipped his hand over hers that rested on his arm, giving it a squeeze before moving away and to the window. From here, he did not see as much of the city as when he was in the main capital. There was a potted plant from Alderaan resting in the sill. Though it did not give off a fragrance, it reminded him of home and sometimes that in and of itself was enough to help ease his mind. He knew it was selfish.

Padmé expression softened at his gesture though she didn't follow him when Bail moved away to wander to the window. As much as she wanted to comfort her dear friend, to draw him into a tight embrace and assure him that he wasn't alone. That she would do all she could to help him through this trying time Padmé knew her place and refrained. Instead she watched him in silent concern feeling his pain through his silence and respecting it with her own.

Turning back to Padmé, he said, 'She said that this shouldn't affect my work, but I've selfishly had the worst time trying to concentrate on anything today. If you asked me what happened in the senate, I honestly couldn't tell you.'

Padmé listened intently to his words and furrowed her brow to them. Surely he knew that he was not selfish for feeling pain over the loss? That Bail had every reason to be troubled and distracted by this, that he was human too. That emotions, no matter how much and how hard one wanted to erase or ignore them never disappeared upon command. Padmé knew because she had been struggling to do just that for long that it was almost hard to remember a time when she wasn't.

He shook his head. 'I'm sorry—I shouldn't be laying all of this on you. You've had enough to deal with—the abduction and death threats—'

Shaking her head in reply the petite senator gave him an incredulous look. 'Bail, you're not selfish for being troubled by this news. Nor do you need to apologize for speaking to me about it,' Padmé said feeling defensive of him before continuing as her expression softened once more. 'I'm your friend, after all, and if you can't turn to a friend for support, then who can you turn to?' she said gently. Padmé hoped that Bail truly understood the truth of her words, but already knew that it would take more than just a few kind statements to convince her friend that this truly wasn't his fault.

Bail's expression softened in turn at her words. 'You're right,' he replied before realising he had been an awful host. 'I apologise for not even offering you something to drink...I've just had a lot on my mind, as you can see...'

'It's quite all right. I understand,' she replied gently understanding the importance of this small distraction and his need to slip into a habit that bore some semblance of routine, anything to make things for even a moment feel normal. She had been through this herself before though on a far lesser scale with the death's of her handmaidens. Though Padmé knew it was part of their position that they knew what they were getting into it still was a loss and one that left her feeling guilty over things she knew she couldn't fully control. The thought immediately made her think of her current handmaiden now abducted and gods only knew where. She had been assured the Jedi Council were looking into the matter and inwardly prayed they hadn't sent the manchild to rescue Dormé as she could only imagine how well he'd handle that situation.

Looking around, he felt his cheeks warming as he slipped to the small kitchen area where a droid promptly made her some tea. 'Please,' he said, offering her a seat as well as the tea before making himself comfortable in a chair near hers. This was not the first time the Nabooan senator visited him under the guise of a handmaiden, though it always filled him with curiosity. He knew he wouldn't be able to do something like that, though he wouldn't be surprised if Breha could. _Breha_ The name continued to haunt him, making him feel guilty over things that were out of his control.

When Bail returned with some tea, she graciously accepted it with a kind smile. 'Thank you,' she said politely as Padmé took a seat before lightly blowing the steam from her tea and taking a sip. As her eyes drifted back to the Alderaani senator she remained silent not wishing to pressure him into speaking and yet wanting Bail to know he had her support as well as her friendship.

Bail remained thoughtfully silent, though he was grateful for his friend's presence. There were many things about Padmé that reminded him of his queen, aside from her dark hair and amber eyes. They were both leaders, strong-willed women who put their personal desires aside for the good of their people. However, Padmé was more forgiving. She seemed to be able to see the larger picture than Breha and was by far more tender-hearted, though he would chide himself for admitting it.

Padmé waited patiently for Bail to speak as she didn't wish to intrude his thoughts or leave him feeling pressured to speak. Yet as she sipped on her tea Padmé could feel his eyes briefly watching her and despite the fact she knew it was just a friendly gesture her cheeks warmed slightly. While she was used to having captured the glances of many courtiers -being a former and rather renowned queen ensured attention was drawn to her where ever she went- only her friend seemed to have the talent of making Padmé conscious of herself. It was as though he wa the only person who was capable of reminding Padmé that she was despite the many professional masks, a human. Bail had a way of ensuring she didn't get caught up in the practices and games of politics, just as he had a way of helping her open up to another like no one else.

As she sipped her tea, Bail couldn't help studying her, but only in a friendly, admiring way. 'I don't know how you do it,' he remarked offhandedly. 'It makes me almost wish I had a group of men following me around, looking like me so I could slip off into the crowd once in awhile.'

Padmé furrowed her brow slightly in curiosity before giving a sad smile as he further explained himself. 'Having such security does have its advantages, but it also something I must be careful not to ever abuse,' she admitted softly before taking another sip of her tea which was sweet but not too sweet, just perfect by her standards. Inwardly her thoughts turned to her decoy once more and her expression grew troubled at the thought. Padmé knew she wouldn't be sleeping well if at all until she learned of Dormé's safe rescue and return. 'My handmaidens take their positions seriously and readily risk their lives on a daily basis for my safety, without hesitation or question. I must always remind myself of this lest I become like so many others who take advantage of what they represent,' she admitted quietly as the memory of her fallen compatriots filled her thoughts.

Bail wondered how Padmé would make it work in regards to the disappearance, but had a feeling it would all work out. After all, she was one of the most brilliant women he knew. He had not wished to cause her injury or make it seem as though he was belittling the position of her dedicated handmaidens. He apologized before adding kindly, 'I know if anyone is able to utilize the handmaidens and decoys with the most care and respect for their duties, it is you.'

Padmé shook her head at Bail's apologizes and gave him a kind smile, she hadn't meant to insinuate that she was offended by his words. It's alright, I understand what you meant Bail, it's just as of recent, I've lost some of my finest handmaidens because of these attacks and now may have just lost another,' she admitted quietly. 'I feel like I'm abusing their services by being so public, for standing up against the decisions made by the Supreme Chancellor, for placing myself in a position where their security is constantly needed,' Padmé said quietly. 'I know it's their duty and this is what they're trained for, but I feel responsible and protective of them,' she concluded as she furrowed her brow. She felt guilty over the deaths, as though she were personally responsible for them.

From her expression and the way she spoke of her security, he knew how much she loved them and wished it were not necessary for them to sacrifice their lives. It was only a truly great ruler like Padmé who cared so much for so many. 'Once this act is abolished, we can pray that the attacks will lessen. I only wish there was more I could do to help.'

Padmé furrowed her brow at Bail's words as she too was once more reminded of how much she wanted to help him with his own pain and troubles. 'You've done more than anyone could have ever hoped or ask for,' she said gently before adding in soft and sincere tones. 'Though I wish I could I do something to help you through your own trials,' Padmé admitted softly. _You don't deserve this, my friend. But what can I do that wouldn't place your good name at risk or further complicate your situation? Is my support truly enough?_

Padmé's kind words warmed his heart and began easing his mind of the things that passed earlier that day. What he wouldn't give to let her know just how much he valued and respected her friendship!

Her eyes flickered to the chronometer that hung against the wall before falling to her cup of tea in her hand. Padmé wanted to stay later, to talk further with her friend but she could only imagine how tired and worn Bail must have been after all that had occurred throughout the day and felt guilty for keeping him up as it was. Taking another sip from her tea before setting it down the Senator politely apologized for keeping him up at such a late hour. 'Thank you for the tea, and for the company,' Padmé said in sincere tones.

As her eyes drifted to the chronometer, he too began to realise how late it was. Though he was reluctant to part with his friend, he understood the necessity of it. However, he was also aware of her lack of accompaniment and the threat it posed to her safety. 'I hope it would not be too forward of me to invite you to stay in one of our suites here this evening. I would hate for you to have to travel back to the Republica at this hour.'

Padmé briefly hesitated to the offer only because she was only too aware of what the media was certain to do to her friend once they learnt of the Alderaani Queen's wish to divorce. The media could be merciless during such fragile times and would make the most of anything that might shed light onto why Queen Breha sought to part ways with Bail. The last thing Padmé wanted to do was give them reason to emblish on the facts or suggest anything that would make Bail out to be anything but a loyal husband and proper gentleman. Nevertheless, Padmé also couldn't deny that it was a long journey back to her apartment and one that passed through more dangerous sectors at that. As reluctant as she was to place her friend's good name at risk Padmé knew departing for home at this late an hour and alone no less was hardly wise either. 'I'd appreciate that, thank you,' she said in grateful tones.

Upon her agreement, Bail hailed one of the attendants to have a room prepared for Padmé before another arrived to escort her there. It was all done very properly and no questions would be asked in regards to Bail's name. He bid his friend goodnight before being left alone once more in his chambers. However, this time, his thoughts were not as weighted as before. His heart was no longer as heavy as it had been earlier and it was not long before he was able to drift off to sleep.

As always Bail knew just what to do to ensure the media wouldn't take full advantage of things and once more Padmé was left in gratitude and awe of her friend's ability to tend to delicate situations without embarrassing anyone or making matters awkward. He made it look so easy and perfectly natural that it left Padmé feeling a little envious of his skills. She once told him that she had never seen anyone negotiate complicated situations with such ease. Bail as always accepted her words with humble gratitude, and politely informed her that if she wanted to see a true negotiator she need look no further than his friend Master Kenobi. Though she barely knew the man if the fact he had been training young Skywalker for past ten years was any testament Padmé could believe it.

But as she politely parted ways with her friend, it wasn't this thought that was going through her mind, rather it was her hope that despite everything he'd be able to get some sleep. Padmé knew how hard it was to go from meeting to meeting on little if any sleep and she hoped Bail would be able to find a moments rest before morning came.

As for the younger senator, sleep didn't come readily as she replayed what little information she knew of Dormé's situation in her mind. She knew her decoy could hold her own and had faith she wouldn't blow her cover, but Padmé was concerned for her safety of what they might do to her. She also feared just whom the council sent to rescue Dormé. The security captain was going to look into the matter further and she hoped by morning he'd have some updates on the situation for her. Of course there was the matter of the senate which she still needed to discuss with Bail which also plagued her thoughts filling her mind with endless possibilities and worst case scenarios. But in the end even her thoughts grew weary and after much tossing and turning Padmé finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anakin's dreams were filled with thoughts of peace, of completion, and a sense of harmony he had never known in his life before. Though he would recall none of this upon waking, Anakin would never forget the security and peace found in Dormé's embrace. Holding her close, the Padawan had no idea just how much his new friend would change the way he'd come to view life and love forever. Nor would he understand or hope to comprehend that despite his obsession with Padmé Amidala, his heart was already falling for the beauty who spoke of legends and protected him from his fears.

As morning slowly came, Anakin began to stir only to find himself still holding onto Dormé while she rested in his arms. Smiling at her sleeping form, he shyly brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear as he studied her. 'I'm glad I met you, Dormé,' he murmured to the sleeping form before resting his head back on the pillow and watching her in pensive silence.

Had Dormé heard his words or felt him stirring, she would have sleepily demanded he be quiet, but she was too lost in her dreams to be disrupted. Even so, it didn't stop her from pulling him closer as she readjusted her position to get more comfortable, if that was possible.

Anakin gave a sharp gasp in surprise to Dormé's unexpectedly tight embrace. It wasn't that he minded her holding him so tightly—in truth, he rather liked it as it made him feel wanted—rather he was surprised someone so petite could be so strong. But soon Anakin found himself returning the favour and it wasn't long until he was drifting back into a light sleep once more.

When she finally stirred, Dormé mumbled her 'Good morning,' before yawning. 'Did you sleep OK?' she asked, hearing the rain still pelting down outside.

As Dormé stirred awake, Anakin too awoke and at her sleepy greeting he gave a lopsided grin as he chuckled. 'Outside of being practically crushed by your tight embrace,' he sleepily teased with a wink, 'I slept wonderfully. How about you?' he asked in sincerity as for the moment, the rain was long forgotten.

As he teased her, her fingers found their way to his Padawan braid, which she began to play with as she woke up. Dormé smiled, finding she enjoyed his chuckling. 'Never better,' she replied.

Anakin would come to miss Dormé's gentle touch in his Padawan braid and in time would even mimic its simple gesture as it would help him sleep. But for now he was in good spirits and amused by her tight embrace, which he soon learnt could be even tighter if his friend saw it fit.

'And if you think that's tight, you've got a lot to learn,' she added, before giving him a squeeze just to prove her point.

'Great Force!' Anakin gasped as he coughed feeling as though the very air in his lungs were being pushed out of him by Dormé's tight embrace. 'I swear I heard a rib cracking!' he teased though his wide eyes marked his genuine shock as he studied her in awe. 'Remind me not to get you angry,' he semi-teased.

Dormé cackled at his reaction though she quickly released him. 'Aww, it wasn't that tight,' she teased, finding this to be a fun game that she would have to repeat soon.

Anakin whose hands immediately went to his now throbbing ribs inwardly begged to differ. At her teasing Anakin just raised a brow as he studied her in dismay. 'Force help dare I ask what is your version of a tight embrace?' he began before extending his hands and quickly adding, 'Nevermind I think I can use my imagination on this one!'

Dormé just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at his exclamation as she dressed. She was now quite awake and though she was loathed to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed, also knew their stomachs could not do without food for much longer. 'Hungry?' she asked, rising from the bed to slip on the undergarment gown, which was the only thing she could fit into. Though she couldn't promise that she would be able to do much more than the bland food she fixed for their supper, she would endeavour to create something that wasn't too awful.

Her suggestion of food immediately reminded Anakin that he was indeed quite hungry and his stomach growled in reply causing his cheeks to warm. 'A little,' he sheepishly admitted while slipping out of bed as well only to have to pick up his clothing which had been tossed about earlier. 'Can I help? Cook whatever it is your cooking I mean,' he offered feeling it was the least he could do after Dormé's kindness to him from the night before.

'I have no idea what I'll make, but you're more than welcome to help.' Unfortunately for Dormé, she would soon come to realise what an awful idea it was to have the Padawan help her in the kitchen.

Anakin grinned at her reply and was soon clambering back into his clothes once more. At the prospect of helping he beamed rather looking forward to this adventure with his new friend. Watching her the first time around wasn't nearly as exciting and he was eager to try something new.

Dormé stumbled upon a few things she had missed the night before and soon set about fixing a hot breakfast for them. She quickly gave him directions to help with part of it, figuring he knew what to do. Once she took a look at what he was doing, Dormé asked, 'You have no idea what to do, do you?' She wasn't condescending, but observation and quickly aided him.

He turned crimson and nodded. 'I was hoping you'd show me,' he admitted finally as he gave a sheepish smile.

'And now stir it until there are no more lumps. Good.' She smiled and finished her part before showing him how to cook his. 'Just put a little on there like this to cook.'

Dormé's help proved advantageous and though Anakin was hardly a learned cook he followed her instructions as best he could though making quite a mess in the process as he whipped the mixture a bit too hard, causing him to wear half of it.

When her new friend began to panic, Dormé slipped her hand over his to help and together they managed to salvage a large enough portion for the two of them to share. While she wore a smile of amusement, she did not belittle his effort.

In the middle of the meal, their hostess appeared to let them know they acquired a ship for them. Dormé, with all the grace of her mistress, thanked her and followed her to the ship. It was hardly an impressive vessel, but it was large enough for the two of them to fit and would take them back to Coruscant.

As they approached the ship in question Anakin furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose. It was hardly what he had in mind. 'Force, what a piece of junk! It doesn't even have any standard upgrades on it nevermind decent thrusters or anything else for that matter,' he groused before sighing as he shook his head. 'I guess it will have to do,' he said apologetically to Dormé before quietly helping her into the cockpit. Taking a seat himself, the Padawan eyed the controls and rolled his eyes. It was obvious to him that they believed he was an amateur pilot, why else would they leave him something so simplistic to fly home?

The fact Anakin thought so lowly of the ship did little to ease Dormé's growing panic. She was sure as soon as they left the atmosphere, they were going to die. There wasn't even a droid to fly the thing.

Looking at the controls, Dormé had no idea how this thing was supposed to run and was concerned that her Jedi friend wouldn't know either. 'Er...how exactly is this thing supposed to run? There's not even a droid, or at least I don't see one!' She began to panic.

It was about then that Anakin caught Dormé's concerned questions and felt her rising panic. Looking at her quickly, Anakin nodded as he gave a reassuring smile. 'Of course I do!' he said proudly before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 'If you like I could show you how to fly it too,' he gently offered as he realized she had no idea how to fly a starship.

She gripped his hand rather tightly as he helped her in. At his offer, she shook her head, eyes wide in fear. 'I-I'd rather not—I think you should fly—' she said, thinking that he meant she would take them back to Coruscant.

Anakin furrowed his brow uncertain why Dormé was so frightened. This ship after all was designed for beginners and was hardly renowned for its speed nevermind its ability to do anything fancy or complicated. But Dormé was fearful and not wishing to encourage her fears Anakin squeezed her hand and even offered to help her learn. After all the only way to conquer one's fear was to face them as his Master once told him.

'I don't know how—I'd probably get us both killed!' Dormé said.

But Dormé obviously didn't agree and at her words Anakin furrowed his brow and gave her hand another squeeze. 'I know you won't. In fact I think you'd be great at it!'

While it seemed her Jedi friend was familiar with and fond of ships, Dormé was less-than-confident about trying to fly it. 'You said it was a piece of junk! What if I do something to mess it up?' Her eyes were wide with fear.

Anakin blushed at Dormé's recollection of words leaving him feeling guilty for having unknowingly played on her fears. 'I just meant it was boring because it has no upgrades or fancy technology for me to play with,' the Padawan sheepishly admitted. 'It's too safe, if that's even possible. I like ships that have a little too much power and speed,' he said with an impish smile before growing more serious as he didn't want to further frighten her. 'Here, how about I show you the controls first and then I'll let you try but I'll keep my hands over yours so I can guide you. This ship after all is meant for beginners so it would be perfect to practice on,' he explained proudly. Anakin found the idea of being able to teach his friend how to fly most exciting and he was only too happy to share his knowledge with her.

'If you say so...' Dormé said, still not so sure about this idea. Anakin seemed quite certain and it was only because of him that she agreed to it, though making him promise to take over if necessary.

Though Dormé wasn't certain about his idea the fact she trusted him enough to at least try filled Anakin with much joy and hope. Upon promising her that he would take over as soon as necessary the Padawan gently took her hands and guided them to the controls. Quietly he explained the purpose for the different controls and buttons while showing her how to handle them.

At first when Anakin was explaining things, it made a little sense, but as he went into more detail, Dormé was having a hard time keeping up. She didn't know what aspects were more important than others. It was hard enough trying to concentrate on what she was doing, let alone what all the other stuff was and their purposes.

'This one here is for controlling the thrusters' power, though out here its not nearly as necessary as when in atmosphere because of the lack of gravity, though you need it for guidance. These buttons control the directions and the positioning of the ship. The screen as you can see shows our position as well as the planets and all moving ships within our vicinity. The triangle is our ship; the circles with the symbols are the other ships. The marks show whom their registered to or rather the planet they have been licensed in. 'But don't pay that much heed, as anyone whose in the black market or working illegally will have had them altered to ensure they can't be readily tracked if anything were to go wrong,' he explained in kind tones.

'There's too much,' Dormé said, unable to finish her statement for they were already taking off and she was having a hard time remembering it all.

'Oh sorry, I tend to get carried away when it comes to such things,' he sheepishly admitted before falling silent as the ship began to leave the atmosphere.

Leaving the atmosphere, she felt the ship shaking and was afraid it was going to fall apart, despite his words about it being like a training vessel. 'Anakin—' she began, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 'Is this normal!?!?!! What do I do?!?!'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait. My old laptop crashed and I had to get a replacement. Now I'm stuck with Jabba the Hutt of a computer and Windows Vista. 


	3. Jedi Stare

The rainstorms made the flight a bumpy ride and though everything was proceeding as best as one could expect Anakin was edgy from the rainstorms. Dormé's fear did little to help as he struggled to keep a clear head as he nodded in reply, though his ashen and worried expression did little to make him convincing. 'Just keep doing what you're doing,' he forced out through clenched teeth as his eyes roamed over the controls. Everything was going as expected and this was normal despite the fact the heavy rains made it nearly impossible to view anything outside the windows. It was only when they left the atmosphere did he finally calm down and was able to breathe once more.

If it weren't for Anakin's hands over hers, Dormé was sure she would have slipped up. His verbal reassurances helped, for she did not once look at his to see his ashen expression. She was concentrating on the viewscreen so hard she was giving herself a headache. Even so, as he exhaled in what seemed like relief once they were off the planet, Dormé too relaxed a little bit.

Anakin struggled to contain his panic for Dormés sake despite the fact he couldn't tell where her fear ended and his began. Fortunately for them the ship was easy to control and once they were off planet he gave a shaky sigh of relief. 'Force I hate rainstorms, but I hate that fiendish planet even more!' Anakin grumbled.

'Your hands are all sweaty,' she remarked, grinning slightly, though still not looking at the Jedi.

Dormé's remark caused him to turn beet red as he promptly withdrew his hands to wipe them on his pants. 'Sorry,' he murmured in embarrassed tones. 'I always tense up whenever I have to fly in the rain,' he admitted before shyly offering to put his hands over hers once more on the controls. 'I promise I won't be nearly as nervous now,' Anakin said sheepishly.

With the stars ahead of them and little in the way of traffic, Dormé felt more at ease with the controls, though she would much rather prefer having a droid fly for her. Even so, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the lesson.

'Just let me know when you want a break and I'll shift it to auto pilot,' Anakin said with a smile.

'There's an autopilot?!?!' Dormé exclaimed, now wishing she would have known about it fifteen minutes ago. But if she had used it, she wouldn't have been able to have such a fine lesson from her Jedi instructor.

Once she was confident enough, she turned to look at him, smiling shyly. 'Thank you—for the lesson, I mean...'

Her gratitude warmed his heart and made him a little sheepish as well causing him to bow his head slightly as he gave a slight shrug. 'It was nothing,' he said shyly before adding with a grateful look. 'Thanks for putting up with me in the kitchen earlier.'

'Any time,' she replied kindly, grinning before asking if he could go ahead and put it on autopilot, blushing.

At Dormé's request Anakin gave a nod and promptly took control putting it into autopilot before sitting back and relaxing. 'Now all we have to do is relax and let the computers do the work for us,' he said witha lopsided grin.

'I'm much more comfortable with this,' Dormé remarked shyly when he was reclining after setting it on autopilot, however, she also noticed that she missed the feel of his calloused hands over hers.

Anakin gave her a reassuring smile as he shook his head. 'I don't know why, you did great! I barely had to do anything! Just give a little time and you'll be flying on your own before you know it!' Anakin said proudly. In truth he was quite impressed at how quickly she followed his guidance and despite the initial fears over their departure she took to it.

She made herself comfortable next to him, seeing just how much longer his legs and torso were compared to her own. Dormé asked him about his interest in ships, when he started getting into them and anything else she could think of in regards to it. She had long since forgotten Anakin's title and that the Jedi were a religious order. Ever since he admitted his fear of rain, she had only since considered him as a young man, not a Jedi or anything else for the matter. She also had no idea that he was the Jedi's Chosen One or that he had some special destiny. To her, he was just her friend Anakin and it was something that would never change between them, whatever was to come.

The journey home was a most memorable one for Anakin who eagerly explained his interest in starships and his love of anything technologically related. In turn he asked Dormé all that he could about her skills in cooking and how she learnt how to bake. Though they both handled and created very different things, with very different materials Anakin saw the connection in the fact they both loved to create new things. Though he still barely knew his new friend Anakin took this to be a good sign and decided he wanted to do all he could to make this friendship last.

Dormé was surprised to find they did sort of have a love of creating things in common, or at least improving on old things. She hoped they would be able to spend more time together after returning to Coruscant. She was now almost reluctant to do so as it would no doubt mean they would both be returning to duties that would keep them apart.

As the ship approached Coruscant, Anakin's thoughts shifted to Padmé and he soon began to speak about her, wondering if she made it back safely and if anyone was aware of her return. He admitted to his guilt over the fact he didn't fulfil his duty to protect her but said he couldn't have remained as his mother's life was in danger. However, Anakin didn't speak of the Sandpeople to Dormé as truthfully it still troubled him and he wasn't certain he'd be able to speak of it without falling prey to his emotions over the loss of his mother.

Before Dormé had a chance to ask him about his mother—as this was the second time he mentioned her being in danger and she was concerned about it—she noticed Coruscant was drawing nearer which meant having to land. The thought filled her with anxiety. She admitted, 'I don't think I really want to land...' Her nervousness returned, unsure if she would be able to do it. They had come so far safely and it would be a shame for her to ruin it at the last minute, or so she believed.

Dormé's admittance snapped him back to reality and Anakin slipped his hand in her once more and gave it a squeeze. 'Don't worry, you did fine during the take off and that was in a rain storm no less.' 'This will be a breeze, just let me guide you and you'll be fine,' he said in gentle tones.

Dormé was hardly as confident about her flying skills as Anakin was, but his gentle assurance and belief in her was intoxicating. 'A-are you sure?' she asked as he slipped his hands over hers once more. She looked at him with nervous eyes.

Anakin nodded in confidence at Dormé's concerns before slipping his hands over hers as he guided her fingers over the controls. 'You'll do just fine,' the Padawan assured Dormé.

Swallowing, she nodded slightly as she agreed. 'OK...' When the ship entered the atmosphere, shaking a little bit, Dormé allowed him to show her how. Dormé was thankful for his patience and understanding when he was teaching her how to land. She also appreciated the fact he didn't tease her, which was something she was quite used to from her friends. But Anakin wasn't like any of the other people she had met before.

'You're far better at this than you give yourself credit for,' he said kindly as they landed.

Once they landed, she remained grasping the controls a bit longer than most pilots, only because she was still a little afraid. But as the landing gears hissed, marking they were honestly on solid ground, Dormé released the controls and pulled Anakin in for a big hug. 'We did it!' she cheered.

He chuckled as he shook his head. 'No, Dormé, you did it! I just watched, that's all,' he said proudly. Anakin was immensely proud of his new friend and was already looking forward to future flying sessions with her just as he hoped Dormé would be willing to give him more lessons on cooking.

She blushed ten shades of red at his remark, but couldn't help giving him a kiss on the cheek as she squeezed him again.

Shyly, he returned her kiss uncertain if this was some Naboo ritual he wasn't aware of.

Stumbling on the pair, Captain Soren Typho cleared his throat loudly as he approached. 'It is good to see you back safe and sound, Senator,' he said, still playing up the fact that this was supposed to be Amidala.

Anakin immediately grew serious and as professional as he was capable of being. Silently he helped her from the ship and remained near her side as they followed the security captain inside. Anakin's thoughts were now once more entirely focussed on Padmé as he hoped he'd have a chance to see the real Amidala once again.

'Thank you, Captain,' she replied, though still keeping close to her new friend, grinning widely.

As they headed indoors, Dormé forgot she was still holding his hand and it wasn't until the captain mentioned it that she released him, though hardly embarrassed by it. It was only that she needed to be Amidala and she had never seen her mistress touch anyone in public, so it was appropriate for her to not be touching anyone.

Anakin didn't register Dormé's hand in his own until it was mentioned and Dormé released him. Though the thought was fleeting, the Padawan couldn't help but miss her touch.

'I will change first, Captain,' Dormé informed Soren, upon realising she was only wearing the undergarment gown and she had forgotten the headdress on that rainy planet.

Rounding the corner and taking the lift to the appropriate floor, Soren escorted the two of them to Amidala's chambers. Dormé knew she couldn't go to her own quarters, so she would have to wear something of her mistress's. 'Well, it's better than what those creatures on Kamino had,' she said, shrugging, though the colours and designs were hardly what Dormé herself would prefer to wear.

Once alone in Amidala's quarters, Anakin fell silent as he moved about the room taking in everything as though it held all the secrets he sought to learn about the Senator. Pausing only at Dormé's remark Anakin snickered. 'I think anything at this point is better than the foolish get up they tried to pass off as clothes,' he teased before returning his attentions to exploring the Senator's quarters.

In the wardrobe, her fingertips brushed over a cloth that was all-too-familiar and it caused her to pause in shock for a moment, her heart filling with dread. It was indeed from the factory she worked in.

Anakin was blissfully unaware that his dearest Angel supported child labour through the unwitting purchase of Uriashian gowns. But even if had known, the Padawan would have fought fiercely to defend Padmé's name unaware of the fact she could have done so much more to ensure that her laws against slavery and child labour were enforced.

Soren remained in the entry way and paced a little as he waited for Dormé. He wanted to say something against the Jedi following her into Amidala's bedroom, but since the boy obviously saved her and brought her back safely, he thought it was best to leave it. He walked out onto the balcony to check for any threats to Amidala's person.

Dormé was stunned by the discovery, but did not say anything about it as she recognised the familiar insignia she stitched by hand countless times, so much so that she could do it in her sleep. Dormé forced herself onward, praying that she wouldn't stumble upon anymore, but wondered why she hadn't spotted it before when she was packing her things for the trip to Naboo. It was a curiosity that she wished to explore, for hadn't she requested when she first became a handmaiden that the child labour would cease on Naboo? That no other child would have to experience what she had?

Anakin touched nothing as he explored the Senator's rooms taking in everything through sight and sound only. The room was ironically Spartan. It was a sharp contrast to the almost overabundant opulence that decorated the rest of Padmé's chambers. He wondered why that was but would have never guessed that Padmé's chamber, like her persona, was built heavily on appearances. Like her disguises, this was but one more aspect to the masks she wore.

Thankfully her friend was too distracted in exploring Padmé's bedroom to cotton on to her shock and sorrow. Instead, she found a gown she hadn't seen Padmé ever wear before and figured she may as well try it on. Dormé slipped off the white shift and slipped on the long skirt and black leather bodice which tied up the back. 'Anakin, would you mind giving me a hand?' she asked, struggling to do it herself and only succeeding in getting it halfway done.

Anakin was also oblivious to Dormé's shock and sorrow as the discovery revealed a less than saintly side of the former Naboo Queen. In fact, it was only when Dormé requested his help that Anakin even remembered that she was near. Nodding in reply, he went to help her into the Imperialistic gown that left the Padawan hopeful that one day he would see his angel wearing it in person. Unfortunately, the gown was a gift to the former queen by a suitor Padmé had no intention of ever courting. She also had no intention of wearing the gown but felt too guilty about tossing it out.

'Where are the rest of the handmaidens?' Dormé wondered, unaware of how many died while she was gone.

Dormé quietly thanked Anakin once she was dressed and moved past him towards the dresser as he spoke. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying as she checked herself in the mirror sceptically.

'So now what?' Anakin asked once Dormé was properly clothed. 'Do we have to report to anyone about all that had happened?' he asked knowing ultimately he'd have to do that as well with the council and already dreading it.

Dormé found the makeup and swiftly applied it to cover her freckles just in case anyone else saw her on their way to the meeting.

Anakin frowned when Dormé applied make-up to her freckles. 'I guess its necessary isn't it?' he remarked in disappointment. Personally he thought the freckles rather suited Dormé and was loathed to see them being hidden. But her duties came first and thus he didn't dwell on it further and focussed on their next course of action.

She was distracted by making sure her own appearances would be flawless before turning her attentions back to the Jedi once more. 'Sorry?' she asked, having not heard a word he said.

Her reply was met with him rolling his eyes as he waved a hand. 'Nevermind, wasn't important anyway,' he said as he followed her out of the room.

Confident in her appearance, she continued out of the bedroom to see the security captain ready and waiting.

'Milady,' Soren said, addressing her as he ought to in public, unaware that the Jedi already knew who she truly was.

Dormé nodded to Soren, knowing they were expected to report and followed him out of the suite, looking back to Anakin, to make sure that he was coming too. Anakin was immediately reminded of his duties and promptly fell back slightly to mark his position as guard, not friend. It was only when Dormé glanced back at him that he gave a hint of a smile marking that he had no intention of leaving her.

'Where are the handmaidens?' she asked.

Soren informed her what happened while she was away and how many of them perished in the attacks.

Dormé was shocked, but did not show it, for they were in the hallways now and too many people were around. At least her friend Moteé was still alive. She was supposed to train Ellé as the next decoy, but now she was dead.

The room they were taken to was a small, private meeting hall. Inside were two members of the Jedi Council, Senator Organa, Moteé, Saché, and Padmé. Dormé was surprised to see Padmé, dressed as a handmaiden no less, but it was a relief.

Anakin felt himself stand a little taller at the sight of the Council members. Remembering his place he remained near Dormé's side and struggled valiantly to keep from staring at the cloaked Padmé who was now under the guise of a faceless handmaiden.

Once the door closed behind them and everyone was seated, Padmé spoke up as the true senator and Dormé expressed her relief at seeing she was all right before resuming her role as handmaiden.

Taking his place next to Dormé, the Padawan tried to hide his nerves at the sight of the Council. He knew they would be less than pleased at his actions and Anakin was already looking forward to the meetings end. But as Padmé spoke up, all else was forgotten as Anakin began to stare at her, taking in the beauty of his angel without caring how unprofessional it looked.

Bail remained cautious about the whole thing, listening quietly where he sat at Senator Amidala's right. Their main concern was Senator Amidala being able to attend the vote, so that the Military Creation Act would not be passed.

When the questions were turned on him, Anakin answered as truthfully as he could though left out the details of the events that occurred after his mother's death. He was already in enough trouble without having them learn he had touched the dark side for the first time.

Padmé went out of her way to ignore the Padawan's lustful stares as it made her awkward and if her pride would let her admit it, concerned as well. Throughout the discussion, Padmé's thoughts wandered a little as she couldn't deny her relief upon learning Dormé had returned safely home but at the same time couldn't understand why she had been singled out for these attacks. There were other senator's who were set against the Military Creation Act and yet not a single one had reported of such dramatic attacks and breaches of security. But as much as she wanted to get to the bottom of this, Padmé knew now was not the time and thus she promptly buried such thoughts.

When Dormé glanced over at Anakin, she was a little surprised to see him to openly gaping at her mistress. She subtly poked him, not to get his attention, but rather to get him to notice what he was doing and stop it.

Anakin didn't register the poking as his thoughts were everywhere but where they should have been. It was only when Master Windu began to ask more direct questions about his journey to Tatooine that Anakin gave his complete focus on them. It was growing increasingly difficult to discuss the matter of his mother's passing and even more awkward to keep from having to reveal all of the truth.

The council members, Mace especially, knew the boy was keeping something from them, but did not know for sure what it was. They asked more invasive and direct questions about his time on Tatooine.

'I arrived too late to save her, all right? I stayed only long enough to give her a proper burial and then received the message from the Council to locate Pad—the Senator's decoy,' Anakin said in far weaker tones than he would have liked.

When Anakin spoke of Tatooine and his mother, Dormé's eyes drifted to him once more. Her heart went out to him and she slipped her hand under the table to give his hand a squeeze, albeit briefly as she offered him a sympathetic glance.

Anakin gave a hint of a smile to Dormé's gestures. While he was grateful to Dormé for it, Anakin had yet to realize that he was hardly deserving of the sympathy given.

Mace was hardly impressed with the Padawan's actions and knew the Council would have to speak with him about this in private later, but for now there were more immediate and pressing matters to attend to.

Bail was just as worried about why Padmé would be singled out and who was behind the attacks, but also knew that: 'Master Kenobi is still pursuing one of the attackers, is he not?'

It was then Master Kenobi's holo image appeared, alerting the two Council members that he was on Geonosis, yet the transmission was abruptly cut off with laser fire.

Thankfully the topic shifted as Senator Organa spoke of Master Kenobi Anakin's attentions once more returned to Padmé who shifted in her seat so as to avoid his unnerving gaze. It would seem not even Obi-Wan's message was registered on Anakin who was too busy attempting to catch the eyes of the Senator.

As the topic changed and Anakin continued staring at her mistress, Dormé resumed poking him, without meeting his eyes, trying to get him to stop. What she needed was to hit him in a more sensitive spot, at least that's what she thought, so she endeavoured to do so without being caught.

As the topic changed, Anakin's attention soon shifted once more to Padmé who, in his opinion, was now being coy. He tried to catch her eyes but to no avail and was hardly registering if at all Dormé's poking. That was until her fingers found the right spot on his ribs causing him to stiffen and immediately shrink away as he bit his lip to keep from snickering in laughter. 'Stop it!' Anakin hissed as the conversation continued on without him.

Dormé couldn't help grinning mischievously when she got his attention. Hopefully he would take the hint and stop gaping at her mistress. The last thing she wanted was for him to get into trouble! She was satisfied though that she had found a ticklish spot, which she would keep in mind for later.

Mace knew they would need to send reinforcements to Geonosis, but who would be able to go? It seemed his dreams were correct, that this would come to war whether they wanted it to or not.

Though the meeting went on and tactics of negotiating with the amassed Separatists went on, they debated about whether Dormé would portray the senator awhile longer or if it was best they reveal Amidala's return with Padmé as herself. Bail thought it would be worse if they found out that a decoy voted in her place and that she ought to go herself or publicly put her faith in the handmaiden to vote in her stead.

Despite Dormé's warning—to which Anakin poked his tongue at upon seeing her mischievous grin—the Padawan soon returned to staring at Padmé once more. Though he couldn't make out her face, it wasn't to say he still didn't have a good view of her beauty to which he whole heartedly appreciated.

Padmé, on the other hand, did not and began to shift uncomfortably hoping to discourage his viewing pleasures. But it did little to help and having decided she had enough Padmé looked directly at Dormé and subtly instructed her to make him stop.

Bail was quick to take note of Senator Amidala's shifting in her seat, also glancing to the Padawan who was quite obvious in his daydreaming. Anyone could see what was on that boy's mind and it in truth disgusted Bail. He knew his friend, Master Kenobi, would be so incredibly embarrassed if he were here. But Bail would rather his friend were here than on Geonosis at the moment, which was what they were currently discussing.

Once again, Anakin's eyes were roaming and Dormé had about enough of it. She could tell her mistress was annoyed too. She placed her hand on his thigh, whispering to him, 'Stop staring at her breasts,' in a tone that marked she was warning him.

Unaware of this, Anakin only caught Padmé's glance and smiled, thinking he had finally got her attention. That was until Dormé's hand weighed heavy on his thigh. Her whispered words were equally warning but the Padawan hardly responded to it kindly as he turned beet red and whispered back that he wasn't, though he still was.

Padmé furrowed her brow and desperately hoped that the boy would take the hint and stop staring at her and drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

Dormé, on the other hand, was focused on other matters and at her mistress's signal, she balled her hand in a fist and quickly punched him under the table.

Soren was the only person to witness this manoeuvre and couldn't help wincing slightly.

Anakin's daydream came to a vicious end as he felt an overwhelming pain surge through his lower body. Biting his lip until he tasted blood, the Padawan struggled not to cry out as he slid further down his chair his eyes wide and teary. Glaring at Dormé in disbelief and rage, he frowned and promptly pinched her in response obviously not registering her reasons for teaching him a lesson in manners. 'What the _iquicha_ was that for?!' he hissed in loud tones before pinching her side in return.

Dormé thought her Jedi friend ought to know what it was for. She had warned him, after all, hadn't she? 'Ouch!' she cried out, causing all attention to turn to her.

'Miserable witch,' he grumbled between Huttese swears that were both from pain and anger.

'I'm a witch? You're the one who's—' she began, but noticed that she was practically yelling and lowered her voice.

Anakin frowned and glared at her when Dormé cried out before she shouted back at him causing Anakin to gape at her in rage. 'You're the one who hurt me first, you miserable woman!' he growled back not caring of the scene he was making.

'Because Padmé told me to—you were staring at her inappropriately!'

At Dormé's hushed remarks Anakin balked disbelieving that Padmé would ever suggest Dormé do such an underhanded thing. 'Now you're just mocking me!' he hissed back in far quieter tones. 'Padmé would never do something that mean!'

'I'm not mocking you. She told me to stop you and obviously I succeeded in my duty,' she whispered back, trying not to cause anyone else to look at them.

Anakin frowned as he shifted in his chair putting some distance between them lest she decide to repeat the favour once more. 'I doubt she had that in mind when she suggested you distract me,' he whispered in sharp tones.

Dormé sent him a scathing look for that comment, for it was the first thing that came to her mind when she was on the receiving end of unwanted attention. She had to use the method with her knee or foot in the clubs and didn't think that it wasn't appropriate to do so.

Soren overheard the entire argument and was beginning to think he should have them or at least one of them removed from the meeting.

The Jedi Council members were very much aware of the raging hormones and other emotions radiating mainly from their Chosen One. Mace was hardly impressed and asked Skywalker, 'Is there a problem? Or can we continue this meeting in a civilised fashion?'

Anakin readily returned her glare before being interrupted at Master Windu's words. Anakin's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. 'Yes, Master,' Anakin said quickly feeling his cheeks burn bright red as he gave another snobbish look to Dormé.

'Sorry,' Dormé whispered back to him after the elder Jedi chided him.

Once the attention turned away from him, Anakin focused his thoughts on clearing as the pain still lingered and was making him incredibly uncomfortable. Dormé's apology, however, eased a little of his self-pitying thoughts and Anakin gave her a dry look before poking her as he weakly smirked.

She didn't look at him, but was ready to grab his hand if he should try to do so again.

Mace decided he would have a chat with the Chancellor in regards to the findings of the Separatists on Geonosis. As for the Padawan, he would remain keeping watch for Senator Amidala until his Master's return.

Anakin smirked deciding he rather liked this game as he could see her hand poised ready to catch his if he tried again. The meeting truthfully was the last thing on his mind and soon he was poking her once more.

Dormé hissed at him to stop it as she tried to grab his hand.

Soren watched on and could tell the boy was more of an irritant than a participant in this meeting. He sighed, thinking that he was not paid enough to have to deal with this Padawan. He tried to remember how old Dormé was and wondered how old this boy was. Probably half the senator's age, Soren thought.

Anakin snickered in amusement to Dormé's annoyance and was soon doing it again as he gave her an impish grin unaware of how foolish he looked and not really caring either.

Padmé could hear the whispers exchanged between her decoy and the manchild and was forced to resist the urge of rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe that Anakin would choose now of all times to behave like a fool. But then it wouldn't be the first time. Fortunately Dormé was not playing along and Padmé was grateful for this as well.

Dormé sighed, hardly able to concentrate on what was going on or her role in any of it.

Moteé was intrigued by it all, and eagerly watched the pair like a predatory animal.

Soren eventually met the eyes of Master Windu, who was not impressed by the Padawan and nodded before approaching Dormé. He asked her to come with him and removed her, rather than the boy from the meeting room.

Dormé was less-than-amused by this change of events, as she felt she hadn't done anything wrong. She protested only when they were outside, but not in order to cause a scene.

Anakin paid heed to nothing about the meeting as it never pertained to him anyways. But when the security captain asked Dormé to leave Anakin grew defensive and quietly tried to argue that it was his fault, that Dormé had done nothing. 'I was the one who was poking her,' he said feeling terrible now for having gotten his new friend into trouble. But once left alone Anakin finally registered the scene he was causing and almost wished he had been pulled out as well. It was just less embarrassing that way.

Mace furrowed his brow, hardly amused to hear the Padawan admit he was disrupting the meeting with his immaturity, but simultaneously glad to hear him be truthful. He informed Skywalker that he was to stay on Coruscant and continue to serve the senator until Kenobi's return. He then rose and left with the other Council member to have a conversation with the chancellor about the situation on Geonosis.


	4. Fooling Around

Dormé stewed outside the meeting room and when she saw the two Jedi Masters leaving, she perked up thinking she would be readmitted or that the meeting was over. She hoped her mistress would not be displeased with her.

Padmé was not amused in the slightest upon hearing that Jedi Skywalker was to act as her guard and almost argued the point but promptly realized the matter had already been settled. 'Lovely,' she murmured in sarcastic tones feeling as though care giver duties had just been add on her already long list of things to do.

Anakin, on the other hand, was only too happy to accept the position given and politely nodded in reply before his eyes drifted back to Padmé as he gave a smile that was not returned.

Soon they were departing and when Padmé emerged from the meeting room she gave Dormé an apologetic look. She felt the handmaiden handled the boy's poor behaviour quite well, and knew it wasn't her fault.

Anakin too was apologetic for different reasons and nervously fiddled with his utility belt as he apologized once more. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into trouble,' he murmured quietly.

Dormé was thankful that her mistress didn't seem to blame her for the disruptive behaviour. However, at Anakin's apology, Dormé shook her head as she followed Padmé to her chambers. 'I'm sorry for resorting to the methods I did,' she replied softly.

Bail exited the room alongside Padmé before leaving. He looked forward to seeing his friend later in the senate hall.

Anakin gave Dormé a sheepish smile at her apology and waved a hand. 'It's all right. I did kind of deserve that, didn't I?' he shyly admitted as his cheeks burned. Suddenly he was grateful is Mentor and brother wasn't around to be witness to his less than mature behaviour.

Padmé gave a polite nod and a smile to Bail before parting ways with him. It was a shame that the rest of her day would involve tending to the Padawan and trying to avoid his less than professional gaze. She couldn't wait to depart for the Senate meetings where his presence wouldn't affect matters nearly as much as they did just now.

Once they were back in Padmé's quarters, as Dormé had to keep up the ruse, Anakin furrowed his brow as he grew serious.

Soren trailed behind the group, thinking of the plans Amidala and Saché discussed earlier that morning in regards to her security during the next senate meeting.

Dormé played the part of Amidala well until they arrived back at the senator's private chambers. Then it was once more Dormé's turn to fall back into handmaiden mode.

'They never discussed the matter of rescuing my master did they,' he stated more than asked. For the moment he was more distracted by the fact Obi-Wan was in danger and no one was doing anything about it and didn't even notice that Padmé had already returned to her quarters via the secret hallways. However she didn't stick around for long and was soon departing once more to speak to her handmaidens about Anakin's presence.

She heard Anakin's remark about his Master and bit her lip as she tried to recall if she heard them say anything about it. 'I don't think so,' she replied, 'unless they said something after Typho escorted me outside.' Dormé took note of Padmé leaving through the secret passage that led to the handmaiden quarters before turning back to her friend once more.

Anakin stared at her in dismay as he shook his head in response to her statement. 'Not a word,' he breathed before folding his arms as he stared ahead in disbelief. 'He's been captured by the Separtatists and no one is doing anything about! I don't believe this!' he balked not noticing Dormé's attention was elsewhere.

Surely they weren't going to leave Obi-Wan there and yet, all the evidence pointed to the fact that was exactly what they were about to do. Though his master drove him mad on more than one occasion Anakin still regarded Obi-Wan like his older brother and wasn't about to leave him in trouble. The thought reminded him of his mother's own passing and immediately came the urge to act and act quickly. 'Dormé, if no one is going to come to my Master's aid, then I think its my duty to do so,' he stated in determined tones.

'But what about your duties here?' Dormé asked, not aware of the fact he was concerned about his Master because of his mother's recent passing and that he was afraid something like that would happen to another person in his life that he cared about.

Anakin just shook his head. 'Padmé has an entire security force here. I really don't think the absence of my presence is going to make much of a difference. Obi-Wan on the other hand has no back-up. I should think the answer is clear enough,' he said as he prepared to depart for his ship.

'Wait, Anakin—' Dormé said, sliding in front of him before he had a chance to get too far. 'You can't just go there alone! You have no idea what you're running into—' She was filled with concern for her friend and wanted to make sure he was going to be safe too.

Anakin stared at her in annoyance and curiosity as she stepped in front of him. Time wasn't on his side and if he waited too long, Padmé was certain to return. While this was nice, his mind was more focused on his master's safety and thus his crush was put on hold. 'I'll be fine, trust me,' Anakin assured her as he could sense Dormé's concern.

'What if it's another ocean planet?!' she asked, having no clue as to the terrain of Geonosis, let alone the manner of its inhabitants.

At her suggestion that he was about to fly into another ocean planet the Padawan shivered though he soon smirked as he shook his head. 'Believe me, Geonosis is as much an ocean planet as Tatooine is!' he remarked with a sniff before moving past her to depart.

'I'll go with you,' she proclaimed without really thinking it through.

'Dormé, are you mad? You'll just get into trouble with Padmé! I'm already in trouble as it is so it really makes no difference if I do something else wrong in their eyes,' he said in concern for Dormé. He knew that Padmé wasn't disappointed in Dormé and didn't want to encourage a change of heart. Aware of Dormé's situation, Anakin was protective of his friend and feared if she joined him her position as handmaiden would be placed at risk.

'If I go with you, then you can just say you were protecting me, thinking I was Amidala again. Then you won't get into trouble with the Council,' she said, more concerned about him getting into trouble than herself.

Anakin paused at Dormé's words and whirled around to face her. Stunned into silence he opened his mouth to speak only to close it as he stared at her for a moment. 'What about you? If Padmé learns you were pretending to be her against her orders—'

'Just let me get out of this corset so I can breathe properly and I'll join you!'

'Have you not heard a word I just said? You might lose your job because of this!' Anakin argued in desperation though he already knew Dormé wasn't about to listen to his reason. Then again he wasn't exactly renowned for listening to reason either. Anakin used the Force to loosen the strings of her corset. 'If Padmé says anything about this, just tell her that I took off and you tracked me to bring me back to Coruscant all right?' Anakin said in firm tones. 'At least that way they can't say you weren't doing your job of maintaining security.'

'Only if you agree to my plan should the Council question you about your actions,' Dormé countered as she ripped off the corset, hardly paying mind to the fact he used the Force to loosen it for her. She was already swiftly stripping down and going into the wardrobe for something more suited for their journey.

Anakin nodded in all seriousness at her words and promptly agreed. While he cared little about his own fate—as being the Chosen One did have its advantages—Anakin knew this wasn't the case for Dormé. If anything should go wrong he didn't want her to be implicated or punished for it. Waiting patiently for his friend to get into something more comfortable and suited for their journey, Anakin mentally tried to conjure up a plan that would ensure his Master and brother would escape without too much trouble.

Dormé professionally slipped on the leggings and boots, ready to go in less than a minute. Thankfully she also knew where Padmé kept blaster pistols, which she slipped into her pocket, figuring that was more important than a cloak. 'Let's go rescue Master Kenobi,' she said with a mischievous smirk.

Fortunately for Anakin who lacked patience, Dormé was swift and within moments she was as ready to depart as Anakin was. At the sight of the blaster pistols Anakin grinned, before nodding to her mischievous smirk. Without another word, Anakin led Dormé to his small star ship. Though the ship was hardly suited for holding many passengers, Anakin was confident there would be enough room for his master as well as his best friend.

For Dormé, this was her second time heading off Coruscant to a planet she was unfamiliar with and though it filled her with dread the first time, as the circumstances were hardly good, she was far more confident this time because her friend was going with her. He seemed to know the planet or at least about its geography which was also a comfort.

Once Dormé was helped into the cockpit, Anakin promptly clambered into the pilot's seat and started up the ship. It wasn't long before they were taking to the air and though Anakin knew that no one would be aware of their sudden departure he kept a sharp eye out for any signs of trouble.

Dormé's thought returned to the meeting and her cheeks burned. 'Anakin?' she said quietly as though testing waters. 'I really am sorry about hitting you...it's just that, well, you were sort of gaping at my mistress's breasts and she signalled to me to do something about it, so I did...'

While Anakin couldn't imagine Padmé asking Dormé to attack him in that fashion, the Padawan couldn't really blame the senator for being offended either.

Her eyes drifted to his manhood and she rested a hand on his thigh before looking him in the eyes as she asked, 'Are you all right?'

His cheeks further warmed when Dormé's eyes drifted to his groin and her hand slipped to his thigh. When it came to women, Anakin was beyond inexperienced. 'It's all right. It's not like I wasn't asking for it,' he sheepishly admitted as he quietly drew her hand away from his thigh. He wasn't offended by her gesture but the memory of the event made Anakin a little sensitive about having anything go remotely near to his privates. But Dormé's sincere question and her concerned gaze eased a little of his nerves and he nodded in reply. 'I'll live,' he teased with a wink.

'Oh, OK,' she replied, still blushing as he placed her hand in her lap. 'I'm glad.' Dormé bowed her head, staring at her hands for a moment and exhaled. It was from this position that she wondered what was so special about Padmé's breasts anyway. It wasn't as though Dormé herself stared at other women, so she had no concept of what Anakin would find so captivating. She frowned.

Stretching out his legs and propping them up against the glass of the cockpit's side Anakin furrowed his brow as he went back to plotting Obi-Wan's supposed grand escape. Unaware of Dormé's thought but aware of her shift in thought the padawan looked over at her to find the young woman staring at her hands. Furrowing his brow in confusion Anakin wondering if he had said something wrong or perhaps it was his reaction to her gesture. Uncertain what to make of this he couldn't help but quietly speak up. 'Is everything alright?'

'Huh?' Dormé asked, looking up as his voice tore her from her thoughts. 'Oh, er, well I was just wondering what you found so interesting about her chest,' she honestly replied, gesturing to her own. 'Now I'm intrigued to know and wondered how mine were in comparison,' Dormé said in a curious, but hardly self-conscious tone.

Anakin blinked at Dormé's question as he stared at her in dismay. 'Are you serious?' he finally asked as she asked him to compare her assets to Padmé's.

'Yes, clearly,' she replied, not understanding his reaction.

'I don't know I never really looked at you in that way,' he admitted sheepishly.

_Looked at me in what way?_ she wondered before the truth was revealed.

'I mean, you're my friend, not my love interest,' the Padawan replied honestly as he shrugged.

_Love interest? The senator? _Dormé gasped. 'You want to have sex with her!' she exclaimed upon the revelation. As she had not consciously thought of her friend in that way, she didn't put two and two together until he informed her.

Anakin gave a lopsided grin at her revelation as he rolled his eyes. 'Of course! Well, I hope to one day,' he said with a shrug as he tried to make light of the fact he had hoped to make Padmé fall in love with him before then. The Padawan had learnt that such idealism made for amusement and mockery from others and thus he learnt to keep such thoughts to himself.

'Oh! I wasn't even asking in that way! I just assumed there was something captivating about her breasts compared to anyone else's.'

He chuckled at Dormé's exclamation and gave her a grin that marked he understood and wasn't offended by it.

'Well, that mystery's solved. You can just ask her to sleep with you then.' She shrugged, hoping the best of luck to her friend, as she wanted him to be happy.

He raised a brow in disbelief. 'Yeah right!'

'Who knows, maybe you will,' Dormé replied, sending him a hopeful smile. After all, he was nice and now that she gave him a real look over, nice looking as well, certainly her mistress would consider it.

'She had you club my gears for just looking at her breasts! I'm scared to ask what she'd do to them if I were to ask her to make love to me!'

'Oh,' she said, growing sad for him. 'I didn't think about that.' Dormé bit her lip, feeling like she had now only said something to serve to get his hopes up. 'Well I'm sure there are a lot of other girls that would be interested,' she said, in hopes of making him feel better.

Anakin returned her hopeful smile with one of his own that soon turned amused as he was reminded of Dormé's impromptu lesson or rather Padmé's instructions to her about it. Though his friend had meant to reassure him the Padawan just shook his head as he waved a hand. 'That's al lright. Just give it time and I'm sure she'll come around. I was hardly being a proper gentleman so what did I really expect her to think?' he said with a shrug before glancing to the controls to make sure they were still on the right course. He had no intention of finding another as he felt that was betrayal to his interest in the senator. But this Anakin knew would only lead to mocking so her final comments were ignored.

'I don't suppose you'd be interested in trying to fly again would you?' he asked shifting the topic to far safer territory or so he believed. 'You did a great job before so I figured you might be interested in trying again!' he remarked in hopeful tones.

'Again?' Dormé gasped. Now it was her turn to feel incredibly awkward and unsure of herself. 'I-I don't know about that...

Anakin chuckled at Dormé's reaction as he nodded. 'Why not? You did great before,' he encouraged despite her doubts.

'This is your ship...Your personal ship! What if I mess it up? It's got different controls from that other one. I wouldn't know where to begin!'

'You worry too much Dormé! I'll keep my hands over yours just like last time and guide you like before,' he said kindly as he gave her a reassuring smile before turning off the autopilot settings and slipping his hands over hers.

But as always, Anakin's encouraging words and hopeful smile won her over and she gave in. 'If you're certain... Show me what to do.'

'Don't worry this is going to be a lot easier to handle than that other ship,' he assured Dormé while guiding her hands over the controls. 'I upgraded the ship to make it easy to handle, especially when in battle,' he explained kindly.

With Anakin's calm and reassuring words, Dormé was able to place her hands on the controls, thankful for his guidance and understanding. Though he said there was a difference between the two ships, aside from the placement and look of the gears and devices, she couldn't really tell a difference. There was only a little turbulence when they got too close to another planet or asteroid's gravitational pull, but with Anakin's calm presence, Dormé's nerves were greatly lessened.

When Dormé decided to take a break Anakin promptly set the controls into autopilot and praised Dormé for her efforts. 'A few more tries and I think you'll be able to do this on your own without my help,' the Padawan said kindly.

'By myself?' Dormé gasped, shaking her head. 'Definitely not without you in the ship with me,' she said adamantly. 'There is not way I'm flying anywhere without you!'

Anakin nodded with a grin. 'Why not? I think you'd be a great pilot!' Anakin assured her despite her warning that she would never fly without him, which truthfully, made his heart swell in humble pride.

She took a break after awhile, wondering, 'Just how far is this Geonosis anyway?' though she was hardly complaining about the company.

He glanced to the map and furrowed his brow before shaking his head. 'We still have a ways to go. Geonosis is practically at the other end of the galaxy,' he said apologetically figuring her legs must be getting stiff. 'Feel free to stretch out on me if you like,' he offered. It wasn't as though he hadn't done that before himself though usually he was alone when he did it.

When he mentioned stretching out, she thought it was a good idea and slipped off her boots to, at his offer, stretch her legs. 'I almost wish we would have grabbed snacks on our way out,' she remarked offhandedly.

Her suggestion was a good one and Anakin found himself wishing that they had brought along some food as he certain Obi-Wan would be hungry—nevermind themselves—by the time all was said and done. 'I didn't even think about bringing food along,' he admitted as Dormé stretched out her legs and got cozy.

However, it wasn't long before one of her feet was wandering in places that were hardly appropriate. After all, Dormé's only experience with male friends were ones that wanted something from her. She thought it would be a fun way to pass the rest of their time. It wasn't as though they had anything else to do.

Anakin soon discovered that Dormé had other things in mind though her motives he believed were even less innocent than they already were. With the memory of the meeting earlier still fresh in his mind, the Padawan politely moved her legs away from his crotch. When this wasn't enough to make a point, he shifted in his seat to make it a bit more of a challenge for her to play her version of footsies.

Eyeing her in concern, Anakin wondered what sort of woman could call herself a friend and then proceed to try this strange game? Either way, he wasn't amused and began to think his innocent idea was nothing more than a prelude to further pain. What he had done to deserve this, he couldn't say, but he really didn't want to ask either lest it served to encourage her.

Dormé immediately regretted her actions when he moved her feet and sent her a strange look. She thought he was still sore from her actions of earlier and apologised before shifting in her seat once more. This time, she manoeuvred closer to him and twirled his Padawan braid between her fingers. She figured this approach would work. She waited until he looked at her, in order to gauge his reaction, before leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips.

Anakin thought perhaps Dormé realized that he knew what she was up to and wasn't about to play the victim again and at her apology he just nodded before returning his thoughts to his planning once more. But soon he felt Dormé's fingers twirling around his padawan braid and mistaking the gesture to be nothing more than a means to calm his troubled thoughts Anakin smiled. About to play with his friend's hair in reply Anakin soon found himself in a rather shocking position as her lips met his own.

'Wha—' he began before drawing back and shifting further away in confusion as he raised a brow at her in concern. This was odd to say the least. One minute she had no problem resting in bed naked with him telling him tales of Naboo and just being his friend, the next she was becoming rather...aggressive. _Did I do something to give her the impression I was interested?_ he thought in concern before cursing the fact he had fallen asleep naked in her arms on the water planet. Anakin didn't think it was anything more than just a simple gesture of friendship, that she wanted to help him with his fears. It would seem he was wrong.

When he pulled away from her again, Dormé thought for sure that she had done something wrong and that he no longer wanted to be friends with her. 'What's the matter?' she asked, for certainly if he was a friend, he would want this from her, wouldn't he?

Anakin stared at her in confusion at her statement and just blinked as he furrowed a brow. 'I was about to ask you the same thing,' he remarked in concern.

'I thought we could pass the time by fooling around a little. We've got time, don't we?' She looked at him, quite confused by his actions and feeling a little rejected.

It was quite apparent Dormé's idea of fooling around was very different from his own. Blushing deeply, Anakin mistook her remarks to be something more and quickly apologized. 'I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression back when we were on that water planet, but I thought we were friends, that's all. I didn't know you were looking to have a relationship with me,' the Padawan said awkwardly.

'I thought we were friends too,' Dormé said, now feeling utterly ashamed of herself. 'All of my other friends who are male expect me to—well...I mean I wasn't intending to have a relationship with you, Anakin, I just assumed you would want me to...Nevermind,' she concluded, looking away from him and wishing she would be sucked out an airlock. Her cheeks burned and she prayed he wouldn't decide to just leave her on the next planet they passed.

Anakin blinked and was about to ask how Dormé figured they were friends while at the same time obviously trying to pursue something more than that with him? But Dormé further soon further explained herself and Anakin promptly understood what she had intended. This concept was popular amoung the Jedi as it satisfied personal needs without the attachments that came with them. Anakin, however, like his Master, didn't share this view though for far different reasons than Obi-Wan. In Anakin's mind, such relationships were hollow and invited unwanted pain. Truthfully, Anakin was obsessive compulsive by nature and he had partaken of such pleasures, he would have most likely become too attached to his lovers. Thus his ideals proved far more purposeful than he could have possibly imagined.

But in this moment, all he felt was an incredible sense of fear that Dormé wanted nothing to do with him because he had no intention of sleeping with her. Turning crimson, he bit his lip as he furrowed his brow in concern. Her embarrassment radiated off of her and mirrored his own in that moment. Growing shy his eyes fell to his hands as he gave a soft sigh. 'I uh, well, can I still—I mean—' he stammered before falling silent for a moment as he cleared his thoughts to begin again. 'I'm sorry I'm not really into that sort of friendship to be honest,' Anakin said quietly. 'But I would like to still be your friend, I mean if you don't mind the fact I'm boring because I'm old fashioned that way,' he admitted feeling as though Dormé would never speak to him again because of it.

Dormé knew this was the end. His words confirmed it. He wanted nothing to do with her now and she didn't know what she did wrong! But then he said he still wanted to be her friend and this filled her with hope. She looked to him with wide, hopeful eyes, though she was confused about how they would be able to be friends if he didn't want to sleep with her. 'Old fashioned?' she queried, not quite comprehending the description.

Her question caused Anakin's cheeks to burn even brighter as he didn't know how to explain to her that he wasn't entirely certain what that was exactly. He never really had a real friend before, and at best only had acquaintances whom he raced pods with as a boy. The Padawan was certain if Dormé were to learn this fact she was sure to reject his friendship because of his lack of experience. At the same time he knew it was too late to lie to her about the fact and in reality he didn't want to lie to her either.

Thinking she had a chance at still spending time with Anakin, she asked, 'Can you teach me about your kind of friendship?' Her voice was both shy and uncertain, afraid the older boy would mock her for her inexperience.

'I honestly don't know, I mean...I uh never really had a real friend before,' Anakin finally admitted in shamed tones as he slinked further in his seat. 'I just have an idea of how I imagined one would be like or would like it to be,' he admitted quietly as his fingers nervously fiddled with his utility belt.

'I haven't...really had a friend before either, I mean...aside from the other children I worked with in the factory...and we just made up stories while we worked.'

Anakin studied Dormé curiously for a moment finding it hard to believe that someone as nice as her wouldn't have lots of friends. But he knew that some people were cruel and could judge a person on nothing more than their titles or the family they were born into. As loathed as he was to admit it, Anakin could still remember a time when Padmé first saw him as a slave and not a person. The thought saddened him but he promptly buried it as he deluded himself with the idea that she just didn't know him at the time and was distracted by more important things.

She looked to her hands in her lap for a moment before asking. 'Maybe you could still teach me how to fly...'

'I'd like that,' Anakin said shyly before adding in soft tones. 'Could you still teach me how to cook?' he asked quietly before falling silent for a moment as well. It was a comfortable silence now as though so much more was being said without a word spoken. Anakin found he rather liked this though when Dormé spoke up the thought was promptly forgotten.

Finding that he still wanted to be her friend, but a different kind of friend, Dormé was absolutely giddy. She didn't make any effort to hide her joy. Beaming from ear to ear, she nodded eagerly. 'Sure!' After a moment she wondered, 'Could I still hold your hand sometimes? And play with your braid?'

A shy smile crept into his features as he nodded. 'But only if you let me play with your hair sometimes, and maybe even let me try and braid it once in a while?' he asked sheepishly not wanting to admit that he like the silky feel of her hair in his calloused fingers. Though he didn't say it Anakin couldn't deny that he rather liked the feel of her calloused hands in his own as well, there was something about them that fit so perfectly in his own.

'If you'd like to. I wouldn't mind.' Feeling more comfortable, she scooted back to where she had been sitting before, just a little closer to him. Her hand fell between them and she debated about whether or not it would be OK to hold his hand right now. She thought maybe it would be best if she waited, since he reacted so poorly to her touch before. Her eyes darted from her hand to his face, trying to get the nerve to ask if it would be all right.

Anakin immediately relaxed upon feeling Dormé's joy and grinning back in reply feeling incredibly lucky to have someone like Dormé to call his best friend. Anakin smiled though his eyes promptly drifted to her hands. He wanted to hold them as he liked the feel of them between his fingers, but wasn't certain if she would like that just yet. How did one gauge when was the proper timing for such a gesture? Even if they were friends, were there certain rules to follow? Uncertain of this, his eyes met her and immediately he knew by her expression Dormé felt the same. So with a shy smile, he slipped his hand over hers and gently linked his fingers between her own before meeting her eyes once more.

Thankfully, Dormé didn't need to ask, for Anakin was slipping his hand over hers. She felt safe and far more at ease now. She was also glad to know her thoughts were not considered inappropriate by this other, new type of friendship.

'I can't wait till all of this is over and we're able to do things together. There are so many things I want to show you and places I think you'd like to see—I mean if you're up to it.' he added in sheepish tones.

'Oh like what?' Dormé queried, unsure what he meant, though intrigued to find out.

Anakin gave a sheepish smile at her question as he shrugged. 'I don't know where exactly we'd go but whenever you're free and I'm free I could take us to the nearby planets. Or if you like we could just go to my quarters and relax. I have a bunch of electronic creations I'd love to show you,' he said with a hopeful smile.

'And watch holofilms and I can show you how to make some snacks and desserts!' she replied, thinking this was a great idea indeed.

'We'll play with them, drink blue milk and wear boxers because nothing is more comfortable to wear than them,' he said in all seriousness before furrowing his brow in curiosity.

'What's blue milk?'

'It's a drink that everyone on Tatooine drinks,' he admitted. 'Most off-worlders don't like it much because it's apparently _potent_. But then I've been told I have poor taste when it comes to drinks but that's only because I like the taste of apsinthos too which supposedly tastes worse,' he said as he rolled his eyes. 'What about you? What's your drink of choice?' he asked curiously figuring if his friend did hate blue milk he could find something else for her to enjoy when they got together.

'I love apsinthos,' Dormé exclaimed. 'Except that it's rather expensive so I can't get it all of the time.' She blushed.

Anakin gave her a look of pleasant surprise before grinning in joy. 'Really? Here I thought I was the only one!' But soon he was looking a bit sheepish as he admitted that he had only enjoyed it upon rare occasions much like blue milk, though he had managed to find a contact who was willing to trade with him for it.

'Yeah, not many of the other handmaidens like it either,' she replied, grinning. Dormé was extremely happy to find she had so much in common with her best friend. She was also pleased and humbled to find out that he would want to give her a pair of his prized boxers, though she had to tease him a little bit.

Thinking about his novel plan, he asked, 'You wear boxers, don't you?'

She shook her head. 'No, I don't have any...'

The Padawan gave her a look of shock before giving her an impish grin. 'We'll have to remedy that, now won't we! I have a bunch of boxers at the temple -though they do have starships on them,' he said as his cheeks burned.

'Just like the pair you're wearing right now?' Dormé teased, remembering the discovery the night before. She was tempted to kiss his blushing cheeks but withheld the urge.

At Dormé's teasing Anakin turned bright red as he shifted in his seat. 'All of my boxers have starships on them,' he admitted sheepishly.

After a time, she admitted, 'I'm so glad we're friends... I've never met anyone like you before.'

At her admittance Anakin couldn't help himself and soon was pulling Dormé into a tight hug as he grinned. 'So am I! I feel so lucky to have a best friend like you!'

Dormé was surprised to be pulled into a hug, but happily hugged him back. 'Best friends,' she repeated, finding she liked the sound of it. 'Forever!'

When he hugged her Anakin felt his heart soar at her exclamation and soon he gave her a squeeze in reply. 'Forever!' he heartily agreed.

Soon enough, she felt her eyes drooping and wondered, 'Would you mind if I leant my head on your shoulder...maybe go to sleep for a bit?'

Anakin couldn't blame her and nodded at her question as he slipped an arm around her and silently played with her hair. 'You rest and I'll wake you up when we get there, OK?' he said gently.

When he conceded, she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms about his waist as she got comfortable. 'OK,' she replied sleepily before nuzzling closer and drifting to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon--

'This the best you can do, boy?'

Anakin growled in reply to Dooku's words, feeling his temper rise as he viciously fought the elder warrior. 'I've only just begun!' he hissed in reply before using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber from the count. Activating it, the padawan atacked, wanting to show off his skills and prove that he was clearly the better warrior of the two.


	5. Timing is Everything

When Dormé rested her head on his shoulder he immediately began to play with her hair and as she slipped her arms around his waist he smiled as his hand slipped over hers once more and did half circles on the top of her palm. For the entire journey Anakin watched over his friend thinking of all the wonderful things they could do together once they had rescued Obi-Wan. In fact he was so lost in his thoughts that Anakin had no idea that they were near Geonosis's atmosphere until the computer instructed him to take control of the ship as the auto-pilot would be shutting down shortly. 

'Dormé,' he said gently as he lightly shook her shoulder. 'Dormé, wake up. We're going to be landing soon.'

She stirred groggily and nuzzled closer, wanting to go back to sleep, making a noise in protest.

Anakin was quick to awaken Dormé as he wasn't certain what they were facing and wanted her to be ready for anything. Dormé on the other hand was less than eager to wake up and despite feeling bad for it Anakin roused her once more explaining they were landing.

She grew confused and slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes. It was then she remembered where Anakin and she were and what they were doing. She looked out to see the impending planet and wondered how long she was asleep.

'Don't worry we have a little time for you to wake up first,' he gently teased.

Dormé pushed him away at his gentle teasing as she yawned.

Anakin laughed as she pushed him away before poking out his tongue at her.

'What's Geonosis like anyway? What do you think we're going to face down there?' she asked as she drew out of her groggy state. She knew they were on a mission to find and rescue his master and hoped she would be able to help.

'I'm not sure exactly, but from what I've heard it's fairly barren and similar in environment to Tatooine. But not nearly as warm of course,' he admitted before bringing up scans of the planet's terrain for her to read or glance upon.

'And how exactly are we going to find him on a planet that huge?' she gasped, only then realising just how difficult this rescue mission was going to be. Dormé began to read up on Geonosis as Anakin, thankfully, took over landing the ship. She was still waking up and was glad that Anakin wasn't going to try to coerce her into landing.

Anakin gave her a cocky grin as he raised a brow. 'I'm Obi-Wan's apprentice which means we have a Force bond that lets me know where he is at all times. All I have to do is focus on it,' he explained before turning his attentions to landing the ship.

'I'm not familiar with the Force or Force bonds,' she admitted shyly, now less than interested in reading about the planet and more interested in hearing more about this trick her friend could do.

Anakin just shrugged to Dormé's sheepish admittance as he gave her an assuring smile and waved a hand. 'It's okay I didn't even know what that meant either until I learnt of it first hand,' he admitted as he grew sheepish. 'I used to be mocked so badly for it by my compatriots because they had years on me when it came to studying the Force, whereas I didn't even understand what it was nevermind how to use it.'

Dormé blushed, even as he spoke of his education, though she was glad that he didn't think she was foolish for her inexperience. However, their time to contemplate the intricacies of the Force swiftly came to an end once they landed on the rocky terrain between cliffs and near caves. 'So...I imagine we need some sort of plan of action... If you can sense your master, can you sense other people too? Like how many people we have to get through to get to him?' she asked as she got out one of the pistols.

Through the Force he could sense a great many beings though most weren't humanoid, and were in fact insectoids though Anakin had no idea that this would prove to be an incredible complication. He nodded at Dormé's remarks as he went through the maps briefly. 'There're a lot of people here, but that's to be expected this is a Separatist stronghold. But I think we have the advantage in that they're expecting a large group to come to Obi-Wan's rescue,' he stated though Anakin did little to hide the annoying in his voice at the fact there wasn't more of an effort put into rescuing his master by the others.

Dormé heard the frustration in her friend's voice and reached over to give his arm a squeeze. 'We can do this,' she said, nodding confidently.

Dormé's touch was soothing in its own rights and reminded the easily frustrated Padawan that a clear head was necessary if they were to get through this together. Her assurances brought a hint of a smile to his lips and in silence he nodded his agreement. 'If what our contacts have given us pertaining to the Separatist's stronghold is accurate it looks like we might be able to get in this way without being detected,' he explained while pointing out a possible location where they could enter.

'That seems to make sense, at least from what I can see,' she said before they exited the ship and set off toward the location on the map. Dormé would have brought it with them if she could, but would be relying on Anakin's Jedi instincts and ability to sense his master instead.

On guard, just as she had been trained Dormé felt like she was ready for anything and in her naivety, was full of blind confidence in herself and her Jedi friend. They made their way through the cavern and Dormé remained close to Anakin. It was then she heard a rustling. 'What was that?' she whispered.

Frowning, he focussed on the Force and realized to his horror they were being surrounded. Had he examined the map better he would have discovered that the tunnel they were travelling in was in reality design with many hidden entrances as it was an escape route. As such the Padawan discovered a little too late that there really was no way for them to escape but before he had a chance to express his concerns large insectoid beings began to emerge from the hidden openings.

Dormé whipped around, though remaining close to Anakin as she tried to see what or who it was. Aiming her pistol, she didn't hear Anakin say anything, which annoyed her. 'If you sense something, please—'

'Dormé they're every—' Anakin never had a chance to explain himself further as it was no longer necessary. In silence the creatures seemed to emerge from the walls making it look as though the hallway was a living entity that had just come to life. Speechless he could only stare in shock at the vast numbers. There would be no easy way out of this situation to say the least.

But then her eyes settled on the creatures coming out of the walls. Her pistol began to shake as her fear took over. She got in a shot or two as she grasped Anakin with her right hand, moving backwards as she struggled not to let her fear get the best of her. They needed to get out of there, but their exit was blocked.

Before Anakin had a chance to respond, he felt a powerful shift in the Force and immediately picked up on Dormé's rising panic. Figuring this was because of the numbers that surrounded them he swiftly grabbed his lightsaber with the intent to react just as Dormé fired off a couple shots. Moving swiftly, the Padawan promptly decapitated a few of the insects when he felt Dormé's hand grasping his own and forcing him backwards in their need to leave.

'Dormé, the exit is blocked!'

'Clearly!' she said back to him as she fired at the creatures. Luckily, it was too dim to see them well at first. Grasping Anakin's arm with her weak hand, she was able to gain some strength through him, at least for the moment.

_'Let's try for the one of the hidden doors!'_ he suggested into her thoughts as he removed another insectoid's head and rushed towards the entrance it emerged from.

Hearing his command, she promptly followed him. The head of the insectoid flew past her and she yelped as the two of them raced through the doorway. It shut behind them and Dormé was seeing stars, marking that she would soon lose consciousness.

Rushing through the doorway, Anakin didn't allow himself to dwell on the situation too much as the need to get to safety was his top priority. But as the door slid shut he felt Dormé's panic rise, leaving him confused once more. Scanning the area quickly he was pleased to find that for the moment they were alone. Rushing forward he promptly realized Dormé wasn't responding. Whirling around, he was about to remind her they were being hunted when he saw the colour drain from her face.

Her breathing was irregular at the thought of those creatures surrounding and honing in on the two of them. She felt incredibly claustrophobic as though even now the walls were moving in and the insects would devour them. It didn't matter that Anakin had killed quite a few of them. She still felt like they were all over.

'Dormé? Dormé!' he said in concern as he swiftly de-activated his lightsaber and place his hands on either side of her arms. 'Dormé you okay? What's wrong have you been hurt?' he asked quickly as he could feel her starting to lose consciousness. 'Listen to my voice, stay with me, you're okay,' he tried again fearing it might be too late.

Dormé clearly heard the hum of the lightsaber as well as the snap-hiss of it being deactivated. But even as Anakin's hands went to her shoulders, her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

'Dormé? Dormé!' he repeatedly shouted until he saw the insectoids emerging from the door they escaped through. Scooping up Dormé in his arms the Padawan rushed in the opposite direction before being swiftly surrounded once more cursing he tried to touch the Force to mindtrick the beings but soon recalled Obi-Wan's warning that insectoids weren't sensitive to mind suggestions. But in the end it didn't matter as soon a shot was fired into his neck causing Anakin to stumble before falling to the ground unconscious with Dormé held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Lord Sidious informed Dooku that the young woman was just a handmaiden, as the senator was currently on Coruscant. Though the count was well aware that she was not Senator Amidala, it didn't dissuade the Geonosians from wanting to see her suffer in their games. It was no matter, for the girl was dispensable. The Jedi, however, well he would have no trouble escaping the games and confronting him in battle, as Lord Sidious foresaw. He smiled malevolently, eager to teach the boy a lesson or two.

Even though the insectoids attempted to handcuff them, they found it incredibly difficult to pry the Jedi's arms away from the girl. It didn't matter much, however, because they would soon die in the ring. They confiscated his lightsaber though and handcuffed the handmaiden.

* * *

Anakin awoke disorientated and with a throbbing head. Instinctively he registered Dormé in his arms and grew concerned about her. Touching her cheek gently Anakin scanned her Force signature and realized she wasn't injured nor poisoned. Finding hope in this he tried to gently wake her before taking note of the handcuffs on her arms and the absence of his lightsaber. Uttering a curse in Huttese the Padawan promptly used the Force to remove her handcuffs and continued once more try and awaken her.

'Dormé—Wake up, Dormé!' Anakin said in concern as he shook her shoulder lightly.

Dormé heard her name as she slowly came to, though part of her wanted to remain in the realm of dreams. 'Anakin,' she murmured before opening her eyes.

Anakin gave a sigh of relief as she came to and gently touched her cheek. 'You all right? What happened?' he blurted just as she did before giving a sheepish look as he bit his lip.

When he touched her cheek, she met his eyes, relieved that he was with her. She then wondered what happened and where they were. Dormé rubbed her temple, trying to get her bearings as she sat up with a little effort. 'What's happened? Where are we?' she asked, looking around their cell.

'I don't know where we are but it's obvious our captures aren't aware of my Force sensitivity, either that or they want us to escape,' he remarked as he glanced around before returning his attentions to her once more.

'You passed out earlier, what happened? I couldn't sense any wounds or poison,' he admitted quietly as his concern was evident on his features.

She looked back at him, furrowing her brow. 'What?' she said, before recalling the insectoids. 'Oh—oh my...' Dormé's cheeks flushed with mortification. 'I—don't like bugs,' she admitted. 'There was so many of them—'

Anakin studied her in confusion at Dormé's admittance before realizing she wasn't joking in any sense of the word. Raising a brow in surprise he silently nodded as he bit his lip. 'It's all right. I understand,' he admitted quietly before furrowing his brow. 'Unfortunately the Geonosian's are insectoids,' the Padawan said softly. 'Whatever happens, I need you to focus on me okay? Just keep your sights on me and no one else all right?'

Two Geonosian guards shuffled forward to escort the pair to the ring.

'Anakin—' she began, clutching his arm, as they approached.

'It's OK. Everything is going to be fine,' Anakin said in calm tones before turning his attentions to the Geonosian guards. Using the Force, he sent one flying against the far wall before tossing the other against the opposite wall. With both now unconscious, the Padawan swiftly rushed to grab their laser pistols.

'Here take one!' Anakin said as he offered one to Dormé before motioning her to follow him. 'Obi-Wan is nearby! We'll get him and be off this planet before you know it!' he said in confident tones as he rushed straight into the gladiatorial ring.

Dormé tried to listen to Anakin's voice and she nodded to his instructions, however, when she heard the wings and saw the approaching, her fears quickly returned. Anakin's words were reassuring and she swallowed hard, straining to focus on him as he knocked out the guards. Though she was alarmed, she took the laser pistol from Anakin and was soon barrelling after him. 'Wait,' she called, but he was already out in the ring.

It was only when he heard the loud cheers of the crowd that the Padawan registered his surroundings and the beasts that waited beyond the doors that surrounded the arena. 'Oh _echuta_,' he breathed in concern.

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's Force signature, but didn't expect he would be with the handmaiden. He rolled his eyes and cleared his head.

With the loud cheers, Dormé was distracted from focusing on her friend. She stopped short of reaching Master Kenobi. With wide eyes, she looked around, seeing thousands, millions of them. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she forgot to breathe.

Taking in the sight before him the Padawan immediately saw Obi-Wan and was about to rush to his aid, when he felt Dormé's fear flood his thoughts. Moving swiftly back to her side, Anakin tried to focus his thoughts on her, to send her soothing thoughts to help calm her fears. However it was a struggle as suddenly he felt as though something was clutching his lungs leaving him struggling to breathe. 'Dormé! Listen to my voice! Focus on me!' he said quickly as he promptly registered she wasn't breathing. Placing both of his hands on her arms, he tried to get into her range of sight.

Dormé was unable to move, let alone comprehend Anakin's words. It wasn't until he grabbed her and forced her to look at him that she regained some semblance of coherency and exhaled.

'Dormé! Focus on me please! Remember what I told you? Just focus on me we'll get through this, we're going to free Obi-Wan and then we'll be gone!' he said quickly as grew increasingly concerned for her.

Obi-Wan sensed the shift in the young woman's Force signature, marking that she was about to lose consciousness, though he didn't sense any type of wounds to attribute to this. Her panic was undeniable, but before he had a chance to ponder why, a creature was released into the ring...and then two more followed…one happening to be a large insectoid.

She did her best to focus on Anakin as she found her legs were working once more. But the sight of the green insectoid stomping towards them was the final straw. Even though she only saw it briefly, it was enough.

For a moment, Anakin thought he was finally getting through to her and was at last able to help her deal with the situation. Gently squeezing her arms, Anakin continued to attempt to send her soothing thoughts while speaking continually to her in the hopes of holding her attention, anything to keep her from looking at the Geonosians who cheered and roared their anticipation.

Unfortunately Dormé's eyes drifted to the creatures that now approached and almost as soon as she did the handmaiden's eyes rolled to the back of her head leaving her body limp in Anakin's arms once more.

'Oh great Force, not now!! Dormé! Please!!' the Padawan desperately pleaded as he scooped her up in his arms with the intent of carrying her to some semblance of safety. However, the situation wasn't so kind, leaving Anakin caught between a rock and a hard place.

'Anakin—' Obi-Wan shouted over to his Padawan who was tending to the handmaiden.

Using his stolen laser pistol, Anakin promptly aimed for Obi-Wan's chains and fired at a shot before using the Force to send his Master Dormé's laser pistol which had fallen from her hand. If worse came to worse, he'd leave her with his gun and just use the Force. Without another thought, he swiftly tried to carry her to safety with the hope that he'd be able to revive her as soon as the threat had passed.

Obi-Wan did not have time to lament the fact he had to resort to using a gun, rather than his ligthsaber which was in Dooku's possession. He shot out the legs from under one of the creatures and the Geonosian in charge of it. The crowd roared and he sensed his Padawan fleeing in the other direction. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as there were still two more creatures to attend to.

Anakin swiftly departed with Dormé to the arena's sidelines where he attempted to rouse her. But soon he realized there was nothing he could do and so with much reluctance Anakin left Dormé behind and taking her laser pistol finally went to join Obi-Wan in the fight.

'Nice of you to drop by,' Obi-Wan remarked sarcastically as Anakin returned, taking out the insectoid beast.

Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan's reply and curled his lip in annoyance. 'I wasn't about to leave my friend in the middle of the ring to be wounded,' he snapped before turning his attentions entirely on the battle at hand. Focusing his attentions on the insectoid beast, Anakin made short work of it and was far more vicious than he could have been. But he felt protective of his friend and believed by destroying the beast he'd have somehow protected her from it.

'I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message,' Obi-Wan replied, clearly not impressed that Anakin had taken off with the person, or rather the person's handmaiden, that he was supposed to be watching. Thankfully his patience paid off and soon other Jedi Knights and Masters showed up. Obi-Wan wondered where Amidala was, as the last he knew, Anakin was supposed to be protecting her, not one of her handmaidens. He wondered if someone the senator's infamous ruse had actually fooled his Padawan. He truthfully wouldn't be surprised.

Anakin rolled his eyes to Obi-Wan's words as he continued the fight. 'Of course I did! I came for you as soon as I could!' Anakin snapped in frustration. It was obvious Obi-Wan didn't appreciate his efforts to help him and the thought made Anakin irritated beyond words. He had yet to register that he had done this too many times to count to Obi-Wan himself.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan didn't appreciate his Padawan's rescue attempt, it was that it was clear he hadn't planned how it would occur. He hadn't thought things through, again, and ran straight in to help.

A pair of armed Jedi ran through the part of the cavern in which Dormé was resting. One stooped to aid her as the other met up with the rest of the Jedi Knights who swiftly came to Obi-Wan's aid.

When Dormé came to, she immediately recalled what happened and her cheeks burnt at the thought. Dormé heard the laser fire and the commotion, but was unarmed and completely alone, for the Jedi had taken off to aid their comrades after they were certain she was all right. Slowly, she rose to her feet, looking around. She wanted to find her friend, but didn't want to run into anymore of those Geonosians. Battle droids stomped past Dormé, not stopping or making an effort to shoot at her because she was unarmed and not a Jedi. She stumbled after them, wondering if they might be going to the gladiatorial ring. However, this was not their destination and Dormé was soon lost within the caverns, trying to find her way back out again.

Once the Jedi tossed Obi-Wan and Anakin lightsabers, the Padawan swiftly tossed aside the laser pistol. The battle was a losing one and seeing that Obi-Wan had been rescued and help had finally arrived, Anakin wanted to depart. He was concerned about Dormé's state and recalled his words to her about leaving as soon as Obi-Wan was rescued.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's distraction and didn't have to ask what or rather whom he was thinking about.

As the battle continued, the Padawan attentions returned to Dooku who was retreating back into the caves. Sensing Dormé within the caverns and headed right towards the count, Anakin grew fearful for his new friend and as soon taking off down the tunnels once more after her.

There was no time to caution or warn the boy, because he was tearing into the tunnels once more. Obi-Wan called after him as Master Yoda and the clone troopers landed to put an end to this battle. He chased after Anakin, following his Force signature and sensing Dooku's as well. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' he muttered to himself.

Dormé was quickly turned around and couldn't even hear the battle droids anymore. However, she crawled through one of the open spaces in front of her which light was filtering through and coughed when the debris of the rocks tumbled before her. Her hair was half-down from its updo and she was covered in dirt as she stumbled into the open cavern. It was hardly a subtle entrance.

Dooku heard her before he even sensed the handmaiden's pathetic arrival. 'May I help you?' he asked, slipping on a pair of gloves which matched his suit and cape. He only bothered with pleasantries because it was the courteous thing to do as well as entertaining.

'I'm looking for—' she began, but she spotted two lightsabers hanging from his belt, one that was very familiar. Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards.

Anakin raced through the tunnels pausing only to lob off the heads of the mechs that got on his way as he tried to focus on Dormé's Force signature. It wasn't long before he discovered her and along with her, Count Dooku. 'Dormé!' he yelled.

Dooku smiled at the Padawan before turning back to the girl.

Hearing her name, Dormé turned to look at Anakin. 'An—' she began before Dark Force lightning coursed through her.

Though the Padawan had no idea the true reasons for the Sith Lords actions he was only too aware of Dormé's condition and the fact her life was in danger. Rushing forward, he tried to ignore the pins and needles that seemed to cover his body as he activated his lightsaber and swiftly moved to attack Count Dooku.

Dooku was deliberate and unrelenting in his attack on the handmaiden who was only a tool in his mind. Her screams only solidified his justification until the Padawan rushed forward. Turning his attentions to the boy, he taunted him as his lightsaber met his. 'This the best you can do, boy?'

Anakin growled in reply to Dooku's words feeling his temper rise as he viciously fought the elder warrior. 'I've only just begun!' he hissed in reply before using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber from the count. Activating it, the Padawan proceeded to continue his attacks wanting to show off his skills and prove that he was clearly the better warrior of the two.

Obi-Wan was not far behind them and upon seeing them engaged in battle, he approached the fallen girl to check her vitals.

The verbal taunts continued, encouraging the anger and hate to get him to call on the dark side. 'Master Kenobi has arrived just in time to witness your defeat, young Skywalker,' he hissed, no longer caring about this Padawan's anger.

As much as the Padawan knew using the dark side was not an option, the temptation was almost overwhelming and had it not been for Obi-Wan's timely arrival, it was certain Anakin would have embraced it once more. But his mentor served as a reminder of the necessity of refraining from the dark side. Anakin continued to focus his temper on his attacks instead.

'Anakin?' Dormé asked when Master Kenobi aided her.

'You're all right, milady,' Obi-Wan assured her before looking up in time to see the count make a dangerous move to slice his Padawan's arm clean off.

'Anakin!' Dormé screeched racing over to her wounded friend.

Anakin screamed in pain as he felt his feet being lifted up from the ground. He heard Dormé crying out his name as the count used the Force to slam his body against the stone wall. Struggling to remain conscious, Anakin murmured an apology before blacking out leaving the battle entirely for Obi-Wan.

'ANAKIN!' Dormé cried as she rushed over, finding him unconscious. 'Anakin!' She touched his cheek, trying to rouse him and having little luck. She looked to his wound, finding it was seared and not bleeding, which was a good thing, but nevertheless, she couldn't get him to wake up. 'Please be OK,' she begged as tears came to her eyes.

Obi-Wan engaged the Sith Lord in a duel that the count had no desire of winning nor losing. His mission had already succeeded and with a grand exit, he took off on a hidden speeder that would take him to where his ship was located. Obi-Wan then turned his attentions to his apprentice, for Dooku escaped and he was not about to chase after him in vengeance in the middle of a much larger battle. Getting Anakin to safety was more important.

Obi-Wan found the handmaiden cradling the injured Padawan in her arms. He leant over and touched Anakin's brow to heal his head injury, which was the most immediate concern. He then moved to his other side in an effort to carry him, but the handmaiden was holding him so possessively, he had to request permission to do so. 'We have to get out of here,' Obi-Wan explained, already sensing Geonosians approaching.

Dormé nodded and allowed the Jedi Master to carry her best friend as they made their own escape. When they arrived at Anakin's ship, Dormé insisted, 'I can handle it, Master Kenobi.'

Explosions went off behind them. Knowing there wasn't enough room for three people in his ship, Obi-Wan nodded. 'I will see you both back on Coruscant.'

Dormé nodded before starting up his ship just as he had instructed her. As much as she was loathed to do so, Anakin needed her and she would do whatever it took to see him home safely. Dormé would have been utterly terrified at flying if she wasn't so concerned about Anakin. Neither did she acknowledge her own aching flesh from the dark side's lightning.


	6. It's So Shiny!

Anakin didn't stir until they were on his ship and Dormé was taking it to the sky. With a low groan, his eyes fluttered open as he struggled to take in his surroundings. Upon realizing he was no longer in the caverns and now in the cockpit of his ship, the Padawan's attentions immediately turned to Dormé in confusion. The pain from his arm was excruciating and at the sight of his missing limb, his eyes widened as the rest of his memories returned to him. However, upon seeing Dormé his thoughts immediately moved forward. 'What happened? Are you OK?' he quickly asked her still recalling Dooku's malicious smile and the Dark Force lightning attacks. His eyes once more fell to his missing limb and biting his lip he fought back a whimper of pain as despair began to cloud his thoughts. There would be no hiding this loss from Padmé.

She quickly looked to him before returning her attentions to the controls. 'I-I'm fine, just trying to fly this thing—Are you...OK?'

Anakin raised a brow at Dormé's statement and for the moment his own pain was forgotten. 'You're flying!' he crowed in joy as he watched her for a moment and gave a nod in approval. 'You're doing a wonderful job, Dormé!' he said in pride as he grinned. 'And here you thought you'd never be able to do this on your own,' he said with a chuckle before noticing the lightning marks on her arms which brought him back to reality once more. 'You should have your wounds looked at,' he said quietly before interceding and setting the ship into autopilot.

Dormé hardly found his cry of joy or assessment amusing as it was distracting and she was now nervous over it. Thankfully, he put it on autopilot and she exhaled a sigh of relief.

'Those burns look angry,' Anakin explained while trying to ignore his own burned and missing arm. Fumbling about he tried to remove a field kit from the side nearest to him and after a brief struggle and a couple of curses he then used the Force to open it.

'Don't worry about it,' she replied as he struggled to find a medkit.

'There should be some ointment for your burns here,' he said as he glanced over his shoulder to Dormé.

'It's fine, really,' she insisted. 'If anyone should use the ointment, it should be you. I imagine you're hurting—' She bit her lip as she glanced to the wounds visible to her.

'It's fine. Nothing in here is going to replace it anyway,' Anakin remarked in dark tones before smirking upon finally finding the ointment. Returning his attentions to her, Anakin used the Force to open the ointment using it to pour a little of the cool cream into his hands. 'Here let me,' he gently offered as he moved to rub a little of it on her arms. Though his own wounds screamed in pain Anakin found keeping himself distracted kept his mind off of it and the horrified reaction he was certain to receive from Padmé when she saw his missing limb.

She offered him a sympathetic look at his remark. However, it wasn't until he used the cream and touched her arm that she felt the burning. Now it was real to her and it hurt. She couldn't help wincing, but as he moved to her other arm, she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as much as she tried to fight them from falling.

Anakin bit his lip as he gingerly tried to rub the mixture on her wounds. He could feel her pain and tried his best not to agitate it further. 'I'm sorry,' he said softly suddenly wishing he had paid more attention to the lessons of healing that his mentor tried to teach him.

'I'm trying to be as gentle as possible,' he continued softly before giving up on the idea of using his hands which were calloused and no doubt adding to the pain. Squirting a bit more of the ointment directly on her arms, the Padawan then used the Force to spread it out as he studied her wounds in concern. 'Is this a bit better?' he shyly asked.

Once the ointment was on, it did soothe the burns and she felt some relief from the burning. 'Thank you,' she said. Dormé didn't mention her chest was aching with the burns now as well. 'Is there anything I can do to help you?'

Shrugging slightly as his eyes drifted to his wounded arm, Anakin just sighed as he shook his head. 'Dooku's attack wasn't without its benefits.'

'If you're certain,' Dormé said, though she examined his wound with care. 'You're not hurt anyplace else, are you?' She looked over the rest of his exposed skin.

'There is nothing that can be done now save for giving me a cybernetic arm and hand. At least I don't need to worry about cleaning it for the moment,' he added with a wry smile before motioning to her chest which bore scars that extended from her outfit marking the worst of it was on her chest and stomach. 'I imagine that isn't any better,' he began sheepishly as his cheeks warmed. The last thing he wanted was to give her the wrong impression or worse give her the impression that he was like others she had called friends.

When he gestured to her midsection, she blushed, but only because he noticed it, not because of the location. 'It's all right,' Dormé insisted, though she didn't know the extent of the wounds.

'I promise to just use the Force to apply the ointment,' he gently assured before politely suggesting she slip out of her garbs. 'It's not much but it will keep the burns from getting worse,' Anakin concluded quietly.

She complied, but it was a slow process though, because it hurt to slip it off.

Watching her undress was frustrating as Anakin could almost feel her pain and knew how much it hurt. At the same time, he was helpless to do much as his own current state wasn't much better. However, it didn't stop him from trying to use the Force to help her as Dormé attempted to take it off. It was difficult and despite his best attempts to keep the material away from her wounds, the movement still hurt her and the sight of her tears made him feel awful.

'I'm so sorry,' he said softly. 'Hopefully this will help a little,' Anakin said as he poured more of the ointment on her chest and stomach before using the Force to guide it over her wounds.

There was so many of them and they were so deep that some had even broken the skin forming painful blisters and open wounds. The sight caused tears to come to his own eyes as Anakin felt entirely responsible for them. Softly he apologized as he continued to use the ointment all over her as best he could.

As the cool ointment spread over her chest and stomach, she inhaled sharply. Dormé looked to watch as it seemed to magically cover the worst of her wounds. As it soothed and prevented infection, she was able to breathe easier.

Throughout his administrations the Padawan cursed the fact he hadn't been more mindful of his lessons in healing. Technically he knew he should be able to tend to such wounds, but Anakin had always been far more focussed on the battle aspects of the Force over its gentler side. He decided he'd have to pay more attention from now on to it.

'I'm sorry I fainted. When I woke up and you weren't there, I was so worried about you. I tried to find my way back to the ring, but I got lost...' Seeing his tears just made hers worse. 'This is all my fault! If I hadn't passed out and everything then you wouldn't have gotten hurt.' Dormé bowed her head, wishing she could have done something different so that he wouldn't be wounded now.

He shook his head. 'It's my fault. I should have known better than to have taken off on you when I sensed Obi-Wan's signature earlier. Had I been near I could have at least helped you with your fears,' he admitted sadly. The Padawan gently reached out to touch her cheek as she blamed herself. 'Dormé, it's not your fault.'

She finally looked up to meet his blue eyes. She found unshed tears there and knew they were for her. It made her heart clench.

When his blue eyes met her amber orbs Anakin saw something in them that he couldn't explain but deep down understood. 'I was the fool who ran in after the count and challenged him! I got too cocky and tried to show off by using two lightsabers at once. I was caught up in my anger and need for revenge that I wasn't thinking clearly,' he admitted in troubled tones.

'You used two lightsabers?' she asked, a hint of a grin appearing on her face. 'I wish I had been able to see that...'

'I'm almost glad you didn't. I made more of a fool of myself than anything else,' he admitted in sheepish tones.

'I should have known the council wouldn't leave my mentor behind to fend for himself,' Anakin reluctantly concluded as it finally occurred to him that all of this could have been prevented if only he had followed orders.

Dormé still couldn't help feeling a little responsible. 'Maybe you would have succeeded without me...and not been hurt if I hadn't insisted on following you...I just didn't want you to have to go alone.'

'If you hadn't come with me, Dormé, I would have probably gotten myself killed,' he admitted truthfully. 'You helped me keep a clear head. If I hadn't raced out into the ring, you wouldn't have fainted and we would have made it out unscathed. It was my lack of planning that brought all of this about,' he said with a soft sigh.

She exhaled, wondering how she was going to explain all of this to her mistress. And looking at her wounds, she wondered if they would ever go away.

Sensing Dormé's concerns, he shyly slipped his left hand into hers as he gave it a light squeeze. 'It's going to be all right. This is entirely my fault. I'll explain to Padmé what happened and ensure you don't get into trouble for this,' he said softly before furrowing his brow at her wounds.

When his hand slipped from her cheek to her hand, she felt courage returning to her. They had made it out alive and succeeded, at least in a roundabout way, in freeing Master Kenobi. However, this didn't help Dormé forget her wounds and wonder about permanent scarring. What would her fellow handmaidens say? She hoped it had not damaged her face, for it was necessary for her duty as decoy. She was afraid to ask Anakin about it.

'If the medical centre isn't able to fully heal you I'll speak to Master Arxia at the temple. She's the finest healer I know. She'll be able to help.'

'Thank you,' she murmured.

Anakin gave a small smile at her murmured words as he furrowed his brow. He could sense something more was troubling Dormé but he was hesitant to ask. He didn't want to pressure her into speaking of things she didn't wish to discuss with him just yet, but hoped she would understand and know that whenever she was ready that he would be there for her. He had yet to understand this was related to her scars and the ability to remain Padmé's decoy.

'I never want to go to Geonosis again,' she remarked. 'Next time, tell Master Kenobi to pick another place to need rescuing in.

'Agreed! And be sure to add that awful water planet to that list as well! I just know I'm going to have nightmares about it 'til the day I die!' Anakin said in only semi-teasing tones. Truthfully, much of his nightmares revolved around water and the fact he was drowning in the middle of a storm.

'Yes, exactly!' Dormé agreed, grinning. 'Our next adventure must be in a nicer place.'

Anakin grinned at her suggestion as he felt himself relaxing once more. Though Dormé was far from healed and he had yet to tend to the matter of having his arm and hand replaced Anakin couldn't help but feel a bit more lighthearted. 'Somewhere warm preferably without the oceans to drown in or bugs for that matter!' he replied in amusement.

Feeling that the ointment had seeped into her skin, or as much as it would, Dormé set about putting her shirt back on, in spite of the pain it caused. It was then that she wished she would have picked a different outfit, one that was easier to slip on and off. In truth, this was probably one of the easiest, but she was inwardly chiding herself anyway.

Anakin once more tried to use the Force to help her about her task, or at least make it as painless as possible.

Dormé spoke in quiet tones, drawing his thoughts to the present once more. 'I still think you need to experience the rain on Naboo. It might change your mind about it,' she said quietly.

Studying her with a wry smile, he shook his head. 'Somehow, I doubt that,' he began though curiosity got the better of him and soon he grew more serious. 'What is so special about Naboo's rain?'

Dormé smiled as she began to recall the rain of Naboo, conscious of his fears. She appealed to his other senses. 'If you close your eyes, the rain brings out fragrances from the grass and the flowers, even the trees, smells that you didn't even know existed,' she began, closing her eyes for good measure as she remembered what it was like.

Anakin furrowed his brow at his friend's words finding her perspective of rain to be far different than his own. Listening to her speak of the rain as though it were an entity that cleansed all that was unclean and gave life a second chance left him speechless. The Padawan closed his eyes, imagining what Dormé spoke of. His thoughts shifted at her words, giving Anakin the perfect mental image of the beauty she described.

'Everything that was dirty is washed away...even the animals have a bath...leaving everything fresh and clean as though it were new instead of millions of years old...'

It wasn't the dirt he imagined that was washing from him, at least not in the literal sense. In his mind, it was the memory of his actions, the darkness he touched and secretly longed to touch again. If only there was a way to wash this dirt away, if only there was a way to give the second chance of life to those he loved; perhaps then he wouldn't fear it so much.

She exhaled slowly. 'Feeling the rain on your bare skin like a shower, but somehow more refreshing...and then after it's past,' she said, opening her eyes once more, 'new life begins and grows.'

Suddenly he opened his eyes wanting to rid his thoughts of the doubts and desperation this suddenly encouraged. Sighing softly he stared ahead as Dormé concluded her thoughts, leaving him feeling both tired and intrigued.

Growing a little self-conscious, she added, 'That's why I thought you ought experience the rain on Naboo sometime. Maybe it will change your mind.'

Looking back at her the Padawan gave a small smile in reply. 'If I am ever on Naboo you will have to show me your rain firsthand,' he said in gentle sincerity.

Dormé didn't notice that they both sighed at the same time, for she was too self-conscious about her desire for him to experience the rain on Naboo. But when their eyes met and he said he wouldn't mind, she smiled at him.

Anakin studied his new friend for a moment taking in her smile and unwittingly putting it to memory. There was something about her smile that awoke something deep within him leaving Anakin feeling strange but contented. But the budding emotions felt were promptly ignored as they confused him too much to dwell on it for long.

She reached for his remaining hand and gave it a squeeze. She could tell he was a little sleepy. 'Why don't you have a rest?' she suggested. 'I'll wake you when we reach Coruscant.'

Feeling her hand slipping into his remaining one, Anakin grew a bit sheepish as her words marked the fact she noticed his exhaustion. His cheeks warmed a little as he bit his lip and motioned with his hand still linked in hers to her shoulder. 'Is it all right if I rest my head on your shoulder for a bit?' he asked shyly.

'By all means,' Dormé replied, encouraging him to rest in whatever way was most comfortable for him. Thankfully, her shoulder was not injured in Dooku's unwarranted attack.

Anakin gave another sheepish smile before gingerly resting his head on her shoulder. He didn't wish to add to her pain but at the same time couldn't resist the thought of being near to his dearest friend. But try as he might to be mindful not to put his full weight on her shoulder soon the Padawan was drifting off to sleep.

As he relaxed, Dormé too slipped into a brief repose before noticing the light flashing at her, which she now knew meant that they were nearing Coruscant's atmosphere. However, though she was nervous about having to fly again, she reached up with her free hand to wind his braid through her fingers before touching his cheek. 'Anakin,' she said softly. 'Anakin, we've arrived...sorry to wake you...'

She then took control of the ship as he showed her before.

'We're on Coruscant already?' he murmured in sleepy tones before sitting up and growing more alert. As Dormé took control of the ship Anakin watched on in silence though his pride was evident in his features.

'Not yet, have to—land—' Dormé said as she nervously handled the controls. However, his watchful glance assured her that she would do all right. She had to.

Anakin gave Dormé a reassuring smile to her words before watching as she nervously handled the controls. 'You're doing just fine,' he gently assured Dormé before reminding her of the fact she did a wonderful job of taking the ship to space. However despite his confidence in her skill the Jedi Padawan watched her as she landed knowing she would do fine but aware of her nerves and wanting Dormé to be reminded that he was near if she needed his help.

With much caution and flying much slower, no doubt, than Anakin was used to, she eventually landed his ship in one piece. Dormé inevitably took them to the senatorial landing platform because it was the only one that she was familiar with. It was only upon landing that she hoped it would be all right.

He knew his friend was still nervous but he was confident in her skills and as he predicted Dormé did a wonderful job of landing his ship. Grinning at her, Anakin reached out and gave her hand a squeeze with his good one upon their landing. 'Wonderful job!' he said with a proud smile.

His congratulatory remarks made her cheeks burn, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. When it came to the matter of their injuries, she could tell he was self-conscious about his arm and hoped the medical facility would be able to fix it with prosthetics without adding to his pain.

Anakin beamed in pride and joy for his friend and would have pulled her into a tight hug had it not been for her wounds. 'Now to get you to a medical centre so you can have those burns tended to,' Anakin said before frowning as his eyes settled to his destroyed arm. 'And have this mess cleaned up as well.'

* * *

Upon arriving to the medical centre they were promptly separated as Anakin underwent the surgery necessary for his prosthetic arm and Dormé had her wounds tended to. Upon awakening the Padawan promptly questioned the condition of his friend and was pleased to learn she was healing. Eager to see her again Anakin impatiently waited for the droids to complete the last tests on his cybernetic arm. Under normal circumstances, he would have been thrilled at the sight of such technology, but Anakin was only too conscious of how he would look to others and could only imagine what Padmé would think of him now.

Once they did everything they could for Dormé, the burns did not ache as they had before and she felt a little numb, but she did not expect to see the scarring on her neck and part of her face. How could Anakin even look at her after this let alone want to be her friend?

When he went to check up on Dormé, the Padawan was careful to his artificial hand beneath the folds of his cloak. At the sight of her, Anakin grinned, feeling a rush of relief to see that his friend was visibly improving. Though she still bore the scars of her burns, it was obvious even to him that they were nowhere near as angry or as deep as they were before. 'Dormé! How are you feeling? Have you been awake for long? I would have come sooner but I was tied up with the droids you know how annoying they can be,' he blurted out unaware of how conscious she was of her own wounds.

Dormé whirled around at her friend's not-so-subtle entrance. She tried to adjust her hair so that he wouldn't see the worst of the scars. '...Yeah, fine,' she said, swiftly changing the subject. She wondered why he hadn't mentioned the scarring on her face and neck earlier. Maybe it was because he thought the medics would be able to fix it. 'How are you? How's your arm?' she asked, noticing that he was hiding it under his cloak.

Her quick reply caused him to furrow his brow as he finally registered her troubled thoughts. But soon she was turning her questions on him leaving Anakin to become the one who was shifting about awkwardly. Shrugging sheepishly the Padawan glanced away. 'I'm fine,' he muttered with a shrug before his attentions returned to her once more. 'I'm just so glad you're all right. I was so worried about you,' Anakin admitted quietly.

'Why?' Dormé began, feeling entirely self-conscious. Meeting his eyes, she asked. 'Why didn't you tell me about—' She couldn't finish her question and merely gestured to her neck and face instead. She felt she was hideous and that people would shy away from looking at her, let alone want to be associated with her.

Anakin blinked in confusion and curiosity at her question, not understanding what she meant. Furrowing his brow at her words Anakin studied her oddly not registering that she was referring to her scars. Frowning he glanced back to where the droids continued their work on other patients before returning her gaze. 'Tell you about what? Did they not tend to your wounds properly? Why didn't you tell me that you were still in pain!? Force help me, when I get my hands on those idiot droids,' Anakin growled feeling protective of Dormé and feeling terrible about her wounds.

Dormé shook her head when he expressed that he thought she was still in pain. She tried to explain, but the words were hard to say. 'What if—what if these are permanent?' She was also afraid of losing her job, nevermind her new friend. Did he think it was funny? That he'd have a good laugh about it later? She knew, deep down, that he wouldn't, but she couldn't help thinking such dark thoughts anyway, as most of her other friends would treat her thusly.

Anakin fell silent realizing she was referring to her scars. His eyes flickered in concern at her words and in silence he slipped his real hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Anakin believed she was troubled by the scars only because of her position and her duties. 'Dormé, we will take care of that. Any proper Jedi healer can remove those,' he said kindly.

She could only hope it was true. The fact he wasn't making fun or being hateful about the scars was reassuring. She bit her lip and bowed her head for a moment, but it was then she caught sight of something shiny in his cloak, which reminded her of his wounds.

Anakin instinctively moved to touch her cheek, but promptly stopped himself as his eyes caught sight of his metallic fingers. Swiftly he drew it back fearing she'd laugh at the sight of it or worse shrink away in disgust.

She immediately released his hand, now filled with curiosity over his new appendage. 'Oh let me see it!' she said, not waiting for permission as she took his new hand in both of her own.

'Oh it's nothing worth looking at,' Anakin began only to stare in shock and humiliation as Dormé took his new hand and studied it intently between her hands. Her fascination caused his cheeks to warm further as he studied her sheepishly. The questions only added to his awkwardness as he shrugged and nodded.

Poking and prodding at in curiously, she asked, 'Can you feel that? What about that?'

'I can feel that,' Anakin said softly before chuckling as she continually poked his hand until he shyly moved his fingers to touch her hand. Though it didn't feel quite the same as when his real fingers touched hers, it was still nice.

'Does it hurt?'

'It doesn't hurt, well it pinches a little where the metal meets my skin, but I'm told it will pass soon,' Anakin sheepishly admitted.

She marvelled at the way his new fingers moved and let out a small gasp, smiling. Asking if he still felt any pain, she was glad to hear it only pinched a little. She was still fascinated by the new arm that she didn't register her own scars for a moment. 'It's so shiny...'

His cheeks turned crimson. 'I feel a little weird with it, but I guess that too will pass,' he said in slightly doubting tones. In spite of his fears, the Padawan found confidence in his friend's fascination. Anakin gave a shy smile at her gasp and smile. He loved the way his friend's eyes lit up when she smiled, how mischievous she looked with her freckles dancing against her cheeks. It was then that he noticed how her hair was now covering much of her cheeks and her freckles. Shyly he reached out to brush back a strand behind her ear with his metallic fingers as his eyes studied her intently. Dormé was obviously conscious of her appearance and it was only now that Anakin truly registered why. Biting his lip, he struggled to find a way to express the fact he didn't care about the marks, even if they were permanent. Anakin would think no less of her, or regard her as anything but his best friend.

Blushing furiously, she looked to the floor and bit her lip, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

'I like seeing your freckles when you smile,' he admitted sheepishly, 'because it makes you look mischievous.' Anakin's cheeks burned at the admittance and soon he was moving his hand away.

Instead of being self-conscious at his remark, she found she felt something she wasn't sure about, but something that was far from a negative emotion. She smiled softly, but since she was unaware of the true meaning behind it, she quickly turned the topic back to his arm. She touched his new wrist, putting her fingerprints all over the shiny metal. 'I wonder if you can get it wet or if you have to cover it or if there's a special way you have to clean it. Did they say anything about maintenance? Although, I'm sure you'd be able to do it yourself since you like mechanics,' she surmised.

Dormé's acceptance of his new arm gave him hope that perhaps Padmé too in time would accept it. Her questions were practical and to the point, reminding Anakin of other questions he wished he had the patience to ask when the droids were testing his new appendage. Furrowing his brow Anakin recollected the medical droids words to him. 'I was told I could get it wet and that I was to treat it as though it were literally my arm. But they did warn me that I would need to train with it to get used to its strength and pressure,' the Padawan explained in seriousness.

'Good, because I wouldn't want you to have to miss out on Naboo's rain,' she said.

Anakin readily returned her smile but as he studied her gaze the Padawan found his thoughts growing scattered. He wasn't certain what it was about her amber orbs that intrigued him but it left him longing for something he couldn't understand. It was as though his heart was trying to tell him something, though what that was he couldn't say. But the thought was a passing one and soon Anakin grinning at her words as he shook his head. 'You know you're still going to have to drag me kicking and screaming into it, despite how inviting you make your rain sound,' he said sheepishly.

As his eyes fell to the metallic hand, Anakin bit his lip as he sighed. 'I imagine I'll have to cover it, to ensure I don't draw anyone and everyone's attention. I have enough of that on me already without this to add to it,' he said in wry tones.

'You'd have to hide it? I don't want you to have to hide it,' Dormé admitted remorsefully as she continued to hold his new hand. 'You could probably use the distraction to your advantage.' She felt it was now a part of him and shouldn't have to be hidden.

The Padawan did his best to answer her questions as well as he could and was startled by Dormé's remorseful reply. Looking at her oddly, he raised a brow in dismay. 'You're teasing me aren't you?' he asked sheepishly. 'I know you are! Or is that you want to show off to the world how utterly brilliant your best friend is!' Anakin continued in semi-teasing tones.

'No,' Dormé insisted, shaking her head as he gave his hand a squeeze.

'So you can tell them that I'm the reason why you don't show off to a Sith Lord,' he further teased before sighing deeply as he shook his head and stared at his hand that rested in hers. 'Always was a slow learner,' he muttered in frustration.

'I really mean it. You fought well. You saved my life. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Anakin. I would never use you for amusement or make jokes about that.'

Dormé reached up to weave her fingers through his Padawan braid with her free hand. 'I don't think you are any different. This doesn't change anything about you within. Don't ever think that.'

Anakin turned crimson at Dormé's sincere words. Silenced by the weight of them, the Padawan studied her intently as deep down he put her words to heart. He was so used to growing up learning the importance of his title, his destiny as well as his role in the Jedi Order that Anakin often wondered if he was anything beyond that. As his friend twirled her fingers around his Padawan braid, Anakin felt for the first time that someone outside of his mentor and master saw him as a person, not a slave, or a Jedi Padawan, a Force prophecy or the Chosen One. Dormé saw him as nothing more than Anakin Skywalker, a friend who had taught her to fly and would one day teach how to swim.

'You're not like anyone I've ever known,' he admitted in sincere and admiring tones.

At his words she, looked at him, confused at first. 'I hope not in a bad way...' she said, her self-consciousness returning.

'I'm so lucky to be able to call you my friend,' Anakin said softly as he gently touched her cheek.

'I'm glad you're my friend too, Anakin,' she replied softly.

Anakin felt his heart soar at her words. Without warning he slipped his arms around her and drew her into a tight embrace. 'You want to come to my quarters later on? I have all sorts of inventions I want to show you! And of course I have to give you a pair of starship boxers!' he said eagerly as he gave her a squeeze.

Dormé returned his hug, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, but giddy at the prospect of spending more time with her friend. 'Yes!' she cheered. 'When can we go?' she asked, hoping it was sooner rather than later, unaware of the duties that would require them to be separated once more.

* * *

It was not long before one of Amidala's other handmaidens spoke with the doctors because she was aware of the Padawan and Dormé's arrival. Yané spotted the Jedi and Dormé in what seemed to her like an intimate moment, her thoughts brewing with all sorts of ideas about the pair. However, she was soon contacting their mistress to alert her that Dormé was fine.

Elsewhere Saché received word from Yané about the rather compromising position Dormé and the Padmé's Jedi Protector were in. In stern tones she chastised the younger handmaiden for not respecting their privacy and starting up malicious gossip. But despite this, she was concern for her protégé as she knew the Jedi weren't permitted to enter relationships. She just hoped that the young man wouldn't hurt her surrogate sister by attempting to play mindgames. Dormé for all of her street smarts was in many ways naive and this made Saché feel most protective of her, though truthfully it was also because she couldn't help but regard her like a younger sister.

* * *

Anakin beamed to her joy and felt a rush of excitement to the possibility of spending the day with his best friend. 'We can go right now if you like? I mean that is if you're well enough,' he said with a grin. It had yet to occur to him the fact he still had to answer to the Council for his poor behaviour and the inevitable punishment that would follow. In fact, none of this even occurred to him as he held onto Dormé tightly feeling as though he was the luckiest man alive.

'Oh yes! And I can fix you my famous dessert, well, it's not really famous yet since no one else knows about it...but it's something I've been working on for awhile and I hope you like it...'

'You must make it and show me how to make it too! That is, if you don't mind sharing your secret,' Anakin eagerly blurted out before blushing as he could already imagine how good it was going to taste.

'Lady Dormé?' a droid warbled. 'Lady Yané has been in to enquire about your injuries and has requested your return to the handmaiden's suite on behalf of your mistress Senator Amidala.

'Oh,' Dormé said, her smile fading, though she didn't remove her arms from around her friend. She immediately thought she was going to be removed from her position because she had run off with Anakin to save Master Kenobi.

His expression fell as reality came crashing down all around him. There was a very good chance that Dormé would lose her position because of his actions and the thought filled him with dread and fear. It was the last thing he wanted to happen to her and thinking quickly he turned his attentions back to Dormé as he gave her a determined look. 'Let me come with you, Dormé. I can explain everything to them. I'll take the blame after all this is my fault,' he said quietly. 'Once she learns what I've done, I know Padmé will understand your side of the story and won't punish you for it.'

'I don't want you to get into trouble because of this,' Dormé said, shaking her head.

He just waved a hand as he gave her a kind look. 'It's all right. I'm already in trouble for taking off to Tatooine as it is. How much worse could it be?' he admitted.

'I mean we did help Master Kenobi, didn't we?' she added, trying to look on the bright side of things, though she still feared her position would be lost.

'My thoughts exactly,' he surmised.

Once the pair was permitted to depart, Anakin took her hand in his and left for the senator's apartment, feeling confident that Padmé would understand and let his friend keep her job.

* * *

Entering the handmaidens' quarters, Dormé swallowed hard, seeing all of their eyes on her.

Anakin immediately felt protective of his best friend. He didn't like the way the other girls were looking at her and was only too aware of Dormé's nerves. Giving her hand a squeeze ,the Padawan glared at the handmaidens who were giving Dormé less-than-kind stares and was tempted to mind trick them into leaving. But his glare caused them to avert their gazes and thus it wasn't needed. However while his agitated expression worked on most of the handmaidens, it didn't quite work on one who now approached.

Moteé was well aware of the rumours of the Jedi and Dormé. She overheard Yané speaking of her observations to Saché and seeing them holding hand only confirmed what she believed to be true. It was only now that Moteé was considering all the things she would like to do with the Jedi...all of the experiments she'd like to try with him. After all with their Force abilities, who knew what they were capable of in bed? She decided she would grill Dormé about it later.

Never in his life had he ever seen a handmaiden quite as ugly as the one who now curled her lip at his best friend. Scowling he tried to glare at the handmaiden whom he decided to call Manthing for that was what she looked to him but had little success as she demanded to know what had happened to Dormé.

'What's happened to your face?' Moteé asked, looking at her as though she were a bug under her heel.

'It's from Count Dooku,' Dormé replied, feeling half her size.

'Don't talk to her that way, Manthing!' Anakin snapped back in disgust as he glared at her.

Moteé acted as though his comment hardly fazed her. 'So,' she continued, looking over her scarred fellow handmaiden, 'going to have your new friend stand up for you? That's cute...'

Dormé didn't know for sure what Moteé meant by that, but tried to explain. 'It's not like that—'

Anakin eyes flashed in rage at Moteé's continued treatment of his best friend. The Padawan knew exactly what Moteé was referring to and it infuriated him all the more to think that this thing felt it could get away with this behaviour. It pained him even more to watch as Dormé let it talk to her like that.

As with all aggressive situations, Anakin relied on instincts which meant act first, think later. 'Cute?! You really think that treating my friend as though she were some kind of bug is amusing!? Fine I'll show you _cute_, you disgusting piece of _echuta_!' he growled in rage before slamming his metallic fist full force into her jaw sending her flying backwards some ways.

Moteé, Dormé, and the rest of the handmaidens present hardly expected the young Jedi to punch their sister. They gasped out in shock, just as Moteé went reeling backwards, landing on her back.

'Still think its funny to mock Dormé?! Still think my defence of her is cute, you filthy little witch?!' he screamed at her in rage.

'Anakin!' Dormé yelled. She tried to grab his arm, but it was too late. 'ANAKIN!'

Absolutely stunned, Dormé just gaped at him before looking to Moteé who groaned as she sat up. 'What the _urugal_?!?!' she hissed before storming into her own room, completely mortified over this entire situation.

'What? That thing deserved it! You actually think it's all right to let this hag speak to you in this way?' he balked in disbelief.

She didn't understand his actions and was afraid that she would lose all of her handmaiden friends because of him.

He watched in confusion as Dormé stormed off to her quarters. Whirling around to the other handmaidens, he frowned at their shocked expressions. 'What in the blazes are you staring at? You have a problem with me?' he snapped in agitation.

The petite handmaidens promptly looked away.

Anakin grumbled insults in his native language as he stormed down the hallway that would take him to Dormé's quarters.

* * *

A/N: More soon! Until then, visit the LJ comm for all the newest Dormékin news and updates. Links in my author's profile!

Thanks for all of your wonderful feedback!


	7. Ready or Not

As much as he felt bad for embarrassing his friend as he did Anakin knew he wasn't about to apologize for insulting Moteé. No one had the right to speak to his best friend like that and he'd be damned if he'd standby and let her accept such insults and shabby treatment. Pausing at the door the Padawan began to fiddle with his utility belt as he bit his lip suddenly fearful Dormé would never speak to him again because of this. 'Dormé? Dormé please talk to me,' he began sadly. 'Can't I at least explain myself?'

Dormé approached the unlocked door and opened it to him, but she swiftly turned and walked a few steps away from him in her room. She was too angry, mortified, and confused over the whole thing to speak at first. Finally, with arms folded, she faced him. 'Why exactly did you feel it prudent to interfere like that?'

'Interfere? That witch was being downright rude to you! Would you rather I stood back and let her walk all over you like that? Because I'm telling you right now, there is no way that is ever going to happen! You don't deserve to be treated like that and I won't tolerate it!' the Padawan barked back feeling defensive of his actions.

Dormé didn't understand. 'Where do you come off judging me? Now I've probably lost the only friends I have because of your actions—She'll probably never speak to me again!'

'Judging you!? When have I ever judged you Dormé?' Anakin asked feeling hurt by her next words as he glanced away while struggling to hide the fact he was so deeply affected by her remarks.

Dormé waved her hand when he asked about judging her. She didn't know what she was going to do if she no longer had fellow handmaidens to spend time with when they weren't on duties. Moteé was her link to the outside world and without her friendship, Dormé had nothing. Moteé had money and connections...

'So that is how it is! Now that you're back home you've decided to toss my friendship aside for you supposed friends who treat you like a bug and walk all over you like you were dirt!' Anakin snapped back without thinking his words through.

Tears came to her eyes as she thought the worst of the situation. 'Oh...first this,' she said, gesturing to her remaining scars, 'then Moteé... _araru_...'

'Moteé, is that the manthing's name? Come on Dormé even you have to admit she was being mean!' he tried in more calm tones feeling bad now for snapping at her earlier. Silently Anakin reminded himself that Dormé's views of friendship were much different than his own and knew if he was to help her understand what a real friend is he'd have to show her. And yelling and spouting out his agitation wasn't going to help either.

She didn't know that Moteé's treatment was hardly appropriate let alone remotely the way a person should treat another being. Dormé hated that Anakin was yelling at her and she didn't understand why he was so wound up about the whole thing. 'She was just teasing,' Dormé replied, though her voice didn't belie her diffidence. 'She's always like that— I'm used to it.'

Anakin stared at her in disbelief and shock to Dormé's defence of the very person who was openly mocking her. 'Always like that? You mean to tell me she always treats you like your a piece of garbage? And you put up with that? Force, Dormé, with friends like that who needs enemies!' Anakin balked in dismay.

'At least my enemies don't pretend to be something their not. That thing is not your friend. Friend's don't ridicule and purposely hurt each other. I mean your enemies will do a fine enough job of that without having to add your friends to the list,' he explained as he gave a soft sigh.

Anakin's words cut her deeply, unaware that it was for her own good. Her eyes fell to the carpet and she couldn't look him in the eye. Anakin was too good to be her friend. She didn't put him in the same category as her other friends and thus didn't include him when she said she would have no friends.

'I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Dormé it wasn't my intention. I just couldn't stand the way she was treating you. You don't deserve to be talked to like that,' he admitted quietly. 'But if that is truly what you want then I'll leave you to it,' Anakin said quietly figuring that Dormé had no interest in his friendship anymore now that she was home with her fellow handmaidens.

His final words seemed to confirm her worst fears. She shook her head, even though she still couldn't meet his blue eyes. 'I-it's not what I want. It's what I expect,' she admitted. 'I don't understand why...why you think I deserve more or what that entails. I just...'

Anakin didn't meant to hurt his dearest friend, but at the same time he didn't know how else to explain to her that she didn't deserve this treatment. Her sorrow and shame made his heart ache for her and in silence he approached. Slipping his arms around her, the Padawan drew her into a tight embrace as he softly spoke. 'You should never have to expect this kind of treatment. You deserve more, because you're better than that. Because you've done nothing to deserve the way she treats you and because you are the bravest person I know.

'They are cowards who find pleasure in other's pain, who make themselves feel important by stepping on other peoples hearts,' Anakin continued as his fingers slipped to her hair. He found when she played with his Padawan braid his thoughts would calm and hoped that his touch would have a similar effect. 'You've faced real danger and real challenges and you conquered them. Can they say the same? I don't think so.'

Even though he slipped his arms around her, Dormé still couldn't believe what he was saying. But as his fingers brushed through her hair, she felt herself calming down as she released a long sigh. 'Only with you, Anakin,' she murmured after he said that she conquered danger and challenges, but he wasn't finished.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her murmured words and silently shook his head in disagreement to her statement. He knew there was much she hadn't shared with him when it came to her past but what little she did share with him revealed to the Padawan that Dormé was not only strong, but incredibly determined and courageous. Though he'd never openly admit it, as he knew she would never believe him, Anakin regarded Dormé as a true warrior, one he hoped to emulate one day. 'They're jealous because you are really strong and good and deserving of respect and they have to trick people in order to get it,' he concluded in fierce sincerity.

Then she slipped her arms around him, holding him tightly in return, finding reassurances in his embrace. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I didn't mean that you weren't my friend. I'm just...You're not like anyone I've ever met. I don't think of you like them. You're different, but in a good way. I'm just...not used to someone...caring...'

He was incredibly relieved to know that Dormé hadn't changed her mind about their friendship but was also troubled at the fact that no one ever cared enough to truly be her friend before. However it also made him all the more determined to show her that not everyone saw her as a game to be played, a toy to be used.

Dormé finally met his eyes, her cheeks blushing for embarrassment at her admittance, but she knew she could tell him this.

As her eyes met his own the Padawan gently touched her cheek as he gave Dormé a gentle smile. 'You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Dormé. I'll try harder in the future not to interfere, but you'll have to forgive me for not liking them. You're my best friend and it makes me so angry when I see people being mean to you like that,' he said sheepishly.

It wasn't long before Yané was approaching her door, to inform Dormé that Amidala was here and wanted the both of them to meet her in her chambers.

At the news, Dormé swallowed hard, hoping that she wouldn't be removed from her duties and that Anakin wouldn't be in trouble for hurting Moteé.

Slipping his hand into hers once more, Anakin gave it a squeeze as he offered a reassuring smile. 'All of this is my fault and I'll make sure she knows that,' he assured his friend knowing the root of her concerns.

* * *

Padmé was hardly pleased to say the least upon hearing the news and though she was disappointed in Dormé she was downright furious with Anakin. The boy had no common sense whatsoever in her mind and the fact he almost had Dormé killed because of it only added to her frustrations. However despite this the senator was able to maintain some semblance of calm. That was until she learnt from one of the other handmaidens that Moteé was now in the infirmary due to a cracked jaw brought on by the Padawan's fist. 

'By the gods what is the matter with that boy?' she said in horrified shock upon hearing the news. 'I want to speak to both Jedi Skywalker and Lady Dormé at once!' she said swiftly while trying to bury her fear for her handmaiden's safety. Once Yané had departed Padmé paced in silence with her elbow resting in the palm of her hand while her other hand rested on her mouth. Sarcastically she hoped the boy would make it to her offices without harming or place another one of her handmaidens in danger.

Anakin was confident that he'd be able to explain himself and prove Dormé's innocence to the Senator. However at the sight of her the Padawan immediately lost his nerve. He could feel Padmé's emotions and knew behind he stoic mask was a storm brewing.

Padmé politely asked Yané to leave and waiting until she had departed before turning her attentions to the decoy and her Jedi friend. Frowning slightly she studied them both for a moment before giving a soft sigh. 'Would either of you care to enlighten me on how Moteé ended up in the infirmary? Nevermind what possessed you Jedi Skywalker, to abandon your duties and run off with my decoy -placing her life in danger no less!- in your need to be the hero?'

Anakin bit his lip as he briefly fell silent to Padmé's words. 'I thought no one was going to come to my master's aid so I told lady Dormé that you had ordered us to depart for Geonosis and that you wanted her to portray you so as to draw attention elsewhere,' Anakin attempted to lie. Anakin knew his lies weren't working but continued anyways hoping against hope that she would at least buy a little of it. But with Obi-Wan as his mentor Anakin inevitably learnt through observation that lies truly served no purpose and as such he never mastered the skill. Truthfully he had no use for it, but fearing for his friend the Padawan turned to desperate measures and because of it he spun a story in the hopes of preventing her from losing her job.

Dormé watched Anakin as he explained and could easily tell that he wasn't good at lying. Padmé wasn't buying it. She knew, just as well as Amidala did, that she was only to follow orders directly from her mistress. She tried to remain silent on this, out of respect for her friend's wishes, but inevitably, she had to admit the truth. 'He said he was going, milady, and I didn't want him to have to go alone. I thought he would need my help,' she said, her voice more confident than she was on the inside. 'But Master Kenobi has been rescued. Our efforts paid off, despite the fact we went about it entirely the wrong way... It's just that we knew action was necessary and waiting around would only worsen matters...'

Though understanding Anakin's attempts to keep Dormé from getting into trouble, Padmé was not amused by his lies. Though she was grateful to Dormé for at least stopping the Padawan from utterly making a fool of himself before her. Sighing softly the senator furrowed her brow in disappointment. 'Surely you both know that the Jedi Order wasn't about to leave one of their members unaided in enemy territory. There is a time and a place for everything and running off to the frontlines without a proper plan is hardly the right course of action no matter how noble your intentions are. This also applies to beating on unarmed women no matter how much you believed they are deserving of it, Jedi Skywalker,' she stated in stern tones to the Padawan who frowned and promptly cut in.

'The beast had no right to insult her! Dormé was on the frontlines helping me save Master Kenobi! If anything she should receive praise for her bravery! Not be mocked for her wounds!' Anakin snapped.

'Jedi Skywalker, I am not supporting Lady Moteé's behavior. Nor am I supporting your use of violence to silence her! You are supposedly a Jedi! Now start acting like one!' she stated in annoyance before returning her attentions to Dormé as Anakin bit his lip and struggled to remain silent. After all he did want to make a good impression or try to rather.

Dormé did not like the tone of voice her mistress was using with her best friend. She thought he was a great, noble Jedi and shouldn't be spoken to as though he were under Amidala's command. 'He is a Jedi!' she found herself shouting without meaning to. She was just so frustrated at the way her mistress was treating him. Her mistress's attentions swiftly turned to her and her cheeks flushed from her unintentional outburst. She lowered her head as Amidala spoke.

'Dormé, while I'm disappointed at your lack of forethought, Anakin is right. Your bravery was commendable. However, I would suggest that in the future you think your actions through before embarking on another adventure like the one you've completed today. While I understand you wish to help a friend, you are my handmaiden first and foremost and thus should uphold your duties. There is time enough outside of duty to act as Padawan Skywalker's playmate on the side understood?'

'While I understand I ought to have spoken to you before leaving, milady, I would have gone without permission. My friend was going to put his life in danger to help his master and I could not let it rest on my conscience if he were to be injured—' She paused, knowing that he had been injured. '—to die, knowing that if I had been there, I might have been able to do something to help.' Dormé hoped this expression of truth would resonate with her mistress, so that she would understand this was nothing about fooling around.

'Dormé, you must understand that Padawan Skywalker is as trained if not more so than yourself when it comes to facing such dangers. He also has abilities that neither you, nor I, could ever hope to gain. Surely he could handle himself quite well if he were to ever find himself in danger,' Padmé replied smoothly before returning her attentions to a frustrated Anakin.

'Though one would think as a Jedi you would at least have the decency not to place the lives of others in danger for your own agenda,' she said in stern tones. 'Especially when you know that your compatriots aren't about to forget about your Master!'

Anakin had about lost his temper then and glared at Padmé no longer caring that he wanted to make a good impression. 'Is it really wrong that my friend wanted to help me? That she understood the urgency of the situation and wanted to do what she could? Or is that sense of nobility no longer apply when it doesn't pertain to your plans!'

Dormé opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it. She felt her cheeks burning. While she was still incredibly defensive of her friend, she was silenced by her mistress's observations and new she could not speak up else she make it worse. However, Anakin, it appeared, didn't think that keeping silent was appropriate. Though he was defending her, Dormé was beginning to think this course of action was not going to be beneficial in the least. Instead, she gave in. 'I'm sorry, milady,' she said, bowing her head. 'It will not happen again.'

Anakin balked at Dormé's acceptance to her mistress's words and stared at her in disbelief, feeling that Dormé had every right to defend herself and that Padmé just didn't understand the importance of the situation, or the importance of their budding friendship. 'What? Why are you apologizing Dormé you didn't do anything wrong? You were just watching my back what is wrong with that?' he gasped.

Dormé wanted to hiss at Anakin to shut his mouth when he objected to her acceptance of responsibility. Though she couldn't really say that she wouldn't make a similar mistake again, she didn't want to lose her job over this. For this reason, she restrained the urge to even poke him.

'That is enough, Padawan Skywalker. Know your place and respect Lady Dormé's decision to accept the responsibility of her actions,' Padmé said in polite but stern tones forcing Anakin to falter and register his own actions. Falling silent he nodded in reply his expression now riddled with shame and embarrassment. Padmé however paid no heed to him further and promptly turned her attentions to Dormé once more as her expression softened.

'Thank you, Dormé. I wish not to be hard on you, but your sudden disappearance had caused us much concern and fear. I'm most grateful for your safe return and hope that in the future you will be more mindful of your actions and the effect they are certain to have on others,' Padmé said gently. Then admitting that Dormé's arrival to the medical lab had given her quite a scare she inquired about the young woman's health and if she felt it was necessary to have a few days' leave to ensure a proper recovery. The senator said not a word further to Anakin who watched on in pained silence thinking he had just ruined his chances of ever charming his dearest angel.

'Yes, milady,' Dormé replied humbly, glad that she wasn't in any more trouble. She assured her that her wounds had been tended to and that Anakin spoke of a Jedi healer that would be able to remove or treat her scarring so that she would be able to continue her role as decoy. 'If it please you, milady,' she concluded.

Padmé visibly relaxed to Dormé's words and gave her a kind smile at her conclusion. 'I would greatly appreciate it. You are one of my finest decoys, Dormé. It would great loss for me if you were to ever part from my services,' she admitted in sincere tones.

Anakin bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself grateful to know that everything was alright between Dormé and her mistress but still fearing Padmé would never speak to him again if he dared to continue his defence.

It was only when the conversation drew to a close that Padmé returned her attentions to Anakin once more. 'I've been informed that the Jedi Council wishes to speak to you as soon you were considered fit enough to depart from the medical labs. Might I also remind you that no matter how justified you thought your actions were towards Lady Moteé, it was hardly an appropriate gesture. I suggest in the future you be mindful of your temper or I assure you I will inform the Jedi Council of your behaviour.'

Though she knew it was highly unlikely, Dormé couldn't help asking if it would be appropriate for her to accompany Anakin when he spoke to the Council.

At Dormé request however Padmé furrowed her brow in concern as she shook her head. 'The Jedi Order does not pertain to us. I think it is best we leave Anakin to tend to this matter himself,' she said politely. Anakin meanwhile inwardly cursed as he rather appreciated the fact Dormé wanted to join him despite the fact he knew it would be an impossibility. Just to have a chance to speak her for a little longer would have been wonderful to say the least but even so the Padawan couldn't deny that Padmé was right. There was no way the council would permit his dear friend to join him in their private meeting which he was already dreading.

Dormé nodded in acquiescence of Amidala's orders. When the matters were resolved, she bowed before leaving her mistress's chambers for her own. She knew Anakin had to leave for the Jedi Temple and wished him the best of luck.

'I'm only sorry that I won't be able to join you,' she lamented, giving him a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and said farewell, though she hoped she would be seeing him again soon.

* * *

The council's decision to punish Anakin was hardly the sort of punishment he had in mind and upon hearing that he would have to remain on Coruscant to keep guard over the senator it took all of his willpower not to cheer aloud. Anakin couldn't have chosen a more perfect excuse to get to know his dearest angel if he had tried. The most amusing thing was that they actually considered this punishment. Even better was the fact that due to the constant duties required of him Anakin had been granted temporary quarters within the senatorial district. Of course his presence would be required often at the temple and he would have to continue his trainings with Obi-Wan. But despite these drawbacks this was truthfully the most freedom Anakin had ever known in his life and the mere thought thrilled him to no end. 

The next few days were busy, filled training and attempts to see his friend when she arrived to be healed by Master Arxia. Though he wasn't able to say more than a couple of words to Dormé, as he could only see her in passing, the Padawan was grateful to know she was alright and that life for the most part had returned to normal for her. He never once considered nor cared to ask how her friend was recovering from his attack. Truthfully Anakin's only regret was that he didn't kick her when Moteé was down.

It was a few days later when Anakin pleased beyond words eagerly packed what little belonged and promptly departed for the transports that would take him to the senatorial districts. Due to the fact he wasn't able to speak to Dormé in person about it when she was at the temple, Anakin had sent a message his dearest friend about the news. Though it was still a day or two before he'd be seeing his friend again Anakin was already looking forward to spending time with her and ensured he brought along his little inventions and starship boxers.

Upon his arrival, he politely reported to Padmé who was polite but obviously less than pleased and soon was shown his quarters. He took no time dumping out his belongs before racing off to the handmaiden's quarters where he hoped to find his dearest friend.

Almost as soon as Anakin was shown his new quarters his bag of belongings was emptied out on the floor. Searching through the knick knacks the Padawan promptly found what he sought. Slipping it into his utility belt he was soon barrelling down the hall in search of his dearest friend.

* * *

I'M GOING TO BE STAYEING IN THE SENUTOREEL DISTRUCKT FOUR MY NEW ASINEMNET! I'LL BEE THERE SOWN! -A 

Dormé blinked a few times as she read the message on her datapad. What is Anakin on about? she wondered as she reread it a few more times. Raising a brow in curiosity, she tossed the pad on her bed and went to see if she might be able to find out what this new assignment was and if it related to her mistress. The last time she saw Anakin, she was at the Temple, being healed by Jedi Arxia. He only enquired about her health and she didn't have a chance to ask what the result of his meeting with the Council was. She had thought of him often, though she assumed that Jedi weren't able to send communications to the uninitiated. Now she realised that he could have contacted her before and this disappointed her, though for reasons she couldn't say.

Dormé was on her way out and lost in thought as the Jedi Padawan raced past her. She didn't register that it was her friend and continued on her way to speak to her mistress.

Using the Force to override the security codes of the handmaiden's private quarters he burst inside only to be greeted by looks of shock and concern by the handmaidens he had barged in on. He took one look the handmaidens and only then registered that he had just passed Dormé. His cheeks lit up like two super novas and promptly he whirled around and rushed back out into the hall where he saw Dormé in the distance. Racing after her at top speed the Padawan promptly caught up to her.

'DORMÉ!' he shouted at the top of his lungs as he proceeded to pull her into a tight embrace from behind. Fortunately for Anakin his gift for her was safely tucked away in his utility belt and wasn't lost in his race to find his dearest friend.

She didn't get very far when she heard him calling out her name before pulling her into a hug. Dormé yelped in shock as her heart leapt to her throat. 'An—' she gasped.

Anakin crowed in laughter at her surprise and promptly kissed her cheek in greeting.

'Anakin!' Dormé laughed.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!' he admitted sheepishly as he moved around to face her.

It was her turn to give him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him tightly at his words. 'I know, it's been ages!'

'You did get my message didn't you?' he asked eagerly before adding in apologetic tones.

She nodded. 'Yes, I got it, though I was a bit confused by it. You didn't exactly give many details.'

At her remarks about his message Anakin raised a brow figuring that he pretty clear but then remembering there was few if any who were capable of reading his writing. 'Oh that's okay it's just my writing which is as my master would tell you 'absolutely atrocious'. Personally I don't think it's that bad! I'm much better at Huttese though,' he said with a sheepish smile. 'I wanted to speak to you over the holo-net but I lost that privilege because of the mess at Geonosis. I wasn't even supposed to send you that message but I found a way around that,' he said with an impish grin.

'Well, but you're here now; that's what matters. Now tell me everything...'

He quickly pulled out a strange looking device from his utility belt. 'I almost forgot I wanted to give this to you! I made it after I got back from Geonosis,' Anakin said with a lopsided grin.

'Oh, thank you!' Dormé took the device in her hand and examined it curiously. 'What's it do?' she asked. 'You'll have to show me how to work this,' she admitted.

'It's to help you when you cook,' he explained before remarking of its ability to do clean up. 'I know it's small, but it's quite strong for its size,' he said proudly. 'I tested it out on my other inventions so it works as it should.'

His thoughts then moved forward reminding him of the reasons he was here in the first place. 'Oh I have to tell you about my latest mission! Apparently the Council thinks as punishment I'm no longer allowed to the frontlines and instead have to act as the senator's personal guard!' he said with a grin. 'I've been temporary quarters here and will be staying here for an indefinite period of time or so I'm told,' he added in eager tones before growing a bit more serious. 'Of course they'll be watching me and I have to continue my training between duties at the temple with my Master but other than that I'll be here all the time!' Anakin said beaming.

'So when I'm decoy you have to guard me!' she cheered.

'So you want to see my quarters? I have more inventions there though I haven't really had time to unpack,' he added in slightly sheepish tones.

His invitation filled her with eager joy. 'Yes!' she exclaimed, ready to go and see his new quarters. 'That's OK, I can help you unpack if you want!' She was so excited that her best friend was going to be right next door, so they would see each often.

Anakin quickly took her hand and led her to his new room. At her remarks about unpacking he gave a sheepish grin. 'I don't really have much in the way of things to unpack so that's alright. Though I did bring all of my inventions for you to see, and my starship boxers,' he added with a grin as he led her into his quarters.

Dormé quickly followed him to his new quarters and was a little surprised to see how messy it already was. She started picking up things from off the floor, as was a habit, for she often cleaned up after her mistress, and put clothing away in the drawers.

Anakin immediately felt his cheeks warm as Dormé promptly moved to help pick up his belongings. 'Oh you don't have to do that, I can do that,' he assured his friend while moving to help.

'It's all right. I don't mind helping,' she replied as she continued to help. There wasn't much, like he said, so it wouldn't take long.

'I was in a bit of a rush so I just emptied out my bag to find my invention,' he admitted leaving out the fact he really had no intention of cleaning up afterwards.

Upon finding a red pair of starship boxers the Padawan beamed as he offered them to Dormé. 'Here they're for you!' he said with a friendly grin. 'So we can both wear our boxers when we hang out here!' he explained with an impish smile. At her question he made a face and rolled his eyes.

When Anakin showed her his second gift to her, she bounced over to him, taking the boxers in hand and giving him a big hug. 'Thank you! Oh yes, this perfect!'

'I'm glad you like them. I imagine you'll have to roll them over a bit I mean you're a lot smaller than me,' he said with a sheepish smile.

She couldn't wait until they had a real chance to hang about and do whatever they wanted. She briefly considered asking him about going to the clubs, but then her thoughts turned to his master. 'I'm glad you'll be living nearby. Will your master be joining you as well?'

'Yes, but thankfully he'll be in the next room so it will still be like having my own place,' Anakin remarked as he motioned to the door that divided his room from his Masters.

'Oh that's still very nice,' Dormé said, knowing what it was like to have to live with her superiors.

Anakin shrugged at her words and as he took her hand in the hopes of exploring his new quarters with her. 'I haven't had a chance to look over my new quarters. I hope it has a nice kitchen for you to do your inventions in,' he said eagerly.

Once she finished putting his things away, despite his objection that he could do it, they explored his new living space. Anakin's quarters were pretty much the same as Dormé's except that the layout was the opposite of hers. Also, his quarters were connected to the one his master would be staying in. After the tour, she decided, 'I have to try these on,' before starting to undo her gown in order to test out the starship boxers.

Glancing back at Dormé he caught sight of her getting undressed and promptly registered that she was clambering into her boxers. Finding this to be a brilliant idea the Padawan was soon shucking off his trousers and boots before offering her one of his shirts.

'It's a bit chilly in here, well at least to me anyways,' he said with a shrug as he passed it to her. 'Though you'd feel warmer in this,' Anakin suggested before moving to collect his inventions which he promptly dumped onto his bed.

'Thanks!' Dormé said, slipping on his t-shirt, which went to her knees. She then jumped onto his bed as he went through his various mechanical inventions.

Activating them one by one the Padawan was all smiles as soon the little machines came to life and were buzzing and flying about the room. 'So what do you think?' he asked his friend eagerly.

She watched in awe as various devices hummed to life and flew around. 'Oh wow!' she gasped, pointing to one before another caught her attention. 'There's so many! What do they all do? Where did you get that—' she asked, pointing to another strange contraption.

Taking a seat on the bed next to her the Padawan couldn't help but grin at the sight of his friend practically swimming in his shirt and boxers. Without warning her pulled her into a tight hug as he kissed her cheek thinking she looked incredibly cute this way. Once they were comfortable the droid promptly returned with blue milk for them both to enjoy. At Dormé's awe and curiosity Anakin promptly began to explain what each one did as she pointed each one out. Some were a little more energetic than others and soon were taking notice of Dormé as their programs were designed for exploration purposes. It was Anakin's hope to use them on the frontlines as a means of recording enemy movement, but with his new mission he knew this wouldn't be possible.

'You know,' Dormé said between gulps of blue milk, 'would go great with this? Biscuits. I'll have to make some sometime when I get all the ingredients!'

Anakin eyes lit up at Dormé's idea and soon he was asking her about the ingredients as he wondered if perhaps he had some in his own kitchen.

One of the machine's eyes popped out at Dormé, examining her and she grew curious and leant closer only to get zapped. 'Ouch!' she cried, jumping back, though her hand was only shocked not damaged.

Uttering a curse of concern, Anakin promptly used the Force to shut down the machine causing it to fall lifelessly onto the bed. Moving quickly he took Dormé's hand to examine it hoping it hadn't damaged her. 'I'm sorry I didn't realize it still had that glitch. It was working fine before but I guess the move,' he admitted in sheepish tones. 'Are you okay? Did you want me to get some ointment?' Anakin asked in concerned tones knowing from personal experience how painful such things could be.

'At least I wasn't holding that glass of milk,' she replied sheepishly, meeting his eyes. 'It's fine, just a bit...well, numb...'

Anakin just shook his head at her words marking that he wouldn't have cared if the milk was spilt. What matter most was his friend's safety and he felt awful that she had been hurt by one of his inventions. 'I'm so sorry about this,' he apologized again before gently massaging her hand as he explained the numbness would soon pass.

'It's OK,' Dormé replied, though she couldn't say that she didn't like the feel of his calloused hands against her own, whether her hand hurt or not.

'I remember when I first made it, it used to bite me -literally! Now that hurt!' Anakin said with a lopsided grin. At her remarks he just shook his head as he used the Force to lift it up in the air.

Her eyes then fell to the lifeless contraption. 'I didn't damage it, did I? Your invention, I mean?' She didn't realise he had used the Force to shut it down.

'Oh no I just used the Force to shut if off so it wouldn't hurt you again. I'm going to have to take another look at it to make sure it doesn't going on the fritz,' he said as he continued to use the Force to set it aside away from Dormé.

'Any others of these I ought to keep away from?' she asked, though she was only partially teasing.

'Those are inventions I'm still working on. They work but I didn't want to activate them as I can't really say that they're safe to handle, at least not yet,' he admitted sheepishly. 'If you like I can show you how your kitchen contraption works,' he offered sheepishly.

'Oh yes! Please!' Dormé cheered when he mentioned the first gift he had given her. She knew she would cherish it forever, even if it stopped working or became outdated, though she would never admit it. However, just as she was about to get it out of her gown's pocket, she noticed something under his pillows. It was a datapad with a few datacards. 'What's this then?' she wondered.

'Oh...Those are just...well,' the Padawan turned three shades of crimson as he waved a hand and bit his lip nervously. 'There news articles and interviews of the Senator,' he concluded in murmured tones.

'The senator?' Dormé queried as she looked over the labels which seemed to be Anakin's attempt to write Padmé's name. 'Ohh...now that you mention it, yes, I see it now.'

Anakin shyly nodded to her question surprised that she didn't read the titles on the datapads that he had written Padmé's name on.

She continued looking them over, though she didn't play any of them, wondering, 'What are they for?'

He offered a sheepish smile at her words and further blushed to her question. 'I...I like to watch her, when she's giving her speeches and stuff,' Anakin admitted shyly. 'I like the sound of her voice and how regal she looks,' he further admitted just waiting for Dormé to laugh or mock him for the feelings he held for her mistress.

After getting over the creative spelling of Padmé's given name, Dormé took in her friend's nervousness and recalled his fondness for her mistress. She decided not to mention his misspelling so as not to make him anymore uncomfortable about it. 'I see,' she replied. 'Well, I'm sure I could get more for you,' Dormé offered. Though she didn't have that much in the way of credits outside of being able to pay for her own expenses, she knew acquiring vids of her mistress was something she would be able to provide for her friend. 'You'd just have to tell me what you already have or what you would like exactly,' she added, placing the datapad and cards back under his pillow before fishing out her gift so he could explain it to her.

At Dormé's offer Anakin's eyes lit up in eagerness. 'Really?' he asked in excitement thinking this was the greatest gift he could have ever received. At her question the Padawan just shook his head and gave an eager smile. 'Anything you can find would be wonderful!' he admitted in joyous tones. He promptly drew his friend into a hug as he kissed her cheek again. 'Thanks so much, Dormé!'

'Yeah sure,' Dormé said with a shrug as her friend attacked her with another hug and kiss on the cheek. She didn't see what the big deal was. 'You know, you really ought to tell her how you feel,' she remarked as she found the device, but Anakin activated it and her attention was promptly turned from her mistress to the device.

Anakin turned crimson at the suggestion that he tell Padmé his affections and promptly shrugged it off. 'It's not that easy, I want to win her heart first,' he said quickly before turning his attentions to the contraption he made for Dormé. Mechanics was much easier for him to understand and speak about over his personal feelings. When she fished out his invention from her pocket, Anakin promptly activated it before leading her into the kitchen where he started to pull out utensils, plates and bowls. Turning his attentions back to Dormé the Padawan gave a grin.

'Watch this!' he announced proudly before ordering the contraption to begin clean up. The small droid like creation began to buzz about picking up the utensils and other related dishes and placed it into the sink. 'Of course you'd need a droid to wash the dishes but it can dry them,' he explained before wetting one of the plates in the sink and setting aside.

'You made this?' she said, still unbelieving that he could have created something like this, so different from the other inventions, but uniquely his.

'You like it?' he asked though already knowing the answer.

The contraption promptly revealed two sponge like pads on its 'legs' and was soon wiping off the water and drying the dish.

The sponges made her giggle. 'Oh this is amazing! Thank you, Anakin!' It was her turn to embrace him joyfully and give him a kiss on both cheeks.

'I'm glad you liked it I was worried maybe you'd find it useless or silly,' he remarked sheepishly as he grinned at her.

'It's wonderful!' She immediately tried it out herself, putting one of his dishes out of place and watched as the droid went about its business. She clapped, although the applause went unnoticed by the droid. 'I don't know how you managed to create something so ingenious,' Dormé said, thoroughly impressed by his handiwork.

'It's not that hard really, all you need are the parts and an idea of what you want to make. If you like I could show you how to build inventions too,' he said kindly.

'I wouldn't know the first place to start, much like me and trying to figure out how to fly,' she admitted.

'But you were great at flying!' Anakin continued in proud tones as he reminded her of how well she handled the ship in both take off and landing.

At his remark, she just shook her head, shrugging off his compliment. 'Nowhere near as good as you,' Dormé sheepishly replied.

Dormé continued to watch the little droid, fascinated by it more for the fact that Anakin made it than the minor feats it was accomplishing. 'I've never owned anything like this,' she said, for it was true she had used such devices belonging to her mistress, but to have one of her own, especially one hand-crafted by her friend, was an honour. 'If you wouldn't mind. I'd also love if you'd let me watch you tinker with your inventions,' she said.

'I'd like that,' he said sheepishly before adding with a lopsided grin. 'I can show you how to make your own inventions too -if you like of course,' he added quickly.

She pinched his side playfully. 'So want to show me another of your inventions?'

Anakin burst into laughter as he tried -but not really trying- to dodge her pinch for he was quite ticklish. At her request his eyes lit up as he nodded. 'But only if you promise to show me some of your inventions in the kitchen!' he remarked in sincerity.

'I promise,' she replied, giggling at his response to her playful pinch. Dormé enjoyed her time with her new friend, chatting and laughing as they goofed about with his gadgets and toys.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, more of Anakin's growing obsession and Senator Amidala's vocal resistance to the Military Creation Act gets her into trouble. 


	8. Duties and Disasters

It was not long before Obi-Wan arrived at his new quarters. He was a little curious as to why Senator Amidala had a Jedi protector, whereas Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma did not, despite the death threats and attempts on their lives. Even so, he was not going to question the Council's decision to have Anakin remain out of the war and on Coruscant. With his Padawan's feelings for the senator, however, Obi-Wan knew he would have to speak to him about it. What he did not expect was to sense another's Force signature in his Padawan's room. He unpacked his few belongings and prepared for night rounds on the senator's floor, even though it was only indirectly his assignment.

Obi-Wan eventually returned to his new quarters, surprised that at this late hour the handmaiden was still in his Padawan's room. He frowned and ran a hand over his beard, deciding whether or not to intervene and if so, the best way to go about it.

Obi-Wan entered just as the handmaiden wearing Anakin's boxers jumped off the bed in a move to attack his Padawan with a pillow. 'Lady Dormé, it is late and I imagine you need to return to the handmaidens' quarters,' he began politely, though not without a little concern.

Dormé laughed when she got Anakin again, but heard his master and agreed. 'All right,' she said, but not before smacking Anakin once more and taking the pillow with her, while forgetting her gown.

Anakin shrieked in laughter as he tried to scramble away from Dormé though failing miserably as he tripped over some of his gadgetries and tumbled to the floor. But promptly he rolled back onto his feet and was about to _escape_ when Obi-Wan entered. The Padawan promptly paused in midstep and was soundly pummelled for it. Laughing he tried to smack her back as Obi-Wan spoke. Anything his master said was promptly missed as he was laughing too hard from trying to beat her with his pillow.

Dormé soon had her revenge and returned the favour by getting the Padawan straight in the face with her pillow. Anakin gave a shout of challenge and was soon barrelling after his friend with pillow in hand while cackling in amusement. Jedi or not Anakin wasn't about to back down from this little challenge.

'Anakin!' Obi-Wan said.

Dormé yelped when she saw Anakin coming toward her and sped up. She raced into the handmaidens' quarters and ran to her apartment.

Anakin barely registered Obi-Wan speaking his name as he raced out after Dormé. 'This isn't over, Dormé! If you think you won this battle, you have another thing coming!' he crowed between laughter while chasing after his friend. He burst into the handmaidens' quarters and promptly closed the distance between them only to watch—in almost slow motion—as Dormé tripped before making it to her quarters. Despite his Force sensitivity, Anakin still didn't have enough time to stop himself and was promptly tripping over Dormé's form and flying over her and onto the floor face first with a loud thud. Unfortunately for him, the pillow he held went flying and landed next to his face leaving him both laughing and cursing as his pride was more wounded than his person.

'Dormé you okay?' he asked finally as he struggled to sit up. Try as he might to keep a straight face, to pretend he was hurt Anakin couldn't and was soon laughing loudly with her realizing what fools they had to look like.

Their laughter alerted the other handmaidens to their presence and it wasn't long before Yané was asking them to keep it down, whilst reminding Dormé that she had to get up early.

Saché threatened them, saying if they didn't keep quiet, she give them a real reason to run.

Soon Anakin was shouting curses back at them finding their snap replies to be both annoying and in his opinion unnecessary.

'I know, I know...' Dormé said as she got back on her feet. 'Maybe we should go to sleep,' she whispered to Anakin.

'But why? We were having fun!' he said in selfish disappointment as he hoped they'd continue their battle. But he could tell she was serious and furrowing his brow he nodded in reply before getting an idea.

Though Dormé was having a lot of fun, she didn't want to get them in any more trouble than they had just gotten out of. That was the last thing she wanted and the reason why she suggested they ought to go to sleep.

'Here let me show you something,' he said as he reached for her hand to guide her back to his quarters once more.

'What?' she asked when he said he had something to show her.

'Before I was sent on my mission to guard Padmé I was trained for the frontlines,' he explained. 'If you like I can show you how to camp out!' Anakin said proudly thinking this was his best idea yet.

'Oh?' she asked curiously as he spoke of the frontlines and camping. 'I've never camped before. What's it like?' She was eager to find out and didn't bother hiding her curiosity.

'I don't know, I never really had a chance to find out,' he admitted quietly before adding with a hopeful smile. 'I was hoping we could find out together. It's not quite the same as the real thing but at least we'll have an idea,' he said with a lopsided smile.

Once they had retired to his quarters once more, Anakin began to grab the sheets from his bed and promptly began to use the various furniture of his room as supports. Connecting the sheets to them with rope from his utility belt the Padawan began to put together a makeshift tent that was fairly elaborate for its purpose. Once it was complete he took the mattress from his bed and placed it inside as well as the blankets and their pillows. 'It's not exactly what I had in mind but it will do,' he said sheepishly before giving her a shy smile.

'Oh,' Dormé replied shyly, but then his further remarks filled her with eager curiosity. She grinned and began to help with the tent. 'Oh rope! That's perfect! I never would have thought of that,' she remarked as they put the finishing touches on their tent.

Anakin beamed feeling proud to have impressed his best friend as they both built the tent together. 'My master actually was the one who showed me that,' Anakin admitted with a shy smile.

Once it was completed Anakin took her hand and led her into the tent as he studied it with silent pride.

'I think this is the best ever,' she decided. Dormé then looked over at Anakin, grinning with approval.

'So do I, I say we should leave it for as long as we can and sleep in here every night!' he said eagerly thinking this was his best idea yet.

She slipped out of his large t-shirt and her new pair of starship boxers so that she could sleep better. It was not long before she was sleeping soundly, holding her friend tightly while playing with his Padawan braid.

Like Dormé, Anakin was clambering out of his boxers and shirt before promptly joining her under the covers. Shifting he made himself cozy in his friend's arms and was soon drifting off to sleep while playing with her long hair as she played with his Padawan braid.

* * *

The next morning, one of the senator's handmaidens arrived and Obi-Wan's door, having mistaken it for his Padawan's.

'I'm sorry,' Yané replied.

'It's all right, milady. I will see to it that he is ready to depart with the senator,' Obi-Wan said before entering his Padawan's apartment. What he found was an empty bed, a tent on the floor, and the sound of Anakin snoring. He also sensed the decoy's Force signature.

Force help me, he thought to himself. 'Anakin, you are late for your duties to Senator Amidala!'

Dormé awoke to the sound of the Jedi Master's voice and realised she was late too. She scrambled out of the tent, not caring that the Jedi Master was a witness to her naked body as she found her gown from the day before and slipped it on.

Anakin stirred awake only at his master's remarks reminding him that he was actually meant to be on duty protecting PAdmé. Sitting up quickly he promptly struggled to scramble out of the blankets only to stumble and practically fall off the mattress an into Dormé in the process.

Quite naked and not really caring, Anakin rushed about to collect some clean clothes before glancing back at Dormé.

'You want to use the fresher first?' he asked as in his haste he had forgotten his friend had a fresher of her own in her quarters a short ways away from his own.

'Oh no, it's all right, Anakin,' Dormé replied, swiftly approaching him to give him a kiss on the cheek before departing. She knew her mistress was not about to wait around a minute longer than appropriate for she detested being late to anything. Dormé then raced to her apartment to wash up and change before hurrying after her mistress, receiving plenty of chiding from her fellow handmaidens along the way.

Once alone he promptly washed up and changed as swiftly as he could fearing that Padmé would think even less of him for his tardiness. What Anakin didn't realize was that Padmé taking advantage of the situation had already left without him.

'When you return from your duties,' said Obi-Wan as the handmaiden left, 'we need to have a talk.' He was very concerned about Anakin's behaviour with the young handmaiden and had a very bad feeling about it.

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan's concern and doubts and at his words pertaining to his friend the Padawan raised a brow in confusion. 'All right, but I don't see why. It's not like I've done anything wrong,' he quipped in confusion before heading off to the fresher.

Once he cleaned up and ready for the day Anakin promptly raced off to the senate building where he discovered that Padmé had already departed. Panicked at the fact he was not only behind his duties but had left Padmé in a state of danger as well the Padawan raced to the Senate Rotunda.

* * *

Dormé was surprised that, by the time they reached the senate building, Anakin had still not arrived. She began to worry that her friend got lost along the way or something worse. As much as she wanted to question her mistress about it, she knew it was not her place and thus remained silent in her purple, unflattering handmaiden robes, watching on as her mistress made her vote against the Military Creation Act.

Bail Organa was present as well and couldn't help looking over at the Naboo Repulsorpods, sending his dear friend an approving nod to indicate he too support her view. Senator Mon Mothma was nowhere to be seen and it became a point of worry for the Alderaanian. He had a feeling that this was merely a mark of something awful that was to come.

* * *

Obi-Wan was on his way to the Jedi Temple, as was requested of him by the Council when he sensed something amiss. It was as though a dark cloud hung over the senate rotunda and as a consequence, he headed in that direction himself. He went in the direction that made him the most uneasy, passing two Reussians, chattering in their native tongue which the Jedi Master didn't understand.

He then picked up on a nervous Force signature and quickened his pace, feeling as though he was about to catch someone in the act. Sure enough, he found a proton bomb, rigged to explode a good portion of the senate building.

Though Obi-Wan was able to prevent this one from going off, there were more than just the one and he knew it was more important to have the building evacuated then trying to find and deactivate all of them...

* * *

Elsewhere Padmé continued to valiantly speak up against the Military Creation Act. As she took her seat once more Padmé caught sight of Bail's silent but approving nod and gave a slight smile in reply. His support of her decision was a great comfort but with Mon Mothma's absence it was hard not to be distracted by more sinister matters. Padmé had a sinking feeling that was terribly amiss and hoped the senator was alright. Not once did she think about the Padawan who was to be watching her at this time.

* * *

Upon Anakin's arrival, he too sensed something was quite wrong but unlike Obi-Wan didn't think to evacuate the building. Instead he took it upon himself to follow the direction of the threat and upon locating another bomb promptly went to deactivate it. There were others however and as the building was being swiftly evacuated Anakin raced between the people with the intent of locating the rest of them.

* * *

After the Jedi Master made the threat known, there was more chaos than organized evacuation. Dormé was escorted out of the senate building along with her mistress. Captain Typho was contacting the rest of Nabooan security, but Dormé's thoughts were on her friend.

Dormé knew he was a trained Jedi and she knew he would be able to take care of himself, but she couldn't help worrying about him. 'But what if he's still inside?' she said to the security captain, trying to gain his attention.

Soren just rolled his eyes and didn't bother acknowledging her as he kept on guard for the senator's protection.

Torn between duty and checking to make sure her friend was out of harm's way, Dormé twisted the sleeve of her robe, stealing glances back at the building.

It was then she spotted him racing past people into the building. Whatever duties she had to the senator were completely disregarded as she went barrelling after him.

'Not again,' Soren bemoaned before ordering a compatriot to stop the reckless handmaiden.

'Anakin!' Dormé called as the petite handmaiden elbowed her way between the various diplomats.

Sensing the threat the Padawan raced through the crowds not caring of the dangers posed to him, nevermind anyone else. As always he believed his ways were the right one and had no intention of stopping until he was certain all of the explosives had been defused. However despite his speed and his Force training Anakin could not reach all of the explosives in time and as he raced off to find one of the last few the Padawan heard Dormé crying out his name and paused in mid-step.

At the sight of Dormé, Anakin faltered as he stared at her in disbelief. He sensed danger nearby and immediately grew concerned for safety of his dear friend. 'Dormé, you must leave! You're going to get yourself killed!' he screamed as he rushed towards her.

'But what about you—' Dormé argued when he spun around to rush toward her.

However just as he did the explosive in the room off to the side reached its time limit. There was a soft click that no one heard and suddenly the entire wall nearest to Dormé ruptured and exploded all around.

The detonator went off and pieces of the wall and shrapnel went flying outwards. Dormé was hit and went flying backwards, knocked unconscious from the blast. Part of the ceiling collapsed and pinned her underneath large blocks.

The force of the explosion sent Anakin flying back leaving him to slam hard through the adjacent wall that crumbled from the blast. Though he had briefly black out from the explosion the Padawan was unscathed. Unfortunately the same could not be said of his friend. As he came to, Anakin crawled from the rubble his thoughts a scattered mix of fear, terror and shock. As he clambered through the debris, the Padawan felt Dormé's Force signature, now weakened and revealing severe wounds.

'Dormé?! DORMÉ!' He screamed while tripping and stumbling over the mess that had once been a grand hall. Tossing aside the large stones and blocks Anakin did his best to keep his thoughts together to keep from falling prey to his emotions and fears. The darkness that ever lingered in the back of his mind taunted him fiercely reminding him of his failure and that his friend could die now because of him.

Anakin was too frightened and determined to find Dormé to pay it much heed. Right now her safety was everything. Frantically he tore back the boulders with and without the Force until he found the unconscious form of his dearest friend pinned beneath the large blocks. Swiftly he used the Force to draw them back. He also was quickly to use the Force to contact his mentor inform him of the situation.

Once he had safely drawn Dormé out of the debris he checked for her breathing and was mindful not to move her body lest he further the damage. It was a lesson he had learnt the hard way during his years of training. But it didn't stop him from using his cloak as a pillow for her head to rest on. Anakin could only pray that help would arrive.

Anakin waited with much impatience and struggled to keep his thoughts clear throughout it all. His mind flooded with guilt and fear for his friend but he refused to given into his emotions as he knew that would only be the coward's way out. Dormé did not want a coward for a friend as she had enough of those already. It was with this dark determination that the Padawan was able to focus on the present and keep from falling apart. It was a small step in the right direction though for all the wrong reasons.

Master Yoda arrived to help as well and he was the first to come upon the Padawan and handmaiden. He used the Force to lift her onto a repulsorlift bed which would take her to the nearest medical facility.

At the sight of the grand master, Anakin gave a look of relief and promptly turned over Dormé's care to the elder Jedi who was far superior in such matter than Anakin could ever hoped to be. However once arriving to the medical facility Anakin remained only long enough to ensure Dormé's stabilization. The Padawan imagined that she would not wish to wake up to the sight of him all things considering and politely excused himself.

He had other matters to tend to and did not wish to add to his friend's stress by remaining near. Anakin also knew that if he were to remain he'd only fall prey to his emotions and guilt and knew that Dormé didn't need to be witness to that either. So instead he departed for the Chancellor's office in the hopes that his other mentor would be available to speak to him. Anakin hoped that the elder politician would be able to offer him some insight on how to mend things between Dormé and himself. Or at least give him some understanding of how to prove himself to her.

* * *

'I know there is no time or place for self pity. What has been done is done there is no point to wallowing in my mistakes, when I can just as well learn from it. I just don't know where to go now, or how to prove to Dormé that I've learnt my lesson,' Anakin stated quietly as his eyes focussed on the performance before him.

The chancellor who sat next to him raised a brow though he was mindful to keep his thoughts to himself. He wasn't certain what had brought about this change of heart but the elder politician wasn't about to question or complain about it either. It would seem his last effort attempt to gain support for the military creation act had bore fruit in the most unexpected fashion. It would seem Anakin was finally showing promise and potential, marking his hopes that it would only be a matter of time before the boy would finally embrace his destiny as his apprentice.

'Might I suggest you prove your apologies and understanding through action? Words are something that can be manipulated and twisted to suit one's purposes, actions on the other hand speak far more than any words ever could.'

The Padawan fell silent for a moment as he took it all in his attentions entirely on the Chancellor now who gave him a compassionate look, before turning his attentions back to the show.

'I firmly believe that you are right one can't expect the girl to readily accept an apology without proper actions to back your words,' Palpatine calmly replied as Anakin nodded in pensive reply.

'What would you suggest, Your Excellency?' Anakin asked feeling a rush of nervous hope that one feels upon preparing to hear great words of wisdom.

'I'd suggest that you embrace your duties to the fullest. Give your Masters no reason to doubt you and give Senator Amidala no reason to question your security. Prove yourself to those around you first Anakin and Lady Dormé's view and opinion of you will take care of itself.'

* * *

Dormé had no idea why Anakin seemed to no longer want to be friends with her. She thought at first that it was only because he was busy with his new duties that he hadn't come to visit her in the infirmary. But once she was released and tried to make an effort to see him, he was always away or if he was home, he didn't answer his door. She left him a few messages, the first expressing that she was glad he was all right, but then the messages became apologetic, thinking that she had made a mistake and now he hated her.

Recalling his penchant for anything related to her mistress, she left him holovids of the senator, hoping this gesture would somehow repair their friendship. Nothing seemed to help and the confusion faded into depression. Dormé tried to convince herself that Anakin meant nothing to her and the loss of his friendship didn't matter. It was a futile endeavour, but it was all she could do not to despair.

Moteé hardly helped with this, making her feel bad for returning to handmaiden-in-training duties as she was still healing. 'If you hadn't stupidly run back in the building after him, you would still have your friend and you'd still have your job!'

Dormé barely glimpsed her friend as she was hardly in the senator's presence, though she was kept up to date on everything regarding her duties as the senator's decoy. She knew she would eventually return to her role as decoy and it was obvious Amidala thought so as well, but it was difficult to keep her thoughts positive when it seemed like everything was falling apart.

It was for this reason, without the consent of her doctor, that she was soon returning to the clubs she frequented with Moteé and some of the other handmaidens. The drinks and loud music were enough to distract Dormé's thoughts and it was not long before she was taking another _friend_ to the hotel room Moteé loaned her. Moteé's father owned a large hotel chain and this suite was given to Dormé for her private use.

Each different lover had something to offer Dormé in the way of distraction. They entertained her and wanted nothing more than to enjoy her company, even if it was purely superficial. Dormé easily lost herself in physical sensations, forgetting her conscious mind if only for a little while. It was fun, but it was hard not to be disappointed when her lovers left before she awoke or didn't even stay the night. It was hard not to let it bother her that none of them wanted to hold her afterwards or run their fingers through her hair.

In those moments, it was extremely hard for Dormé not to think about Anakin. It was even harder not to long for his embrace, though she did not know what this truly meant.


	9. Growing Storm

Anakin frowned to the memory of his mentor's words as he found himself standing guard as the senator's protector. Padmé hardly seemed to notice him and try as he might, the Council didn't seem to register his attempts to prove himself either. However it didn't keep him from continuing his efforts in the hopes that through his actions Anakin would be able to properly earn the right to call Dormé his friend. Anakin had come to understand that good work and proper duty meant reward. While much of this reward was subtle and minor by the terms of society, the Padawan had come to deeply value the subtle nod of approval from his Master and the compliments that were only given when truly earned. It was with this in mind that Anakin decided to refrain from interacting with his friend. He believed her friendship was something he had to earn, a reward given for duties and training done well.

As such, he began to ignore her messages, putting them aside, while filling his time with duties and training only to spend his off time performing additional security watching over Padmé when she was relaxing and going about her off work business. However, in his desire to become Padmé's noble knight and to prove himself worthy of Dormé's friendship, Anakin failed to realize his selfish actions were causing more damage than good. The holovids of his angel began to collect, as did Dormé's apologetic messages, but only one was ever viewed or enjoyed. While Padmé's holovids were enjoyed often, Dormé's messages were silently kept and untouched like a treasure that could only be enjoyed when one had earned the right to enjoy it.

But on this particular night, having just completed a long day's of duty, training and then extra hours of duty acting as Padmé's security, Anakin retired to his quarters and at the sight of his tent, now half broken and worn, the Padawan felt his reserve wavering. He missed his dear friend and despite knowing that he had yet to earn her respect, Anakin felt the need to at least hear her voice, to listen to her messages, to be reminded of what he was working towards. Upon listening to Dormé's messages, the Padawan began to realize the truth of his actions and the painful effect it was in reality having on his best friend.

Fearful of losing her friendship and feeling terrible for his ignorance, the Padawan promptly shut off his recordings and swiftly departed from his quarters. As much as he wanted to earn the respect of his angel, to win over her heart, in the end it was Dormé's friendship—or rather the loss of it—that demanded his attention and filled him with the most fear. Without Dormé's friendship, Anakin knew he was lost and the thought of losing her friendship over his attempts to prove himself frightened him more than anything else in the universe.

Though the hour was incredibly late, Anakin was hardly deterred and was soon racing down the halls and slipping into the handmaiden's quarters. Upon approaching Dormé's quarters Anakin sensed another and was furious to know that it was none other than Moteé. Frowning, he rapped on the door and waited impatiently for Dormé's answer, deciding then that if Moteé answered, he would not hesitate to slug her a second time.

* * *

Tonight, Dormé didn't bother sticking around either after her latest fling left. She showered and changed before returning to the handmaidens' quarters, feeling more depressed than sated. It wasn't long before Moteé was approaching her, wanting details.

'It's late Moteé,' Dormé said tiredly as she sat down to remove her boots. 'Can't we talk about this tomorrow?'

'It already is tomorrow. Now come on, spill. It's not like I've been able to get out much these days with me pulling twice the work in your absence,' Moteé argued, knowing she would get her way.

Dormé told her everything, including positions used. She was quite matter-of-fact about it. 'Nothing spectacular or unusual.'

'How disappointing,' Moteé lamented.

At the knock on the door, they both looked up. Dormé went to answer it, finding Anakin there, which was quite a shock, all things considering.

Anakin studied Dormé in pained silence as she opened the door. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say, to explain and even more to apologize for.

'Perhaps your evening is looking up,' Moteé remarked, leering at the Jedi, despite the fact she knew he hated her and had physically harmed her in the past.

Dormé wasn't listening to Moteé as her attentions were locked on Anakin. Her thoughts ran wild. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask, but no words came as she stared at him.

Curling his lip in disgust, Anakin said in deadly tones, 'Get. out. Now.' He touched the dark side to make his point clear to the questionable handmaiden.

While Dormé normally would have objected to Anakin's treatment of her somewhat friend and fellow handmaiden, she was too tired to really care.

Anakin glared at Moteé as she promptly departed before returning his attentions to Dormé once more.

'Thank you,' she replied after Moteé left. After all, she only wanted to get some rest after this disappointing evening. There had been too many disappointing evenings after the attack on the senate building and the beginning of the war. Dormé continued getting ready for bed, trying to ignore Anakin's presence. She knew that to look at him would just demolish her resolve.

At her simple statement of gratitude, the Padawan politely nodded. Noticing her preparing for bed, Anakin finally registered the time and felt awkward for it. Perhaps it was best to save the discussion for morning. 'I'm sorry for interrupting things. I'll leave you to rest then,' he murmured quietly wanting desperately to stay and talk to her but feeling that his presence was doing more harm than good in this moment.

She turned her bed down, loosened her hair from the single fastener holding back, and was about to slip out of her garb when she caught his words. Dormé froze in mid-action and tried not to let the sound of his voice affect her. She could tell he had not moved an inch, that he had no intention of leaving, at least not without her telling him to go. Dormé bowed her head, wishing she was stronger, but she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Though the only major wounds still healing were in her right arm, she was still unfit for her duties. On the inside, however, she wondered what he was doing here, what he wanted, and why he chose this moment to speak with her after so many weeks. Ultimately it was the sound of his voice that caused those feelings of longing to return. She couldn't help giving in to her tears.

The last thing Anakin had expected from was Dormé's tears. She was not a woman who fell easy prey to her emotions and truthfully in the Padawan's mind she was the strongest person he had ever encountered save for Obi-Wan. Not even his angel could come close to Dormé's strength of character, for his angel had never really experienced anything the struggles that Dormé had. It was only then that Anakin realized it was because he wanted to emulate Dormé's strength that he was even able to bury his own weak emotions and embrace his duties as he had over the past while. But this did little to change the situation and the facts that now brought him here. Anakin had unintentionally hurt Dormé and was now on the verge of losing the one thing he valued even more than his desire to earn Padmé's love; Dormé's friendship.

'I- I didn't want—' he began only to falter as he recalled Palpatine's words. 'I wanted to prove to you that I was sorry—I wanted to prove to you that I was worthy...' Anakin's voice trailed off as he knew words were not only unnecessary but unwanted. It was then that he shyly approached and quietly tried to slip his hand to her shoulder.

His words only served to confuse her, his approach even more so, but at his touch, she turned to face him. 'What do you mean?' she asked, not caring that he saw her tears. 'What are you talking about, Anakin?'

Anakin bit his lip as he struggled to explain his thoughts. 'It was my fault that you were hurt. I should have been more careful and mindful but I wasn't. I wanted to apologize, but words are weak—so I tried to show I was sorry through action. I've been training and working as hard as I can to prove myself to you, to show you that I was worthy of your friendship,' he admitted quietly.

Dormé furiously wiped her eyes as she tried to understand what he was saying. She didn't know why he had waited until now, until this moment, so late at night, to tell her. She wondered what made him realise his mistake. 'Why are you telling me this now? Why did you wait so long to tell me that you didn't hate me?' Dormé asked, trying to by strong but not having very much luck.

'I never answered or allowed myself to read your messages so I could resist the temptation of seeing you before I had earned the right to do so. I wanted your messages to be something I earned, not something I just took for granted. I never knew the pain I was causing you,' he said in shamed tones.

'I thought you didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I thought—' She took a moment to pull herself together. 'I thought I had done something wrong.'

'I didn't know that I was giving you this impression. I thought you understood that I was trying to prove myself to you—I thought the holo-recordings were a way of showing that you were pleased with my efforts.'

It was hard for her to comprehend that he was trying to be noble, that he was trying prove himself through actions when these actions were not anywhere near here. 'How could I possibly know what was on your mind if you weren't even talking to me?'

Her last words said made him feel incredibly ashamed and for a moment he didn't respond. How could he possibly explain himself, when even the truth sounded incredibly weak? But he had to try for everything was hanging on a balance. 'You never apologize to anyone because it's beneath you. You know that action speaks much louder than words, that talk holds no weight. I wanted to show you that I can be like that too. I wanted to prove to you that I am strong like you are,' he concluded quietly. 'But it would seem I just proved to you that I was nothing more than a heartless coward. I'm sorry that was not my intent.'

'The holo-recordings I gave you were my hopes of mending ways with you...to at least get you to talk to me,' she admitted sadly. 'I knew how much you wanted them...'

Anakin felt his heart sink further at Dormé's admittance. He never realized that her gestures were meant to mend things and felt terrible for seeing only what he wanted to see. 'I guess I only saw what I wanted to see. I just didn't want you to think of me as being weak, or pathetic by apologizing without actions to prove to you how sorry I am. I guess I thought if I became the knight I'm supposed to be I'd be able to earn the right to tell you that I'm sorry,' he admitted quietly.

Dormé placed her hand to her brow at his statements. 'I guess it's my fault for failing to see how ignoring your friend is a way of proving that you're a good one. I don't see how that makes you strong, or that avoiding my messages to you is an act of goodwill. I don't understand what you were trying to do.' She sighed, taking a moment before looking him in the eyes once more.

But at Dormé's clarification Anakin shook his head feeling his heart ache for her as he inwardly cursed himself for going about this all wrong. 'No, Dormé, it's not like that at all! I went about this all wrong, its just I've never had a real friend before. 'After you got hurt I realized that no one wants to be around someone who is always feeling sorry for themselves and being emotional over their mistakes. I wanted to prove to you that I'm not like that anymore.' Anakin bit his lip as his eyes fell to his hands it was only when he felt Dormé's eyes on him once more that he was able to meet her gaze.

Dormé already thought Anakin was a great Knight and didn't understand where he was coming from. He had saved her, had he not? He was now protecting her mistress again and had not failed in her service. Maybe this was a Jedi or Force thing that she didn't understand. Dormé wouldn't be surprised if it was. After all, she knew little of their culture. 'I've missed you...' _Probably more than I ought to... _

Her words mirrored his thoughts and he nodded sadly. 'So have I. I tried to be strong, but I couldn't do it anymore, I missed you too much. That's why I ended up going through your messages, and that's how I found out—' he furrowed his brow as his expression revealed his shame. 'I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this and I never meant to ruin our friendship because of it either,' he said softly in shamed tones.

When Anakin said he missed her too, he was finally speaking a language she understood. 'So that means you still want to be my friend?' she asked tentatively though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

'I've never stopped wanting to be your friend,' Anakin admitted in soft tones. 'I just wanted you to be proud of me. I'm sorry for hurting you because of it,' he admitted.

Dormé launched herself into his arms, holding him so tightly a person might have difficulty breathing. She breathed him in from the collar of his tunic, feeling as though she had been only going through the motions until her best friend was back where he belonged: with her.

For a moment, it was a struggle to breathe, but Anakin soon shifted slightly within her arms as he held her with equal intensity so that it was more comfortable for the both of them. Burying his face in her hair, Anakin gave a soft sigh of relief feeling in that moment as though he had been holding his breath the entire time and only now could breathe.

Holding her dear friend close and breathing him in, Dormé finally felt like she was able to breathe. She had missed him so much and she didn't care that she hadn't been able to hide that fact from him. She had longed to be held by him for so long. It had been difficult to sleep without him in her arms. Dormé had taken to holding onto an extra pillow, but it just wasn't the same.

She was also relieved that he felt that way too, but even more so, she was so happy he was back where he belonged. 'I am proud of you, Anakin,' she murmured. 'I always have been. And I'm proud to call you my best friend.'

His heart soared as his cheeks warmed. He knew that he had done nothing to deserve such kind words but was so incredibly touched by it. But then it was Dormé's opinion that mattered most to Anakin though this wouldn't reveal itself to him until later. Tightening his embrace, the Padawan shyly kissed his friend's cheek as he gave her a sincere smile. 'I'm so grateful to be able to call you my best friend,' he softly admitted before burying his face in her hair and speaking what weighed on his heart.

Anakin held onto his friend as though she were the only thing keeping him from drowning in his emotions and the darkness that always lingered in the corner of his thoughts. It seemed only in her arms that Anakin felt safe from himself and from his fears. It also seemed that only in her presence did he ever find the strength to truly be himself. 'Without you, I am truly lost,' he murmured in sincere tones not realizing just how accurate this statement would prove to be.

As Dormé drew back and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek Anakin felt as though everything was as it should be in the universe and was so happy that things were finally as they should be between his dearest friend and himself. 'I don't suppose it's too late to ask if you'd like to sleep in the tent with me?' the Padawan asked in soft but hopeful tones.

Dormé had never had a friend like Anakin before and it was something she would grow to cherish. When he suggested the tent, she almost grew sad at the fact it had gone unused for such a long time. In fact, she was just about to ask him if he wanted to stay in her room. None of her friends ever stayed with her in her apartment, nor did they know her address, for it was safer that way. If her smile was any testament to her opinion of their sanctuary, she nodded in reply and slipped her hand into his.

Promptly he drew her into another hug before silently leading her back to his quarters. 'I'm sorry our tent doesn't look nearly as nice as it used to,' he sheepishly admitted as he led her inside. 'I've been sleeping in there ever since—well ever since everything happened,' Anakin said as his cheeks began to burn. He didn't admit that he also couldn't fall asleep unless he was playing with his Padawan braid while imagining that it was his friend doing it.

At the sight of the slightly broken down tent, Dormé was once again filled with a now familiar longing, but thankfully that was all in the past. Tonight, she had her friend back and even if it was only for a few hours, she knew she would sleep peacefully. Dormé never admitted to him that she had a hard time sleeping without him, that she thought about him more than she ought to, or that she no longer experienced the same enjoyment out of her friends. Instead, she removed her gown and curled up next to him, his Padawan braid woven through her fingers.

Snuggling next to her the Padawan gave a contented sigh as he began to play with her hair feeling as though everything was right with the world. Rest readily came and Anakin was only too grateful for the peace it offered. It had been too long since he had been able to experience dreamless sleep and even longer since was able to wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the day.

* * *

Some time after Anakin had already left, Dormé awoke in his quarters. She was still off duty as decoy until she was fully recovered, which she hoped would come to an end soon. She took up his previous invitation by washing up in his quarters before returning to her own to change. Later that day, after training with the newest handmaiden recruits to build up her endurance, Dormé set about finding some new Amidala holos for Anakin to enjoy.

She did not expect to find some having to do with a secretive meeting, but she didn't dwell too much on it and didn't finish watching the video as she packed it up and readied to give it to her friend. She missed the brief handholding and looks between newly divorced Senator Organa and her mistress.

* * *

Anakin's day was filled with its usual duties, training and meditation but instead of worrying himself over how well he was making an impression with Padmé, Anakin focussed instead on ensuring he was on his best behaviour. Imagining his friend was ever near watching him Anakin behaved as a proper Jedi should and save for his watchful gaze falling on Padmé when he felt no one was looking he was certain his behaviour was both professional and appropriate. He had yet to register how uncomfortable he was making the senator with his supposed hidden glances, or the fact her thoughts never once turned to him save her wish that he would leave.

But as the day drew to a close the Padawan's immature nature shone through as he grew eager to see his friend once more. Fiddling about with his lightsaber and his utility belt, he grew antsy during the last meeting and in the end made up an excuse to part ways from the Senator. He knew that Dormé would be free by now and wanted to spend the most time possible with his best friend. As such Anakin was soon racing back to the handmaiden quarters with the hopes that Dormé would already be back. He had no idea of the gift she bore and the darkness that it would encourage.

* * *

Dormé tried a new recipe this evening, which ended up being way too spicy for her liking. In the end, she was able to salvage it, though she decided she would not be using so much kassoti next time. She watched as her gift from Anakin did its clean up duties, still thinking it was the neatest little helper she could have dreamed of.

Upon hearing her door chime, she immediately ran to answer it, happy to see it was her best friend.

Anakin grinned at the sight of Dormé and promptly drew her in for a tight embrace before kissing her cheek back before following her to the table. Taking a seat, he furrowed his brow in confusion but promptly followed her instructions to close his eyes. Doing so, he repeatedly tried to ask her what she was up to but received no reply until he was allowed to open his eyes.

She placed the dessert in front of him, eager to hear what he thought of it and not caring if he had just come from eating a ten course meal.

The sight that greeted him looked wonderful and smelt even better. His eyes lit up as he looked to Dormé in excitement. 'This is for me? All of it?' he asked eagerly before registering what it was which only added to his eagerness as he began to eat it.

She nodded at his question, hoping he would just not talk and give it a try already. Finally he took a bite and then another and soon it was entirely gone and Dormé beamed proudly.

'This is your secret dessert isn't it?' he said as he promptly began to scarf it down. It was by far the best tasting dessert Anakin had ever had and despite Dormé's eager questions about feedback the Padawan was too busy eating to initially register it. However the look on his face about said his thoughts on her meal though he didn't respond until he was finished.

'So???' she asked eagerly, practically begging for feedback.

'This is amazing, Dormé! You have to show me how you made it! Is it hard to make? I mean I don't suppose you could make more in the future could you?' Anakin exclaimed deciding then and there this was his absolute favourite dessert.

'I'm so glad you like it!' she exclaimed cheerfully. 'I'd love to show you! Well, except the secret ingredient,' Dormé added, though she was only partially teasing. She knew she would have a fun time trying to have him guess what it was.

At her exclamation Anakin beamed as he nodded. 'This is by far my favourite dessert now!' he said with a grin before furrowing his brow in curiosity as she spoke of a secret ingredient. 'But how am I to make it on my own if I don't know the ingredient?' he teased back as he gave her a mischievous smile.

'Well you'll just have to guess what it is,' Dormé replied in mischievous tones. She took his empty glass. There was hardly a remnant of the gelatin substance. 'I do have more,' she said, going over to the refrigeration unit to give him hers.

'I do now, do I?' Anakin teased back before following her to the kitchen. 'Does that mean you'll let me tear your kitchen apart trying to find it?' he continued pretending to be all innocent though his boyish grin gave him away. 'What if I do find it? Then what? Will you show me how it's done?' he asked with a hopeful look as he began to open up the various cupboards only to stare blankly at the articles in them. It was obvious the Padawan had little experience in the kitchen.

'I didn't even know if you've had dinner yet, but I wanted you to at least try this first,' she admitted.

'I'm glad you did!' Anakin admitted knowing that he wouldn't have had the patience to wait until after dinner.

'Oh, which reminds me...' Dormé popped over to her dresser to retrieve the datacards of holovids she had for him. 'These are for you.'

At the sight of the holovids, Anakin immediately rushed to her side as he eagerly took the holo-vids from her. 'Thank you! How do you ever find these?' he asked in awe thinking that these were by the far the greatest gifts ever given to him.

Dormé then remembered her gift and wasn't about to divulge her sources, though it was obvious enough she had access to the security recordings. 'I couldn't wait to give them to you before serving you a proper supper.' She handed the datacards to her friend before returning to her small kitchen to tend to supper.

As soon as she placed the datacard in his hand, Anakin forgot everything save for Padmé's image and was soon activating them as Dormé departed for the kitchen. As always, Padmé was the truest form of beauty in Anakin's opinion despite the fact the holoimages did little justice in capturing her beauty. But as the images unfolded, Anakin found himself taking note of something else entirely. While he was not witness to this firsthand the events that unfolded told a tale that the Padawan did not wish to see.

Frowning, he replayed the scene of Bail giving Padmé a datacard and the fact their hands lingered far too long for his liking. Though there was little else by means of evidence to reveal any sort of interest Anakin began to see it in any 'scene' shown that involved Bail.

'Why didn't you tell me that something was going on between Senator Organa and Padmé?' he stated in dark tones wondering now if Padmé made his friend swear to secrecy about the matter.

She raised an eyebrow. 'I haven't watched those vids. I only saw that my mistress was in them and knew you would want to see them.' She scooped a portion onto a plate for Anakin and then on another for her own before setting them on the table.

As Anakin watched the holovids his temperament soured leaving the Padawan to fall prey to the darkness of his thoughts. Immediately he feared the worst and began to imagine all sorts of complications and with them came rage, jealousy, and the need to end this possible relationship before it really began.

'No, I don't mean that. I mean how long has this been going on? How long has he been interested in her? Please tell me he hasn't actually asked to court her?' he practically pleaded as his expression grew fearful. Though Dormé had set the table with their dinner Anakin barely took notice of it as his thoughts were entirely preoccupied with his paranoia and jealousy.

Dormé set out glasses of blue milk for them to enjoy, as she too found a resource for the Tatooine beverage that wasn't too pricey for her budget. Picking up on his change in mood, she frowned. 'Interested in her?' Dormé blinked. 'Isn't he married?' she replied, having forgotten about the recent divorce as it didn't pertain to her own political dealings as decoy. She sat down at the table, hoping Anakin would enjoy the supper with her.

The Padawan frowned deeply as he sighed while shaking his head. He only wished that the situation was that simple. 'Not anymore,' Anakin replied in dry tones as his gloved hand tapped the holorecording against his leg. 'He's been divorced from the Alderaani queen,' Anakin continued in dark tones before reluctantly turning his attentions away from the holo-recordings. Quietly, he began to eat but it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere now. He still couldn't believe his awful luck, just when he was on the verge of proving himself to Padmé that fool Bail had to come along and try to move in on his angel.

'Oh,' Dormé replied upon the revelation about Senator Organa. She started eating before Anakin, but was pleased that he soon began to eat as well, despite the change of mood. She fell silent thinking about the other meetings her mistress had been going to that she was not privy to. However, Dormé did not know much more about it and thus did not speak of it. If she had any information worthy of sharing with Anakin, she would without hesitation, but figured he already knew about those meetings since he was her Jedi protector.

Anakin could sense that something was also weighing on his friend's mind and furrowing his brow he studied her intently wondering if she knew something he didn't but wasn't permitted to say. However he trusted Dormé implicitly and knew better than to doubt her. But it didn't stop his curiosity from growing as they continued to eat in silence. 'Something is on your mind?' he asked quietly deciding he'd much rather help Dormé with her problems than think about his own.

Dormé sighed at his question and paused before taking another bite. She set her utensil on the plate and looked over at him. 'It's just that being on leave and having to train with the handmaidens-in-training... I miss out on a lot of things.'

Anakin furrowed his brow at Dormé's words and immediately felt bad at the fact he had done little to help her overcome these feelings of seclusion.

As she pondered it further, she began to realise, 'Even the first few weeks as decoy, after Cordé died...even then I felt as though there were things my mistress wasn't telling me about. Meetings with other people, having to do with politics, but I was never informed of them, the details I mean...not even for preparation as decoy.' She shrugged and looked back at her food. 'It's probably nothing.'

The Padawan felt his stomach turn into a knot as he studied her intently before sitting fully back into his seat. 'You don't really think Padmé would ever be in connection with the Separatists do you?' he balked in concern, though it was obvious he was beginning to fear this as well. However Anakin was certain that if there was one person to blame for seducing her into such a mindset it would be Senator Organa. He had to be blamed! Most likely tricking her into it so he could try and make his move! Anakin frowned at the thought knowing then and there for the safety of the Republic and for Padmé's good name something had to be done.

Dormé shook her head. 'She doesn't support their cause any more than she supports the war. After the attack on the senate building, it seemed more senators than ever backed the supreme chancellor's decision to create an army. My mistress is still firm on her position against the war.'

'I think its something and I think we should definitely look into it,' he stated calmly. 'Why else would she keep her finest decoy in the dark about this? It just makes no sense! I think she's being tricked into something she doesn't really want to be a part of, we need to do something about it before things really get out of hand!' Anakin continued in concern. His friend was most astute for noticing this and Anakin was so grateful to her that Dormé picked up on what he should have noticed himself but had failed to see.

She frowned, putting her head into her hand, her elbow resting on the table as she looked at her friend. Though she agreed the matter needed to be looked into, she knew she wouldn't have much else to offer Anakin. 'I don't think she's being coerced into anything, Anakin. She's a very strong-willed woman. But until I'm serving as decoy again, I doubt I'll have much more information about it.'

'Then why all the secretive behaviour?' Anakin asked before frowning as another idea came to mind. 'Unless she's sneaking about with Senator Organa,' he remarked in dry tones. Dormé's confirmation only added to his fear as she admitted that Padmé was not a woman who was easily swayed.

Dormé shrugged. 'I don't know. It's not like I'm privy to her thoughts,' she partially joked.

'I could try to look into more, seeing as I'm part of her security,' Anakin suggested quietly feeling torn between his hope that this was nothing serious and the fear that it could be his worst nightmare unravelling before his eyes.

'If you find anything, let me know,' Dormé said, glad to know she could trust her best friend to inform her of such things that might affect her career. 'The last thing I want is to lose my job and have to go back to the factories.'

Giving her a reassuring smile he reached out to give her hand a squeeze. 'Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this before you know it.'

She gave him a small smile in return. 'Knowing us, we'll probably get into more trouble before it's over,' she teased. 'And someone will probably get hurt.' Dormé rolled her eyes, chuckling at the thought. She had no idea just how true that statement was.

Slipping his hand into Dormé's own, the Padawan found much needed comfort there and giving it a squeeze he offered a smile. At her remarks Anakin chuckled as he nodded in agreement. 'Isn't that how it always is?' he remarked before giving her a boyish grin. 'Not that I'd have it any other way! Well, minus the getting hurt part. I think we've had more than enough of that,' he concluded with a wink.

Joking around once more with Anakin made Dormé feel so much better than she had in the many weeks of his absence. She had missed this more than words could ever say. She laughed. 'Agreed!' The rest of their meal was spent in far more lighthearted tones, though she was unaware of the growing storm within her dearest friend.


	10. Extra Security

The days that followed were stormy for Anakin who spent much of his time acting as Padmé's personal guard during the day and then later as her hidden security during her off hours. The more he saw the petite senator, the more he wanted to see her. It was as though Padmé was a forbidden fruit that left him always longing for more. Though his theories about an interaction between Padmé and Senator Organa revealed no further evidence, there were others she seemed to enjoy spending time with and this added to his jealousy. Anakin followed her from the shadows more than ever before.

Using the excuse that he was trying to figure out what she was keeping from Dormé, the Padawan was able to alleviate his guilty conscience. However, it came at a price. Between his duties and his extra attempts at security, Anakin began to spend less time with his dearest friend. It also left his thoughts growing prey to the darkness that always lingered in his mind now. Soon Padmé and her friends were all he could think about it and it threatened to drive him mad unless he did something about it.

Tonight, Anakin was mindful about his attack, ensuring that all of his skills as a Jedi were put to proper use. The man was hardly worth Anakin's time and begged and pleaded for his life while the Padawan watched on in disgust. He couldn't believe the nerve of the whelp, how arrogantly he demanded Padmé meet him in these dingy places, how brief their meetings were as though he were ashamed to call such an angel a friend. Though Anakin never allowed himself to be present during their private interactions out of respect for Padmé's privacy, he just knew what was going on and it only served to infuriate him all the more. It seemed the harder he tried to make the senator notice him the more she surrounded herself with these beasts.

'You really believe your pathetic excuses are going to be enough?' Anakin snapped as immediately his thoughts immediately answered the siren's call of the dark side. Drawing it around him, the Padawan felt the familiar rush of power that left him feeling as though he were more god than mortal. The pathetic soul at his feet continued to plead for his life, saying he never once touched the Senator, that he was only trying to help her locate the missing Mon Mothma, nothing more. Anakin knew they were lies, all of them, and it only added to the darkness he drew his strength from.

When he studied the man, Anakin didn't see a frightened innocent soul who just wanted to go home to his family. Instead he saw a disgusting wretch who sought to desecrate his angel's good name. Just imagining the whelps arms around her waist, his lips against Padmé's own… His thoughts never reached their conclusion as Anakin unleashed the Force on the man. Dark tendrils wrapped around the man's throat causing him to gasp for air as his fingers clawed as his untouched throat. Anakin frowned in rage as he continued to tighten the invisible noose until the man's face turned purple and blue and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was only upon feeling the man's soul offering itself to the Force did the Padawan realize what he had done and the true weight of his actions. Frantic, he staggered back as he felt his head beginning to throb and his stomach churn.

'Oh Force, what have I done?' he murmured in panic as he realized there was no turning back now. If Padmé were to find out what he had done, she'd never speak to him again, of that he was certain. At the same time, another wave of fear coursed through his veins. If the council were to find out...

Anakin departed for the senatorial district to find the one person he knew could help: Chancellor Palpatine. The Padawan unaware that the chancellor had been watching him the entire time and purposely avoided the boy's attempt to locate him. Palpatine knew that Anakin would want to see him immediately and thought it would do the Jedi apprentice good to learn the meaning of patience. It also would give time for Anakin's sour mood to soften and with luck encourage him to think of practical ways to handle his situation. It wasn't much, but Sidious found that some of the best lessons were given without the apprentice even realizing what he was learning.

Upon arriving to the chancellor's offices, the Padawan promptly discovered that his mentor was nowhere to be found. Closing his eyes he struggled to clear his thoughts while ignoring his throbbing head and queasy stomach. Inwardly he cursed his poor luck for the chancellor was renowned for spending long hours in his office. It figured the one time he needed him most the elder politician could not be found. It wasn't to say that Anakin was without options and immediately his thoughts turned to his dearest friend. He had no intention of speaking of his fears, knowing Dormé had enough on her mind without his problems adding. But he also knew that Dormé had a way about her to calm his fears and clear his head. It was his hope that she would provide a much needed distraction, anything to help him forget the memory of his actions and the price he was certain he'd have to pay for them.

* * *

The doctors informed Dormé that she was well enough to return to her duties and with her mistress's approval, she would begin tomorrow. Thrilled beyond measure, for it seemed like she had been off-duty and retraining for too long, Dormé went out to celebrate. She spent a little more credits than she intended, but the drinks were good, though the company was lacking. At least she was able to have a few good laughs and dance for awhile. 

Moteé left early with one of her long-time acquaintances, whom Dormé was beginning to suspect was a boyfriend Moteé could not tell her father about. He was an officer, recently wounded in the knee from the war.

Dormé finished off her drink as one of the Correllians that had been chatting her up took her hand. She slipped an arm about his waist and headed out of the club to her hotel suite. He seemed a little drunk because his hands were fumbling around on the clasps of her skirt. She laughed at him and moved to sit on the bed so she could take off her boots first. Once that was finished, she looked up at him. 'I'd offer you a drink, but I can see you've already had enough,' she teased.

He chuckled and shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he moved to pin her on the bed with a growl and a kiss.

Dormé giggled and laughed as she worked him out of his t-shirt. She thought this was definitely a nice way to celebrate getting her position restored after so long of being on the sidelines.

Hours later, standing under the hot stream of water, Dormé wondered why her celebration wasn't as fulfilling as she expected it would be. It was only now after he left as she showered before slipping into an extra gown that her thoughts turned to her best friend. She thought it would have been more fun hanging about with him than having sex with the Correllian. She didn't understand why.

It had been fun though, Dormé couldn't deny that. It just wasn't nearly as fun as goofing around with Anakin, tossing pillows and looking at his new inventions...forcing him to try her newest culinary creation and pulling his Padawan braid...or just cuddling with him in their tent and not saying a word.

She had a service droid clean up after her as she left the hotel and made her trek back to the senatorial district alone. She hated being alone. Dormé wondered what Anakin was doing and if he had had a good day. She missed him at dinner these past couple of nights and wondered if he found any news on her mistress or if his master was back from the Outer Rim Sieges...or if there was some other pressing matter that kept him away from her.

* * *

It wasn't hard to locate Dormé as Anakin needed only focus on her Force signature to find her at the hotel's that overlooked the popular clubs all the rich and renowned frequented. However as he neared her location the Padawan picked up on the fact she wasn't alone and decided that sort of distraction he could do without. Anakin didn't trust himself to behave properly, and didn't want to enrage Dormé. His mood was foul enough without that adding to it. 

Instead he went back to the senatorial distract to continue his security task watching over Padmé. Nevertheless, he wasn't the only one on a mission as another had been given strict orders to keep watch over Anakin and ensure that his skills as a Jedi were tested to the fullest.

Asajj felt her mission was more of an insult than anything else but wanted to prove herself worthy of Darth Sidious's mentoring. If this ensured her place as a Sith apprentice she would do it without question or hesitation. The goal was simple: attack the boy and continue to do so until he touched the dark side. She snorted in disgust at the thought for she had already witnessed him using it earlier in the night. But the Ratattaki woman was tired of just watching and biding her time and decide now would be the perfect opportunity to have an impromptu spar.

As Anakin departed for the senatorial district he sensed a dark presence and immediately drew his lightsaber but didn't activate it. His initial thoughts were of Count Dooku as the Force signature was strong and dark enough to fit the Count's aura. But there was something odd about it and soon the Padawan was reading himself for the unexpected. However he was so distracted by his need to find his enemy in the shadows that he didn't see the bald headed woman in front of him until he heard the thrum of lightsabers being activated.

'Are you always this foolish? Or is this just one of your little Jedi games?' the bald woman hissed in amusement causing Anakin's temper to boil over.

Growling curses in Huttese, the Padawan was swift to activate his lightsaber and proceeded to attack. It wasn't hard to touch the dark side as he had only done so a short time ago. Despite the immense power it offered, it did little to hide Anakin's lack of experience in battle. While his skills were finely tuned, his emotions and control over them was not and soon the boy lost himself in the rush of the dark side.

Asajj, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as trained as the boy for her master was killed in the early years of her training, but was more trained to channel her hatred and rage properly, thus giving her the advantage.

lightsabers clashed and hummed as the two warriors continued their spar in the alley ways that were hidden from the more refined eyes of society. Anyone who saw them spoke not a word out of fear of the consequences.

Asajj promptly tired of the spar. The Padawan had little to offer her in the way of a challenge as his temper made him sloppy and inconsistent. There were many times she could have easily taken him down but recalling her master's orders the Dark Jedi apprentice was forced to refrain. In the end this proved to be the greatest challenge and growing frustrated by Anakin's attempts to attack or take her down Asajj decided it was time to end their little dance. With unnatural speed, the Ratattaki woman promptly flipped over the boy while keeping her blades close enough to his face to scar his eye but not enough to cause any real damage. His face, she had decided would become his scoreboard.

The Padawan screamed out in pain and promptly attempted to attack the hairless fiend but had little luck as the woman had long since disappeared into the shadows. Alone now, the furious Padawan who was still under the spell of the dark side's kiss decided to attempt to track her with the intent of truly unleashing chaos on his prey, to any soul who might be unfortunate enough to cross his path.

Anakin did his best to track down the mysterious Dark Jedi but had little luck. It seemed every back alley he explored was all the same and every dark corner held the possibility that she was near. Through the Force Anakin knew deep down that the warrior had long since left the vicinity. But the darkness was blinding and though the Padawan decided it was time to call his search to an end it was obvious he was still looking for a fight.

Unfortunately for Dormé's drunken friend, who happened to stumble upon the brooding Jedi, this was about to become the one fight he couldn't walk away from. The drunken man stumbled out from the shadows near to Anakin's location and immediately the Padawan activated his lightsaber as he turned to face the Corellian.

The man just gave a sloppy wave of his hand as he shook his head. 'No trouble here Jedi, just going home like everyone else!' he cheerfully replied.

Anakin frowned, feeling insulted by the man's words though not registering the fact that he recognised the man's Force aura as being the one that had been with his best friend.

'If that's the case, why were you slinking in the shadows like some thief?' Anakin challenged feeling the darkness within growing once more while the pounding his head began to crescendo along with it.

The Corellian just furrowed his brow before laughing thinking that the Jedi was obviously joking. While he did carry a laser pistol on him as well as a blade, it was clear that he had no intention of using it. He had enough fun for one night and all he wanted to do now was to wash up and go to bed.

Anakin felt otherwise and became enraged at the man's laughter. Suddenly it wasn't just a drunken stranger that was mocking him. It was Bail, the man that Padmé was seeing in the shadowy streets, and the Jedi Council, everyone who Anakin felt was laughing at him behind his back. Anakin stepped forward and swiftly slammed the blade into the man's mouth, stifling his scream before snapping the lightsaber upwards, cutting the man's face literally into half. As the lifeless corpse fell to the ground, Anakin scowled as he stared at it before his pounding head and churning stomach forced him to a nearby processing compactor where he was promptly ill.

Once he was finished he drew back from the dumpster only to lean against a nearby building where he proceeded to try and clear his thoughts while attempting to numb his throbbing head. Anakin had yet to register Dormé's approaching Force signature and had yet to register the fact he had just killed her friend.

Dormé tried to hum a little to herself as she made her way back to the senatorial district. She didn't get very far when she heard the thrumming of a lightsaber and watch a man collapse on the ground. She remained in the distance until the lightsaber wielding person was sick in a compactor. Approaching cautiously, Dormé recognised the clothes of the man who now lay dead and wondered what happened. However, Dormé was quicker to recognise the Jedi.

'Anakin?' she asked tentatively as she drew nearer. He was obviously not well and this filled her with more concern than whatever the other man did to provoke the noble Jedi's attack. Though she lamented the fact he was dead, she was more concerned about her best friend's health than anything else. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she asked, 'Are you all right?'

Anakin closed his eyes, so distracted by his attempts to clear his throbbing head that he didn't even register Dormé's approach until he felt her hand against his shoulder. Immediately his eyes snapped open as his hand slipped to his lightsaber hilt. However he promptly recognized her voice and upon focusing his eyes on Dormé the Padawan felt his cheeks burn. He hoped his friend had not been witness to any of this, but had a sinking feeling that she had.

'Dormé? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the hotel,' he murmured in confusion, wondering why his friend would risk travelling back alone this late an hour. 'Isn't dangerous for you to be wandering back at this hour?' he further asked feeling concern now for his friend though not registering that he was more of a threat than anyone else she could have encountered by now.

'I'm not exactly unarmed,' she replied, making a gesture to her government-issued wakizashi at her side. Though her tone was slightly teasing, in an effort to lighten the mood and allay his concerns, Dormé was far more worried about Anakin's condition.

Anakin nodded as he gave a weak smile in reply to her words. She had a very good point and he felt like a fool for even suggesting otherwise as though he ever doubt her skills as a warrior. 'True enough,' he said quietly before taking in his surroundings only to be reminded of the other body left behind. However it was too late to tend to that matter though Anakin knew he really should have dealt with it right away. Nevertheless with his head pounding so hard that it was difficult to think clearly nevermind come up with a plan or a way out of the mess he found himself in.

Since Anakin had ignored her question, Dormé decided that it would be for the best if they get off the streets firstly. It was odd running into him like this, but as she was tired, she didn't think much of it. She also failed to register that he was aware she had been at the hotel. 'Want to walk back with me?' she asked innocently.

At Dormé's polite invitation the Padawan relaxed a little as he gave a nod and a slight smile. 'I'd like that,' Anakin said in quiet tones grateful then to have his friend near once more, just being around her made everything feel as though it would all work out in the end.

Anakin seemed distracted and this only added to Dormé's concern for him. However, once he agreed to her suggestion, she took his arm and dutifully remained silent as they returned to the senatorial district.

The Padawan was grateful for the presence of his friend. As he wanted to stay up and chat the night away with his throbbing head and the lingering memory of the events, Anakin truthfully just wanted to rest in the comfort of Dormé's arms.

Dormé was tempted to lead him to her own quarters, but his were closer and she wanted to tend to him. Whatever was bothering him, worried her and she wanted solely to alleviate him from it. She noted he had blood on his outer tunic and without asking for permission helped him out of it so it could be washed.

Anakin finally took notice of the blood on his tunic and winced at the sight of it. One more matter to tend to. Dormé however thought of the immediate matter of tending to it and silently began to help him out of it causing Anakin to blush in embarrassment. 'Thanks,' he murmured in reply before excusing himself as he went to wash up and hopefully find something for his head.

She then went to his kitchen to fetch him something to drink and offered it to him, still unaware of the headache that plagued him.

Upon his return, he sheepishly accepted the refreshment as he gave Dormé a grateful look. 'You don't have to do this, I'm fine, but thank you,' he admitted quietly. Giving a soft sigh he furrowed his brow before draining his glass empty in a single swallow. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until that moment. But then Dormé always did know him better than he knew himself.

'I know I don't have to,' Dormé replied. 'I want to.'

The Padawan felt his heart sink as shame began to flood his thoughts. He had no real understanding that he was using his friend even now. Neither did Anakin truly register the fact he was avoiding the matter at hand, that by keeping all of this to himself he would become consumed by his own struggles and cease to register the pain he was causing his dearest friend. 'I don't suppose I could convince you to rest with me tonight could I?' he asked shyly as he set the glass down on the table.

She eyed their tent which was hardly at all in the shape it was in when they first built it. For the past few nights, he had been preoccupied with duties, or so Dormé assumed, and they hadn't spent any time together, let alone had a chance to make use of the tent. Returning her eyes to Anakin, she smiled softly and reached up a hand through his slightly tussled hair before fiddling with his Padawan braid. 'Of course.'

Her gentle touch and reply was like a soothing balm to his tired soul. Hesitantly he touched her cheek feeling so unclean and impure before her, as though she were a goddess of peace and he a beast of war. 'Thank you,' he whispered before guiding her to the tent where he stripped down and clambered inside. With luck his rest would be a dreamless one.

Though she was conscious of the fact she was resuming her duties in the morning, Dormé was even more aware of the fact that she would get a much better sleep this way then merely returning to her quarters alone. And what better way to end her night's celebration than to spend time with her dearest friend?

Feeling his skin against hers, his fingers tangled in her hair, Dormé felt complete in ways she never did without him. Though he hadn't said a word about whatever was bothering him, Dormé had a feeling it would pass and hope against everything that she was able to help him in some way.

Anakin's rest wasn't nearly as peaceful but it wasn't as frightening as it was during the early days that followed his experiences on Tatooine. In Dormé's arms there was a sense of peace Anakin knew he did not deserve and this to left its mark in his dreams.

By the time morning arrived, Dormé disentangled herself from his arms and crawled out of their dilapidated sanctuary before swiftly slipping on her gown and fixing breakfast. She had an early start returning to her decoy duties today and wanted to be sure to have a good breakfast before she had to leave. Dormé wondered if Anakin would be guarding her today instead of her mistress, but also hoped he would soon get to the bottom of her mistress's secretive meetings as well.

Upon waking up, the Padawan immediately sensed his friend's absence but was promptly assured through the Force that she was near. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings and gave a soft sigh as the memory of the night before returned to his thoughts reminding Anakin that he would have to find a way to speak to the Chancellor. He could only imagine that security had stumbled upon the bodies and would be beginning their investigations and soon. Clambering out of bed he stumbled off to wash up and begin his day not really registering that Dormé was preparing breakfast. Only once he was somewhat presentable did he enter the kitchen as he gave her a friendly smile.

'Anything I can do to help?' he offered wanting to make himself useful but at the same time knowing better than to do anything without her strict instructions lest he destroy everything.

Dormé smiled at him. His offer was kind, but she was nearly finished anyway. 'You can set the table,' she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attentions back to their breakfast. 'I'm almost done,' she assured him amiably.

Anakin smiled at her simple request and felt his cheeks warm slightly as she kissed his cheek before beginning to set the table. Once completed he poured them two glasses of blue milk and set them on the table just as she was setting their dishes down.

Once she was finished, she placed their dishes on the table. 'I'm so glad to finally resume my proper duties today,' she said with a sigh as she sat down.

Just make sure not to push yourself too hard,' Anakin remarked in concern before giving her a wry smile. 'Though I promise this time to keep my accidents to myself,' he gently teased though it was obvious he was troubled by the fact she had been hurt by his foolish behaviour of before.

Dormé enjoyed her breakfast, though at a quickened pace than normal, as she needed to leave soon to change into Padmé's wardrobe. 'I promise,' she replied to his concerned remark. She noticed Anakin seemed distracted and though this worried her, she knew that he would talk about it if he wanted to. She would not pressure him, especially if he couldn't speak to her about it. Instead, she finished eating and offered him a friendly smile when he looked her way.

Though Anakin's thoughts were entirely on what he needed to discuss with the Chancellor, he was most grateful for Dormé's presence and at her smile he couldn't help but return it with a sincere one of his own. However like Dormé the Padawan too was running behind and as they parted ways Anakin couldn't help but linger a little longer as he watched her disappear down the halls. He hoped that Padmé would go easy on her and understand that his friend was still recovering and couldn't be pushed too hard despite the fact she was considered fit for duty.

* * *

Dormé used their secret entrance to the senator's chambers in order to enter the large changing room. Rabé and some of the other handmaidens were just filtering in as she arrived, helping her into one of the most ornate gowns Dormé had ever seen. The process of turning into the senator took a few hours, including hair and makeup, leaving Dormé feeling exhausted before the day even truly started. She was given notes on what she needed to prepare for and psyched herself into the role of senator, hoping that she would be able to take it easy as her friend had her promise. The tight gown and heavy diadem on her head was not helping. 

One meeting followed another and it seemed Dormé had little or no turnaround time. Ellé and Moteé attended her for most of the day and Dormé wondered where her mistress was. She wondered what she was up to while Dormé carried out her duty as decoy. Dormé knew that she ultimately worked for the government of Naboo and if she found out that her mistress doing anything underhanded, Dormé would be required by law to inform the queen.

* * *

The meeting with his mentor went far better than he had hoped and at his concerns the Chancellor assured him that he had done the right thing. 'If what you have told me is accurate, it sounds like this man was obviously planning something malicious against the very Republic itself. Although I'll have my intelligence look into this matter further to ensure he had no accomplices who may seek to stir up more trouble for us,' the elder politician said in concerned tones. Anakin nodded in reply and gave the Chancellor and grateful look. However while the Padawan admitted the truth he was careful to leave out the fact he had seen Padmé with the man upon occasion, he also left out the detail of the drunk he had encountered later on, though spoke of the mysterious dark Jedi. 

The Chancellor assured Anakin he would speak to the Council about the matter and would put in a good word for him though reminding Anakin that despite his interest and need to take out this enemy that his duties need to come first and foremost. 'Remember Anakin you need to prove to the Order that you are capable of handling future missions on your own as well,' Palpatine said in fatherly tones causing the Padawan's resolve to grow ever determined.

Hours later, the Padawan found himself once more in the presence of his friend who was under the guise of Padmé. Anakin had no idea where his angel was and the thought filled him with jealousy and dread. Inwardly he wondered if her other friends were as guilty as the chancellor believed the one man was and decided he would have to find out for himself. Either way her absence was suspicious to say the least and Anakin decided he would ask Dormé about it later, perhaps together they could figure out what was going on and just who was trying to ruin Padmé's good name.

* * *

Padmé was supposed to change places with her before the second meeting after lunch, but she was a no-show and Dormé carried on, despite the fact her muscles were aching. If it wasn't for the presence of her friend, who reminded her that she was needed, she might have requested a brief respite so that she could take a moment to rest. 

Anakin was aware of the change of positions that was to occur after the second meeting of the afternoon and upon realizing that Padmé had not arrived to take her position the Padawan began to grow worried for his friend. He could through the Force that Dormé was growing exhausted and was tempted to openly step in and request that the senator have a moments rest as she was unwell. However Dormé kept her expression stoic and her act flawless leaving Anakin feeling both proud of his best friend but concerned as well.

Dormé swore to herself that she would never where this headdress again, though she knew deep down that the next time it was required of her, she would not say a word against it.

Finally when Typho gave her the signal, she excused herself and Padmé switched places with her. Dormé immediately retired to her chambers and fell asleep.

Anakin sensed something was amiss and through the Force he tried to gauge her thoughts and emotions. Outside of the fact she was openly hiding something there was little he could find without properly probing her thoughts -which would leave enough evidence that it would be easily noticed by a Jedi. However Anakin endeavoured to keep a close watch on Padmé this particular evening in the hopes of finding some reason behind this strange behaviour.

As the meetings finally drew to a close, Anakin was called elsewhere as the chancellor requested his presence. Annoyed at the interruption, the Padawan didn't argue the matter and promptly joined the elder man who informed him of the fact his suspicions were proven correct. He also gave a list of the man's accomplices and contacts though it was hardly a long list.

'I think it would be prudent if you kept an eye out for them as well, Anakin,' Palpatine suggested knowing already of the fate that waited the fledgling rebels. Anakin nodded though did his best to hide his sinking heart as he realized he had seen a few of these men with Padmé as well. Now he was certain that the senator was falling under the influence of bad company. It was then that he decided he would remove these threats before they proved to be a true danger to Padmé. He was certain that with the threats eliminated and the truth exposed his angel would be most grateful for his timely intervention.

As much as he wanted to start on this right away, his thoughts promptly returned to his dear friend. He was certain Dormé would want to know this as well for she was just as concerned about Padmé as he was. Also he had promised her that he would look into the matter and let her know his findings.

As much as Dormé wanted to question her mistress about her lengthy disappearance, she knew it was first of all, not her place, and second of all, not the time. Though her suspicions were magnified by the senator's actions, Dormé had no solid evidence that her mistress was involved in any sort of illegal activity, or even anything sordid. Dormé did, however, feel a crick in her neck from the heavy diadem which was now thankfully no longer resting on her head. It felt as though every bone and muscle in her body ached and she promptly fell asleep upon returning to her apartment. When she awoke, she took a long hot shower to ease her pain. The shower and shot of medicinals worked wonders and it wasn't until later that she answered the chime at her door.

She greeted Anakin cheerfully and invited him in. 'Would you like something to eat or drink?' she asked.

Anakin grinned upon entering Dormé's quarters and swiftly drew her into a hug before shaking his head to her offer. 'It's alright I don't want to be keeping you,' he admitted as he grew more serious.

'How are you feeling? I noticed Padmé didn't replace you until much later than expected. I wanted to find an excuse to get you out of there but I wasn't sure you'd want me to do that so I kept quiet,' he admitted sheepishly.

'Oh I'm fine,' Dormé quickly said, despite the fact she was still aching, mostly in places that she just healed from. 'How are you? Are you sure you don't want anything?' she asked as she started for the kitchen.

Anakin furrowed his brow in concern at her quick reply, he could sense through the Force she wasn't nearly as healed as she wanted him to believe. Her attempts to change the topic did little to help and he just shook his head. He had been too distracted by his mentor's words and Padmé's odd behavior to really register his hunger, though Anakin had no idea that his use of the Dark Side was aiding in this as well.

Anakin continued speaking about his concerns which she didn't feel she was worthy of, in spite of their friendship. 'It wouldn't be too much trouble to fix you something...'

'I'm fine really,' he assured her before approaching and shyly slipping his hands to shoulders and neck. He was hardly a professional healer but Anakin hoped that by massaging her shoulders and neck a little he'd be able to ease a bit of her pain. Growing more serious he furrowed his brow as he gave a soft sigh. 'I also wanted to share with you what I found out about Padmé's odd behaviour, it's not about her directly -rather the people she's been in association with as of late.'

His sigh stopped her short. She looked over at him before approaching once more. So he hadn't really come for a visit, rather for business, and she tried not to be disappointed. 'I was thinking about that a little too much today, I'm afraid,' she said ruefully. 'I was angry that she didn't arrive when she was scheduled to. I know I have no say with that, but it was frustrating, especially since I know obsessive she is about being on time for everything.

Dormé's words only confirmed Anakin's thoughts and he nodded in understanding. 'It's not like her at all, which is definitely not a good sign,' he admitted before continuing. 'What's even worse is the fact she has been associating with others whom have questionable standings with the Republics rule. I took out a man the other day that I knew she was involved with and discovered today that he was indeed one of the contacts who was involved in the recent bombings.

Dormé was surprised, despite the fact she knew the Jedi had some sort of heightened sensitivity to other people via the Force, that Anakin knew she was aching. At first his attempt to massage hurt, but soon enough, she was relaxing. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to lean back into him. Though she didn't catch every single word, she got the gist of what he was saying.

'The Chancellor gave a list of the man's contacts found by intelligence—' Anakin faltered then as he furrowed his brow in concern. As much as he trusted Dormé he didn't want to add to her fears, neither did he want to slander Padmé's good name. 'And I realized that she associates with a few. I personally think they're trying to use Padmé as a means of collecting information. I don't think she realizes who and what they truly are,' the Padawan concluded. Anakin found massaging Dormé's neck, shoulders and then her back to be equally relaxing for him as it was for her. It was as though through this simple contact he was loosening his thoughts and the stress they encouraged as well. Then again, Dormé had a way of making him relax like no one else did.

It seemed like every time she spoke with him these days, he was always talking about her mistress. Dormé was more concerned about losing her job if her mistress was involved in something she oughtn't be. As much as she wanted to get to the bottom of it, part of her didn't want to know the truth. If Padmé was associating with these people, she most likely did know their true nature. She knew Padmé better than Anakin did and there was little doubt in Dormé's mind that her mistress was very much aware of what she was getting into. She turned her head slightly to open her eyes and look at her friend. 'Should I ask her about it?'

As she paused from her humming and glanced back, Anakin gave her a questioning look as though concerned he was hurting her as he did when he first started. But her question promptly clarified this and soon he was shaking his head. 'No I'll take care of it. I don't want you to anything that might place your position at risk. If anything goes wrong I'd rather I be the one getting into trouble,' he assured knowing he had the Order to fall back upon, Dormé on the other hand had nothing. 'I'm just concerned about how this is going to affect her standing in the senate, you know how dangerous such rumours can be. I just don't want her to be hurt by them.'

Dormé was grateful to Anakin's reassurances. 'I do want to help though, if you can think of anything that I might be able to do, let me know, OK?' she said sincerely. She then relaxed into his touch once more, closing her eyes and humming again. Though she didn't want Anakin to get in trouble, she heartily agreed with his assessment. She knew just as well as he did that the Jedi took care of their own; she had more to lose than just a paycheque. However, he cared just as much, or even more for her mistress and was expressing his concern over her career. Dormé felt that if Padmé made a choice to pursue these associates, then it was her own decision and whatever consequences befell her were her own making. She also knew it would be fruitless to argue the matter with her friend and therefore lost herself in his touch, remaining silent on the matter. She trusted him implicitly and knew he would do what he believed to be the best course of action. She would support his actions.

'I'm sorry, but I should be going. The chancellor has asked me to look into the contacts, to see what I can find in the way of future attacks,' Anakin admitted quietly. While he didn't want to leave, he was concerned for Padmé's good name and wanted to put an end to this before it really got out of control.

'Let me get you something to eat first,' she said kindly. 'You look as though you're about to drop and you're not facing any those contacts without something hearty in your stomach.' Without asking, she went to the kitchen and quickly began fixing him a meal.

'Well if you must make me something at least let me help you with it,' he said in sincerity not really minding the fact this did buy him an excuse to remain with his friend a little longer.

Dormé was glad that she didn't have to persuade Anakin too much in her hopes that he would at least eat something. She had him watch the water and once it's boiled to put in the noodles while she made him a salad. It was a quick meal but at least something to stick to his ribs before going out tonight.

Anakin did his best to help his friend in what way he could and though his tasks were simple the Padawan was grateful to at least make himself useful.

The meal thought simple was delicious and Anakin didn't realize just how hungry he was until he started to eat. Quickly he wolfed down his food before thanking her for the delicious meal. But conscious of the time he soon prepared to depart before catching her remarks.

Dormé ate with him, though she wasn't very hungry and before he left she asked, 'Will I see you later?' She doubted it and was glad she was at least able to see him for a little while after work today.

Drawing Dormé into a gentle hug, he furrowed his brow and promised to do what he could to see her again.

Dormé hugged her friend back, inhaling his scent from the collar of his tunic. She wished he could stay longer for a proper visit and that the actions of her mistress had not required further investigation. She watched as he left her apartment and headed out of the handmaidens' quarters, remaining steadfast in her doorway long after he disappeared from view. Even now, Dormé didn't know that what she was feeling for the Padawan Jedi was far deeper than friendship.

Since she had taken a brief nap, she stayed up later than usual, also in hopes that Anakin would return. She didn't even consider going over to his quarters to wait for him, or think that she could stay there in their tent until he came back. Instead, she waited in her quarters and finally prepared for bed, having a difficult time falling asleep without him.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Anakin reveals his true _feelings_ for Senator Amidala... We'll see how well that goes over with Padmé. hahaha 


	11. Descension

'I'm surprised Anakin, I thought you'd be pleased to know that justice is being served,' the Supreme Chancellor said with a raised brow as he took a sip from his tea.

The Padawan nodded in reply though it was obvious by his expression that he felt otherwise when it came to the matter of Padmé. 'I don't believe for a minute that she was guilty of any crime, save for associating with the wrong people. I personally think she was being used,' Anakin spoke finally.

Palpatine's expression revealed none of his amusement as he shook his head gently in reply. 'I wish I could agree with you, Anakin, but Senator Amidala is resourceful woman who knows how to make the most of every situation. I have no doubt in my mind that she wasn't aware of who they were or what they represented. That is why I had to intervene; to ensure that there would be no further breech of security.'

Anakin glanced away as he furrowed his brow in concern. 'But I've eliminated all the threats and I know she would never do anything to harm the Republic! She's served the Republic all her life and wants nothing to do with the war!' he stated in confusion.

Palpatine rose from his seat, sighing. He sent Anakin a fatherly look as he neared the Padawan. 'I admire your purity of heart, Anakin, but even you can't deny the facts, no matter how much you wish to see the good in the senator.

'People change, Anakin. While the senator may have followed the Republic in the early years of her career I have reason to believe that her confidence in peace has wavered. She has not only been in association with questionable persons, she has also been keeping things from her security,' Palpatine noted, forcing Anakin to weakly nod in reply. Even the Padawan couldn't deny this truth.

'So what is going to happen to her then?' Anakin asked quickly not even thinking of his poor friend and how all of this would affect her career, nevermind her life. The Supreme Chancellor offered an almost sincere smile as he patted Anakin's shoulder lightly.

'You need not worry about the senator my son; she is a clever young woman who has many opportunities available for her to take advantage. I'm more concerned about you,' the elder politician said causing Anakin to furrow his brow in confusion.

'The council will be watching you closer now than ever before with the senator's resignation. How do you plan to cover the fact you have been using the dark side as of late?' Palpatine asked causing a chill to run down Anakin's spine as he glanced away.

He knew that Palpatine would have never guessed his increasing use of the dark side had he not admitted it by accident after his last kill but this did little to ease his concerns. Though Anakin regarded him as his new mentor, there was still much he didn't know about the man and Palpatine had many secrets of his own. He hoped that none of them involved sharing this forbidden truth with the Jedi Order. 'I'll just have to cease using it from now on,' Anakin said with a soft sigh, not liking this idea one bit. With his duties now drawing to an end, the Padawan knew that once more he would be placed under the microscopic view of his masters, leaving him little room to breathe.

'And you certain you can do this?' Palpatine offered already knowing the answer. 'What if you encounter the one known as Ventress? You are certain the light side will be enough to take her out?'

Anakin frowned. He already knew the answer and was loathed to admit it. The attacks with the pale-skinned warrior were growing frequent and increasingly difficult. It seemed the more he tried to take out the fiend, the more dependent on the dark side he became. In time, the Padawan found himself making excuses to use the dark side instead of the other way around. 'I'll find a way,' he murmured in reply.

Palpatine just smiled and gave the young man a confident look. 'I know you will, son,' he assured Anakin before moving the topic forward once more. 'Now, onto the matter I initially invited you here for,' the Supreme Chancellor began. 'I am in need of someone who is familiar with the security of the Republic but has an edge that none of my intelligence has. As you already know, General Grievous and Count Dooku have been attempting to invade Coruscant with the intent of kidnapping me.

'While their latest attempts proved to be fruitless—do much in part to your comrades—I am concerned that next time I will not be so fortunate,' Palpatine admitted in concern.

Anakin felt hopeful at his words but also torn by them. Though he believed that it wasn't his fault that Padmé had lost her position, Anakin felt as though he was betraying her by accepting such an offer.

'I'd be honoured but I'm not certain the council will approve,' he said carefully.

Palpatine nodded in understanding. 'I know this is a difficult time for you, Anakin. You feel as though you are betraying a friend by accepting this position. 'I assure you that I'm only asking you to do this because I know I can trust you, just as I know where your loyalties lie. I am also confident that the council will see it this way as well and will grant you permission,' he paused then for empathetic effect. 'Please tell me you would be willing to humour an old man and his need for security by accepting,' Palpatine concluded in light but concerned tones.

Anakin had no idea that Palpatine could sense his shifting thoughts and the guilt it encouraged and that was why he was playing the role of elder and mentor. The Padawan accepted after a moment's pause and gave the Supreme Chancellor a slight smile. 'How could I refuse,' he said.

Palpatine smiled. 'Excellent! Then it's done! Now I'll let you be on your way as I imagine you have much to do and little time to do it in,' he said kindly.

Anakin bowed, but as he departed from the chancellor's office that morning, Anakin's thoughts finally turned to Dormé and with it came a belated sense of concern for her future as well. However, recalling Palpatine's words, the Padawan assured himself that his friend would find herself a new position within the royal houses. His friend, after all, was a resourceful and clever woman as well. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from wanting to help her in this transition. Anakin hoped that in his new position he'd be able to help his friend in ways he couldn't have before.

Anakin had no idea that this was about to mark the end of his own career and ultimately the end of it all.

* * *

Weeks passed without much happening out of the ordinary for Dormé. She went about her duties, grateful to be back as the decoy for her mistress. Though she ought to have been happy about being able to fulfil her duties once more, she was not as happy as she once was. At first, she didn't notice that it was because she had only seen her best friend in passing.

When Dormé did have a chance to see him, he was quite preoccupied and distracted. She figured it was probably for the best that she left him alone as she didn't want to trouble him with her boredom.

Everything having to do with her mistress's associations eventually came to a head and now her mistress was asked to step down from her position by the Queen of Naboo. Dormé found herself in a precarious position. She was worried about her future and even though the last time Dormé really spoke to Anakin he said that he would take care of it, she was still worried.

Moteé was finally given permission from her father to become engaged to one of the officers. This meant Moteé would be leaving the service of the government before their mistress's resignation was made public. It was perfect timing really, prefect timing for Moteé that is.

As for Dormé, she had to think fast. She wanted to apply for other assistant and security jobs with other republic representatives, but she legally wasn't allowed to because she was still contract-bound to her mistress and the Nabooan government. Needless to say, she was in quite a bind and trying to figure out how to talk to people, to hint at her desire for employment without giving anything away having to do with her mistress.

She wished she could at least talk about this with her best friend, but any time she tried to talk to him, he was in a rush going to or from the senatorial district. She left a few messages for him, but stopped doing so as she didn't want to bother him. He was so busy as it was and she didn't want to add to his problems.

With Moteé gone, Dormé had little desire to hit the clubs and the evenings spent alone drinking at the hotel lost their appeal. She found herself passing the door of Anakin's quarters, wondering what he was up to and if he was all right. She knew he wasn't ignoring her, that he didn't hate her. He was just busy; that was all. He still wanted to be her friend, she assured herself. Even so, she did wish he was around to talk to.

* * *

Padmé was less-than-pleased by the sight of the Jedi Padawan but knew there was no way around the matter. The boy was insistent of speaking to her despite knowing that she was in the process of returning to Naboo to stand trial for her supposed participation with the Separatists. Though she didn't want to admit it, the senator was scared of the young man because of his ability to watch her even when she didn't realize she was being watched.

But as her contacts within the newly formed Alliance began to disappear, Padmé promptly realized that she would have to withdraw from the Rebel organization. While she was loathed to do it, upon speaking of the matter to Bail, the senator found herself with no choice but to formally withdraw from the budding resistance. It wasn't to say that she still didn't have her contacts or was unable to exert her strength in other ways.

It wasn't long before Padmé found others missing, distant associates, fellow compatriots whom she worked with upon occasion and even strangers she recalled being introduced to by others. At first she didn't see the connection as she didn't exactly know these people on a personal level and didn't register that she was the reason for their deaths. That was until she heard from intelligence that security holos had gone missing and that Anakin had been caught lurking about in the shadows watching her from a distance. Shortly thereafter, the security officers who had claimed to have witnessed the Padawan too went missing.

It was then that Padmé finally understood that her instincts had been correct all along. The security that had been given to protect her was in reality the greatest threat posed to her. With this in mind, Padmé sent an encrypted message to Bail asking him to cease contact with her. Though she gave little clue as to the reasons why, she knew her dear friend would understand; it wasn't the first time she had expressed her fears about Anakin's sanity or his growing obsession with following her around.

Padmé had tried to contact the Jedi Council to express her concerns, but with Obi-Wan having been summoned to the frontlines, there was little chance her words would hold any weight. However, after many failed attempts, Padmé was finally given the chance to express her concerns and was politely informed that they would look into the matter and tend to it accordingly. Later that day, Padmé was summoned to the Supreme Chancellor's office only to be informed that her connections with the Rebel Alliance had been discovered. She could either face public arrest of both her and all of her associates or she could politely hand in her letter of resignation. Though Padmé knew fully well that she would be continually monitored and would most likely be killed once her time in the limelight had faded, the former queen accepted the letter of resignation. It was in the hope that her allies and colleagues would be spared and that, gods willing, they would be able to slip through the cracks of Palpatine's crushing wall of supremacy.

At the sight of the Padawan entering her quarters, the senator's thoughts immediately drew to the present. With a guarded expression she greeted him politely and asked if he wanted a drink or perhaps something to eat. The Padawan looked exhausted to her and worse for wear which did little to ease her concerns but Padmé knew that keeping up appearances meant everything and thus she played the role of the perfect hostess.

Anakin just shook his head in reply and gave her a look of concern. 'I'm sorry to hear of your resignation,' he began quietly, forcing Padmé to keep from openly frowning.

_I'm sure you are_, she thought in dark tones to herself before quickly clearing her thoughts as she feared he might pick up on them. 'It had to be done, Anakin. I have served my time and now it's time for me to retire and return home. You know how it is,' she politely said offering a guarded smile.

But the Padawan was far from convinced and soon expressed his sorrow over the loss of her position, saying that he knew she was innocent of any wrong doing. But as he continued on in his defence of her good name, Padmé grew increasingly nervous as the boy began to close the distance between them.

Backing away politely, she tried to move about picking up the couch throw and folding it, despite the fact that it was already folded, before placing it down on the other couch hoping he'd get the hint and sit down or back off. 'Anakin, please have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Your pacing is wearing me out,' Padmé tried to nervously tease as she backed away, preventing him from attempting to slip his arm around her, or so it felt in her panicked thoughts.

'You're the one who is pacing. I'm just trying to keep up,' Anakin reply with a sheepish grin before growing serious once more. 'Where are you going to go now? What are you going to do now that you're no longer in politics?' he offered as he leaned against the seat of her couch that left him neither seated, nor standing.

Padmé tried to dodge the matter, laughing it off and joking that she would lead the quiet life and die an old maid, as she had seen enough action in her life to last many lifetimes.

The boy did not take a hint and instead read into it further and began to make suggestions that Padmé found inappropriate.

Growing serious, she politely informed the boy that she had no intention of becoming involved with him and that, as a Jedi, he should know better than to consider such thoughts. However, feeling her words to be too harsh, the senator tried to dissuade Anakin by explaining that she knew he loved being a Jedi and that he was just frustrated with his situation. 'Before you know it, you'll be on the frontlines saving the day like the hero we all know you are and I'll be nothing more than a forgotten memory,'

The gentle teasing proved to be an even greater mistake and one that Padmé would never make again.

Immediately, Anakin jumped up from his seat and closed the distance between them as he took both of her hands into his own and began to speak of his passionate feelings for her.

Padmé didn't hear a single word he said as she was far too frightened and more concerned about escaping him. She struggled to free her hands from his grasp only to find Anakin leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips. Horrified, she took advantage of his distraction and shucked her hands free only to promptly slap him across the mouth as she staggered back.

'Anakin Skywalker, know your place, sir!' she gasped in horror while trying to pull herself together to maintain some semblance of control.

Her slap seemed to have the right reaction at least for a moment as the Padawan stared at her in disbelief. But it was only the beginning of the storm and before Padmé knew what was happening, Anakin was shouting in rage accusing her of being a spy for the Separatists. If that wasn't enough, he was accusing her of seducing him, though Padmé couldn't say how or what she ever did to make him think that way.

Though she tried to defend herself, to apologize for ever giving him such an impression, Padmé knew her words were falling on deaf ears. She tried to be understanding, to attempt to show compassion, figuring the loss of his comrades in the war was taking its toll as well as the guilt of not being able to help them on the frontlines. But it was to no avail.

Anakin started using the Force to destroy her furniture and Padmé was swift to call security. It was only when Sabé and Rabé attempted to come to her aid that Anakin finally calmed down enough to storm out of her quarters.

Once alone with her handmaidens, the former senator acted quickly and politely informed them to make contact with security before swiftly attempting to contact the Jedi Council to a have a private meeting pertaining to the situation at hand and the events she had just experienced. It wasn't much, but Padmé hoped that the Jedi Order would understand Anakin's delicate situation and would tend it swiftly, lest anyone else get hurt.

* * *

Anakin stormed out of Padmé's quarters feeling as though his blood was boiling as his thoughts were filled with darkness and bloodlust. His angel proved to be been nothing more than a treacherous spy and a two faced witch! Livid, he stormed out of the buildings and hit the streets seeking out any and all that he could turn into his prey.

His first victim resembled the senator at least in his opinion and fell swiftly to his blade. The second wasn't nearly as simple and involved a little tracking but Padmé's former contact too met an untimely end as his head exploded from the pressure of Anakin's Dark Side attack. The third was nothing more than a random mistake, an unfortunate soul that came too close to Anakin who was struggling to control his powers with the dark side of the Force. The elderly caretaker of the nearby buildings who was drawn to the screams promptly met his end as his head too ruptured.

The fourth and fifth victims were none other than a young couple enjoying one another's company outside of a nearby lounge. The sight of them chatting, flirting, and holding hands was too much for the blood drunk Jedi who grew insanely jealous as it reminded him of all he wanted to be doing with Padmé. Both were struck down with his lightsaber through their hearts.

The number of lives that fell to his blade afterwards was lost on Anakin who was consumed by the dark side. He would learn the next day upon being summoned before the Jedi Council that thirty-six souls returned to the Force that night because of him. But on this night, all that mattered was the sating of his rage. It was only when exhaustion consumed his body did Anakin's senses return to him causing the Padawan to retire to his quarters where he collapsed onto of his tent, destroying it utterly in the process.

The sun had barely risen when he was escorted to the Council Chambers to face the leaders of the Jedi Order. To his shock and horror, Anakin Skywalker, the supposed Chosen One of the Jedi faith, was formally cast out from the Order for crimes against humanity and excessive use of the dark side.

His Padawan braid was shorn and he was given the shamed title of the Lost. They ordered him to collect his items from his quarters and depart from the temple by the end of the day.

* * *

News of the confrontation with her mistress was hardly missed, but Dormé was confused by it more than anything. It happened when Dormé was away, trying to find a new occupation. Dormé was informed that the Jedi supposedly protecting Amidala, made inappropriate moves on her in addition to proclamations of love. None of it made any sense to Dormé and she dismissed much of it as exaggerations and lies. Knowing that her mistress was a traitor to the Republic she claimed to love and serve, Dormé no longer knew who to trust, save for her best friend.

Once the senator's resignation was made public, Dormé actively sought other means of occupation, but had little luck trying to secure a new position. Now everyone was suspicious of her and was hardly about to offer her employment in the political arena. Few would consider her for security positions because of her ties to the deposed senator and Dormé was feeling more and more like a caged animal without a place to turn.

Just when Dormé was getting scared that her worst nightmare was coming true, that she would have to return to the factories on Naboo or worse, she received a private message from the supreme chancellor. It was brief and to the point, saying he wished to meet with her discussing her abilities in possible employment.

The supreme chancellor never addressed her by her forename before that meeting. Any time she was in the same room with him, it was either as silent, observant handmaiden or under the guise of her mistress. It was somehow invigorating to be addressed by someone as powerful as him by her true name, recognised for her own talents and achievements, not anyone else's. She couldn't resist a hint of a smile as he inevitably offered her a position in his intelligence team.

Dormé did not refuse the supreme chancellor's offer, for she needed the credits as much as she desired to remain on Coruscant, at least to be stationed there though her duties would require travel off-world. In truth, Dormé didn't want to be a spy, for it reminded her too much of the betrayal of her mistress, but the supreme chancellor also mentioned that Anakin was now a part of his personal guard, which intrigued her and also inevitably compelled her to want to start her duties as soon as possible. However, politically, there were still a few days of formal waiting before she would move out of former Senator Amidala's wing and into her new quarters in closer vicinity to the supreme chancellor, let alone begin the new duties the supreme chancellor required of her.

* * *

After collecting his belonging, Anakin swore to anyone that was listening that he would become aSIth Lord and have his vengeance upon the Jedi.

He still had a few things in the senatorial district and it was for this reason, he returned. Knowing this was to be his last time he would ever see Padmé again, the Padawan decided once more to attempt to appeal to her. It was his hope that upon sharing the news of his departure from the Order, she would have a change of heart. They both after all had been cast out of their livelihoods and thus would begin anew or so he hoped.

However as he attempted to speak to Padmé, he was promptly asked to leave with the warning that security would collect him if he didn't. Though this enraged him, Anakin did his best to remain civil and explained he wished to apologize for his behaviour from the night before. This too was revoked.

'Before I say anything further I want to apologize for my actions last night,' Anakin began in sincere tones.

Padmé nodded politely, unaware that he had been cast out of the Order. 'Congratulations on your knighthood,' she said, figuring the Padawan had done something to earn the title of knight.

This immediately darkened his mood and Anakin was quick to dodge the matter. 'I want nothing to do with the Jedi. I was hoping I could join you on Naboo.'

Padmé however was hardly pleased by this offer.

Anakin promptly felt himself losing his temper because of it. Surely they had enough history between them that she could at least permit a friendship between them! 'Its not like I'm asking you to marry me!' he snapped in frustration. 'I just—I thought we could begin together seeing as we both are starting over.'

'I think you should leave now, Anakin,' she replied. 'I don't want to have to call for security again.'

'Oh and you think they'll stop me? Come on, Padmé, you know as well as I do that I'm even more powerful than the members of the Jedi Council. You think that a couple simple minded fools are going to really be able to kick me out?' he growled before forcing himself to calm.

'Anakin, I thought you said you wanted to apologize not make another scene! I've already told you that I bear no such feelings for you. You are more like a nephew or a cousin to me, not a potential mate! Please understand that I mean you no harm, but you are obviously under a great deal of stress. Think of your future—of what you are throwing away!'

Having had about enough of Padmé's coy behaviour, Anakin uttered a curse in Huttese before grabbing her by the wrists as he forced her near to him.

The petite senator struggled to kick him, but Anakin used the Force to stop her.

'My future? You're the one who has no future, you wretched witch! I'm the reason you're even alive, you thankless whore! And if you ever try any of your games on me again, I swear the loss of your job will be the least of your worries!' Anakin hissed in fury before tossing her aside with such force that Padmé almost fell down.

Anakin stormed out and down the hallway. As he made his way to his quarters, Anakin found himself passing by the handmaiden's quarters and was reminded of Dormé. Recalling her duties as decoy, the Dark Jedi smirked, deciding if he can't enjoy Padmé, he would have her second instead. It wasn't like Dormé would care anyway. After all, she did sleep with all of her friends. What did it matter his name was added to the list?

Invading the handmaiden's quarters, Anakin promptly ignore the gaping handmaidens who stared in horror at his wild appearance and his sickly yellow eyes. He wanted sweet release and knew that there was only one left in the universe that could give it to him. Sensing Dormé's Force signature in her quarters, Anakin used the Force to open the door.

* * *

It was nice to know that she wouldn't be returning to Naboo and that the supreme chancellor had, as he put it hand-picked her to become a member of his intelligence team. Dormé was soon to begin her duties and was only awaiting a message from the supreme chancellor of when she would be able to move house. That evening, brushing out her hair, she hoped that she might have a chance to tell her best friend the good news and it was then that her door opened and he rushed in. She didn't have a chance to notice his shorn off Padawan braid or the strange colour of his eyes.

Dormé threw her arms around him, happily exclaiming, 'You were right! The supreme chancellor offered me a job!'

Anakin didn't hear a word Dormé said as his thoughts were nothing more than a storm of darkness and poison. He no longer cared for his future as it held no hope for him now. Neither did he care what he did to himself or to those he cared about, it just didn't matter anymore. Anakin wanted to forget about it all, to just lose himself in the moment and imagine reality away. A strange smile graced his features as he neared Dormé and though normally her words would have filled him with joy all he saw now was distraction. An easy way to escape and a means of fulfilling a fantasy that he now knew would never become a reality. As such he didn't reply to Dormé's words nor registered them as he wrapped his arms around her petite form.

Something shifted and changed as she felt his arms slipping more intimately around her waist. She looked at him, but only saw a glimpse of his sickly yellow eyes before he kissed her. Her eyes closed as she, for the moment, lost herself in the kiss. It was hard to believe this was real, for it had been ages since she first tried to kiss her friend and he denied her, saying he didn't want to be like her other friends. Anakin spoke of his affections for the senator on many occasions, how he wanted her to know through words and return his feelings before he engaged in any sort of intimate physical forms of expression with her. Now Dormé was beginning to think he either had a change of heart about it or that his affections were changing. 'Anakin, what is this?' she asked, grinning between passionate kisses.

Anakin was hardly amused by Dormé's words and was more annoyed at the fact she was questioning his actions. She never questioned her other friends, so why was she asking him now? He briefly frowned at her words as he let his hands clumsily wander over her petite form. He didn't want to talk and felt that by doing so they'd only ruin the fantasy of the moment. To talk meant having to think and that was the last thing he wanted to do. As thinking meant doubts and he had enough of that to last him too many lifetimes to count. 'What does it look like I'm doing?' he murmured in reply before moving to her throat as he continued to hungrily kiss her.

Feeling his hands wander over her body in ways he never dared before, Dormé gasped in shock. His words served to confuse her, but the way in which he murmured it in her ear sent shivers down her spine, which were supposed to serve as a warning, but excited her instead. 'What's gotten into you?'

'Don't talk, just enjoy,' Anakin replied.

This was what she had begun to secretly dream about, was it not? Now Dormé admitted it to herself. All those nights she had not been able to fall asleep in his arms, she had longed to hold him, to kiss him, and now was her chance. Who was she to refute destiny? Anakin needed her, he wanted her, and Dormé would not deny him.

Anakin didn't register Dormé's confusion or the fact that Dormé had dreamed of this moment. This moment was not about their friendship, about the future or even about love. It was about distraction and the need to forget and to be lost in the storm of emotions without regrets. But as much as Anakin was able to lose himself in the arms of his best and only friend, the lost man could not run away from reality for long. Riding on the high of the dark side and learning what he could of passion from Dormé, Anakin only stopped when exhaustion threatened to over take him.

Dormé was unaware of the darkness that had overtaken her best friend. She was unaware that he saw this merely as a way of losing himself, not about their friendship or budding affections that went beyond friendship. Dormé, however, was easily able to tell that this was in fact Anakin's first time. She recalled his words to her about his views on making love, how he wanted to be sure of affections and wanted to do so with only one person. Now he was here, professing his love for her without words.

There was fumbling and much rushing. Dormé attempted to slow him down a few times so that he could get the hang of it, so that it was more relaxed and not trying so hard, but he was having none of it. It was hardly at all what she had expected their first time to be, but even so, Dormé was very happy to final realise her true feelings for her best friend and to feel complete in ways she hadn't been before.

As exhaustion finally took over Anakin, Dormé looked deep into his eyes, though it was too dark to tell what colour they were, Dormé confessed what had been buried unnamed in her heart for so long. 'I love you,' she told him, running her fingers through his messy hair, but not finding his Padawan braid. Dormé herself was too tired to think anything of it and contented herself twisting the longer parts of his hair as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

As morning came, Anakin awoke feeling worse now than he did the day before. Dreams of loss and sorrow evaded his thoughts but weighed heavy in his heart. Initially believing he was in his own quarters, Anakin furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering why he hadn't been kicked out yet. It was obvious the Jedi wanted nothing more to do with him. But soon he took in the different layout of the room and with it came the distant memory of his actions from the night before. Anakin's heart dropped to his knees as he looked over his shoulder to a sleeping Dormé and realized this was no dream.

Horrified and utterly ashamed, the former Jedi slipped out of bed and silently collected and scrambled into his clothes before promptly departing from her quarters. His initial reaction was to depart for his own chambers, but he realized that he no longer had a room in the senatorial district and then remembered that he also had no job, no place to live, or any means of collecting money to survive.

As panic flooded his thoughts, Anakin recalled Palpatine's words about requiring a bodyguard and decided to speak to the Supreme Chancellor about his situation. He hoped that despite his fallout with the Order that his mentor would be willing to still hire him, and Force willing maybe even procure a place for him to life.

Anakin didn't dare think about Dormé or more exactly what they had done. Just the mere thought that he was now just like her many other friends filled Anakin with self-loathing and repulsion. Such thoughts were the last thing he wanted to dwell upon as they were hardly practical in this moment, not to mention demoralizing. There would be time enough later to mourn his foolish behaviour once things had settled.

* * *

Naively thinking everything that was meant to be had finally happened, Dormé awoke to find that Anakin already left. She was too thrilled about the night's revelation to mind that he didn't even leave her a note, for she was well aware of his reading and writing abilities. Dormé assumed he had to leave early for his duties and therefore didn't mind.

The entire day, Dormé's thoughts were elsewhere, often humming or singing a few lines as she went about her duties. Most of the things required of her had to do with finalising Amidala's departure and helping her pack up all of her belongings. Ellé and Yané were going to be accompany her to Naboo, but Dormé didn't know for sure about Saché and Sabé as she hadn't seen much of them lately. However, when anyone asked her what had gotten into her, she happily replied: Anakin Skywalker, which left them shocked and gaping while she smiled on.

As her day drew to a close, she stopped by Anakin's quarters, only to find he wasn't in. She left him a note instead, expressing her desire to see him and reminding him that she loved him. Dormé had no idea that as her notes piled up and he continued not to be in his quarters, she would continue to be ignored.

* * *

The Supreme Chancellor was more than understanding of Anakin's situation and that alone was such a relief for the fallen Jedi. However this was only the beginning of the revelations that were to follow as the former Jedi promptly discovered that his mentor was not only against the Jedi but he was a full-fledged Sith Master.

Darth Sidious, as Anakin now knew him, asked him if he wished to become his pupil.

'The Force is strong within you. Become my apprentice and I will show you all there is to know of the dark side,' the elder man promised.

Anakin fell silent in shock. As much as he didn't want to be a Jedi, the former Padawan wasn't certain he wanted to be a Sith Lord either. Though he knew the Jedi Order was now based on lies and hypocrisy, Anakin wasn't certain he was heartless enough to fulfil the title of Sith Lord. But all he had known of the Sith was what he had heard from the Jedi.

Anakin had nowhereelse to go, so he accepted, even though he wasn't certain he wanted to be a Sith. He swore allegiance to Darth Sidious and became Darth Vader.

His first mission was to collect the supplies needed to craft a proper Sith Lord's lightsaber to mark his descent to the dark dide. The task was ritualistic and while he hoped that by embracing this new life he would be able to overcome his guilt, Anakin promptly learnt otherwise.

His duties kept him busy and when he wasn't working on them, the boy was training hard in the darkness which was proving to be far more daunting than the light side. His new master had no patience for mistakes or failures and while this made for swift progress it also made for a painful one as well. But Anakin readily accepted it knowing that such punishment was the least he deserved after all that had passed between Dormé and himself.

But as the days continued, so did his need to put it all behind him. But the harder Anakin tried to forget about his crime against his best friend the more he was haunted by it. Sleep became the thing of the past as haunting images of Dormé whispering her love for him plagued his rest, forcing him to work himself into a state of exhaustion. Food and water was something he'd eat only to keep from collapsing or at the orders of his Master who was annoyed that Vader wasn't taking care of himself. Food reminded him too much of Dormé's love for cooking and their times together in the kitchen.

Despite his new quarters, now located in the new buildings designed for the Supreme Chancellor's office, Vader did his best to avoid it and only collapsed there when exhaustion wouldn't permit him to go on. The worst of it all, however, was the small collection of notes that began to pile up by his door shortly after his move.

Anakin tried to read them at first and initially believed it was a mistake as surely Dormé knew that he didn't love her. But despite his lack of reading skills, even he couldn't deny the facts before him and this in turn made his heart sink further. In the end, he stopped reading them and took to hiding them under the pillow in his bedchambers. It was the exact spot where he normally hid Padmé's holo-vids which he had since thrown out.

To any and all it would appear that nothing was wrong with the dark lord save his constant need to work and train which had inevitably earned him respect from his colleagues. While Anakin believed no one was aware of his true thoughts or his struggles as he went about his duties like nothing was different his master knew and was irritated by it.

The Sith Lord's progress though ever improving Palpatine was more than aware of Vader's lack of interest in his work and knew the boy was growing stagnant to his duties, which was not a sigh for a follower of a religion that found its power through hate, anger and passion. He needed something to stir up Anakin's desire for vengeance. It was then decided that it was time to complete the final preparations that would mark the Jedi Order's demise and ultimately the Republic.


	12. Oaths and Self Delusion

Anakin continued his duties as usual only to be drawn aside by the Supreme Chancellor who informed him that he had a special mission for him.

'I know you have been biding your time and I imagine you have been longing to unleash your vengeance on the Jedi for what they've done to you,' Palpatine began.

Anakin remained silent as he clenched his jaw, feeling the familiar rush of hate coursing through his veins. It disgusted him to think how nonchalant they were about his loss of title, even more insulting was the fact they had fought the Supreme Chancellor's decision to allow him to be his bodyguard. Was it not enough for the Council to cast him out that they wanted to ensure he remained jobless as well? It was such actions that encouraged Anakin to think even less of the Jedi, while encouraging more generous thoughts towards the Sith.

While he knew he wasn't like the other Sith, who in his opinion were traitors for working for Separatists, Anakin found himself more understanding of them. The only Jedi he didn't frown upon or hate was Obi-Wan, whom Vader believed to be an exception to the rule. After all, his former master and mentor was on the frontlines the entire time all of this unfurled and would not be aware of it. Anakin was confident that Obi-Wan would have fiercely defended him if he had. But his life as a Jedi was in the past now and Anakin couldn't have been more grateful for it. However when the Supreme Chancellor cautiously spoke of the fact he was aware that the Jedi were looking to take over the Republic Vader was rendered speechless. So much for being keepers of the peace and wanting nothing to do with politics!

Frowning, Anakin swore, 'I will do whatever was necessary to ensure the war comes to an end and that peace is restored.'

It was then that Palpatine allowed Anakin into the last details of his plan. Palpatine explained how he had tricked the Separatists into believing he was on their side. He admitted to Vader that he had used his Sith title as an alias and had now collected enough information to not only expose the Jedi's role in the war but to bring them to justice as well. 'Thus peace and order shall finally be restored,' Palpatine assured an eager Vader who now found himself making the last preparations needed to execute Order 66.

Though Vader had been informed that intelligence would be involved as well, it didn't occur to Anakin what it truly meant. He went about his duties as best he could while trying not to think of his best friend and the fact his time for avoiding her out of guilt was about to meet an abrupt end.

* * *

It was not long after Anakin's departure that the supreme chancellor was informing her of her new duties and the address of her new quarters. It didn't take much digging to figure out that Anakin too had his quarters on the same floor. Apparently, it was a level for the most elite members of the Republic's intelligence and security team.

All of her new colleagues seemed amiably enough and her new apartment was twice the size of her old one. Now instead of serving a senator, she was elevated to a status in which she answered directly to the supreme chancellor. He told her it was only for appearances that she would work with a team of officers, but that whatever she found out ought to be directly told to him first. She was given passwords, access codes, and anything else she would have anticipated or hoped for with the new position, leaving her feeling far more important than she did merely working for the government of Naboo.

Dormé was also granted a higher level of income, which allowed her to purchase finer things, such as apsinthos, imported ingredients for her recipes, and was also able to decorate her apartment to make it more like the home she had always wanted. Even so, she was very careful about not spending too much, though she had never seen so many credits in her bank account in her entire life. However, what was the best thing about this change was the fact Anakin Skywalker loved her. Her best friend finally, in her mind, admitted his true feelings for her and she had admitted hers in turn and this made everything in her life that much brighter.

She went about her duties with much gusto and dedication, if only to prove to her beloved that she was just as worthy of this new position as the supreme chancellor believed her to be. She made every effort to see him, or at least linger in the background when he was busy tending to other matters. Her notes to him continued to be glowing and demonstrative of her love for him and desire to spend more time with him. She didn't think anything of his failure to respond or even look her in the eye when they were in the same room together. She even went so far as to delude herself into thinking that it was in order to keep up a professional demeanour that he never addressed her in public. She respected this, just as her former mistress rarely showed emotion in public and thought his new duties demanded this of him.

Today she was given specific details to search out and tag all Jedi so that the clone troopers would be able to swiftly identify them. She was working on this well into the night and once she swept the last planet in range from Coruscant, she was ready to retire for the evening.

* * *

The plan was set in motion and Anakin gathered his troops, departing to the Jedi Temple. There was a time he once swore to have his vengeance on the Jedi and now it was about to become a reality. Fortunately, Obi-Wan was still on the frontlines and Anakin hoped he would remain there for the duration as he did not wish to face his former mentor who would not understand.

While Anakin bore the title of Sith Lord, in his heart he did not regard himself as one. Though he constantly used the dark side and trained with Palpatine, for Anakin this was not a way of life, but a job. The supreme chancellor once his mentor was now his master and this ensured a sense of distance between the two men. At one time, Anakin could easily speak of his doubts and concerns to the elder politician, now the younger Sith Lord was even loathed to discuss anything save his duties with Palpatine.

The journey to the temple was a swift one and Vader couldn't deny the heady rush of power felt at the sound of thousands of boots pounding against the metallic stairs. The entire clone army had to answer to him, and though he was now guiding only a small portion of them to the temple, Anakin knew they were all under his control. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so in charge of his life and his situation, it was wondrous to say the least.

Gathering the dark side around him, Vader drew his lightsaber and with a dark smile proceeded to turn the tide of the war. None of the Jedi expected nor anticipated his entrance or the army he led and though they fought long and hard, none could stand against Vader.

The hell he unleashed was in the memory of Padmé's rejection, the abandonment of the Jedi Order in his dark hour, but ultimately his betrayal of Dormé. In his actions, he poured out his rage, his self-disgust, and his hatred. Never had he ever felt so alive, yet never did he feel more alone.

There was no time for hesitation, no room for moralistic doubts or questioning of ones actions and with this in mind Anakin continued his vicious attacks without mercy. They were all traitors to the republic and he knew this was the least they deserved. Not even the younglings were spared as in his poisoned thoughts Anakin believed it was best to tend to them now lest they grow up and return to seek vengeance of their own. Knowing that he would soon be departing for Mustafar for the second half of his mission, Anakin decided to briefly return to headquarters. It was his intent to learn of any and all updates on the situation before departing for Mustafar.

But with the dark side still clouding his thoughts and coursing through his veins, it didn't take much for Anakin to locate Dormé.

Dormé was unaware that anyone was following her in the hallway. Just before reaching her own quarters, she was caught from behind and pulled into a hungry kiss.

All of Anakin's shame and guilt of the past were instantly forgotten. All he knew was the powerful need and longing to lose himself in her touch.

It was Anakin! How she had longed for him and now he was finally here! After a long day of drudgery and tagging Jedi for the clone troopers, unaware that they were to be killed, Dormé was rewarded with the presence of her beloved friend, whom she had missed dreadfully. She didn't ask any questions, for she was as desperate to be in his arms as he seemed to be for her. She didn't even notice or care that they were in the middle of the hallway and that anyone could see them. She was conscious enough, however, to know that they ought to get inside, for it would be more comfortable to enjoy each other's company that way.

Dormé's desire to ensure they continued with the utmost comfort ensured that they didn't get completely undressed in the hallways. Once in the temporary quarters, Anakin continued to kiss her as though they hadn't moved at all and was soon eagerly undressing her as though a moment longer without her skin beneath his own would surely destroy him.

It had been so long since she was able to be with him and not have to pretend that they didn't even know each other. Dormé was thankful her notes paid off and that Anakin was here now. She soon forgot about their time apart as she hurriedly began removing his garments. 'I've missed you,' she said between heated kisses.

Her words once more were missed and Anakin said nothing. Words weren't necessary in his clouded thoughts and were nothing more than interruption.

Dormé had no idea just how long they were together, for every moment was relished as though he were a god and she his devote. When they were both too exhausted to do anything even exchange lazy kisses, Dormé took a nap in her beloved's arms.

It would see some time later before his needs were temporarily sated and the realization that he was supposed be on Mustafar occurred to him. It was also about then that reality returned leaving a mortified Anakin once again scrambling out of bed in a hurry. He had a job to do, one that was meant to have been done some time ago and Anakin was certain there would be a grave price to pay should Palpatine learn of where his apprentice truly was. Nevermind the fact he had just broken his promise to himself about sleeping with his best friend despite his lack of affections for her.

Dormé was hungry, but very happy, for she was with her dearest friend...who was scrambling out of bed. Blinking, she furrowed her brow as she watched him hurrying to find his clothes. 'Anakin? Are you OK? Did you want something to eat?'

Anakin struggled to keep his thoughts together to refrain from falling prey to the panic of his mind. His master was sure to be furious upon learning of his absence on Mustafar and even worse was the realization that he had once more slept with Dormé. But guilt, as powerful as it was, was something he knew he could not dwell upon, neither shame for he had places to be and duties to fulfil and Force only knew the price he'd pay for this mess. His heart jumped into his throat upon hearing Dormé's voice and quickly he shook his head in reply.

She slipped out of bed and wrapped a robe around her shoulders as she began to help him find his things.

'I'm fine -I just need my things. Damn it, where in the blazes is my blasted shirt?' he grumbled to himself not bothering to look at Dormé, as shame would not permit him to meet her gaze.

Dormé didn't understand why Anakin was in such a hurry, almost in a panic. She looked around and found his shirt. Offering it to him, she asked, 'Are you sure? We haven't eaten anything in...ages and whatever you have to do, you're going to need something.'

Sheepishly, he accepted Dormé's help as she located his shirt before he did and soon Vader was clambering into his garbs once again.

He nodded just wanting to depart as quickly as he could. His mind was a flood of emotions and thoughts but he was careful to hide it as best he could. There was no point in playing the pity game when one only had themselves to blame for it.

She hurried into the kitchen, insisting, 'It won't take long...I'll just whip something up. You can take it with you...' She was concerned for Anakin's health, despite the fact he was avoiding her gaze.

'It's all right, Dormé, I'm not really hungry right now and I'm really running behind,' he admitted as he tore his shirt over his head. Unaware of Dormé's departure into the kitchen, the Sith Lord swiftly found his boots and utility belt and was quickly putting them on. 'No, Dormé, really, it's all right! I have to go or the Supreme Chancellor is sure to be even more furious than I know he already is!' Anakin explained in rushed tones as Dormé tried to convince him to stay. He didn't bothered adding that he also didn't feel comfortable around her anymore and tried to hide this as best he could as well.

Even though he insisted he didn't want anything, Dormé grabbed a package of QuickSnacks for him. Dormé then went over to him as he was putting on his boots.

Anakin couldn't stop Dormé, but couldn't look at her either as she put the QuickSnacks into his utility belt. He only briefly closed his eyes as he forced his thoughts to clear.

'At least take this with you, all right?' she said, placing it in one of his belt's pouches.

Rising to his feet Anakin gave a deep sigh but promptly found himself on the receiving end of Dormé's quick kiss which he was unable to respond to. He said not a word before departing as the words would not come. With a heavy heart, the Sith Lord attempted to get caught up on the situation. He didn't get too far before Vader found himself in the presence of his master who was livid over the mission he never completed.

Punishment was swift, painful, and to the point. Vader was swiftly warned that if he missed any of the leaders who were fortunately still on Mustafar he would face death. Despite this assurance, Anakin was certain the rest of his punishment would come even if his mission was completely properly.

The journey to Mustafar gave him far too much time on his hands despite its distance. Though he did his best to bury his thoughts about Dormé Anakin was still haunted by the memory and in the end forced himself into a state of meditation to ignore the guilt. The snacks were long forgotten as his appetite was hardly existent and with the Dark Side food always became secondary option. By the time Anakin had arrived was quite consumed by the Darkness and soon made short work of the Separatists leaders. Though Dooku and the mysterious Asajj were not amongst them Anakin knew that it was only because his master had something special in mind for them. He could only imagine when he would be sent on that mission and couldn't help but look forward to it.

Rushing back as swiftly as he could, the Sith Lord found himself going through what little information he knew of Asajj and Darth Tyrannus. Though he had no received word about killing them, Anakin knew it would only be a matter of time and he hoped to be ready when this was to be asked of him. All thoughts of Dormé in that moment were soon forgotten.

* * *

Dormé understood that he was late, but was unaware of more than just the fact he was using her. She also didn't know that he was Palpatine's apprentice Sith Lord. The supreme chancellor announced in the senate that he was now the emperor, that the Republic was now the Galactic Empire.

Her day was spent buried in technical readouts and military intelligence, though there was a brief break in the early evening when the emperor requested her presence. He spoke to her in surprisingly candid details about the movements of the clones against the Separatist and how he was looking for people he could trust to lead various units. She mentioned her friend Moteé's husband and some of the other officers she was familiar with, but insisted she was not the best to ask about such things.

She had no idea just how manipulative the emperor was and that he was scanning her thoughts the entire time. She left his office feeling a little dizzy, but no less worse for wear.

Going over the specifications the emperor requested of her on her datapad as she left his office and boarded the turbolift, Dormé placed a hand to her head, thinking perhaps she was feeling dizzy because she needed to eat something, even though she wasn't hungry. She had no idea that the emperor was scanning her thoughts for her intentions and loyalties...as well as signs that her relations with his apprentice had born any fruit.

Exiting the turbolift on the floor the security and intelligence team lived on, she spotted Anakin. Her expression immediately lightened as she was happy to see him. She quickened her pace toward him and was caught up in his arms once more. In her mind, this was exactly where she should be.

Anakin's return to headquarters was swift far swifter than one might have expected but it mattered not. Vader was too caught up in the dark side to pay his surroundings much heed and after sending the newly appointed emperor a brief message to inform him the Separatist leaders were removed, he swiftly sought out Dormé. It was as though she were a drug that he was unable to prevent himself from enjoying, even though he was consciously aware of the consequences of his actions and the shame that always befell him afterward.

It wasn't long before he located her Force signature and though Dormé was a little dizzy because of the Emperor's mind scans none of this was noted on the younger Sith Lord. All he saw was a means to an end and a way to sate his passion and hunger to feel her skin against his own. Almost as soon as Dormé was within reach, Anakin was moving to place his hands all over her as he tried to hungrily kiss her throat as his fingers moved to undo the clasps of her garbs.

Dormé loved how passionate and needy he was, hoping, as with the last time, that his abilities would improve. Dormé didn't know if they ended up in his apartment or hers. All she knew was that they were together and that was all that mattered.

Anakin cared little for the needs of his friend or the fact he was moving too fast to enjoy or appreciate the moment. This was but a drug for him and he cared not how he went about to receive it so long as it gave him the high he so desperately longed for. Consequences were but a forgotten concept, and guilt, shame and self-loathing were a distant memory that would serve only to haunt him in the morning.

Anakin still refused to slow down or even bother savouring anything that passed between them. There were times when she, still dizzy from her encounter with the emperor, tried to pause to take a breather, but Anakin was too persistent to allow it for very long.

Though Dormé tried to catch her breath the Sith Lord was far too lost in his lust and hunger for her passion to care. Impatiently he explored her petite form with rough fingers while nipping at her skin and kissing her hard enough to leave welts.

There were many different kinds of lovers in Dormé's past, some rougher than others, a few just as absent-minded as Anakin seemed to be. She had callous, drunken types, sloppy upshots, meek and timid first-timers... But none of them were like Anakin. He was all over the map and she never knew what to expect from him. This time he was more aggressive and wanting to mark his territory. It was painful and any time she tried to object or call him on it, he wasn't listening to her. 'Anakin...stop...stop rushing, please—' But then his lips were covering hers again and she was moaning into his mouth. She knew she needed to talk to him about his behaviour, but she was never given the chance.

Once he wore himself out, Dormé wiped her eyes and watched him as he slept. Running her fingers through his hair, she placed a kiss on his brow, hoping that whatever demons he was fighting, she had helped in some way. Even if he wouldn't ever tell her what was going on, so long as she was of some good use, she knew it was worth it, for she loved him. It was with this in mind that she fell asleep with her arms securely wrapped around him.

Anakin's sleep was dark, choking and stifling leaving him feeling as though he couldn't breathe. Vader's rest was violent leaving him to claw at the sheets and then later at his throat as he shifted out of Dormé's arms in an attempt to escape what he could not understand was himself. The nightmares were worse than ever before and in the end he awoke with a start covered in sweat and shaking as his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

It only took him a moment to register his location and with it came the familiar rush of self-loathing, disgust and shame. Glancing over at Dormé, the Sith Lord furrowed his brow as he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. It was hard to ignore the welts and bruises that decorated her porcelain skin. Then there were the numerous bite marks that were scattered across her throat and shoulders.

Speechless, Anakin was frozen in horror to the sight that greeted him and it was with much struggle that he finally tore his eyes away from Dormé. He had no real recollection of the events and truthfully, Anakin didn't want to know either. The obvious aggression he used was terrifying to behold and as much as he wanted to tell himself that he would not do this again, Vader wasn't so certain he could believe it anymore.

He slipped out of the bed and he went to collect his things while attempting to find excuses to explain his actions and the reasons behind his inability to keep his promises to himself. But no matter how he tried to tell himself that she wouldn't care, that he was nothing more than one of her other friends now, Anakin couldn't explain away the bruises and welts. It didn't matter that he lost his rights to be her best friend, or that he was cast out from the Order or even rejected by Padmé; there was no excuse for such behaviour.

He didn't know what was happening to him, nor did he like what he was becoming and it was then that he decided with new determination to end this once and for all. Little did he realize that it would be Dormé would ultimately bring matters to a head.

* * *

Dormé was rustled in her sleep as Anakin shot up, gasping from his nightmares, but it wasn't until he shifted from her arms that she awoke. 'Anakin?' she murmured in sleepy confusion as she slowly sat up in bed. Once again, she found him rummaging around what appeared to be his room. She found her gown, which had a clasp missing and a tear along the side, which she might have found amusing had the events of the night before not been so violent.

She slipped her gown on before approaching him, standing in front of him as she struggled to meet his eyes. 'Anakin,' she started again, her voice clear and steady.

Just hearing her speak his name caused Anakin's heart to drop. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to put distance between them Dormé was finding a way around it. He said nothing in reply and desperately hoped she would just return to sleep, but nothing was ever that simple with him. As such Anakin soon found himself unable to silently depart as Dormé stood between him and the door.

'I just want you to know that you can talk to me, whenever you want to, all right? I'm here for you and I promise whatever you say will be kept in the strictest of confidence.'

He still could not meet her gaze, despite her attempts to do so. In the end, he frowned as he purposely looked away. Her words were sincere and this only added to his guilt and shame. It also added to his need to get away to put distance between them. Weakly, he nodded in reply before she continued assuring him that she could be trusted.

Her eyes shown with unshed tears for all the love she felt for him, that she still had no idea he did not return. 'If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask.'

Anakin knew without question he could trust Dormé it was himself that he wasn't so sure about. 'It's alright. If I have a problem I'll let you know,' he lied in quiet tones, not really want to talk about this at all and just desperately wanting to forget it ever happened. He tried to walk past her towards the exit deciding he had about enough of this place and the despair it encouraged.

The fact he wasn't bothering to meet her eyes made Dormé instinctively all the more concerned for him. Anakin was keeping something from her, but it wasn't this that bothered her, it was that he just lied. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he was lying and she didn't know why he would do that.

Dormé blocked his way, putting her hands on his shoulders as she continued to try to get him to look her in the eyes. 'Have I done something wrong?' she asked, her voice catching slightly as she tried to figure out what was going through his head and what this all meant.

Dormé's hands once filled him peace but now it just filled him with dread and as they rested on his shoulders Anakin continued to try and avoid her gaze feeling like a caged animal. Her question was simple and to the point and the Sith Lord was quick to shake his head in reply. The words needed would not come as he had grown so used to keeping silent that it was hard to open up to anyone anymore. It just no longer held the weight it once did.

'It's not you. You've done nothing wrong,' he finally choked out.

'If I haven't done anything wrong, then why won't you even look at me?' Dormé pleaded. His excuse was merely to blame himself and she didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't understand why one minute he wanted her and the next, he didn't even want to look at her. 'Please just look at me, Anakin.'

Anakin couldn't meet her gaze if he tried; it was just too hard and ultimately too painful. 'I really _iquichan_ things up,' he began only to fall silent once more as he shook his head not wanting to talk about it further. Surely Dormé knew what he was referring and would just let it go.

'What did you do, my love? What do you mean?' she persisted.

Anakin closed his eyes in reply to Dormé's plea only open them again at her persistence. 'Please don't call me that. I'm not your love,' he finally murmured.

'Of course you are,' Dormé countered. 'Why would you say otherwise?'

He tried a second time to depart as he muttered an excuse about needing to tend to his duties.

Dormé was so confused by his reactions and felt that she deserved some type of explanation. 'I know you have duties. I do too. Could you at least stay for five minutes and talk to me? Or am I only worth your time when you feel like having a good _haramu_?' If he was going to leave, then she would just follow him. She wasn't about to back down easily.

He tried to leave but Dormé's words caught his attentions and he glanced back at her. 'It's not—' he began before furrowing his brow as he glanced away.

'I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have done this—' Anakin stammered awkwardly. 'This isn't real, I- I don't love you, Dormé. I don't even know if I'm your friend,' he blurted out finally.

His further words were not missed, but she didn't take them to heart yet. 'You are my friend, Anakin,' she replied. 'You're my best friend and you do love me. I know you love me just as I love you.' He was still lying, wasn't he?

He had never felt so ashamed of himself in his life. Glancing away, he shook his head.

'When we first spoke of making love, you told me that you were waiting to be in love and to be loved in return. That's what passed between us; I know this. Why are you denying it now?'

Vader could no longer take it and swallowing hard, he tried to depart. He didn't dare say a word for he knew if he tried to speak, he'd just fall apart and Anakin knew that was the last thing Dormé needed.

Dormé was left stunned. She didn't follow him or try to speak to him further, for it was becoming clear to her now that she was nothing more than a mistake to him. She didn't understand any of this or why he would behave this way. She didn't know what was bothering him or why he felt he couldn't be honest with her or talk to her.

However, to keep herself sane, she would come up with a long fabrication that she would convince herself was the truth in order to cope. Dormé tidied up his apartment, making the bed and putting things away. He was her beloved and she was his. She knew this was true and that he just had a lot on his mind. He didn't mean it when he said he didn't love her. He was pushing her away for some reason. Yes, he was pushing her away because he cared about her. He was probably trying to protect her from something. There was no other logical explanation. Either that or he was afraid of losing her, that she would move on. Dormé decided she would just have to convince him that she was here to stay. With this in mind, she continued leaving him notes and watching him from the background.

Dormé's words continued to haunt Anakin as he moved swiftly down the halls struggling all the while to clear his thoughts of the guilt and shame that plagued them. He had duties to complete and knew that he would not be able to properly go about his day if he continued to be so distracted by memories. Silently Vader reminded himself that the past was behind him, there was nothing he could do about it now and as such there was no point in dwelling on it.

Surely Dormé understood by now that this wasn't about love, that all of this was a mistake, one he would do everything he could to ensure would never happen again. He would prove to her that he was worthy of being her friend, and he would prove to her that he truly was sorry. But words were weak and even though Anakin managed to fool himself once more into believing his assurances and wishful thinking, deep down, he knew it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

A/N: It gets a little bit darker from here...


	13. Reflection of Truth

The razor was simplistic in design, antique and ancient, in contrast to the metallic fingers that were wrapped delicately around it. It held an air of tradition, of unspoken ways of old, much like the one who gave it to the Sith Lord years ago. Though Anakin knew he could have just as easily replaced it with something far more modern and far less difficult to handle, he continued to use it. Some habits were just too hard to let go of and some memories could not be forgotten no matter how much one wanted to.

As Vader stared into the mirror of his small fresher, it wasn't a hopeful young man that stared back at him, but a haggard and tired warrior. He tried to ignore the dark circles under his eyes, the pallor of his skin, and the gauntness of his cheeks. Instead, he focused his attentions entirely on the shadow cast across his cheeks, now hidden beneath the white foam of shaving cream.

If only one could remove the shadow of a guilty conscience as easily as this, he mused. It was a fleeting thought however, one that was promptly ignored as Anakin began to shave as a frown played on his lips.

Everything used to be so certain, so defined, so clear. When did it all become so murky? Immediately, he buried the thought. Some questions were best left unanswered. But as his thoughts shifted, Dormé returned to the forefront of his mind.

_'When we first spoke of making love, you told me that you were waiting to be in love and to be loved in return. That's what passed between us; I know this. Why are you denying it now?' _

It had been a few weeks since they last spoke, yet Anakin could still hear Dormé's voice clearly in his mind as though she was standing beside him. Even now, he could almost feel her amber eyes studying him intently, demanding answers he could not give. His fingers, though cybernetic, began to shake and the razor that once lightly grazed his skin sank a little too deep, lightly cutting him.

Cursing softly, Anakin moved to wipe away the blood that pooled around the cut before spreading into the white foam and trickling down his cheek. It was a strange relief to see the familiar colour of crimson emerging from his pale skin, like a silent reminder that despite everything, he was still alive.

Pausing, Anakin drew in a deep breath and forced his thoughts clear. He reminded himself that there was no point for thoughts of guilt or feelings of regret. Neither was there any point in apologizing for his actions. Words meant nothing and Anakin knew if he were to try and speak to Dormé again, it would mean having to answer for his actions. But how could he hope to explain what even he didn't understand?

Anakin's eyes met the mirror once more and this time, he took it all in. No longer was he just seeing what he wanted to, but what he needed to see.

_What are you doing?_ his expressionless reflection mocked. _Why are you doing this? What are you becoming? _

Anakin could no long meet his gaze in the mirror and swiftly glanced away, but not fast enough to ignore the final whisper of his conscience.

_What have you become? _

The thought both frightened and infuriated him and without thinking, he grabbed the razor. Glaring back at the mirror, Anakin proceeded to rake it across the remainder of his unshaven jaw line. The cuts were numerous now, but he didn't care. He didn't have time for guilt, for shame, and he certainly didn't have time for this either. Duties had to be done and he was already running behind because he wasn't able to fall asleep until the wee hours of morning even after having worked himself into a state of exhaustion.

Ever since that fateful night when he first took his best friend to bed—pretending in the darkness that Dormé was his revenge for Padmé's rejection—Anakin had been plagued with guilt. But while the shame and self-loathing ensured their friendship would inevitably fall apart, it didn't stop him from continuously returning to her. It was as though she had become nothing more than a drug for which his body could never have enough.

This was a far cry from those innocent days when he spoke of the sacredness of lovemaking, how it was like a form of silent, passionate communication that occurred between two people who loved each other. Now it was nothing more than a means of satisfying his primal needs when his hunger for the slaughter no longer satisfied it. Though he only took advantage of Dormé when he was under the influence of the dark side, it still didn't change the fact he had not only destroyed their friendship, he had desecrated everything that she was to him.

Yet despite it all, Dormé loved him. Of all the things that shamed him, this was by far the worst. Even now, after everything that had passed between them, Vader would still find letters of love slipped under the door; gentle notes of innocence, desire, and unexplainable affection. Anakin had long since stopped reading them; it just reminded him of everything he knew Dormé deserved and everything that he could not be. So instead, they remained untouched, covering the entirety of his bed like a shrine of all that he had destroyed. The couch had since become his resting place as its once uncomfortable design no longer bothered him. Anakin was more often than not too exhausted to even notice.

The shave job was hardly perfect. Cuts covered much of the left side of his face, adding to Anakin's hardened appearance. The Sith Lord didn't care though because, for the moment, his tormenting thoughts were finally silent and the reflection in the mirror no longer mocked him. Gone was the troubled man who was plagued by guilt and self-loathing. In its place was the man Anakin knew had to be to fulfil his duties: a cold-hearted Sith Lord. There was no place for the weak in his line of work and while his private life lay in shambles, Vader would be damned if he faltered in his duties as well.

With a soft exhale, Anakin slipped on the black glove that masked his cybernetic hand before putting on his utility belt. But as he prepared to leave, something caught the corner of his eye. Pausing in mid-step the Sith Lord glanced over his shoulder to the reflection in the mirror that stared back at him in silent accusation. Clenching his jaw with a dark scowl, Anakin swiftly acted slamming his gloved fist into the looking glass, causing it to explode from the force. Shattered pieces flew about and landed all over the floor as Vader stormed out of the room with the sound of glass shattering against metal still echoing in his ears.

* * *

Dormé's intelligence of remnant Jedi operating on the Outer Rim planet of Agamar. It seemed they were trying to create sympathy for the rebels, no doubt using Agamar's former Separatist leanings as a focal point. After informing the emperor of this, he sent Dormé undercover to discover just which key players were involved and to report back to him.

It was not long after her arrival in Tondatha that Dormé spotted Senator Mon Mothma and her entourage. They were not easy to miss, though Dormé did find it strange that the senator was not speaking in the council chambers, but rather to the general populace. In the end, it didn't matter who she was talking to. As Dormé roamed the crowds unnoticed, she sent an encrypted recording of a good portion of the speech directly to the emperor.

* * *

The mission was to the point and was certain to involve a lot of bloodshed. The rebels were on the move again and this time they decided to turn the attentions on themselves on a few of the outer rim planets. Now the leadership had gotten it into their heads to challenge the Empire. A foolish mistake and just one more mess Anakin knew had to be cleaned up and quickly. Moving through the halls that would take him to the war room he was soon accosted by officers with questions, commanders requesting authorization for tactical courses of action, and intelligence promising him that they had more information. Anakin took it all in with ease grateful for the distraction it provided. Once the meeting was completed and everything was set in motion, Vader soon departed for the outer rim worlds in question unaware that Dormé had been stationed there as well.

Anakin's arrival to the scene couldn't have been at a more appropriate time. With the crowds being worked into a state of frenzy, or so it appeared to the Sith Lord, it was obvious he had to act and quickly. Drawing upon the dark side as he so often did now, Darth Vader promptly made his presence known as he order his troops to kill any and all who opposed the Empire. Only those who were obvious members of intelligence were spared. In his mind all those who dared to listen to the treacherous Rebel leader deserved death as punishment for their crimes and treason against the Empire. He did not hesitate to prove this point as he activated his lightsaber and began his slaughter.

No one was spared, not even the families who were unfortunate enough to have walked by. Younglings, mothers, and elders were treated with equal ferocity as the men and those who were armed in preparation for such an unexpected attack. Duty came first after all and his loyalty to the Empire knew no limits; neither did his lust for blood.

His crimson blade swept through the throngs of people decapitating many, gutting even more while deflecting the frantic shots fired upon him. Those who fell to his lightsaber were the fortunate ones. The victims who weren't so lucky died horrific deaths as Anakin channelled incredible amounts of the Dark Side through his body unleashing it with unnatural ease. The sounds of screams and cries of terror could be heard for some distance away and anyone who was witness to the atrocities would not soon forget the macabre work of art left in Vader's wake.

Having completed the holo-recording, Dormé readied herself for a switch departure. Just as she was about to leave for her rendezvous point, the senator stopped her speech suddenly as though alerted by her own security of a threat. Dormé decided to forgo her own departure to tail the senator, figuring it was her duty to keep tabs on her or eliminate her if the order was given. She did not get very far when she heard the sound of a lightsaber. Spinning around, Dormé saw Anakin slicing down the crowd with impeccable ease, allowing the senator to escape.

Throughout it all Anakin felt nothing but the sheer heady rush of power and a sense of freedom he only knew when he was touching the dark side. As the bodies mounted so did his need to spill more blood, to consume more life. The sound of their souls crying out to the Force filled his ears with music of sweet requiem. Their bodies -now shattered and destroyed at his feet were nothing more than testament to his great power. In those moments Anakin no longer felt like the hollow shell that he knew deep down he was, instead he was but a god unleashing vengeance and justice, ensuring that justice reigned in the face of corruption and that Order was restored where chaos once stood.

Dorme stood for a moment mesmerized by the sight of his agility and strength. She saw a flash of the yellow tint to his eyes that was unmistakeably filled with bloodlust. The gory sight was made oddly beautiful in his form and ease. It was as though it was a choreographed dance of blaster fire and laser sword. But such thoughts quickly shattered when he struck down children. Seeing the remains of their small, lifeless bodies surrounded in pools of blood, Dormé's mouth dropped open. She tore her eyes away from the sight to stare at Anakin, not believing what she had just witnessed. For the first time, Dormé saw him as Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, not her Anakin. Her Anakin wouldn't do such a thing. This was not Anakin; it was a monster.

It was only when he sensed Dormé's presence nearby did his thoughts take another turn, as the promises from before became but a distant memory, one easily forgotten. Deactivating his lightsaber the Sith Lord promptly headed towards her with one intention: to ravish the petite beauty for she was the only one who knew how to sate his more carnal needs.

She was not afraid of Vader, rather she was appalled at the crime committed here. Dormé would never forget it and it would haunt her in days to come. For now, she felt sick and knew she needed to leave lest she do or say anything she might regret later. Dormé was nearing her ship when Vader captured her.

Vader hardly noticed her disgust and concern as he rushed towards her, not caring who witnessed the blasphemy he sought to commit with the one he supposedly called his dearest friend. He needed to feel Dormé's touch, to taste her skin beneath his lips, to feel her form against his own. He closed the distance between them just as Dormé sought to depart to her ship and immediately moved to kiss her passionately on the mouth not caring of the blood that covered his body and was splattered on his face. But while his conscious thought didn't register that he was unclean, another part of him knew it all too well and this only added Anakin's need to ravage Dormé. She was the only one who made him feel unconsciously clean, the only one who unknowingly filled his empty soul and made it complete.

Dormé wanted to resist. All thoughts of the slaughter she witnessed, especially the little ones who had no interest in politics made her heart weep for them and made her want to hate the man kissing her. She felt the blood on her hands as she touched his cheek, the very same blood that now soaked her outfit in turn. But even after seeing it firsthand, Dormé couldn't hate the man that was in there somewhere. She knew Anakin was better than this. She knew he was above mindless slaughter.

It wasn't hard for Vader to lose himself in Dormé's embrace and soon he was shamelessly consuming and ravishing her eagerly. While on the surface her forgiving kisses were missed as his hunger left little room for coherency or conscience.

And as the hours passed with their bodies reaffirming their place in the universe, Dormé gazed deeply into his blue eyes, telling him, 'I love you, only you, forever,' in her native tongue.

Ravishing her repeatedly, Vader paid no heed to Dormé's loving words spoken in her native tongue and continued to grope at her flesh with both his hands and mouth.

While part of her had been attracted to the beauty of his majestic control in the removal of the guilty, Dormé knew it was wrong to kill the younglings. But as more of their skin met, Dormé forgave him. Each kiss, each caress was a mark of her forgiveness of his crimes. Accepting him into her arms, she gave him her unconditional love that he so desperately sought. She too was unaware of their location or the fact they were hardly in a safe place, for she was lost in him.

As exhaustion overcame him Anakin, finally sated collapsed by Dormé's side where he drifted into a deep sleep. Though upon waking he would have no memory of his dreams or the reasons for his tears the entire duration of his rest was filled with tears. While he made not a sound his body shook with the silent sobs that wracked it, giving one the impression as though his very heart were being torn asunder.

Dormé remained awake, despite her own exhaustion, for it was only at moments like this when she was able to gently hold him and truly look at him without him trying to escape her. She brushed his shaggy hair away from his brow, running her fingers through it. It was surreal to Dormé who did her best to comfort him, kissing away his tears. Even though she didn't know what plagued him, what had been plaguing him for what seemed like so long, Dormé felt it was her duty to be here for him, to help out in some small way, even if he was unaware of it.

Anakin never remembered the gentle assurances Dormé gave in his rest, nor did he recall how she kissed away his tears and ran her fingers through his tousled hair. But the tears in time subsided as though her healing touch served to remind a part of him that Dormé understood what could not be said, what was not permitted to be expressed.

Dormé didn't understand the Force or its sides. She didn't know much at all about the Jedi or Sith religions, but she did know that Anakin was still in there somewhere and she wanted to continue to believe that he would come back to her someday. It wasn't until morning that she fell asleep with her arms still wrapped around him.

It wasn't until the sun was well into the sky when Vader began to stir from his exhausted state of rest. Dormé was still holding onto him and he unwittingly clung onto her like a drowning man. However as his senses returned to him Anakin took note of the fact they were barely inside and now residing on the sterile floors of the docking bay. It was about then that Vader noticed his face was wet -as was Dormé's hair. Furrowing his brow in confusion Anakin glanced around noting that no one for the moment was in the docking bay. This was a relief though Vader had no idea that many if not all of the working crew and many of his commanders were the unfortunate witnesses to their coupling. Neither was he aware of the fact that no one dared to interfere out of fear of Vader's wrath. But even this was missed on him as all he knew in that moment was that one more he had failed to make true on his promise. However this time he didn't feel the usual rush of despair, self-loathing or guilt. Instead all he felt was a barren emptiness.

This was it. This was the end. What had once been a beautiful and almost sacred friendship had now become nothing more than tattered remains of what it had once been. But it didn't matter anymore as this was what he wanted was it not? Why else would he continually do this despite his constant wish and desire to refrain? Obviously this was what Dormé wanted as well as not once did she ever refuse him. Surely by now she understood that he was now nothing more than one of her many friends. That this was as good as things would ever be between them now.

Anakin silently slipped out of Dormé's embrace while trying to ignore the welts, scars and lingering bite marks that seemed to glare at him in silent accusation. Burying the last of his guilt, the emptiness and the strange ache in his heart Anakin touched the dark side once more and succumbed to his own lies. Without another thought of Dormé or the damage he had caused her, Vader proceeded to put on his bloodied and soiled garbs before moving to depart for his temporary quarters to wash up.

The cold metal underneath Dormé eventually made her quite cold herself, cold enough to wake up. When she did, she immediately noticed Anakin's absence from her arms. 'Anakin?' she murmured groggily. Sitting up, she looked around, only to find her gown, slightly torn. She didn't see anything to even suggest Anakin had been with her and she wondered where he had gone.

Dormé dressed solemnly, her head and her heart heavy. Recalling the events of the day before, she no longer hated him, just what he had done to the poor younglings, so innocent and undeserving of that fate. But she had forgiven him. Remembering how he sobbed in his sleep made her heart clench. Even if he didn't say anything to her during the day, or during their times together for that matter, Dormé knew there was still a part of Anakin on the inside. If she had been able to help him, even in the smallest of ways, Dormé knew it had not been in vain. It was in this mindset that she went to her ship and had the droid pilot her back to Coruscant.

* * *

Just after twilight, the officers filtered out of their stations and joined each other in various bars around the lower parts of Coruscant. Though Dormé used to often enjoy the nightlife, it was not the same as it used to be when she was a handmaiden. Though she was still young, just barely in her twenties, the clubs no longer held the same appeal they once did. She no longer desired to find someone to entertain her for the evening.

These days, she was more often than not accosted by her former friend, on his terms, without any regard of her feelings, or how his actions reflected on the public opinion of her. Whenever Vader wanted Dormé, he had her. And every time he did so, she gave herself to him willingly, believing that one day this catharsis would allow him to open up to her. Dormé believed she was helping him somehow. She believed in him. It was an unwavering type of belief that whatever was bothering him, whatever had taken Anakin away from her would eventually return.

This lie was getting much harder to believe.

On the other side of the bar from where she sat alone, one of the second-class officers was having a drunken epiphany.

'Most people think it's odd that such a demure, unassuming petite woman is the one who could control the galaxy if that was her persuasion,' he informed his fellow officers who were further ahead of him in the downing their ale. 'She, in truth, has the power to make drastic changes to the empire, though she does not wield it, or at least has not made her move yet.'

His mates laughed at him, thinking he was making a really good joke.

'The Dark Lord of the Sith bows to her will, even if it doesn't seem that way.'

'Bows to her will?' one of them snorted. 'She's his little whore. He has her whenever he wants. What's that have anything to do with anything aside from being submissive to his will?!'

'I've seen the way he looks at her when she's not looking at him. She could make planets move out of their orbits, yet she hasn't made any orders…she hasn't used her power...'

Everyone laughed, thinking this was the funniest thing they had heard all day.

'Used her powers to, what, seduce the emperor?' someone cackled.

'She's already in close with the emperor. Why else would he be meeting with her often? I wouldn't be surprised if she was giving him favours too.'

A few of them shuddered at the thought, though one argued, 'I doubt it. Vader's too possessive for that. That's why you don't see any of us making moves on her…'

They all looked over at Dormé who was nursing her apsinthos quietly as she gazed out the window.

However, the man tending the bar, who overheard their conversation thought there might be truth to the first speaker's words. 'Could it be that she is unaware of it? Of her influence, I mean?'

'Everyone spends way too much time condemning and mocking Lady Dormé. They underestimate her,' the officer replied resolutely.

The bartender chanced another glance at the woman who hardly looked intimidating. In fact, she seemed like a nice girl. She didn't seem the type a Sith Lord would be interested in. There were many women that came into this bar whom men would drool over, tall, leggy girls, shapely girls with curves in all the right places. But Lady Dormé was none of those. She was one who was easily missed, who could disappear in the shadows with a blink of an eye. If the officers hadn't been talking about her, he wouldn't have paid her much attention.

Now, filled with sordid stories of things officers had seen or heard about, the bartender grew curious. Surely, it was just rumours. Looking at her now, it was hard to imagine there was truth to anything they said.

It wasn't until the last drinks were served and people were being asked to leave that the bartender had a chance to approach her.

Dormé looked up with languid, auburn eyes, wondering if there was a problem with her bill, for certainly she had already paid.

Looking into her eyes, he started up a conversation that he didn't know she wasn't paying much attention to.

Frustrated with herself for things that were not under her control, Dormé kissed him. She didn't care that he wasn't responding at first.

Eventually the bar had cleared out as people moved on to other bars, clubs, or retired for the night.

Dormé pushed the young man onto his back atop the table, her kisses hot and forceful. She wasn't gentle in her administrations as she attempted to rid him of his trousers. Her fingernails dug into his skin without remorse.

'What are you doing?!' the young bartender gasped.

It was this that made Dormé realise what she was doing and she immediately stopped. 'I—' she began, but she didn't finish her thoughts as she shook her head and stepped away from him.

'Wait, don't go,' he pleaded. 'It was just unexpected and, well, I'm old fashioned, I guess. I prefer to get to know you first…'

Dormé continued shaking her head as she went to the door. 'Forget it,' she replied. Though she left the bar, it was not to say she wouldn't be back another time. Right now, she needed air. Once outside, she breathed in deeply, wondering what had come over her, blaming it on bad apsinthos. She didn't realise that she was enacting what she felt she was entitled to, that it was just as Anakin had been and was still doing to her.

At the same time, as she wiped her lips on the back of her hand, she felt guilty for trying to do that to another person, more out of her affections for Anakin. Even if he didn't acknowledge her in public, or speak to her when they were together, Dormé still felt like she was betraying him by kissing another man. She didn't want anyone else. She only wanted Anakin, even if he didn't want her all of the time.

Part of her didn't want to return to the imperial palace. If he wasn't there, then she would be alone tonight. If he was there, then depending on his mood he might spend some time with her, but she never knew anymore.

What she missed most was his friendship. She missed the times they could talk to each other. Her words fell on deaf ears now and she had long since stopped trying to talk to him. It was confusing and frustrating. She didn't know how to make it better. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. At one point, she wished she could stop loving him, but she knew now that it was futile.

At least out here in the cool night air, she could clear her head. It would be easier, she felt, if she didn't have to think about anything at all. She lamented the fact she couldn't bottle things up as well as Anakin could. She thought life would be easier if she could. Instead, she wrote it all down, even if Anakin never read any of the notes she sent him.

* * *

A/N: Vader's conscience surfaces... 


	14. The Alter

_This isn't truth,  
This isn't right  
This isn't love,  
This isn't life,  
This isn't real,  
This is a lie..._

It was a few days later when Vader was summoned back to Coruscant to continue his duties from the Imperial base. Though he was unaware of the rumours that now spread about Dormé and himself Anakin was aware of the rumours that were spoken about his action on Agamar. Though he repeatedly told himself that he didn't care that such gossip encouraged fear and respect it did little to explain away the horrific nightmares that now plagued him in rest.

It also did little to stop the hollow feeling that seemed to haunt him now. Though he had come to the conclusion that Dormé had finally realized the truth and that he knew this was the best he could ever hope for Anakin still felt the need to avoid her. When in public, he was mindful to avoid her gaze, not to speak to her directly unless if necessary and even then by titles only. When passing by her in the halls, Vader would not acknowledge her even with a polite nod. While most knew this to be snobbery, what was missed was the fact that Anakin couldn't acknowledge her or meet her gaze or do anything that might serve as a reminder of all they once shared, but now lost.

Vader never once allowed himself to miss Dormé's friendship, nor did he permit himself the luxury of guilt anymore. In his universe, it served no purpose and held no weight. This wasn't to say that his conscience didn't find its way to the surface by other means...

He was exhausted and yet Vader knew he couldn't sleep and thus he drudged onwards forcing himself to continue going over tactics before training once more well into the night. Finally the Sith Lord retired to his quarters barely able to make it to the couch before collapsing without even washing up or changing. This was hardly the sort of life he imagined he would be living when he first took on his position as Sith Lord and now he wondered if one could even call this living at all.

When morning came Anakin staggered from the couch and silently stumbled off to the fresher to begin anew again. Every day was the same drudgery of missions, training, and planning for new missions. While part of Anakin longed for this, another part of him couldn't deny the emptiness felt from it all. His only hope now was that if he was lucky he might make the day without losing himself to his hunger for the Dark Side, or more exactly the need to ravish his former friend afterwards.

Not that it really mattered anymore. Dormé knew he didn't love her and Anakin was certain she didn't really love him. What was there left to love now? He had become just like all her other friends now though he didn't allow himself to dwell on just who they might be. But even this didn't really matter anymore either. He had needs, and though he avoided her at all costs during those in between times, when even the slaughter wasn't enough for him Anakin always knew where to go and always knew he would never be refused.

But while Vader had successfully convinced himself that he no longer cared what he had done to their friendship, or of his abuse of the one woman who truly knew him better than he knew himself Anakin couldn't ignore the emptiness within. When he wasn't working on his missions till the wee hours of morning, or losing himself in the Dark Side, Vader would physically train until his body would collapse from exhaustion. During the moments when even this wasn't enough the Sith Lord would drown himself in apsinthos though this was a rare occurrance as his Master had no patience for hangovers and Anakin was not a man who enjoyed drinking alone. Apsinthos also reminded him to much of the fonder moments spent with his old friend and in time he gave up drinking it all together. The same was said of his normal consumption of blue milk -a staple drink for the Tatooine native. In time Vader found himself going out of his way to avoid anything and everything that reminded him of the lost friendship. That is to say everything save the letters that collected under his door which he had no say in.

Ironically despite the fact he never read them Vader didn't dread the sight of them either as it unconsciously reminded a part of him deep within that she hadn't forgotten about the man that Anakin believed was now dead. That she still had faith that one day he would return. But this was hardly a thought Anakin ever consciously considered and certainly something he would never allow himself to dwell upon even if he had.

After washing up, Vader departed for the war rooms unaware of the letter that he unwittingly stepped upon on his way out. His thoughts were entirely on his duties and the fact that word reached him of the recent attacks made on one of the outposts. Lady Ventress was back in action after barely escaping her last encounter with him. Scowling, he went through the details given to him the night before as he silently entered the war room.

No one was made aware of Vader's presence and they weren't prepared for him. Going about their business the engineers and officers spoke amongst themselves gossiping about their evenings as they readied themselves for the morning meaning. Unfortunately for them the topic turned to the infamous beauty who had been dubbed the mocking title of Vader's whore. It only took Anakin a moment to register his name being mentioned and more importantly Dormé's. Frozen in rage he could only stare in disbelief and fury as they spoke candidly of the some of Anakin's more public moments of desire and hunger for Dormé. He didn't know what enraged him more the fact they were mocking Dormé not registering Anakin's initiation of it or the fact they were speaking of it right in front of him.

By the time one of the elder engineers overhearing the men chatting demanded they be silent -as such malicious gossip and filthy talk had no place in the war room- it was too late. Anakin's thoughts immediately returned to him or rather were promptly lost as he rushed fully into the room and proceeded to kill each of the gossiping officers with his lightsaber. One by one their heads flew off their shoulders and landed either on the table or rolled onto the floor.The silence in the room was deafening, but Anakin paid this no heed as he was soon storming out of the room once more.

Dormé was on her way to the war room on her own duties when she spotted Anakin storming off down the opposite hallway. She unconsciously followed him at a distance for a time, but when she recognised what she was doing, she stopped short, leaning back against the wall. It was only then that she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted him. She mentally calculated how long it had been since he was last in her bed. She knew she couldn't have him unless it was on his terms and didn't know when that next time would be. It was so incredibly unfair.

She had tried before. She pursued him and took the initiative the way he always did with her, but Anakin didn't go for it. Dormé had never been so mortified in her life. After all, he had always miraculously found her whenever he wanted her and she never refused. Dormé didn't know that she couldn't refuse him.Once she steadied herself, Dormé knew she had work to do. She shook her head as though trying to remove all thoughts of him as she went back to the war room. There, she was surprised to see half the officers' dead bodies being removed. 'What happened? Nevermind,' she said, sighing deeply as she recognised the lightsaber wounds and remembered Anakin's swift departure.

* * *

Dormé was at the bar again, wishing that things didn't have to be as they were. She didn't want to be here, not really. She really wanted to be with Anakin, even if they weren't talking. It was pathetic, she knew…even more pathetic that she was speaking with this stupid bartender who knew nothing. No, that wasn't true, he was nice enough. At least he never mentioned Vader. Unlike the officers she spent most of her time with, the bartender didn't mention her work or ask her about it. He asked her questions about herself and she responded honestly.

In fact, the more time she spent with him, when he wasn't working, the more she found he wasn't as boring as she originally thought. Even though she knew that he wasn't interested in having sex with her until he knew her better, for Dormé she would come to realise that this arrangement suited her well.

As time passed without spending any time with her former best friend, who she was still obsessed with and in love with, Dormé couldn't help going to a club. She found someone not of the military persuasion that she decided to take back with her to her apartment in the imperial palace.

He was Dormé's type of man, not too burly, but not skinny either. He was charismatic, but not overly cocky and seemed to have a good sense of humour. There's wasn't anything wrong with him that she could tell as far as having a fling with him. But after Moteé's marriage, the hotel suite Moteé gave her for her use was no longer Dormé's. For this reason, it was either follow this man to his place or allow him into hers. Safety wise, she knew it was better to take him to her apartment.

Once there, they had a few drinks and chatted for a little while before he started kissing her. She expected it, just as she expected everything else that would follow, but as the kisses became more heated and her gently began undoing her gown, Dormé felt it was wrong. She didn't know why, but as with the bartender the first night she met him, she just couldn't go through with it.

He wasn't hurried or rough. He was everything she longed for in Anakin's administrations, but never received, but she knew it wasn't right. As much as she longed to feel completed, at least temporarily, Dormé knew she would never feel that way with this man.

Dormé objected apologetically, but he didn't respond well. He became angry and yelled at her saying she lured him here only to tease him, to reject him like it was some sort of sick game. Dormé didn't take kindly to this and when he forced himself on her, she found her wakizashi and sliced him through the torso. His death was slow and painful, but after the mess of his corpse landed next to her couch, she left her apartment, heading straight for the emperor's.

She didn't care how late it was, all she knew was that she couldn't sleep in her apartment and she needed another place to stay. Asking Anakin was out of the question, but he probably wasn't even on Coruscant at the moment anyway. Even if he was, he wouldn't be opening his door to her. She had no one to count on except for her employer.

The guards informed the emperor what he already knew and drawing on a thick robe, he permitted her entrance to his private chambers.

The guards would be quick to inform every other officer in their unit about this meeting, despite how brief it was.

'Yes, Lady Dormé, how may I help you?' he asked in feigned kindness. 'You've got blood all over you! Is everything all right?' he continued in fatherly tones.

'I've just killed a man in my apartment because…' she said, only then realising what a state she was in. Her bloodied sword was still in her left hand. She looked at it, feeling scared of what her employer might do. She hadn't even thought of the consequences. 'He tried to…and I just…'

'It's all right,' Palpatine assured her with fake sincerity. In truth, he had to admit he was surprised and impressed at her actions. 'You probably don't wish to stay there, do you? Nevermind,' he said, shaking his head and placing a hand to her shoulder. 'There's an empty suite just across from your friend's,' he said. 'You're more than willing to move there. Though I would suggest you stay there the night to see if you like it first. You can decide about moving house later, once your thoughts have cleared and you've had a good night's rest.' His smile was sickeningly sweet.

'Thank you so much, Your Excellency,' Dormé gasped out in relief.

'Not at all, dear,' he replied as he escorted her to the door. 'I'll have one of my guards see you there personally.'

Dormé thanked him profusely and bowed to him before departing even though he had, on more than one occasion, insisted that the formality was not necessary.

Her new apartment was even grander than the last, leaving her feeling incredibly unworthy of it, though hardly wanting to move back to the old one. In the back of her head, she was reminded that this was the reward for ridding the universe of a scumbag, but it didn't fully register in her conscious thought. What she did think of was showing her best friend her new place, though she knew he had no desire to talk to her still. Even so, this didn't prevent her from writing him another letter and slipping the datacard through this small slit between his doors.

After slipping the message in, she sighed, wishing she knew what was on his mind, but even more so, wishing he would just look her in the eyes.

* * *

Anakin wasn't too fond of the punishment unleashed on him for his reckless behaviour by the emperor and soon learnt the hard way the reasons why one should think twice about killing without thinking things through first. Needless to say, the day was much longer than Vader would have liked but thankfully it was busy and exhausting leaving him little time for himself and even less to dwell on things he didn't want to anymore. The letter that had been slipped under his door was later added to the rest of the letters and remained unopened though the boot imprint was noted and for reasons he wouldn't allow himself to dwell upon Anakin was shamed by it.

But the days continued on, leaving Vader to depart for various missions, many involving tracking rebel movement and ensuring their demise. Though this sort of work was something the Sith Lord relished and thoroughly enjoyed—as it left him feeling as though he were restoring order—Anakin couldn't deny the constant need to work himself into a state of exhaustion.

Rumours about Dormé and the Sith Master continued to flourish and with them came the ever increasing body count. Though Vader continually told himself he didn't care, that they weren't friends anymore, that she was just a release for him, the more the malicious gossip infuriated him. In time, people grew silent However, it didn't change or improve things for Dormé who was now considered a pariah to most though this too was missed on Vader who was too lost in his own duties and trainings pay it heed.

It wasn't to say that he didn't notice everything that went on with his former friend. It wasn't long before Anakin learnt she had take to courting another -a local bartender whose name Anakin didn't bother to learn. Though Vader couldn't explain why this troubled him so much, he couldn't say that he blamed her either. Unfortunately because Anakin refused to register or even acknowledge the jealousy felt and as a result took to further burying himself in his missions and using the Dark Side even more than before.

Though he had intended to leave Dormé and the mystery man she was dating alone, it wasn't long before Vader found himself regularly partaking of Dormé's flesh, as though he were laying claim on the petite woman and challenging any man through it. He was certain the relationship was good as doomed or that it had like his own friendship with her been reduced to shambles. As much as Anakin wanted to find satisfaction in this all he felt was the ever increasing sense of emptiness. With each encounter, the Sith Lord hoped by morning it would be the last, but before he knew it Anakin would lose himself into the darkness once more and the cycle would begin again.

Even on this particular night the fact that Dormé had acquired new quarters wasn't noted on Anakin who exhausted after a day of rigorous work and even more fierce training stumbled back to his chambers. However he didn't get too far before his master demanded his presence once more. The meeting was barely registered in Vader's exhausted mind but he recalled enough to know that Dormé had a dangerous run in and that he should be more mindful of her security in the future. Why this pertained to him Anakin couldn't say but he nodded in agreement as he knew that the emperor would not take no for an answer and was soon retiring for the night on his couch. The datapad on the floor was missed once more and would not be noted until well into the next day when he would awaken again.

* * *

Even though there were walls separating them, Dormé did find it much easier to fall asleep just knowing Anakin was nearby. Though the bed was larger than her previous one, Dormé only occupied the portion she needed to, clutching a pillow in attempts to imagining her was with her. For a moment, she could almost smell the light sense of desert spice that lingered about his person and it was this memory that allowed her to sleep on until duties demanded she awake.

Nearly ever night Anakin was on Coruscant, she took him to bed only to wake up and find him gone. Even if she just saw a glimpse of Anakin, it was enough to sustain her through the day until her bartender friend could distract her for awhile during the night.

It was almost irritating how easily the bartender forgave her for having brought another home. She told him the truth, that he tried to take her by force and she didn't want to. She didn't tell him that it was because of Anakin. She never mentioned Anakin.

'It's all right,' he said. 'I haven't been fair to you in making you wait for me. I just believe a couple should be in love and married before partaking of the flesh.'

'You're old-fashioned,' she teased, giving his hand a squeeze.

Blushing, he replied, 'I know.'

Dormé knew little of the dating game. It wasn't something she ever worried about, but it was a nice change from what she was used to. He took her to holofilms, out to dinner, and gave her free drinks at his bar, but ultimately, it was unfulfilling to Dormé who felt lonelier each time they parted ways. It just wasn't the same as it had been with Anakin when they were friends.

Tonight they were at a moderately nice café, enjoying the night air.

* * *

Anakin was loathed to track Dormé but orders were orders and regarding this as part of his duties Vader set about it as best he could. He didn't allow himself to dwell on the fact he knew he would only take advantage of this opportunity. Doing so meant dealing with unwanted questions and even more unwanted answers. As such he prowled the streets watching her from a distance tending to any and all trouble whether it is real or imagined.

But as Dormé met with the infamous barkeep Vader felt his rage returning though he could not consciously accept the jealousy that it stemmed from. Though Anakin believed he had convinced himself that the bartender was nothing more than one of her many friends Anakin knew better and soon began to convince himself that the man was a threat. It wasn't hard to spin up lies of the bartender being a member of the resistance, that he was using Dormé to collect information, that she might unwittingly say something she shouldn't.

However at the sight of them together seated at the café all Vader saw was red. Drawing upon the Dark Side once more -though it still coursed through his veins from the others he had killed in passing- Anakin promptly emerged from the shadows. Grabbing the unsuspecting bartender by the throat Vader growled a series of curses in Huttese before slamming the man's face against the nearby wall with such force it broke his nose and cracked his jaw. But it wasn't enough and soon he was repeatedly bashing the man's face against the metal wall until there was nothing left of his face save for blood and matter.

Dormé's hand ripped out of the barkeeps as Anakin appeared, strangling him. 'Anakin!' she gasped in annoyance, which soon turned to disgust. 'Anakin STOP! What are you doing!'

Vader heard Dormé's voice but was too consumed in his rage to register it. All he knew was that the man before him was a threat one that had to be eliminated.

Storming over to where he was now destroying the man's face, she tried to pull him away to get him to leave the poor man alone, but he wasn't listening. He never listened to her. 'ANAKIN STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!'

Even when he felt her pulling at his arms, to draw him back the Sith Lord was hardly slowed and it wasn't until the man had long since given up his spirit that Anakin finally tossed his lifeless corpse into his own pool of blood. Turning his attentions to Dormé the Sith Lord was swift to close the distance between them as another form of lust took control of his mind and body.

Dormé had seen this before: Anakin's callous behaviour, the murder of innocents, and his ability to block out reality. But this was just too much and as the dead man fell in a pool of his own blood, Dormé released Anakin's arm, and moved to leave, her thoughts stormy.

He tried to pull her into his arms to lean in and steal a hungry kiss not caring who was witness to the bloodshed or his less than gentle treatment of the woman he once valued to be his closest confident. All he knew was the hunger for her flesh and the unexplainable need to lose himself in her passion play.

Dormé had every intention of leaving, knowing what would come of this violent act, knowing what awaited her if she stayed, knowing that it wasn't right. But when Anakin caught her in his arms and kissed her, her resolve disappeared as though he had some otherworldly control over her. When Anakin was like this, he didn't register the other people around, he didn't care where they were. But Dormé was not as quick to loser herself in him and tried to free her lips so that she could at least suggest another place, not that he would bother listening to her. The last thing she wanted was to be taken in front of her former friend's bloodied corpse. She tried to pull away so that she could at least take him somewhere more suitable before she too lost the will to care.

Vader immediately felt Dormé's lips parting from his own and frowning promptly began to hungrily kiss at her throat while his hands eagerly roamed across her petite form. If she had spoken any words to him it wasn't comprehended as only instincts and lust were registered in his mind. That and the all consuming need to be sated, to feel whole, to be complete. Only Dormé could give this to him and with each passing second that he was denied the desperation grew leaving Anakin forced to follow Dormé but at the same time always trying to take what he could from her along the way.

The fact he wasn't listened to her never bothered her as much as it did now. He was rougher and more insistent than any of the other times. Dormé had a hard time keeping her head straight with his kisses and kept trying to get away, with the intentions of finding a better place for them. Despite his attempts to stop her on the way inside somewhere, Dormé was intent on being inside. After the time on the hard steel flooring of the docking bay, she didn't want that to happen like that again. He was violent enough without adding to it.

His kisses were hard and fierce—the instinctive need to claim her remained ever strong—and his touch was forceful, hardly giving and all consuming. If Vader was aware of the bruises that now overlaid each other and the welts that were now too numerous to count, as were the bite marks it didn't show either and by the time the night was over there would be many more to replace the ones that had healed. All that matter was his needs, his lust, his longing or so the Sith Lord now too drunk on the Dark Side to really register his actions believed. He didn't care where they were or who witnessed his blasphemous behaviour. All he knew was that only through Dormé could any semblance of peace be found.

Dormé's attempts to draw back from Anakin only served to encourage his need to consume her as the desperation and hunger made his actions more rough than usual. However despite his desire and the darkness that demanded she satisfy his needs there were certain things he could not do and completely forcing himself on Dormé was one of them. So long as she didn't lose herself in him or in the moment Anakin could not take matters to the next level no matter how much he tried to demand it through his fierce kisses and aggressive hands.

Once she found a place, which ended up being a in a hotel room, first floor that was not unoccupied. However, once they saw it was Lord Vader, the couple was quick to evacuate, not bothering to collect much of their belongings. Dormé tried to apologise, but Anakin was too persistent to give her much time. She was thankful the gown she chose for her date, with the man who was now dead, was not easy to get in and out of. Even with his abilities with the Force, it took him long enough that they made it to the bed. But even then, he was forceful and relentless. She was already aching and knew it would hurt even more in the morning. Dormé blocked everything out, losing herself again.

He didn't even notice or care that there were other occupants or of the awkwardness this was causing his poor lover who tried to apologize. Vader was just frustrated that he wasn't allowed to consume her as soon as he desired. But soon enough between hard kisses and fumbled attempts to rid Dormé of her gown—now torn in areas where his patience wore too thin—he was led to a bed and from there Anakin was finally granted his darkest wish.

Yielding as she always did, Dormé let him take over. She was the sacrifice, though for what purpose, she didn't know. She indulged Vader, while her conscience told her he was not going about it the right way. As always, her surrender was complete, without reservation as though she were in actuality cleansing him of the mistakes he made, of the people he killed. She gave her body freely to him and it wasn't until he collapsed in exhaustion that her thoughts returned to her.

Dormé didn't regret her actions, but she regretted losing the man who had been so nice to her. The bartender hadn't done anything to deserve the fate Vader brought him. He had been so kind to her and hadn't pressured her into anything. Despite his foolish idea about waiting to have sex until he was married, he was seemly. Now he was dead and she blamed herself for it. If only she had known he was working for their enemies, for obviously that was the reason why Vader killed him. If she had known, she could have done something, perhaps even get him to switch sides. But now he was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

Looking over at Anakin who clung tightly to her, giving her new bruises atop old ones, tears came to her eyes. She still didn't know what she had done or why Anakin still came to her when he was so adamant about the fact he didn't love her. She didn't understand why he seemed to need her still, even if only on his schedule, but she was beginning to piece together the truth. This wasn't the first time that he had been killing only to turn to her with that sickly yellow tint in his eyes. It had to have something to do with the Jedi or the Sith or the Force, but she wasn't sure how.

Dormé felt entirely out of control, as though her life were moving without asking her permission. Added to her confusion was her exhaustion, for it was only when Anakin was near or in her arms that she was ever able to get any productive sleep. With her thoughts turning from the innocent deaths to the time she used to spend with Padawan Anakin before all of it fell apart, Dormé sobbed. She didn't care if she woke him, for it felt like her heart was breaking in two. She repeated his name over and over, asking him why, until sleep too was unavoidable for her.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Dooku teaches Anakin about what it is to be a true Sith... 


	15. The Sacrifice

Between the night and the morning sleep his hunger and the darkness were finally sated leaving Anakin clinging onto Dormé once more as he fell asleep. But the forgotten nightmares ensured that any and all rest Anakin had was painful and torturous forcing him to waken in a state of panic. Even before his racing heart calmed and his thoughts cleared Anakin had found himself in the hotel room's fresher where he stood int he shower frozen in position as boiling hot water poured over his body. Vader had yet to even remember that he wasn't alone, or that this wasn't his chambers on Coruscant.

Her sleep was dreamless and deeper than it had been in far too long. She didn't wake at first when he left for the fresher.

The shower was hardly soothing and did nothing to ease Anakin of his scattered thoughts or of the haunting voice that sounded so much like Dormé's echoing in his mind; speaking his name and asking why. Despite his fears of large bodies of water Vader loved the feel of hot showers. Mornings were always too chilly for the Tatooine native who always felt the fresher provided an easy and quick answer to both wash and warm up. Now it wasn't warmth he sought, it was the need to cleanse himself. It seemed nothing ever left Anakin feeling clean anymore, save for her. But even now after all that had passed and was still passing between them Vader couldn't bring himself to consciously turn to Dormé. Anakin knew he wasn't worthy of even being in her presence, but at the same time knew that when his mind was lost to the Dark Side it didn't matter. When he was like that nothing really mattered all he desired was the feel of Dormé's flesh against his own.

As the water ran cold, the Sith Lord couldn't help but sigh at the thought knowing that it was in those moments he needed Dormé the most and yet deserved her least. However he was now awake enough to know where he was and to know what had happened and it left Anakin feeling the familiar need to leave before Dormé woke up. It was the coward's way out but Vader didn't care as anything was easier than having to consciously stare into the amber orbs of the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. Dormé didn't need a weapon to break him, her gaze alone had the same effect and that was the last thing he needed right now and knew it was the last thing she needed either.

But as he departed from the fresher, his eyes fell to her sleeping form and furrowing his brow, the Sith Lord found himself feeling oddly torn between staying and leaving. However, his need to bury his guilt and doubts won out and soon he was collecting his bloodied garbs and departing once more for the Imperial Headquarters. If the chronometer in the room was accurate, Anakin was already running behind. With news of Count Dooku recent attacks on the Outer Rim returning to the forefront of his memory, Vader had a fairly good idea what his latest mission would be and he didn't want to do anything that would ruin his chances to take down his age old enemy.

The opening and shutting of a door awoke Dormé and she opened her eyes to find herself in a room she didn't recognise. She then realised that the shutting door was Anakin leaving. Dormé sat up at first with the intention of chasing after him, but she was mentally tired and her body ached. With a long sigh, she lay back down and tried to close her eyes to fall asleep once more, despite the time of day and the fact she needed to be on duty. What did it matter anyway? She buried her face in the pillow he had used and cried until her tears ran dry. Dormé didn't know why she loved Anakin anymore, after all this that he put her through. She just did. She accepted that it would never go away, no matter what he did, or what titles he bore. Even in his darkest hours, he was still Anakin to her.

It wasn't until members of the emperor's personal guard came to retrieve her that Dormé was forced to leave the hotel room. She had another personal confrontation with Palpatine, unaware that he was yet again, as he always did, scanning her Force signature for another. Her duties were far from memorable and even at the worst of times, did her best possible work. Her job was the only real thing she had left in her life.

* * *

As he departed for the outer rim Anakin found himself unable to ignore the sense of dread filled his thoughts. In the past he always enjoyed the rush of battle, the preparations that went along with it and the inevitable victory. Now Anakin found himself feeling tired at hte idea of once more losing himself to the Dark Side and facing down his age old enemy.

_Anakin...Why?..._

The Sith Lord closed his eyes as the soft memory echoed in his thoughts again forcing him to rub his temples as he struggled to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time for such doubts and soon Vader was telling himself that Dooku needed to be removed, that his role in all of this was too great a threat to the security of the Empire. But if Anakin was honest with himself, it didn't really matter anymore; he just wanted it all to be over already.

Though he was constantly reminded that he was a Sith Lord, that this wasn't just a duty but a way of life, Anakin felt otherwise. To him the Sith, the real Sith, were despicable beings who had no morals, or any concept of anything save their own passions. He was above that was he not? After all, Anakin wasn't doing this for himself but for the Empire, for the greater good of the people who lived under its rule.

At one time, when clearer thoughts reigned, Anakin would have been shamed at such a lie but his constant use of the Dark Side made it all too easy to believe what he wanted to believe. As such it wasn't long before Vader was re-affirming his belief that this mission was meant to restore order to the Empire. He was not one of them after all and though he made his mistakes it wasn't like he purposely meant to kill the younglings or their families, unlike a real Sith Lord. But as his ship entered the planet's orbit, Anakin was once more haunted by the memory of Dormé's voice gently speaking his name and asking him why. And as before the Sith Lord found himself unable to reply.

* * *

Dormé's intelligence pointed to one of the moons of Caarimon. The flight was not as long as she expected and, arriving with her imperial squad, disguised as traders, they were easily allowed to land. Dormé soon disappeared from her group in order to find what information she could in regards to the Separatists and the infamous Count Dooku, who was rumoured to be residing here.

She had no idea what she would find, but knew the comms would be overheard or tracked. This rendered her unable to notify the emperor. When she attempted a coded transmission, the datapad alerted her that access was denied. Just minutes after attempting to send the message, Anakin arrived. As soon as she spotted him, Dormé knew she could at least notify him, even if the emperor had other plans. She walked over him with steps more confident than she felt. Recalling how the last time they met, he left her again without saying anything, she didn't think he would want to speak to her, nevermind see her.

Anakin's arrival went unnoticed as per orders which was a relief though Vader wouldn't admit it not even to himself. He wanted some time alone to get into the proper mindset, to prepare himself for the hunt and what would be required of him. However on this day it seemed harder than usual to ready himself for the expected confrontation and battle with the Count and this too troubled Anakin who was only too aware of the risks involved and the price he'd pay if he wasn't careful.

It was because of this that Anakin was almost grateful that he would have to meet up with a contact before embarking on his latest mission. However as he approached the location where he knew he was to meet his contact Anakin's eyes began to scan the crowd moving about in the bustling town and promptly felt his heart sink at the sight of Dormé approaching. If things weren't already awkward and troubled between them Anakin promptly realized his master had seen it fit to have Dormé be his contact ensuring their paths had to cross whether he wanted them to or not.

Fortunately Dormé was far enough away for Anakin to clear his head, to put his mind in some semblance of coherency. Just the sight of her brought back so many memories and even more confusing thoughts that demanded to be heard. Swiftly he buried them -as he always did- and forced himself into the mindset required of him. He had a mission to accomplish and she was the only one who had the knowledge that he would need for the upcoming battle.

Handing him the datapad she had been using, she informed him of the situation and what she had learnt in formal tones.

His attempt to remain stoic and unmoving immediately began to crumble. With a shaky hand, he accepted the data pad while trying to ignore the formal tones and titles Dormé used when sharing the information she had acquired. As always, he couldn't hold her gaze but this time it was even worst than usual leaving Anakin struggling to ignore the lump forming in his throat. It was hard to ignore the truth when it was staring at him in the face, just as it was hard to ignore the scars and the love marks that even Dormé's make-up couldn't entirely hide. But even then Anakin managed as he repeatedly told himself that it was because he wasn't prepared for Dormé's presence.

However as Dormé reached the conclusion of her information Anakin felt the last of his stoic stance faltering as it took all of his willpower not to correct her -to tell her that he much preferred being called Anakin over his titles. But only friends referred to each other on a first name basis and Anakin knew they were anything but friends.

'And I have also learnt, my lord, that Count Dooku is on his way to the planet if he is not already there.' She swallowed hard and dared to look up into his eyes.

Without realizing his actions, Anakin swallowed hard, just as Dormé did, and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know why, but suddenly it was hard to breathe as though the lump in his throat was blocking his air. 'Dormé?' he finally choked out as his lungs filled with air and as his eyes opened only to find Dormé's eyes meeting his own. Her eyes held so much that he once knew and understood, now it was once more all but a mystery to him. It was as though they had once shared a language that no one save them understood. Now her eyes only reminded him of his emptiness.

He said her name in a way that was so distant and so familiar. Dormé met his eyes without reservation, longing for the closeness they once shared as friends, when Anakin was a Jedi Padawan. Where was that man? Why the change? She had once blamed herself for it, figuring she had done something wrong as his friend.

But now was not the time for discussion, for reminiscing over a past now long forgotten. They both had missions to complete and if he didn't act soon Anakin was certain Dooku would escape and he would have to face the emperor's wrath. As such Anakin promptly drew upon the Dark Side and once more grew stoic and cold.

For a moment, it seemed as though the walls were down, as though the barrier of the past, who knew how many months, no longer existed. 'Anakin,' she murmured, wanting to pull him near, to hug him and kiss him with all the tender love she bore him. But then something changed and he was hardened. The walls were swiftly up once more and her eyes filled with tears.

'Nevermind. It wasn't of any importance anyway,' he said as he shook his head before preparing to depart.

His words were cold and it took all of her willpower not to break down right then. She convinced herself she had work to do and she continued to do so as though she hadn't seen again. However, there her heart was heavy.

* * *

Dooku was careful to cover his tracks to upkeep the appearance that he wasn't expecting the young Sith Lord. The ruse worked beautifully, so much so that even his former mentor's Sidious's intelligence didn't see through his act. While this should have amused the elder count all he felt was disgust and disdain. He knew his days were numbered, ever since he formally detached himself from Darth Sidious and declared himself leader of the Separatist army Dooku knew it would only be a matter of time.

Dooku had hoped, expected even, that he would face his end at the hand of Darth Sidious himself not his disgrace of an apprentice Darth Vader. Dooku frowned as he caught sight of the young Sith Lord attempting to track him. A greater idiot his former master and mentor couldn't have chosen if he tried. To think the Jedi Order once believed this fool was the prophetic Chosen One! The boy could barely read and write, nevermind bring order to the universe!

But if that wasn't insult enough the fact Anakin Skywalker –Darth Vader as he was more known as now- truly believed himself to be greater than the one he served. He even had the nerve to regard himself as being above the Sith, which he tended to view as a job nothing more. At any other time Dooku might have laughed at the boy's utter stupidity, now he was just disgusted and downright insulted.

Vader made the other Sith, the true and noble members of the Dark Side look bad. His lack of morals and understanding of nobility baffled the elder count leaving him at a loss as to why Darth Sidious would place such a cretin as his second-in-command. However as he watched the boy proudly walk right into his territory and ultimately his trap Darth Tyrannous couldn't resist a hint of a smirk. While he has no illusions of being able to kill the boy the elder count had no intention of dying by Vader's hands either. This wasn't about winning or reigning victorious, this was about breaking pride and discovering humility; a lesson both men could benefit from.

Anakin was confident that the elder Sith Lord was about to meet his end and soon by his own lightsaber. With Dormé's detailed description of the territory that the Separatist's currently resided within it wasn't hard at all for Vader to locate his age old enemy once more. However while locating Dooku was easy, trying to ignore the memory of Dormé's amber eyes and the soft sound of her voice speaking his name was not. It continued to haunt him distracting the Sith Lord focus and causing him to desperately struggle to clear his thoughts. This was not the frame of mind he wanted to be in when confronting a foe such as Dooku.

After yet another failed attempt to clear his thoughts, the Sith Lord found himself approaching a hidden entrance that would ultimately lead him to the hidden fortress. Knowing what awaited him, Anakin paused only briefly so as to open his thoughts completely to the Dark Side. Almost immediately the heady rush of power coursed through his veins once more leaving Vader feeling more in charge of the situation than ever before. It wasn't long before he was completely lost to it and when he caught sight of Dooku patiently waiting for him to emerge in the small clearing between the tunnels Anakin didn't think twice to attack.

The Count was swift and merciless in his attacks much like Anakin. While Anakin was vicious and fierce Dooku on the other hand was entirely calm. It was almost unnatural to behold the ease from which the elder warrior fought. It was also incredibly infuriating for Vader who saw the Sith Lord's delicate formations as a mockery –as though he were once more regarding this as just a spar.

'You think this is just a spar Dooku?' Anakin snapped in rage rushing forward once more only to be lithely blocked by Dooku's blade yet again.

The elder Sith Lord curled his lip in disgust and was soon forcing Anakin back once more with his elaborate and elegant attacks. 'I can't see what else it could be,' Dooku replied in dry tones causing Vader's temper to flare once more.

Growling, the younger Sith Lord continued to further touch the Dark Side using it to gain the upper hand, not allowing himself to register the control lost in the process.

Dooku however, was far more aware of this and promptly took advantage of Anakin's sloppy actions and with a flick of his wrist was promptly unleashing Dark Side lightning on the boy.

Anakin screamed in pain as his body flew back from the force unleashed on him.

'Disgusting, absolutely disgraceful,' the elder count sniffed as Anakin struggled to deflect the attacks. However the count's attack wasn't meant to be life threatening in so much as humiliating for the now furious Sith Lord who spat Huttese curses before channelling enough of the Dark Side to properly turn the tide of the attack. Believing he had the upper hand, Anakin tried to use the Force to send the elder warrior flying back.

Unfortunately, Dooku had anticipated both attacks and was more than ready to deflect Anakin's attempts to end the battle. Chuckling in dark amusement the elder Sith Lord just shook his head adding to Anakin infuriation. Was there no end to Dooku's mockery?

'Enough of this game, fight me properly or is that beyond your understanding too?' Vader challenged in rage as Dooku raised a brow in reply while continuing the dance of lightsabers as though there hadn't been a pause.

'You dare to speak to me about the decency of a proper battle?' Dooku mused in disbelieving tones.

Anakin scowled in reply not caring that his movements were growing increasingly sloppy because of his rage.

'Do you even understand the meaning of a proper battle? Or of the unspoken rules that only a true Sith Lord or a Jedi knight understands?' Dooku taunted as he continued his elaborate attacks.

Vader frowned deeply as he glared at the elder man whose disgust for him was hardly hidden.

'Of course such things are beneath a Sith Lord such as you,' Dooku mocked in dark tones.

'I'm not one of you! Nor would I ever be like one of you!' Anakin snapped in reply as his attacks grew more vicious forcing the elder Sith Lord on the defence, though not for long. However almost as soon as the words slipped form his mouth Anakin could almost hear Dormé speaking his name, asking him why just as he could feel her amber eyes studying him intently as though peering into his very soul. The distraction proved to be a mistake and soon Anakin was once more defending himself against the cocky elder Sith lord.

'Is that so?' Dooku languidly replied.

Anakin growled as he used the Force to increase the speed of his attack. But this too was anticipated and he gained no further ground for it. 'I'm nothing like a Sith lord I'm not blinded by illusions of power –I have morals-' Anakin retorted only to be silenced by Dooku's harsh laughter.

'Illusions of power? Morals? Who do you think you are? Some Jedi knight in disguise? You are far from the Light Side boy, and even farther from the truth if you believe that nonsense!' Dooku snapped as Anakin could feel the elder man's temper beginning to reveal itself. 'Can you really look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't drawn your blade against a youngling?' Dooku hissed in disgust causing Anakin's blood to turn cold. 'Or that you've never manipulated or used another, only to toss them aside when they no longer suited your purposes. I know you can't, because not only are you no different than those you claim to be above but your worse!' Dooku continued while promptly taking complete control of the battle that was rapidly losing interest for the stunned Anakin.

'You've used and betrayed loved ones. You've killed innocents, you've lied to yourself and manipulated everyone around you. The only difference is we know what we are. You on the other hand have deluded yourself so much that you actually believe you're still a Jedi who serves the Dark Side. 'So don't tell me that you are above this or that! Or that I'm without morals, because you are no better than any other Sith Lord, in fact you are much worse!'

Anakin began to falter in his attack as the reality of the count's words finally sunk in leaving him struggling to keep his scattered thoughts and powerful emotions together. Speechless, he could only stare at the disgusted Sith Lord in horror as he realized that the elder warrior had only spoke the truth.

'…That's not true…' Anakin choked out desperately as in a single fluid movement Dooku sent his lightsaber flying from his shaking hand. Within seconds, Anakin found his back against the wall of the cave with Count Dooku's lightsaber dangerously close to his throat.

'Never in my life have I been more disgusted by the corrupt as I have been with you!' the count hissed through curled lips. 'The Sith were mean to be noblemen of the Dark Side and you've made us out to be nothing more than mindless monsters who have no honour or morality!' he continued as Anakin struggled to use the Dark Side to make his lightsaber return to him.

His thoughts were distracted and scattered as suddenly in his mind it wasn't Dooku who was speaking it was Dormé. The words spoken brought unshed tears to his eyes but when his throat felt the searing heat of the Count's lightsaber touching his skin the young Sith Lord found the strength needed to tap into the Darkness once more.

With unnatural speed, Anakin used the Force to return his lightsaber to his hand while using the Force to shove Dooku back a few steps. The move was a weak one but it didn't matter as it gave Anakin much needed time as the count was very briefly caught off guard. This time Vader didn't hesitate or falter and soon was so consumed by the Dark Side that he had no recollection of his actions. But Dooku wasn't unfamiliar with this form of blind rage and once more was taking control of the battle. However this time the elder Sith Lord—having believed his lesson was properly learnt—decided it was time to depart. It wasn't his intent to kill Anakin—at least not yet—rather to humiliate him and more importantly the master he served. So with this mind Dooku promptly used a small device to blind Anakin before slipping off into the tunnels once more. He knew enough about the boy to know he wouldn't be pursued.

Anakin, on the other hand, was far from finished the battle and once the blinding light had died out was furious to discover his enemy had departed from him. Enraged he roamed through the tunnels killing anyone and everyone he encountered –though there were few as Dooku ensured most had already evacuated knowing that Anakin was on his trail.

Once he realized that the count was long gone and had hidden his Force signature making it impossible to continue tracking him, Vader decided to return to where he was originally located. This time his intent was less violent but no less primal. With the count's words long forgotten Anakin promptly sought out the one who always made him feel whole even in the face of defeat.

It wasn't long before he sensed Dormé's Force signature and with a dark smile Vader was soon tracking her down as his mind was consumed with lust and hunger for her flesh. Upon catching sight of her the Sith Lord soon was shoving people and objects away, everything that stood between the goddess of his purification and himself.

Once Dormé was within reach Anakin was soon pulling her into his arms and reaching down to hungrily taste her lips while his hands roughly re-acquainted themselves to her petite form. Something was different this time, though in the heat of the moment this was entirely missed by the Sith Lord who was too lost in his needs to care about the truth. This would become the one mistake he would never make again.

* * *

A/N: Coming up: How long had it been since they were truly friends? How long had he been lost to her? A year? Longer? Dormé couldn't say. What she did know was that she would remain here until he awoke. Have you come back to me? her heart asked.


	16. A Knight and His Lady

Dormé spent the rest of her day trying to find a way to get this message to the emperor. She was specifically assigned to do so and only she. Little did she know that the emperor orchestrated this whole thing and even jammed the frequency she was told to use specifically because he wanted her to stay around on the temporary headquarters until Anakin completed his doomed-for-failure mission. Retiring to her temporary quarters she decided to try again after having a rest. Hopefully, she would have even more information to offer the emperor by that time.

Anakin stormed into her quarters not caring of the attention he had drawn in the process or of her shock. Not even when Dormé winced to his touch did the Sith Lord notice as only his needs, his desires mattered.

Eagerly he laid claim to Dormé wherever he could, not caring of her petite frame or that fact new welts and marks caused by his hands would replace and cover the old ones. The entire room became his temple and she, his sacrifice. Through her touch and kisses Anakin found peace, purity and a sense of completion he was entirely undeserving of.

Soon enough, they were making use of the couch, the floor, and finally the bed. Dormé blocked out all thoughts as she gave herself to him. She knew he needed this; he needed her.

As they finally found their way to the bed, Anakin's thought finally began to surface as the memory of Dormé's voice asking him why demanded his attentions, just as the sardonic words of the count who had escaped his grasp echoed in his thoughts. Horror flooded his mind as he realized what he was doing, what Dormé had become to him and the painful truth of it all.

Dormé's eyes blinked open to meet his, registering his shock.

Though not a word was spoken, a connection was made and immediately Anakin buried felt the walls of his heart come crashing down. Now was not the time for coherency; as much as he longed for it, his body felt otherwise and soon he was lost to the moment again. Thus, with great shame and self disgust, Anakin buried his face in Dormé's long hair to hide his tears before completely losing himself in her once more.

Though he was far exhausted Anakin could not continue this further. Thus in silence he turned his back and pretended that he was about to drift to sleep. He couldn't bear to look upon her now, but at the same time did not wish her to be witness to his struggle and attempts to hide his tears. Never in his life had he ever felt more disgusting or vile as he did in that moment. Nor did he ever feel more unworthy of the beautiful gift that had been repeated given to him -despite his incredible abuse of it.

Unlike the other times, he did not hold her after collapsing next to her. He was facing away from her and this sent unspoken warning signals to Dormé. To combat this, Dormé rolled to her side and embraced him from behind. She leant up a little to have a better look at him, knowing he was still struggling and wanting to help him with whatever it was.

As he faced away from Dormé, with his eyes closed as he struggled to keep from openly weeping, Vader felt Dormé shifting and soon felt her arm slipping around his waist. He couldn't do this and desperately prayed she would stop, that she would register how repulsive he truly was and turn away. However, Dormé knew him better than he knew himself and knew just what he needed, whether he was aware of it or not.

She kissed his shoulder and cheek before whispering in his ear, 'I love you, Anakin.' Dormé then laid back down, her arm still securely around him and her nose against the back of his neck as she closed her own eyes.

Feeling her lips on his shoulder and then his cheek Vader bit his lip as he struggled to fight back the tears. But when Dormé spoke of her love for him, Vader's eyes snapped open and the silent tears began to spill as he stared ahead. It was only then that Anakin realized just how much he truly loved her and what it was that made him love her as he did. It wasn't how she made him feel complete, how Dormé knew him better than he knew himself. It was her friendship, the way she saw beyond his masks and the walls he built for himself. How never once did she ever give up on him, that even in this dark hour she stood by his side with the blind faith that one day he would understand what he was doing and what he had become. She was there for him, whether he allowed himself to know it or not and he realized much to his shame, Dormé would always be there for him no matter how much he didn't deserve it.

Closing his eyes, Anakin tried to ignore the feel of her fingers in his hair as he knew he didn't deserve this peace. But Dormé wasn't about to back down and thus she remained holding him close with her fingers in his hair and her face against his neck. There was something so incredibly sacred about all of this and Anakin couldn't help but feel so unworthy of it.

He didn't care anymore about the tears that silently poured down his cheeks. How could he tell her that he finally understood? How could he possibly admit that the reason he had needed her was because he loved her? He knew he had to prove himself to Dormé and it was then that Anakin decided it was time to end it all. No more missions, no more masters, no more dark side. Tomorrow, he would speak to the emperor and place his formal resignation. From there, Anakin couldn't say what his future held, but so long as he was able to prove himself to his beloved and dearest friend, Anakin didn't care.

As she ran her fingers through his hair, Dormé sighed and eventually fell asleep. She prayed she had been able to help Anakin, even if he didn't ask for it. She didn't know that this last time, they actually made love. She wasn't aware that instead of merely satisfying his selfish needs, this had been about professing his love for her in a way that would take him time to, in his opinion, earn the right to say with words.

Dormé was also unaware that because of the waning dark side, there was much more significance to this night that would be revealed very soon. She had no idea what was going through Anakin's head or that he would soon make a decision which would cause him to suffer in ways she would not be able to aid in mending. One thing Dormé did know was that with whatever decisions Anakin ever made in his life, she would support him, even if she didn't always agree with him. She would also remain loyal to him, for she felt that they were connected in ways that went far beyond friendship, torn and ragged as theirs was. Even if he made bad choices, Anakin was still the love of her life. Nothing could ever change that.

Sleep did not come so easily for Anakin who remained frozen with arms wrapped around himself as though fearing that if he touched Dormé he would only further defile her. She had done nothing but cleanse him of his demons, supported him and been his very backbone and in turn he had done nothing more than blasphemy her in body and spirit. Though he did not openly weep the tears of shame and sorrow spilled down his cheeks as Dormé held him tightly and fell asleep. Everything was shifting in his life and Anakin had no idea where all of this would take him. Truthfully it didn't really matter, but then, when did it ever? Ever since he had thrown away Dormé's friendship and later her love, life had lost all meaning for him. But now Anakin was more determined than ever to right the wrongs he had committed.

It was with this in mind that the Sith Lord gently shifted, careful so as not to wake up Dormé, for he didn't know what he'd do if she were to awaken and meet his gaze. Facing her once more, the Sith Lord gently watched her though mindful so as not to touch her. She truly was perfection, a beautiful and merciful goddess who loved him without reservation, without judgment and without limit. The thought brought new tears to his eyes and with a shaky hand he shyly reached out to lightly brush back a strand of her hair so he could study her sleeping form better.

How could he have not known? How could he have missed the signs, the obviousness of it all? Anakin swallowed hard already knowing that he was too caught up in his selfish guilt and later his shame to register his love for her. But that was all in the past now and if he wanted to have any future -anything at all- with his dearest friend and now dearest beloved Anakin knew something had to be done with the present.

After watching her rest for much of the night, Anakin in time succumbed to his exhaustion and silently drifted to sleep. He had meant to leave, knew even that he had to go lest he do anything to further worsen matters. But his body once more felt otherwise and would not permit him the chance to run away again. It was also because of this that despite his guilt and sorrow Anakin was able to rest. It would be the first time in what felt like an eternity since he last slept so peacefully. It would also be the least time he would be able to rest with such ease until he returned to the arms of his goddess where he truly and undeservedly belonged.

* * *

It had been a long time since she awoke to find herself still in Anakin's arms. All too frequently, she would awake to find him in the fresher or even worse, having already left. This was not the case today and Dormé couldn't have been happier. He was still holding her, despite how it started out the night before and he hadn't awakened with nightmares. All of this, and especially the memory of peering into his eyes as they made love, filled Dormé with a kind of hope that she thought she would never experience again. A part of her old friend shined through last night, tormented by unseen and unknown factors as he was, and this gave hope to Dormé.

Even looking at him now, she could see that he was resting peaceful, which was also something she hadn't seen in a very long time. How long had it been since they were truly friends? How long had he been lost to her? A year? Longer? Dormé couldn't say. What she did know was that she would remain here until he awoke. _Have you come back to me?_ her heart asked.

Anakin's rest was unnaturally peaceful, not filled with nightmares or haunting images he could no longer recall upon waking. It was because of this that he didn't awaken as soon as he normally did. Though he wasn't aware of his actions Anakin in the midst of his rest had slipped his arm around Dormé's petite waist. The Sith Lord had no comprehension of how much this gesture aided in his sleep, but would soon learn why and come to miss Dormé's presence even than ever.

Though he should have awakened some time ago Anakin remained blissfully aware of the fact he was due to be departing for Coruscant some time ago. In fact he was utterly oblivious to everything around him save for Dormé. Snoring softly the Sith Lord remained holding onto her as his face was buried in her hair. But in time consciousness returned to him and stirring away Anakin's eyes fluttered open only to find himself once more in Dormé's arms. His heart dropped as he bowed his head in shame. The memories from the night before promptly returned to him and this only added to his sense of awkwardness. However at the same time Anakin couldn't bring himself to immediately part ways with Dormé.

Though he disentangled himself from her arms—muttering a shamed apology in the midst of it—Vader didn't rush off to the fresher though he did slip from the bed in silence.

Dormé smiled at him and went to touch his cheek. However, she stopped herself when he began moving away and apologising. 'It's all right,' Dormé replied, her heart also dropping when she heard the shame in his voice.

Anakin didn't take Dormé's forgiveness too seriously for he couldn't allow himself to truly consider the weight held in her simple statement. He didn't deserve such kindness, nor did he deserve such forgiveness. Accepting it meant dwelling upon it and dwelling upon it meant succumbing to emotions he couldn't -didn't dare- openly express. While he wanted to remain, Anakin knew something had to be done to end this cycle. Though he wasn't certain there would be any hope fro the future of their friendship, nevermind anything else, Anakin wanted to do everything he could to repair the damage done. Or at the very least prove to Dormé that he was indeed regretful of his horrible behaviour towards her. Quietly he collected his clothes once more mindful to avoid her gaze and remaining silent all the while.

Unlike Anakin, Dormé refused to dress. She walked straight over to him, trying to get him to look at her. She didn't know how one minute she could be so happy and so sad the next. Had nothing changed?

As he slipped into his trousers, Dormé was once more facing him trying to get Anakin to meet her gaze. The Sith Lord was mindful to avoid it fearful that he would fall apart before her if did.

'Anakin?' she said, her voice timid to test his reaction, unsure if she would receive a cold and callous response, which she prepared herself for out of habit.

Vader closed his eyes as he gave a shaky sigh. 'Dormé please—' he weakly began as he tried to move away to continue dressing. As much as he knew they needed to talk, Anakin wasn't certain he'd be able to keep it together long enough and thus tried to continue dressing with the intent of once more departing.

Even though he wasn't looking at her, his response was not abrasive. He said her name. This was enough to catch Dormé off guard and he was able to continue building up the walls between them.

Anakin was certain if he remained he'd only crumble and was even more certain that was the last thing Dormé needed: a Sith Lord bawling at her feet. Even the thought made him want to cringe in disgust as such actions served no purpose. He had to prove to her that he was sincere about his revelation, that he wanted to change and mend things.

She caught his arm as he reached for his t-shirt. Slipping her hand into his, she gave it a squeeze.

Vader was forced to look away as he swallowed in reply.

Her other hand went to his hair, fingers running through the hair on back of his neck. Dormé whispered in his ear, 'It's all right.' She didn't ask for explanations, for she felt that something changed last night. She didn't know the exact details, but she knew something happened.

Anakin closed his eyes in reply while struggling to contain the unshed tears collecting in his eyes.

'What has passed is in the past—' Her throat caught as she was about to call him what he had asked her not to: my love. Though he was and always would be, Dormé knew he didn't want to hear it, so she refrained.

'It's not all right,' he whispered in barely audible tones as he shook his head and bit his lip. 'I can't keep doing this to you—' he stammered before drawing away from her touch as he swiftly threw on his shirt and then his tunic.

When he pulled away, she took a step back so he could manoeuvre more easily. Dormé tried to prepare herself for the abrasiveness to return after he pulled away and finished dressing. She watched him all the while, unsure of what to do. The last thing on her mind was to put on some clothes herself, for she didn't feel a need for them in this moment.

Only once he was dressed did Anakin's expression calm and returned to its usual stoic appearance. However despite the cold look his eyes remained sincere and though he couldn't hold her gaze he did meet her eyes albeit briefly.

It was as though he were putting on armour to guard himself from her for some reason. She didn't understand the gesture. When their eyes met, it was just as it was the day before when he actually looked at her, brief though it was.

'This—all of this—ends today. I swear it,' Anakin said in soft but sincere tones before turning to depart.

She didn't know what he was ending, but if it had to do with what passed between them, she didn't think she would be able to handle it. Would she never see him again? Is that what he meant? If it was something else he was struggling with that he was putting an end to, then that meant she had helped him and thus it was a good thing. She had to know for certain, but didn't want to pry answers from him.

Anakin needed to leave to put space between them so as to ensure he would not fall into the temptation of repeating mistakes of old. His attempts to get dressed were hurried and driven by the need to cover his nakedness, his vulnerabilities unaware that with Dormé it didn't matter. A single look, a simple word and she could easily pierce him through the heart. As he prepared to depart with the intent of returning to Coruscant to end his duties as Sith Lord with the emperor, his unknowing goddess did just that.

She firmed her resolve and called out to him like an empress, 'Hault.'

How such a simple statement could cause Anakin feel such fear, such grief and such hope Vader could not say but he was unable to resist the command. As Dormé truthfully was his queen, his empress and Anakin but her unknowing loyal warrior. He paused mid-step and turned to face her with an expression that was both guarded and exposed at the same time. 'Yes, my lady?' Anakin breathed without truly registering the words spoken.

At her command, he promptly turned to her, looking her in the eye as she had been trying to get him to do for so long. She too did not fully register the significance of this moment or his immediate reaction. Instead, she took the chance to approach him again.

Anakin couldn't look away even if he tried for Dormé's amber gaze was commanding and held a power over the Sith Lord that not even the darkness held. Anakin was rendered speechless unaware of and unknowing of how powerful this moment would become for him.

She had no amulet, no physical sign of her affection for him or the demand of his loyalty. All she had was her arms. Dormé slipped her arms around him, murmuring her last command, 'Return to me,' in his ear.

As her arms slipped around him, Vader bowed his head but was mindful not to return the favour. It was as though his heart knew that this was about more than running away or trying to pretend that everything was as it should be. Her command also held a power of its own and in silence Anakin drew back to meet Dormé's eyes once more. 'As you wish, my lady,' he softly spoke in sincere and determined tones. This was more than a wish; for Vader, it was now his command and would become a part of the most important mission of his life, to prove to both himself and to Dormé that he was sincere about his regrets and that it was to her that he now truly answered to.

Dormé nodded to his acceptance of her order and rose up on the balls of her feet. Closing her eyes, she kissed his brow before opening her eyes once again as she released him. She said nothing further, but her amber eyes remained locked on him as though knowing it would be a long time before she would see him again.

The importance and the sacredness wasn't entirely missed on Vader who remained frozen in position as Dormé kissed his brow. Though he knew he was not worthy of such titles or nobility, Vader felt every bit the warrior receiving a blessing from his queen. He spoke not a word as Dormé opened her eyes to meet his own while releasing him. Studying her amber gaze intently, the Sith Lord remained still for a moment longer as though putting to memory this moment and everything it represented. Though he said nothing, his eyes spoke volumes and in them held all the loyalty and love a man could give a goddess.

_I will not fail you again, my dearest Dormé_, he thought to himself before breaking the reverie as he bowed deeply in reply and quietly departed.

* * *

A/N: Coming up: Dormé gets a new job and Anakin tells Palpatine that he wants to quit being a Sith Lord. We wish him the best of luck with that. haha...


	17. Coronation

Dormé remained steadfast as Anakin left, feeling as though something monumental happened, though the true significance evaded her. It was as though something came over her, or rather both of them. She recalled what passed between them in words and actions. There was a shift in balance. It was as if things were back in order, where they ought to be. Anakin said he was ending his destructive cycle, the downward spiral he had been on for so long. This is how she interpreted it. This meant that it would not be awhile before she saw him again, though she didn't know how long it would be.

When she returned to Coruscant, she was called forth to meet the emperor. This filled her with dread, for she knew that she hadn't been able to send the information requested of her. Upon hearing of this, she went to purchase new gowns to replace those that Anakin destroyed. She did so to make a good impression on the emperor and also to rid herself of the past.

The emperor was silent at first, making Dormé nervous, feeling as though her entire future hung in the balance. He rose from his desk and approached her with a small smile creeping onto his face.

'I'm sorry about not being able to get the message through,' she apologised. 'I spoke to Anakin though and relayed the information as best I could. I continued trying to reach you, but every avenue I attempted came up blocked with the lovely access denied message scrolling across it.'

Emperor Palpatine shook his head, saying, 'Not to worry, my child,' as he slipped a hand to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 'What matters is that Anakin received the information and followed through.'

Dormé felt her heart pounding in her chest, thinking that despite his reassurances, she was going to get more than a reprimand. She had heard officers on her team speaking of the emperor's intolerance for failure.

Taking another thorough look at her, Palpatine's smile faded into a look of what seemed to be honest concern. 'My dear, you look pale. Why don't you have a seat and I'll get you something to eat and drink.'

Promptly obeying, Dormé sat in the chair in front of the emperor's large desk. She was shocked that the emperor would have a droid serve her refreshments and that he would be insistent on it. However, she was not about to refuse or do anything that would put her in a bad light with her superior.

'I will be altering your duties in a short while,' he continued as Dormé looked at him with curiosity and concern. 'In the meantime, I hope you will take a few days and rest up after your last mission.'

'Thank you, Your Excellency.'

Having finished the snack provided, Dormé rose to leave, bowing as she exited.

The very next morning a message awaited her, demanding her attention. Upon reading it, she found out that the emperor had his private medical team waiting her arrival. He expressed his concerns over some sort of toxic exposure on the last planet she was on, though she couldn't recall any warnings prior to her departure. Though she thought it was odd, she did not challenge him.

The examination was quick and painless, though she was given vitamin supplements to take on a daily basis. They said it would help with some deficiencies in her diet. Dormé took them as requested of her as well as the time off the emperor gave her. Normally, time off would mean freedom for the former handmaiden, but now without anyone to spend time with and no desire to go to the clubs, Dormé resigned to watching holofilms in her grand apartment and reading novels. It was not nearly as much fun without Anakin and she already missed him.

It was over a week later when the emperor summoned her to his office. It seemed that the emperor was in cheerful spirits as he greeted her. 'You're looking well, Dormé.'

'Thank you, Your Excellency,' she replied, bowing formally to him.

'Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss.' He gestured for her to take a seat once more in front of his desk.

Dormé did as she was told and waited with bated breath to hear of her new duties.

'As you know, your duties will no longer encompass intelligence gathering,' he began. 'Rather, I will be sending you to Naboo where you will reside permanently—'

The word struck a chord with her. 'Naboo? Permanently?' she gasped, assuming that she would be returning to her hometown.

Allaying her concerns, Palpatine said, 'You are not losing your job, nor are you being demoted in any sense of the word. In fact, one might see this as a great opportunity…'

'Opportunity?' she asked, unsure what he meant by this.

'I want to ask you to be my regent on Naboo,' he continued.

'Regent? What about Queen Apailana?' Dormé asked.

'She is no longer my regent. She, like your former mistress Amidala, has betrayed the peace we have brought to this empire. Therefore, I wish to style you Queen of Naboo.'

'Me?' Dormé's jaw dropped. 'But I have no experience with such matters. I wouldn't know the first thing about ruling a planet.'

'That is where you are wrong, Dormé,' Palpatine challenged her. 'How many years have you been on the sidelines, doing all of Amidala's work without any credit? How long have you served in the shadows without gaining any rewards?' He paused, letting it sink in.

Dormé shook her head in disbelief. The offer was nice, but she wasn't sure she would be able to do it, despite his words.

'Think of all the good you can do for our people of Naboo!' the emperor continued. 'Do you remember what you told me of the factories in Uriash?'

Dormé nodded.

'Amidala dismissed your protest of the child labour, didn't she?'

Dormé nodded again, though she was still trying to process this idea.

'Now you can end it. With the power of queen, you will be able to make Naboo a better place. All of these changes that have needed to happen for centuries will now be in your hands.' He paused once again, but after a moment suggested, 'I have put the details on this datapad. Take it with you, think it over and let me know in the morning.'

'All right,' Dormé replied, slowly rising to her feet as though dazed.

The entire night, she could hardly sleep, thinking about the emperor's offer. What other choice did she have? If she refused him, he could do what he did to those other officer who had gone missing. She failed him once already. Dormé didn't see there was anything wrong with the proposal. She would be able to do good for Naboo.

Reading over the details so many times, she had it memorized, Dormé found answers to any and every question she had about the position. The emperor would provide her with her own clone trooper regiment, completely under her jurisdiction. She would have security personnel and an assortment of handmaidens at her disposal. As far as her worries about elections, the emperor outlined the new constitution, which was that the emperor would choose rulers he saw fit for Naboo. Anakin trusted his mentor and Dormé trusted Anakin. There was nothing to loose in taking up this offer.

The very next morning, she was at the emperor's office and was quickly admitted.

'I trust you have given it much thought,' Palpatine remarked pleasantly.

'Yes, Your Excellency, and I have decided to take it.'

'Good!' Palpatine said, smiling at her. 'Now as is custom, you will kneel.'

Dormé knelt at his feet, looking to him for further instruction.

'Do you vow to give your entire self to the people and maintain the culture of all the Naboo?'

'I do,' she said.

'Do you swear to uphold the laws, justice, and peace enforced by this empire?'

'I swear,' Dormé replied.

'Do you pledge yourself in service to the empire and to me?'

'I most solemnly do,' Dormé answered faithfully.

'Rise, Queen Innana, of Naboo,' he pronounced her, giving her the title that would become her name of state.

Dormé rose feeling twice as tall as she had before she entered his office. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She wondered what Anakin would think of all of this and hoped it would not be long before she was able to find out. As she left his office and inevitably Coruscant itself, Dormé's thoughts remained on her dearest friend and beloved, hoping that he was all right and that it would not be long before she would see him again. She didn't know that she would discover the biggest surprise of all once she settled in the royal palace in Theed.

* * *

Anakin awoke with a shuddering breath as he struggled to fill his aching lungs with air. His skin burned as though he were bathed in the fires of Mustafar, while his bones throbbed and ached from the wounds inflicted upon him by the emperor. His head pounded and throbbed in ways he couldn't believe possible while his stomach violently turned in reply. It hurt to even twitch nevermind move and as Anakin struggled to take in his surroundings the Sith Lord cursed softly in his native tongue as he tried to turn his neck.

From the next room he could make out the droids who had tended to his burns and had operated the bacta tank necessary to set many of his broken bones. Vader couldn't hear what the medical staff was saying about him or his condition and truthfully he didn't want to know either. He had a fairly good idea of the fact he had come dangerously close to death -though why his master spared him Anakin couldn't say. It wasn't like he was even able to remain on his feet towards the end, nevermind properly defend himself.

He groaned to the memory as his body involuntarily shuddered causing another series of curses to escape his cracked lips. With a soft gasp Anakin closed his eyes as his mind began to replay the events that brought him to this place.

'I trust your mission was a success Lord Vader?'

Anakin remained silent at his Master's less than subtle demand to know results. The Sith Lord glanced away as he furrowed his brow and shook his head. 'Unfortunately he escaped my grasp Master,' he admitted quietly.

The emperor's expression was stoic as he studied Anakin intently as though the young sith lord were but prey to be attacked or torn apart. Vader held his gaze and was mindful to guard his thoughts.

'That is not why I am here however,' Anakin began quietly deciding there was no time like the present to bring matters to a head. Palpatine just raised a brow as he gave him a look of guarded curiosity or so Vader believed.

'I think its time I resign-' Anakin began quietly as he furrowed his brow pausing albiet briefly. 'As much as I've enjoyed playing the role of Sith I just don't think I can do it anymore,' the Sith Lord concluded finally.

Palpatine frowned already knowing that this was coming but infuriated to hear it spoken outloud nonetheless. 'Do you really think that being a Sith Lord is no different from being an officer? Or a Senator or any other pathetic job that anyone can get to make ends meet?'

Anakin shook his head in reply realizing a little too late how all of this had to sound to his master. 'No master thats not at all what I meant-' Vader stammered in concern knowing only now how badly he had gone about all of this.

'Ever since I've been cast out of the Order I've been constantly on the move, constantly using the Dark Side. I haven't had a chance to recover or heal or take a break I'm wearing out, I've lost my direction -i just need a break, a chance to think things over-'

'Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic!' Palpatine stated in raw disgust as he curled his lip. 'Who do you think you are?

'You come in here asking for my help I've given it to you. You asked me to show you what I know I've taught you everything. I've given you power beyond your imagination, armies to command, territory to conquer and claim, everything any man would ever desire and this is the thanks I'm to receive?

'Pathetic little worm! I should have killed you when I had the chance!' Palpatine growled in rage causing Anakin to step back in shock. He knew his master would be angered but never would he have guessed such blind fury, for all Vader had known was the collected calm that Sidious always portrayed to the public.

However the thought never had a chance to reach its conclusion as the Sith Lord called upon the Dark Side and immediately unleashed a series of lightning attacks on the young man. Anakin's instincts took over and soon he was struggling to block them. But Palpatine was a far more skilled warrior and soon Vader had to resort to other means of defense. Thus drawing his lightsaber he attempted to use it as a means of distracting the lightning as it was the better conductor -it was promptly destroyed from the power of the attack.

Though he did his best to fight against his master the younger warrior could not keep up with Sidious's ability to channel vast amounts of Dark Side energy. Had it not been for his recent revelation Anakin would have been able to hold himself better. But with Dooku's words lingering his thoughts and Dormé's in his heart it was a struggle for Vader to even touch the Darkness nevermind use it as he should.

But the situation demanded it and in time Vader lost himself once more to the Dark Side with the hope that he would at least survive this battle. However as electrical machinery sparked with life and wires danced about -anything to act as a weapon- Vader soon realized even now it was too late. In the end his master claimed his victory as he tore through his mental walls breaking Anakin's mind. While using Force lightning attacks, furniture, and the shattered windows to break his body.

Anakin couldn't remember at what point his mind succumbed to the tortures unleashed by his master or when his body finally collapsed along with it. But some time later when one of the droids enter his room too check on his condition Anakin discovered that he had been in a coma for a period of almost a week.

Given the events that had occurred Anakin was surprised that he even survived, nevermind was rendered unconscious for such a short period of time. However the biggest shock was yet to come.

'The emperor has requested to know of your condition Lord Vader and is eager to know when you will be returning to the frontlines,' the medical droid stated in polite clipped tones. Vader furrowed his brow only to promptly wince as he stared at the android in disbelief.

'Wha?' he softly croaked out in reply. The artificial intelligence continued on as though Anakin hadn't spoke and informed the Sith Lord that it would be at least another two weeks before he'd be healed enough to leave.

'The emperor has been informed of your condition and has agreed to keep you here until you have healed. However he has asked to have regular updates on your condition and will be sending you the details for your next mission when time nears for your departure.'

Stunned Anakin could only weakly nod in reply while struggling to fight back a whimper to the pain. If he had felt trapped before, it was many times worse now leaving him feeling more alone than ever before.

It was then that his thoughts returned to Dormé once more. Anakin desperately hoped she was doing well, that her missions kept her out of danger, that in his absence she finally received the respect she rightfully deserved. Most of all Anakin hoped she was happy and at peace.

But it wasn't the only thought on his mind and closing his eyes he recalled her final words to him before they parted ways. Her final wish, his first real command and mission.

He swore he would not fail her and he meant it.

Nevertheless it would be another day before Anakin was able to move, and another two before he was able to handle anything, nevermind write. But something had to be done and thus Vader found himself in this moment staring at the blank datapad in hand. There was so much he wanted to say and even more he knew he couldn't -not yet.

_I mis yoo..._

In the end only it was these three words that found its way to the pad along with a simple etch of a weeping stick man. Anakin didn't expect a reply as he knew he certainly had done nothing to deserve it but even so he couldn't help but desperately hope that Dormé's letters -once so easily missed- would still continue.

* * *

Dormé was settling into her new duties quite nicely. She seemed to have gained more respect as queen. In the first few weeks, she had the owners of factories replaced with imperial men and the children living in poverty brought to the palace. She couldn't stand to see others suffering in the factories as she had as a child. She was incredibly grateful to Emperor Palpatine for giving her the opportunity to really improve Naboo.

There were also other duties which were more about reporting things to the emperor, but other than that, it was very nice to live in luxury and be able to share it with the younglings. The palace was always bustling with officers, diplomats and younglings, childminded by her handmaidens. Though the handmaidens were supposed to be her bodyguards, Dormé thought it far more useful for them to watch the children. After all, she had the security of the Naboo guard and the Imperial Troopers.

As weeks wore on, Dormé's exhaustion worsened, despite the vitamin supplements provided for her and she found herself needing naps in addition to retiring early in the evenings. She thought it was because of her new position and the requirements of the position, rather than anything to do with her health until she became very ill at various times during the day. Sometimes it would just be a smell that would send her stomach reeling.

Today when she went to have a nap in her private chambers, she found a note waiting for her. It was from Anakin. Her heart jumped to her throat as she read it over six times.

She replied:

_Anakin,_

_I hope you are staying safe and taking care of yourself as you do what needs to be done. My duties have changed. The emperor has styled me Queen of Naboo, so I'm living in Theed now._

_I miss you more than words can say and I hope to hear from you again soon. Every day is one day closer to the day in which you will come back to me._

* * *

Anakin's schedule soon became rigorous as he underwent various procedures to ensure his once broken form was swiftly regaining its strength. It was a painfully slow process at least in the impatient mind of Anakin who believe he should be up on his feet and back in action as soon as possible. However at his master's orders Vader complied to the physiotherapy and was in time feeling like his old self again. Nevertheless despite his healing process there was one thing Anakin could never seem to get over -the strange nausea that always plagued him at the oddest times. At first he believed it as his body healing -recovering from the wounds- and then he thought it was perhaps the food or maybe something in the air. But whenever tests were performed nothing was found and in the end he learnt to get used to it and presumed it was related to the fact he hadn't touched the Dark Side in so long that his body was reacting to its absence.

Not a day would go by when his thoughts didn't turn to Dormé, to the past and to all that they once shared. He missed her so much, but didn't dare allow himself to consider speaking to her, nevermind attempting to see her again. Such things had to be earned and Anakin knew that once he reached the front lines again he would have to be extremely careful about his interactions with Dormé lest her fall into old habits. The thought was hardly a comforting one but it also made him more determined not to break his internal promise to prove himself. On this day Anakin received the details of his next mission. Though he still required some further training to ensure he was fit for the frontlines his master still saw to it that he was aware of his next course of action. It would seem Dooku and Ventress were to be track and removed as well as some of their organizations that had now taken root. As much as Anakin knew he had no choice but to fulfil his duties, his heart wasn't in it at all and with a deep sigh he shut off the message and was about to depart for the training hall that was in the medical centre. He didn't get far when a droid approached with a message for him.

At the sight of the insignia, he grew curious. He was not familiar with this particular queen and Vader wondered if perhaps this person was to become a contact for his latest mission. Accepting it Anakin immediately activated it only to find his breath catch in his throat as he recognized the writing. Promptly, he shut it off and slowly made his way back to his chambers where he spend much of the afternoon struggling to read it over. His beloved had finally found her rightful place on the throne of Naboo. A more suited queen Anakin couldn't have chosen himself. Now the universe finally saw her for who she truly was, royalty. But deep down he knew that only one would ever see her for the goddess she really was; himself. Her final words brought another lump to his throat forcing him to swallow hard as he struggled to clear his thoughts. Her kindness was so undeserved and it pained him to receive it knowing he had done nothing to earn it. At the same time he couldn't deny how grateful he was for it either.

It was well into the afternoon when Anakin finally figured out what he was going to say in reply.

_Dormé:_

_I am so hapy for yoo! It is abot time everione rekognizes yoo for who yoo are, a qeen! D_

There is a stick man giving a stick woman a crown and is all smiling in joy.

_I hope yoo ar hapy and that peeple ar treeting yoo wel._

_I mis yoo so much. But I no I can't see yoo soon. ( In fact I think its best I don't see yoo for a wile. My master says I am to go on a mision soon I don't no ware yet I wil tel yoo more when I lern of it._

_However when I'm finished it, pleese stay faraway from me. I am serius Dormé. Don't tel me ware yoo are just be far away._

_I'm sory it has to be this way, but I don't want to hurt yoo. I've dun enuf of that alrady._

* * *

Dormé's illness seemed to get worse, but for the most part her handmaidens agreed that it was due to stress. They didn't catch her being ill in the fresher though. Once it was starting to look up and Dormé was feeling much better, the dealings between cities on the planet and those against the empire, seemed to multiply. Leaders from all the cities were being replaced with imperial officers and Dormé was ordered to see to this personally by the emperor himself.

All the while, Dormé wanted to spend more time with the younglings she had inadvertently adopted, at least temporarily. There were a few she thought would be good handmaidens someday and others who were just hilarious. Though she wanted to spend more time with them and assure them she would see to the death of anyone who had hurt them.

During one of the daily meetings with her counsellors, Queen Innana was surprised when one of the younglings interrupted them. The youngling attested that someone pushed him and Dormé told him he should wait until they were finished with the meeting and then she would have a chat with this precocious 'meanie.' The other counsellors were baffled that she gave the children access to the throne room and Dormé gaped at them as though they had sprouted another head. 'Of course I did. What if there was an emergency and needed my attention?' she asked with raised eyebrow.

As days passed, she was pleased to find a letter from Anakin awaiting her. Though Dormé was glad that he was happy for her, she wished he would have told her how he was doing, for she worried about him. His drawings amused her and brought a smile to her face. It grieved her that he still felt he didn't have self-control, that he still believed he would hurt her. She was confident that he wouldn't, but she wasn't going to argue with him.

Though words were hardly actions, she felt this was a step in the right direction. I don't want to hurt you. I've done enough of that already... The words caused her to ache inside, wanting to hold him and tell him everything was all right and that they would get through this together. But she couldn't be there for him, no matter how much she wanted to be.

_Dear Anakin,_

_I'm so glad you don't think my position is silly. I'm trying to do the best I can to help the people of Naboo. I got rid of the factory owners and freed the younglings from having to work there. They live at the palace now. There are so many! But it's nice to hear their laughter in the hallways._

_I understand the need for your previous request and will honour your wishes. I want you to know that wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I'm holding you. My heart is with you always, whether you like it or not! ;)_

She paused in writing, not knowing for sure what else to say, though she wanted to say so much more. Sighing, Dormé sent it as is, but not without kissing the datapad as though she were sending a kiss as well.

* * *

The letter was received shortly after Anakin had been given his orders to depart for his new mission. It was with a heavy heart that Anakin prepared for his departure only to find himself receiving another holo-message this time from Dormé. Immediately everything around him was forgotten as Vader fumbled about eagerly to activate it so as to read the message. Once it was activated the Sith Lord was promptly seated on the floor of his room as his eyes eagerly roved over the writing only to reread it over and over again until he finally could translate it into some semblance of understanding. It was a trick Dormé had taught him upon learning of his struggles to read and now it was proving to be invaluable.

He was thrilled to learn of the good she was doing for her people, though he knew a more gracious and kind-hearted queen the people of Naboo couldn't have asked for. Upon learning of the fact the younglings were now residing in the Theed palace Anakin felt a rush of temptation to depart for Naboo as he wanted to meet the little ones Dormé had adopted. He was certain she would be the perfect ama for them. But it was her final words that deeply touched him. While it reminded him of the mission he was about to embark on it also gave him hope that he would come out of this stronger because of her. It was for her that he would conquer his demons; it was for her that he would end the cycle and Force willing, earn the right to return home to her. Though he couldn't see or sense the kiss, Anakin did catch the soft scent of icedeae and in silence held the data pad tightly to his chest as he breathed in the scent deeply imagining she was near. But upon hearing the comm channel go off in the next room Anakin immediately knew it was time to depart, his troops were waiting and ultimately so was his master.

The hour was late when the Sith Lord completed his mission with the heavy use of the dark side. His blood felt as though it were of molten lava while his heart raced and thrummed to a beat on it could hear. His thoughts were clouded and filled with bloodlust leaving him longing for the only one who could cool his fevered brow with her touch and kiss. But Dormé was not near and his ship didn't have enough fuel to take him far enough to reach her. Furious by this expected and yet unwanted turn of events Vader promptly unleashed his rage on his fellow officers and the clone troops.

It didn't matter that they had nothing to with his fury nor were they the cause of his rage. They stood in his way and that was crime enough. Soon the entire encampment was filled with bodies of those he killed in violent means. But despite the fact there were none left to destroy it wasn't enough and soon Anakin was tearing into his quarters tossing about furniture and destroying machinery in his rage. The promises meant little to him when in this state, and Dormé's feelings even less so. But when over turned his bed in rage he heard a thrum and soon his eyes were settling onto a holo-image of his beloved speaking to the public as Queen Innana.

Immediately he dropped to his knees as the rage melted away leaving only sorrow and shame in its place. Grabbing onto the holo-projection he fell silent ignoring the silent tears that collected in his eyes. Though Dormé was not here in the flesh she had once more saved him and for that he was ever thankful. He proceeded to rebuild their tent and it was only when it was set up and he was back in his boxers and settled in it was another message promptly scribbled out and sent to the queen once more.

_Dormé:_

_It's ovur now. Mi mison I meen. I'm so tired and alone. I mis yoo but I'm glad yoor not heer._

_But yoo ar rite even thogh yoo arnt here yoo have saved me._

_Thank-yoo._

_I want to meet yoor younglings! I wunder if thay'll like me? Perhaps one day wen I'm beter, wen I can trust myself agane I will get to meet them._

_I made our tent again. Its not the same sleeping without yoo in it though (_

* * *

A/N: Just a reminder that yes, Anakin's writing is meant to be horrendous. This is due to the fact that his native language is Huttese and that as a Jedi, he had little time and cared little for learning to improve his reading and writing abilities.

Coming up -- _What mortal can stare into the face of a goddess and remain proud? What cretin would dare to storm into her temple with weapons drawn and bloodlust coursing through their veins? But respect and decency were the last things on the beast's mind as he stormed into the domain of his goddess. Only the hunger for her sacred touch, her holy kiss and the benediction that could be found in her arms. _


	18. The Lord of Darkness Receives a Gift

Queen Innana was being dressed by her handmaidens in preparation for a meeting with the leaders of trade guilds when her eldest handmaiden stopped short. 'This garment no longer fits you, Your Highness.'

'What are you talking about?' Dormé asked with a hint of annoyance, for she had especially liked this particular gown.

'You've put on a little weight, it seems,' she remarked.

Dormé furrowed her brow as she touched her lower torso. It was then she recalled that her breasts had been sensitive lately as well and had been for some time. Could it be— she thought. Her stomach felt as though it contained butterflies, but she was more excited at the possibility, the hope that perhaps she might be pregnant, than anything else.

For the moment, the meeting was forgotten and she told her handmaiden to step in for her, to explain that Dormé was not feeling well.

Dormé instead, donned a looser gown and went straight to the medical facility, only to find out with great joy that she was indeed with child. Hardly caring about whatever else was on the agenda for the day, she promptly went to send Anakin a holo message, but found one from him.

She read the note over and was even more motivated to send him a holo.

'I have some news, Anakin, but I can't tell you over the comm. I have to see you. I have to tell you in person. I'll wait as long as necessary, but—' She broke off, unable to contain her smile. 'I hope I can tell you soon.' She then leant forward as though kissing him, though it was in reality only air. She pulled back, smiling and ended the transmission.

Anakin stared at the holo in avid curiosity feeling his heart race in joy at the sight of her. He could still remember the last time he saw her and though it had only been a few months it felt much longer. The holo-recordings of Dormé's speeches as queen were piling up under his pillow as were the news articles collected over time, as well as her old letters and more recent ones. Even so, nothing compared to this and in silence he played it over and over again enjoying her beauty and the rich sound of her voice. While Dormé was kissing thin air Anakin closed his eyes and imagined her lips touching his own as she kissed him good-bye.

It was some time later that he found himself en-route to Naboo despite his wish to remain at a distance from her as he didn't want to risk repeating the cycle of old. However his master knew of Anakin's actions despite the fact Vader had yet to inform his Master of his impromptu visit to the Naboo queen. Nevertheless Dormé was indeed informed by a brief message that said all there needed to be said.

_Dormé;_

_yoo ar evil! Now I must risk this chance to speek to yoo! P_

A stick man shaking a finger is shown and has his tongue poking out.

_I am coming soon! D_

* * *

Well into the evening, after all of her duties and meetings were completed when Dormé finally returned to her private chambers. It seemed as though the occupation of queen, while powerful, was also time-consuming. It was difficult to remember everything from when she first became a handmaiden since everything was so new to her and she had so much to learn. Now as queen, she was able to remember a little more of Queen Amidala's activities, though she hardly missed her former mistress.

She noticed the holo machine flickering and flipped a switch to receive the reply from Anakin. It made her giddy with joy as she giggled reading the note and seeing his stick people. He was coming! She would see her beloved soon. It was almost too good to be true.

* * *

Despite the prompt departure and the letter, Anakin found himself being forced off to another mission a short distance away from Naboo. As with all of his missions, the Sith Lord gave himself completely to the Dark Side, hoping that with each successful mission he would earn the right to free himself from his master. Though the possibility was still there -as Anakin knew ultimately he could leave at any time- Vader didn't want to do anything to place Dormé's position at risk. His friend was doing so much good for the people of Naboo he'd hate to be the reason she was forced to resign or worse was publicly humiliated and dismissed.

But as his mission drew to a close his thoughts raged with the darkness he wielded, leaving Vader longing once more for Dormé's embrace. Charging into his ship, he departed for Naboo with the intent of once more having his hunger for her flesh sated. Promises were forgotten as they always were and though Anakin had told himself he would not fail his queen it would seem his instincts felt otherwise and did not care about his intentions to prove himself to his beloved.

Upon landing his ship, the Sith Lord promptly slaughtered any and all who stood in the way of Dormé's Force signature that seemed to be brighter than anything he experienced feeling from her before.

* * *

However, as the next day wore on, Anakin still hadn't shown up, despite Dormé's extra efforts and insistence on looking her best to the handmaidens. Unfortunately, he didn't come that day, so she remained eager, slightly nervous, and excited about his impending arrival all the next evening and into the following day.

She awoke early, unable to sleep anymore. In her nightgown, she exited her chambers to have a stroll in the gardens just as the sun was coming up. She approached the small pond which was populated with hundreds of naceae waterflowers. She didn't know that she was being tailed by two of her handmaidens, for it was their job to protect her at all hours of the day.

Storming through the halls, Vader promptly found himself entering the palace gardens where he sensed the petite queen was located. A feral smile crept into his features as inwardly all he knew was that soon he would be sated.

'Milady—' one gasped before falling dead at her feet.

Dormé turned to see a haggard-looking, yellow-eyed Anakin approaching. Her hands dropped to her slight bulge on her lower torso as though protecting it from him.

The sun came through the leaves of the tree she stood before, casting an unearthly back-light on the young queen. Her long brown hair was loose down her back and over her shoulders as she looked at him. Though she was happy to see him, she was disappointed to see him like this.

What mortal can stare into the face of a goddess and remain proud? What cretin would dare to storm into her temple with weapons drawn and bloodlust coursing through their veins? But respect and decency were the last things on the beast's mind as he stormed into the domain of his goddess. Only the hunger for her sacred touch, her holy kiss and the benediction that could be found in her arms…

But as he neared eager to taste her flesh, to feel her cool fingers against his fevered brow Vader felt a shift within and just as he was about to pull her into his arms he stopped in mid action. His fingers grew shaky as his heart dropped to his stomach. His goddess was nothing less than sheer perfection, brilliant and radiant as he always knew her to be. Though she had no reason to be pleased to see him Anakin could feel her happiness and this forced his thoughts to clear.

Her disappointment to his poor presentation was also noted and this ensured that the darkness that clung to his thoughts would release its hold on him. Swiftly withdrawing his hand that was almost about to find its way around her petite waist Anakin glanced away feeling incredibly vulnerable and exposed.

But when in the presence of such light, not even the most powerful darkness could stand and this was especially true of Vader who staggered back in horror at how close he had come to desecrating the one who was sacred to his heart. Vader opened his mouth to speak but knew once more that words were useless and thus he fell silent as he furrowed his brow and swallowed hard before bowing his head to the queen and deity who stood before him. Apologizes would have to wait until his actions gave it weight and proved the sincerity behind them. For now he was just grateful to be blessed with such a moment as this and even more relieved that he caught himself before utterly ruining it again.

Dormé looked from his bowed head to the handmaiden and checked to see that she was indeed dead. 'How many others?' she asked him, though she would find out soon enough. She had no idea what affect she was having on Anakin or how he viewed her, but she was incredibly worried about him.

Anakin remained where he was frozen in place as Dormé checked on the handmaiden. His thoughts were filled with emotions he didn't wish to admit to and thus he remained in place forcing himself to clear his thoughts to regain some semblance of control. At her polite question Vader just closed his eyes as he shook his head in silence. The Sith Lord had no idea how many fell to his hands, nor could he really recall the events that brought him to this garden. It was humiliating and shaming but at the same time even Anakin couldn't deny the hope found in the fact that he was able to restrain himself. Perhaps this time he really would succeed where he had so often failed.

Recalling his last message before he said he was coming, she grew even more concerned. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tempted you like that. You told me you would need me to stay away from you and I didn't follow through.'

At her concerned words Vader just shook his head again in silence once more unable to meet her gaze. It was bad enough she had to witness him when he was a slave to his own powers, she didn't need to be witness to him falling apart after the fact. 'It's my own fault I shouldn't have come so soon,' he admitted in barely audible tones.

Anakin felt incredibly unworthy of such kindness but knowing it would only add to his rudeness if he refused. So in silence he followed her back indoors.

'It's all right,' she replied as she showed him the way. 'I'm glad you did.' However, she did note that he hadn't even touched her. He had refrained somehow, so that was something, wasn't it? If she were to touch him now, would that only tempt him further? She wasn't sure, so as much as she wanted to hold him, she forced herself to refrain. 'I've already had guest accommodations set up for you, if you wanted to rest or freshen up,' she said cordially as she began to head back indoors with the intent of showing him to the chambers.

Anakin said not another word as he followed Dormé inside. Truthfully he wanted to be alone to collect his thoughts, train and clear his head. While this was a small victory of sorts it was still shaming to know that Dormé had to be witness to him when he was like this -especially after his revelation. But she had given him a mission and he swore he would complete it.

Once they reached the chambers, she paused at the doorway. He still wasn't looking at her and this bothered her, though she knew it was not entirely for the same reasons it had once been. 'I should probably change too...' she remarked, only then noticing her attire, even though she would have been more comfortable without it. Dormé didn't know if he needed food or rest or anything else and truthfully wanted to provide all of it for him even if he didn't need it. She resolved to have a full course meal brought to him anyway.

As they reached his temporary chambers Anakin politely bowed preparing to depart when he caught her remarks. Furrowing his brow he gave a hint of a smile. 'I think you are fine as you are. But then who am I to question a queen?' he said with another hint of a lopsided smile before departing into his chambers.

Dormé smiled in reply to his words before departing and changing for the day. As usual, she donned the appropriate makeup and garb of the Queen of Naboo in preparation for the daily meetings and other required duties of her status. She never once employed decoys, but rather insisted on doing everything herself.

Once alone he promptly washed up in order to make himself more presentable to his goddess. A mortal in such a state was hardly worthy of standing in her presence and though Anakin believed he would not see her until later he wanted to be as professional about this as he could. It was bad enough he made such a scene upon his arrival...

Anakin was in the middle of his training when the full course meal arrived to him. Though the Sith Lord didn't think he was hungry at the sight and smells of the dinner he couldn't help but promptly devour it all. It was delicious to say the least and Anakin was most grateful to Dormé for her immense kindness and generosity.

The rest of the morning was spent in fierce training. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before his Master would summon him away and this did little to easy Anakin's thoughts. He too was curious to know what it was that Dormé was so eager to share with him but knew that she would speak of it when the time was right.

In the meantime he did his best to ensure his thoughts steered clear of the events that occurred in the early hours of morning. Anakin had no time or patience for weakness, it was bad enough he been showcasing it so openly for so long.

However as much as he wanted to remain awake and alert his body began to shut down reminding Anakin that he hadn't had a chance to sleep in well over a day. Stumbling off to his chambers he caught sight of the bed and softly sighed. Some habits were harder to be rid of than others and this was one of them...

He grabbed the sheets and the blankets and began to set them about the room, moving furniture until everything was set as Anakin liked it. While it wasn't the same -as Dormé was not near- the tent was for all intents purposes as good as it would ever get. Once Vader was certain it was as comfortable as possible he promptly slipped out of his clothes and under the remaining sheets where he drifted to sleep with his fingers twirled around his hair and his other hand wrapped around his waist as though mimic Dormé's presence despite her absence.

Waking up some time later, the Sith Lord found himself briefly disorientated and at a loss to his location. He was entirely unaware of the fact the queen had checked up on him or that she had spent much of the morning cleaning up the disaster he left in his wake. Sitting up, he rubbed his bleary eyes and stared ahead to the window outside. All of his memories returned to him and with a soft sigh he rose to his feet and departed to the fresher to wash up not registering nor caring it was now early evening.

Once presentable, the Sith Lord departed from his chambers with the intent of returning to his ship to gather updates on the situation and reluctantly report to his master the end results of his mission. He could only hope that the emperor wouldn't send him off on another mission right away but had a sinking feeling this would be the case.

Anakin promptly departed for the war room and quickly went over the updates brought to him by his fellow officers. While the mission itself proved to have been another trap set up by the count and his protégé Ventress Anakin was able to turn it into a victory and was pleased to know it was having the right effect on the Rebel's. That was until he learnt of another faction that was now beginning to make itself known -not through attacks or bombings rather through means of communication. Illegal messages containing visuals of the dark side of the Empire were finding its way through the region and now civilians were beginning to take matters in their own hands. Frowning he demanded to know all there was about this fledgling group of dissidents and was even more outraged when very little if anything could be found of it. Vader had yet to register or realize that this was the very same organization that Senator Organa, Mon Mothma and the former Queen of Naboo had helped to create in the last days of the Republic.

He knew once word of this reached the emperor that he would be expected to investigate the matter in more detail. Uttering soft curses under his breath he tried to make contact with the Emperor only to find that his master was unavailable. Already agitated by this turn of events Vader promptly sent a message with the details of his mission before politely informing the emperor he was currently having his ship repaired and refuelled. It was a blatant lie but it was all he could do to ensure the elder Sith Lord didn't interfere until necessary.

Once everything was settled and as it should be—or could be given the situation—Vader returned to the palace with the intent of retiring to his quarters once more. He didn't wish to intrude on Dormé's territory more than he already had and unaware of her schedule Anakin felt it was best he waited for her to speak to him rather than seek her out.

* * *

Dormé hoped that she would be able to see Anakin at some point, though she was not sure he wanted to see her yet after what happened earlier that morning. Having spent a good portion of the morning cleaning up after Anakin's mess and then having to explain why she put him up. It was not one of her best mornings as queen, but she didn't tell anyone why he was here aside from the fact he was the emperor's second-in-command and that his presence shouldn't be questioned.

Sometime in the afternoon, she was taking a break for lunch and her thoughts turned to him once more. She wondered if she ought to check in on him. Though she was ravenous, she ate quickly and then went to find Anakin. She didn't know that he was asleep, but entered the chambers to find him sprawled out in a makeshift tent. She was glad to see him sleeping and this brought a smile to her face. She then quietly moved toward the door to step out, knowing that it would be some time before he awoke and that he needed his rest. Dormé also knew that if she were to stay, she would want to stay with him rather than wake him. It didn't prevent her from watching him a little while anyway.

Dormé informed her security and handmaidens that if anyone were to see the Sith Lord, they should avoid looking him in the eyes and not to speak to him. She did not only say this for their safety, for she was certain he was not a threat to anyone now, but rather out of respect for Anakin.

When the daily meetings concluded and the local political authorities returned to their homes, Dormé wondered if Anakin was still asleep or what he was up to. It was then that one of the security guards and stormtroopers informed her that the Sith Lord was spotted going to his ship.

Thinking that Anakin was running away, Dormé grew disappointed and saddened. She hadn't even had a chance to tell him the news. Perhaps he didn't want to know. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't... Such doubts began filtering into her head and made her even more depressed. As much as she longed to have children, would Anakin feel the same way? She asked her advisers and security team to leave her and they left the chamber to stand guard outside of it. She paced the throne room for a good while, debating about the consequences and recalling his actions earlier that morning.

Even though she had asked not to be disturbed, one of the handmaidens, who had had her suspicions about the queen's condition and considered the possibility that she might be with child, interrupted her. Dormé reeled on the young woman, saying she ordered everyone to stay out while she tried to come to grips with the fact that Anakin might well be long gone without saying goodbye.

The young handmaiden was not about to be put down and insisted the queen needed to have something for dinner, as it was already waiting for her in the dining room.

Dormé sighed and inevitably gave in, however, she only ate for the child, not for herself. When she had enough, she rose from the table feeling slightly off balance, though in a better mood. She decided that once again she would retire early, but it was really an excuse to be alone with her thoughts once more. She slowly made her way back to the hallway that would take her to her private wing, wishing that her handmaidens didn't feel the need to follow her everywhere.

Anakin was unaware of the inadvertent damage he was causing Dormé and continued about his training and meditations as best he could before going through what little information he had on this new Rebel faction. But in the end he grew tired of all these things and though he promised himself not to interrupt on the queen's business the Sith Lord was not a patient man. As such he decided to explore the palace if not for anything than at least to familiarize himself with Dormé's new home. While deep down he hoped to run into the queen as he roamed the halls Vader didn't get his hopes up he knew the Innana was a busy woman and wasn't about to do anything to interfere with her duties.

The last thing Dormé expected as she returned to the familiar hallways that belonged to her private wing was to find Anakin coming towards her. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, as though unbelieving it to be true.

Anakin honestly didn't realize he had wandered so far, how could he have guessed his heart was unconsciously leading him to his queen? But at the sight of her the Sith Lord's cheeks burned as he gave her an apologetic look mistaking her shock to be related to his intrusion. Silently he bowed before turning to depart back where he came feeling as though he has caught her at inopportune time and wanted to make a swift departure less he further make a fool of himself.

Once she got ahold of herself, she told her handmaidens to leave before drawing closer to him. 'Anakin,' she murmured before slipping her arms around him. She closed her eyes, breathing him in deeply. Dormé didn't reveal her fears, but relished this moment.

Anakin felt the queen's arms slipping around him forcing the Sith Lord to pause in mid-step in order to face her and properly return the embrace. Just hearing her speak his name brought back so many memories that it was almost difficult to remember that the past was real, that things between them were still far from mended. It felt strange however to be able to hold her close -to allow himself this brief moment of peace without the familiar rush of despair or the crushing weight of shame. For a moment he was nothing more than a man and she was his queen and for now that was all that mattered.

After a moment, she sighed and drew back slightly to look him in the eyes. Dormé didn't have to tell him he looked much better than he had that morning. Instead she merely smiled at him. Though she wanted to tell him the news, she wanted to be out of the hallway and away from the skulking eyes of her handmaidens. She took his hand and led him out into the gardens where he originally stumbled upon her.

Anakin said not a word as Dormé's hand slipped into his own leaving him to follow her out into her gardens. He could feel her joy and the hope she held and this left Vader feeling more curious than ever before to learn what it was that she wanted to share with him.

It was then that she happily told him, 'We're going to have a baby,' giving his hand a squeeze.

At the news, Anakin's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He had always been of the belief that such gifts were only given to the worthy but it would seem this was not the case and the naive Sith Lord couldn't help grin in joy as he suddenly swooped Dormé up in his arms and twirled around as he whooped in joy. Though he knew he had done nothing to deserve this wondrous gift, it was theirs to share and Anakin wasn't about to question it. 'By the Force, we're going to be parents!' he cheered in joy before growing serious as he promptly fell silent as the weight of it all settled in.

Never in Dormé's life had she been so anxious and eager about another person's reaction. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Anakin's joy was as physical as it was vocalized. She was taken aback and had to catch her breath. 'I know!' she cheered and giggled.

'I've done nothing to deserve this wondrous gift. I'm hardly father material,' he quietly admitted suddenly feeling fearful for their baby's future as he could still recall the events of the morning. What if he wasn't in control of his powers by the time their child was born? What if he were to succumb to the Darkness when their baby was near?

Dormé was about to smothered him in kisses, but his joy was fleeting as his expression turned concerned. She touched his cheek as he spoke up once more. In her touch was the reassurance that it was meant to be. 'Our baby is a blessing,' she murmured. 'We can do this together. I know we can... If you want to, of course.' Dormé added, slightly faltering and barely admitting to her doubts because she recalled that Anakin was leaving, or that she had thought he was leaving without even hearing the news or saying goodbye.

Anakin felt as though he had been given one of the greatest gifts any man could ask and was unable to contain his joy as he twirled the queen around while cheering. Her joyous reply only added his contentment but it also served to remind him of the truth and immediately he grew concerned for it. He didn't mean to doubt but Anakin couldn't help himself as his actions were far from deserving of such a gift and softly he admitted this to Dormé who touched his cheek in silent love. Leaning into it Vader closed his eyes as he gave a soft sigh of relief. It was still hard to believe that after all he had put her through; she would not only be able to forgive him, but offer him this second chance, this entirely undeserving opportunity to not only prove himself, but to help her raise a family, _their_ family.

Dormé knew without question that she would raise this child with all the love she already bore for it, but inevitably, she wanted to raise it with Anakin. She knew without him by her side that she would never be complete, but also experienced such heartache from his actions that she knew it was a possibility he might not want such things anymore. His touch and his words reminded her what she knew to be true deep in her heart.

Her words confirmed these thoughts and furrowed his brow Anakin swallowed hard demanding his emotions remained in check. But as she continued Vader's eyes opened as he studied her in an expression that was almost hurt curiosity. Of course he wanted to be a father, to be there for his family. But his actions of the past spoke otherwise and thus Anakin couldn't blame her for her doubts. Shyly he reached up to touch her cheeks as he nodded in reply. 'Of course I want to. I just- I just know I don't deserve this, I don't deserve any of this -and yet despite everything, you still so freely give it to me,' he admitted in barely audible tones before forcing himself to fall silent.

Anakin held her tightly as though she were the calm that protected him from the storm that warred within him. It was so hard to let go of the shame, the guilt to know that it was alright to feel love for her. That despite everything Dormé still loved him that in turn she wanted his love as much as he wanted to give it. But he wasn't ready to speak the words as he felt he had done nothing to prove to Dormé his sincerity, that this wasn't another flimsy promise one that would break should he lose himself to the Darkness once more.

Her tears stained her cheeks, causing the makeup of Queen to run and smear. Though he was afraid to show any emotion, Dormé was completely open with him.

Her tears made his heart ache and in silence he struggled to wipe them away smearing the mask necessary to portray her role as Innana. But one did not need make-up to be a queen or a goddess and while he did not permit himself to dwell on this thought inwardly he was grateful -relieved even- to see her freckles once more. It was though a barrier had been removed between them, though Anakin knew ultimately he was the one with the walls. Dormé never once kept anything from him and always freely gave all that she had no matter how much he didn't deserve it. 'Thank you,' he finally breathed as he drew her into a tight embrace while burying his face into the crook of her neck lest she see the unshed tears of humble gratitude collecting in his eyes.

'Because I love you,' Dormé whispered in response, holding him just as tightly, though slightly shaking in his arms because of her immense relief. Though it was far from over, she was reminded of his promise and that he would one day return to her and never have to leave again.

Vader was certain his heart would break and swiftly he buried his face within the crook of her neck. It was all he could to do to keep from openly weeping or worse spilling out the words that weighed on his heart. 'I will prove to you that I'm worthy of your love and I will prove to you that I am sincerely sorry, I swear to you Dormé I will not fail you. Not again,' he hoarsely whispered. _And maybe one day I will earn the right to tell you that I love you._

Dormé held him close and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his cheek at his words. 'I know you will,' she replied. 'I know.'

Anakin gave a shaky sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. He felt so incredibly unworthy of these gentle gestures of affection, just as he felt so undeserving for the forgiveness and blind faith held in Dormé's words.

One of the handmaidens was lurking nearby only to check up on her mistress and was not aware she was pregnant or that she was involved with the Sith Lord. With all of this confirmed, she was shocked, but wondering how this would affect the future of Naboo.

Anakin sensed another was near and furrowing his brow, Vader deeply frowned as he turned his head to the direction of the handmaiden. The all too familiar rush of rage flooded his thoughts as the last thing he wanted was to be spied upon, certainly not during a delicate moment such as this. Scowling his fingers immediately slipped to his lightsaber but suddenly he caught himself as he forced his thoughts to clear. Anakin knew the risk taken should he touch the Dark Side in his anger and thus he withheld his rage.

'Have they no respect for your privacy?' he asked in agitation unable to completely overlook his annoyance with the foolish handmaiden.

When she opened her eyes, Dormé noticed the handmaiden and though she was furious that she had been watched, she was hardly moved by the fact the handmaiden might know anything of her private life. 'Obviously not,' Dormé sighed, though she had yet to remove her arms from around her beloved. 'I thought I asked all of you to leave me,' she called over to the young woman.

'I'm sorry, milady,' the handmaiden said, bowing to her before scurrying off. She would remember every single word she overheard and the body of her fellow handmaiden at her mistress's feet.

Anakin gave a deep sigh as Dormé spoke to the snooping handmaiden but remained silent until the young woman had scurried off. He couldn't believe the audacity of her security, though he couldn't deny it either as he recalled a time when Dormé was expected to watch over Padmé with equal fervency. However unlike this woman she at least knew how to respect her former mistress's wishes.

'Perhaps it is time to retire,' Dormé suggested. 'You won't be--leaving, will you? I mean...' Now it was her turn to grow slightly nervous once more.

He opened his mouth to speak but fell silent feeling terrible now at causing her to believe he would once more run away. Anakin couldn't blame her for it but it certainly didn't ease his guilty conscience much either. As she bowed her head Anakin furrowed his brow about to apologize for the miscommunication when her amber gaze met his own once more.

'I was informed you were going to your ship earlier...I thought you had left without--Nevermind,' she said, shaking her head.

As Dormé's attention returned to Anakin, he furrowed his brow in mild disappointment. Truthfully he didn't want to part ways with Dormé but at the same time knew if he were to remain things could get personal and Anakin was fairly certain if it did he wouldn't be able to touch her without falling apart. But as the queen continued Anakin studied her in confusion before realizing she had mistook his need to retire to his ship as a sign of departure.

'I just--' She bowed her head for a moment before looking back into his blue eyes. 'I was hoping to be able to spend more time with you...especially after telling you the news.' Her cheeks, no longer hidden by the white makeup glowed crimson.

A shy smile crept into his features as it was his turn to lower his gaze. 'I have no intention of leaving. Not unless I'm forced to by my master or requested to by you,' Anakin admitted softly as he shyly reached up to touch her cheek.

Dormé was so relieved to hear that he didn't want to leave and that he wouldn't until he was ordered to do so. She didn't, however, realise the sort of weight her opinion held with him. Neither did she know his hesitancy was his uncertainty about himself, not about her or their baby. It was for this reason she was so careful about what she would say to him. His touch, so familiar, yet so different, allowed her to ask, 'Will you stay with me tonight?'

Her question was so innocent and yet it frightened Anakin like nothing else. He didn't trust himself anymore, he couldn't his actions of the past and even now were hardly stable, nevermind restrained. As much as he wanted to be near her Anakin was fearful if things were to take a more intimate turn he would surely fall apart. It was because of this that he swiftly withdrew his had as his expression grew troubled and torn. 'I don't know if I can,' he admitted in barely audible tones.

When he withdrew his hand, Dormé knew she had done something wrong. His words seemed to confirm this. Had he not said he wanted to spend time with her and stay here until he was called away again? She didn't understand and felt she had made a mistake. She slowly dropped her hands to her sides as she took a step back.

'Perhaps it is better if I don't,' he continued softly. He couldn't bring himself to admit the truth, to tell her that he could barely stand here in her presence, nevermind hold her as he felt so impure. After all he had done to her the very last thing he wanted was to pretend like it never happened, to just ignore the damage done. Anakin wanted to prove to Dormé that he had learnt from his crimes, that he wanted to do everything he could to show her, through action, not words, that he was indeed sorry. Feelings of love and physical signs of affection could wait and would have to wait as he didn't want things between them to become rushed and confused. The damage done was severe and while he loved the idea of losing himself in her embrace Anakin knew things had to start from the beginning if it were to work out as it should. Which ultimately meant having to do the one thing he feared most to do; allow himself to truly open up to Dormé. Unfortunately he had grown used to running and burying his feelings and thoughts and while he knew this was a necessity Anakin was still unable to bring himself to speak of his struggles and of his emotions -of everything that needed to be discussed.

Obviously, didn't want her touching him either. 'OK,' she murmured. '...I should...probably just...go then...' Though her words said one thing, Dormé's feet felt differently and refused to leave, at least for the moment. She tried not to let anymore tears come to her eyes.

Anakin faltered feeling Dormé's emotions shift and grow troubled. He hadn't meant to hurt her and now he was doing it once more. 'Wait- I...' he bit his lip as he struggled with his own emotions feeling both vulnerable and exposed and yet so calloused and hardened at the same time. 'I just don't want to do anything- I don't want to ruin things further than I already have,' he began before falling silent once more as his eyes fell to his hands.

Dormé bowed her head as he looked to his hands. She felt the slight bulge which had barely revealed itself to the world. Everything in life was about taking risks, wasn't it?

_She needs this as much as you do,_ a small voice echoed in his thoughts causing Anakin to shyly meet Dormé's gaze once more. 'I rebuilt the tent in my quarters. It helps me sleep now,' he quietly admitted.

Their tent! She knew now that he wasn't rejecting her or trying to play mind games with her. But then this caused Dormé to recall seeing him earlier and she blushed. 'I know. I saw you earlier...when I went in to check on you,' she admitted.

'Perhaps you'd care to rest there instead?' Anakin shyly asked. He didn't plan on resting with her at least not yet as he felt too unworthy but he also wanted to know that he wasn't rejecting her again, that this was about his demons, nothing that she had done.

Dormé reached for his hand and nodded at his offer. 'And I think our baby would like that very much too.'

Anakin gave her a startled look of surprise at her admittance before feeling his cheeks warm. He could only imagine the sight that greeted her as he was hardly a calm sleeper. But then he was reminded of the fact she already knew this and this in turn caused him to grow shy. He wanted to rest with her but felt it wasn't appropriate, not yet. This had to be earned in his opinion, but he was grateful that she accepted his offer and gently slipped his hand into hers nonetheless.

As he followed her inside once more in silence Anakin found his nerves returning and did his best to keep his doubts to himself. Once they entered his chambers he gave a sheepish smile as he guided her to his bed that had now been transformed into their tent. Discs of her letters to him and datapads of her speeches and public appearances were also there and were mashed beneath his pillows causing Anakin's face to light up as he knew there were just too many to hide...

Upon returning indoors, she informed him that she needed to wash up and change, especially to get rid of the makeup and to have her hair free once more. She understood his need for distance and respected this decision, so she slipped off to do so before returning to his quarters.

As Dormé went to wash up and let down her hair, Anakin too departed to his fresher to wash up before moving to bury his datapads and discs beneath the bed. Though he was aware that she had most likely seen them, Anakin knew they probably wouldn't be comfortable for her to rest on.

Donning a nightgown, with her hair flowing freely past her shoulders, Dormé approached their tent, this time seeing it as their sanctuary rebuilt, rather than a last resort by a desperate, sad Sith Lord as it appeared earlier. Before climbing in, however, she slipped her hands to her nightgown with the intention of removing it.

The Sith Lord promptly greeted her and gave a shy smile as he led her to the tent. But as Dormé moved to undo her gown, Anakin grew sheepish realizing the temptation this was certain to bring despite the fact he was intentionally going to wear his trousers. However he knew that wearing a nightgown would not be comfortable for her and felt it was selfish to make her do so on his account. So with this in mind, he politely departed to steal the cushions from the couch where he promptly placed them on the floor. While normally he would have taken to the couch he desire to be near Dormé was too much to resist and thus he decided to satisfy this by resting by the bed rather than in it. Either way, Anakin knew it was going to be a long night.

Dormé smiled softly back at him as he led her to the tent, however, when he went to grab cushions, she immediately stopped removing her nightgown and thought perhaps it was best she left it on, lest he find her slightly altered figure--due to her pregnancy--unattractive. While she wanted to give him a kiss, she resisted. She also resisted asking him again to rest with her. Instead, she reclined on the mattress within their tent. It was just like the one they first made together. How long ago was that? It seemed like another lifetime.

While Dormé believed that it was best she kept her gown on to conceal her body lest Anakin find it less than attractive for Anakin the relief was brought on for entirely different reasons. The thought of her resting so near to him -despite his location on the floor- was temptation enough, nevermind her being without garbs and so full of the life they both created.

'Goodnight,' she whispered before attempting to fall asleep. Luckily for her, it was their baby who eased her into sleep more than the activities of the day.

At her whispered words Anakin smiled from his location as he reached up to gently touch her cheek. 'Goodnight,' he gently replied before watching her drift off to sleep in silence, taking in her beauty and enjoying her Force signature and the now growing Force signature of their little one.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, a brief respite from angst...haha whistles innocently


	19. Breaking Points

While it was wondrous to be here, lying next to Dormé, in time, Anakin's thoughts began to remind him that it had been a while since he enjoyed the warmth of Dormé's arms and the feel of her skin against his own. As much as he wanted to respect her and take things slow, so as not to blur the true meaning of their healing friendship and relations, Anakin's _needs_ were hard to ignore. As such, in the end, the Sith Lord quietly clambered out of his makeshift cot on the floor and was soon departing for the fresher to have a cold shower so as to clear his head.

If Dormé had been aware of the affect she was having on Anakin, she wouldn't have stayed. If she knew merely sleeping near caused him to resort to cold showers, she would have felt guilty. As she remained unaware, Dormé's rest was a peaceful one, without interruption.

It wasn't until the door buzzed at an early hour the next morning. At least her security and handmaidens were nice enough to ring first, rather than storming in as her former mistress's elder handmaidens used to. Dormé didn't register this at first or that it was buzzing to get her attention and slipped back to sleep.

Anakin heard the sound of the buzzing at the door and murmured some curses in reply before burying his face under the pillows. But the handmaidens despite their manners were persistent and soon Vader sat up and scowled before taking his pillow and throwing it in the direction of the door -that was at the other end of his quarters.

'Stupid _echuta-we_ idiots!' he growled in rage before registering his pillow was now well in the next room and if he wanted to sleep again he'd have to get up and get it. This of course only encouraged more curses and grumbling before he got up and departed to collect it. The buzzing continued and now about at his wit's end the grouchy Sith Lord opened the door only to rudely tell the handmaidens where to go before shutting it on them again.

The handmaiden, fearful for her life, fled to inform the rest of the handmaidens of the situation. Clearly, the Sith Lord, second-in-command of the empire was holding their queen hostage, at least in this young maiden's mind.

Dormé barely roused from sleep, even with the cursing and pillow-tossing on Anakin's part.

Stumbling back to his floor cot with pillow in hand Anakin soon collapsed once more and was softly snoring in his sleep again.

Armed and ready for the Sith Lord's anger, the handmaidens entered the quarters. 'Milady?' the asked, trying to politely wake her, but finding her in a deep sleep.

'Perhaps he has drugged her,' suggested one.

'I think it's because of the pregnancy--'

'Pregnancy?'

'Yes.'

'With _his_ child?'

'Haven't you heard what they were saying about her before she became queen? Why else would she have gotten this position.'

'Well if they're _sleeping together_, why aren't they _sleeping together_?' the second asked.

'Shush!' said the third.

Anakin was oblivious of what was going on around him and snored softly as the young handmaidens attempted to rouse their queen. It was only when one almost tripped over him as they spoke amongst themselves that Anakin stirred awake. Blinking in confusion he took in his surroundings and was at a loss as to who these women were and why they were in his room. Sitting up, he frowned and stared at them. 'What the _iquicha_ is going on here?' he balked in obvious annoyance and confusion. He had yet to register that they were Dormé's handmaidens or that Dormé had duties of her own to tend to.

At the Sith Lord's remark, the handmaidens jumped back.

'What did he say?' one asked, unsure of his dialect and the language he was speaking.

'I've no idea,' the first replied.

The fifth handmaiden made her way around the other side to make an effort to wake the queen. 'Milady, you need to wake up-- We need to dress you-- Milady--'

Dormé finally roused, but was hardly in a pleasant mood. 'What the _urugal_ are you doing in here?!' She slowly rose to her feet, though she felt slightly off.

Anakin frowned when the girls jumped back as he was at a loss as to who they were or why they were even here. 'Get out of here! Can't you see we're sleeping?' he balked believing this to be a dream now and unaware that they didn't understand his Huttese.

'I know,' Dormé said in a less-than-pleasant tone as she finally woke up enough to understand she was needed as queen. 'It's just that I don't appreciate being--'

Dormé's questions mirrored Anakin's own thoughts and soon the Sith Lord was struggling to clamber out of his makeshift cot. Unfortunately his legs were firmly tangled up in his sheets and before he had a chance to join Dormé who was getting up he promptly tripped over the sheets and was soon sprawled out on his bed once more. Needless to say, he was less than amused.

'Anakin!' she began, but then started laughing.

For a moment he just laid there with a rather dry expression as he sighed deeply. _Of all the opportunity that this could happen, it just had to happen now,_ he thought in annoyance. Fortunately for the handmaidens they were too concerned about Vader's temperament to fully enjoy the moment. As Dormé laughed at him the Sith Lord gave her a mocking unamused look before poking out his tongue.

It was a hilarious sight, but thankfully the handmaidens were too concerned about the Sith Lord's temper to even giggle. Dormé offered him a hand. 'Are you all right?'

'Laugh all you want! See if I care,' he said while struggling to hide a smile as for the moment the handmaidens were forgotten as she offered him a hand. He took her hand and sent her a lopsided grin before pulling her down with him—though mindful enough to ensure she landed on the pillows properly—as he laughed.

As soon as their queen was laughing, the handmaidens couldn't help giggling, though they were polite enough to cover their mouths.

Dormé, however, didn't even notice her handmaidens for she was quickly pulled down onto the pillows. Now laughing very hard, Dormé grabbed his sides, to _attack_ him. 'Beast!'

Anakin laughed hard not caring or really even registering the handmaidens who watched on as he pulled her down onto the pillows.

As Dormé tried to _attack_ Anakin struggled -though not too hard- to escape her grasp but had little luck as she grabbed his sides causing him to roar in laughter as he was quite ticklish.

'You...brat!!...That's it...my turn...' he said between laughter as he tried to tickle her sides in return.

'Milady--' the eldest of the handmaidens objected. 'What about your baby? Certainly this type of behaviour—'

Anakin laughed believing he had the upper hand as Dormé tried to make him stop but just when he was about to give a cry of victory he found himself having a mouthful of pillow instead.

Dormé overheard the handmaiden asking for her attention, though she didn't hear what she was saying. This caused her to pause and lose the upper hand in this impromptu _battle_. 'Stop, stop, Anakin--' Dormé said though she was laughing too hard to really make any sense. In truth, she didn't really want him to stop.

'Gah! You wretched woman wait till I get you!' he crowed after being bopped with the pillow while scrambling to grab his own pillow to get her back.

She managed to squirm slightly away and grabbed a pillow to smack him.

'MILADY! Queen Inanna!'

Dormé froze. 'What? Oh, yes, right...' she said, struggling slightly to get to her feet, though she was reluctant to leave Anakin.

Anakin immediately fell silent as he once more registered the annoying handmaidens. In silence, he struggled out of his sheets to help Dormé up as well.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I have to go.'

But at her apology he gave an understanding look and a nod though was unable to resist a smirk. 'Just because you won this time doesn't mean you've won the _war_ this _battle_ is far from over,' Vader concluded with an impish grin and a wink.

At his joke, she gave him a pinch to accompany her own mischievous grin before leaving with her _attentive_ handmaidens. The younger ones were curious about her relationship with Anakin, but Dormé was too sidetracked thinking about the future to listen or even answer their questions. By now, most of the royal employees were aware of her pregnancy, though most didn't say anything about it.

Dormé blushed slightly when he helped her up. She slipped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before telling him, 'You're welcome to do whatever you'd like in the palace, including observing the meetings. I don't mind.'

It was Anakin's turn to blush as Dormé slipped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He did his best to hide his nerves brought on by the fact he felt entirely unworthy of such kind gestures. At her words he smiled and nodded before politely thanking her. However despite how serious the mood had turned it didn't stop Anakin from teasing her only to pretend to wince when she pinched him before poking out his tongue in jest at her mischievous grin. Once alone he studied the small tent in contentment for a moment before departing for the fresher where he washed up for the day.

As much as he wanted to join her in the meetings, if not for anything than to be near Dormé, Vader felt it was best if he refrained. Politics wasn't his forte and he knew if topics turned to matters he didn't agree with he'd only interfere and that it wasn't his place. As such after his morning training and meditations the Sith Lord took to wandering about the palace as he explored its beauty and recalling memories of the first time he was here.

However it wasn't long before he sensed the younglings that Dormé had taken into her care playing in one of the many nurseries that decorated her palace. Smiling to himself Anakin promptly followed their Force signatures until he located the little ones playing about amongst themselves and with a couple of the other handmaidens who acted as their caregivers. Though he said not a word and had lingered about in the entrance of the nursery it wasn't long before his presence was drawing some attention.

As one of the little ones caught sight of him Vader gave a smile and a small wave. While this one shyly turned away it wasn't before he had offered a smile of his own. Soon others were looking his way leaving Anakin feeling contented and hopeful that perhaps they didn't mind his _intrusion._

'You wanna play?' a small girl no older than four or five asked upon approaching him. Anakin grinned as he knelt down to her height and nodded. The little one smiled and soon was taking his large hand into her small one and leading him to where the others were. If the handmaidens were concerned by this they didn't vocalize it, though they watched him closely.

However this was entirely missed on Anakin who soon found himself caught up in a game of hide and seek with the younglings.

* * *

All Dormé could think of was getting back to Anakin in order to spend more time with him, however, she remained and tended to the duties required of her station as though she was solely concerned about matters on Naboo. It would only be a matter of time before Naboo's future was less of a concern than the future of her baby. She wasn't completely free until after supper, which was far too late in her opinion and she felt as though her day had been wasted, despite the advancements she made in turning out another school in one of the remoter regions of their planet.

The last thing she expected was to hear from concerned handmaidens that her Sith Lord had spent a better portion of the afternoon with the younglings. Deciding she ought to see this for herself, Dormé went to the nursery to see the children rough housing with Anakin. It was by far the most endearing thing she had seen in her life. It also made her eager to see him playing with their son or daughter.

Anakin had no idea how much time he had spent with the younglings as he was having far too much fun to really care. It felt like an eternity since he had last played childish games or been in the company of younglings at all. His last memories of little ones were far from pleasant but Vader wasn't thinking about this as such thoughts would only serve to ruin this happy moment. The sound of their laughter warmed his heart and he was equally moved by their open acceptance of him. Of course none knew the truth of whom or rather what he was or what he had done. This was the furthest thing on his mind as Vader found himself being drawn into random hugs by the little ones who adored him.

At the moment he was currently being pummelled and _attacked_ by several courageous little _knights_ who were intent on capturing him for their cushion castle. Anakin wasn't about to let them _win_ so easily and was soon tickling them while pretending to make his grand escape from his wily _captors._ Had he not been so distracted he would have immediately noticed Dormé's arrival. But with five little ones tickling him in turn and trying to tackle him it was hard to remain focussed. But upon hearing one of the little girls calling out to _Ama_ Dormé before rushing to give her a hug Anakin couldn't resist looking over to her and giving Dormé a warm smile.

'Queen Dormé, help save me from these great warriors! I beg you!' he called out while pretending to escape from the little ones who tackled him while laughing in amusement.

Though not all of the children accepted Queen Inanna as their mother, all of them were thankful for what she had given them: freedom and a happy home. Those who were from abusive or particularly poor homes were grateful for the sanctuary found in the palace. Most of them were sidetracked when Dormé entered, but one of the girls spotted her and ran to greet her with a hug.

She was so pleased to see what even a few weeks provided them. They were so much healthier looking and full of energy that had been lacking for so long. 'How are you?' she said in greeting, remembering all of their names.

'I see you have found our little sanctuary,' Dormé said, laughing when he was tackled once more. She picked up one of the youngest boys as she watched Anakin. 'I hope they haven't completely worn you out,' she commented, hoping he wouldn't be too tired this evening to spend time with her as well. Sitting on a couch, she admitted that she liked coming here to spend time with the younglings after a hectic day.

Anakin grinned at Dormé's words and was about to further tease saying they've made him their prisoner when he was suddenly tackled once more leaving him laughing aloud in joy.

In time the little ones got tired of their game and were soon playing amoungst themselves leaving Anakin with an opportunity to speak to Dormé properly. At her words the Sith Lord chuckled as he shook his head in amusement.

'It's been too long since I've been able to just let go and enjoy myself like this,' he admitted quietly as he joined her on the couch. Anakin didn't speak of his last memories involving younglings though for a brief moment his expression grew sad. But soon Dormé was admitting that she too enjoyed being around them after a long day and Anakin couldn't resist a smile.

'I can see why, just being around them makes one forget about all the problems of the universe,' Vader said with a contented sigh. It was then that he grew shy as his eyes fell to her small waist he wanted to touch their little one, to feel the small life but wasn't certain if it was a good idea. As such his eyes soon met Dormé's own as he furrowed his brow letting his gaze fall once more to her waist in silent questioning.

The little boy in Dormé's arms was no more than three-years-old, but had an injured hand from the factories. He had a bandage over it and though it was healing, he would never be able to use the hand to make intricate stitches ever again. With Dormé's help, hopefully he would never have to.

The boy wanted to go off to play and Dormé helped him down so he could do so as Anakin sat next to her.

She smiled at Anakin's words and registered the silent questioning. Dormé took his hand and placed it to their baby. She didn't say anything for a moment, but relished the power this gesture held. Though she was silent, the sound of the younglings' voices chattered about joyfully around them.

Anakin watched the children in silence taking in their joy and enjoying the sound of their laughter. While he was unaware of the little one's past Vader knew without question they were now in good hands. A more loving and caring ama no child could ever ask for. The thought promptly reminded him of their own little one to be and soon he was shyly questioning Dormé in silence for permission to feel the small life growing within her.

While she didn't say a word Dormé's smile said so much and this left Anakin feeling both overjoyed and entirely unworthy as she took his hand and placed it over their baby. Through the Force he could feel the small Force signature that was intermingled with hers. After a moment's pause he shyly reached out to the little one through the Force in silent greeting.

As his eyes met Dormé's Anakin gave her a look of humble joy. 'I can feel its Force signature; it's small but it's bright—filled with such life,' he breathed softly.

Dormé wished she could feel their baby in the way Anakin could, but knew it would only be a matter of time before she would feel it in a way that Anakin could only imagine. Even so, it was reassuring to hear that their baby was healthy. She squeezed Anakin's hand which rested beneath hers.

Anakin gave a shy smile as he felt Dormé squeeze his hand giving him the courage to reach out to their little one through the Force. He was unaware of the possible damage he was doing to their baby despite the fact he was careful to use the Dark Side with much restraint and as little as possible. The last thing he wanted was to lose himself when in the presence of his beloved, their baby and the many younglings around them.

Since Dormé couldn't touch the Force, she didn't know that Anakin was using the dark side, or that this would have an adverse affect on their child. Neither was she aware that when their child grew, it would try more effectively to get away from the darkness threatening to consume it. For now, Dormé was so overjoyed that she slipped her hands to his cheeks and kissed him.

Before Anakin had a chance to fully communicate with their little one, Dormé was slipping her hands to his cheeks and soon kissing his lips causing the Sith Lord's thoughts to snap back to reality. For a moment he couldn't respond as he blinked and froze in surprise. He knew he was hardly deserving of this gesture and while he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it Anakin felt incredibly unworthy and it took him a moment's hesitance before he was able to shyly respond.

Dormé didn't recognise Anakin's hesitancy, for she was too happy and content to be here with him, in the presence of the younglings, whom will soon welcome their child into their playgroup. After awhile, she ended their kiss with a smile before taking his hand once more and suggesting they go for a walk until they were tired enough to retire for the evening.

As their kiss drew to an end Anakin studied her in gentle silence feeling as though everything was finally right with the universe. Feeling her hand once more slipping into his own Anakin gave Dormé a shy smile and a nod to her suggestion. Just being around her like this left him feeling almost giddy and light headed with joy. But despite this he never lost sight of what he was and what he had done. As much as he wanted to open up to her, to speak of all the things he never allowed himself to share with Dormé Vader couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't ready yet and deep down he feared that he would never be ready, that in the end it wouldn't be the past that would tear them apart it would be the silence of the present.

Many more evenings of this nature passed until the emperor was aware of his location and strove to have the two of them part. Every night, she stayed with him in the tent, struggling hard not to give in to temptation and now that he would be leaving, unsure when he would be back again, Dormé found the temptation even harder than ever. Dormé lay awake just looking at him, wanting to reach out to just hold him, if not anything more than that. But she was aware of his self-consciousness and refrained from verbally expressing her desires.

Anakin continued to cherish whatever time he was able to share with Dormé and though there was more than one occasion where he forced himself into having a cold shower -lest he fall prey to temptations- Anakin felt it was worth it. He wanted to do this properly and felt this was but a small price to pay for his wretched behaviour of before. However on this day the emperor learnt of his location and was less than pleased for his impromptu _vacation._ As such Anakin soon learnt he was to depart for the front lines by morning.

As much as he knew that sleep was needed Vader couldn't find rest if he tried. The thought of leaving his dearest love and their baby filled him with a heavy heart making sleep even more impossible than usual. After a few failed attempts Anakin found himself watching Dormé who was watching him. It would be so easy to slip an arm around her to draw her near but Vader didn't dare as he was concerned he might give into his desires and was something he couldn't afford to risk. But it wasn't to say that there wasn't a lot on his mind and after a moment the Sith Lord broke the silence between them.

'I'm going sneak away the first chance I get and come back here you know,' he murmured softly as he gave her a shy smile. 'My place should be here, not fighting on the frontlines. Not anymore,' he admitted in sincerity.

It wasn't just the sheets or the sheer clothing between them that made it feel as though Anakin was lightyears away when he was in reality lying near her. What made him seem so far away was the fact over these past weeks, that were far too short, he never seemed to want to touch her. Dormé didn't know the true reason behind this, or the fact that he often ended up having to take cold showers to withhold his urges.

Just being so close to Dormé was such a struggle. The temptation to slip his arms around her, to lose himself in her embrace was almost overwhelming, but he couldn't do it, not after all that he had done to her. But this wasn't the only struggle, the other was the temptation to speak. To finally open up and share with her all that had passed, all that had transpired, his struggles, his guilt, the life he now found himself trapped in and his wish to bridge the gap between them, to finally tell her how he truly felt.

But the silence had taken on a life of its own and now Anakin found that despite his desire to open up to his beloved he could not. It was as though this too had become another demon he had to fight. But for now Anakin did not allow himself to dwell on such things as he didn't know when he'd be able to see Dormé again and wanted to make the most of their final moments together.

It took her a little while, but she did come to recognise the slight hesitation every time she kissed him. It was only now, when he spoke of leaving, that it was brought to the forefront of her thoughts and caused her to worry. 'I don't want you to go,' Dormé replied softly. She reached out to take his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. 'I never feel like I can be true to myself as I can when you're by my side.' Dormé then kissed his hand with all the reverence a most loyal subject could give her king.

Her gentle reply tore at his heart and in silence he bowed his head in understanding. 'Neither do I,' he whispered softly as he felt her hand slipping into his own. As much as he couldn't find the nerve to partake of this simple gesture on his own initiation Anakin was always grateful when Dormé did. As she gave his hand a squeeze his eyes met hers once more. Her words stirred something deep within his heart and suddenly he found it hard to breathe from the knot in his throat. He bowed his head once more when she kissed his hand as though he were royalty and she his most faithful subject. Vader knew he didn't deserve this and soon he was swiftly glancing away as he struggled to blink away the unshed tears. If anyone should be bowing and showing such signs of loyalty it should be him.

Anakin sounded sincere and Dormé wanted to believe him, to believe he didn't want to go and that he would return as soon as the opportunity availed itself. She didn't know what to make of him facing away from her as she kissed him hand, but she didn't ask. She wondered if the reason he remained silent on so many things was because she didn't ask. Dormé trusted him though and instead of bearing her heart, she too remained silent in respect of his own. Since she didn't dare to hold him, she held his hand with both of her own, near to her heart.

Eventually, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. While he was gone, she would be tempted to sleep in the tent, but refrain because it was not the same without him.

Anakin would never forget this moment for as long as he lived. It was the shortest night and the longest night of his life. Though she said not another word to him Anakin felt as though so much was being said in her silent gaze, and the way her calloused hands held his hand so tightly against her heart. He watched her for as long as he could, fearing to move away as though by doing so he would ruin the reverie of the moment. At the same time, it was a struggle not to give in or to succumb to his more primal urges.

Dormé was unaware that even in rest they were unable to keep the distance between them, nor was she aware of the kisses and caresses shared innocently while they slept. She did, however, awake to find him clinging to her as though he was afraid she would disappear when he awoke. It was then she ran her fingers through her hair, whispering words of love to him as he continued to rest, knowing this would be one of the many moments she would cherish during their time apart.

As Anakin knew he should depart for the fresher for another cold shower, the Sith Lord couldn't bring himself to depart from Dormé's presence. In the end he allowed his senses to be silently tormented by Dormé's close proximity until exhaustion finally -mercifully- let him sleep. Parting ways with Dormé was equally difficult but Anakin promised he would return as soon as he could. This would prove to be the first promise made that he had ever kept.

Their parting was like something in another world. Dormé felt entirely detached from it as though it didn't matter or that it was just a joke. She didn't feel like it was real, which was probably the only way she kept her emotions in check. Afterwards, the only thing Dormé remembered was kissing his cheek and watching him fly off.

It wasn't until that evening when she was tempted to sleep in their tent that she cried. She made sure that no one was witness to her tears. How she missed him already!

* * *

The journey to the front lines was hardly eventful and in reality Anakin's thoughts were elsewhere the entire time. All he could think about was the parting of ways with Dormé, the fact they were about to become parents, and the little life that was growing with in her. But ultimately it was Dormé's presence he missed most. Even with the temptations, the need for restraint, the guilt and the shame Anakin wanted nothing more than to be with her. He could still hear the sound of her voice, and feel her lips brushing against his own and the gentle touch of her calloused fingers against his cheek. Though Dormé wasn't near him in person her presence haunted his thoughts and heart.

However his duties were a demanding one and with the Separatists having revamped their organization and added new members Vader knew he had to do something to put an end to it all. He had yet to understand that the Emperor was using this as an excuse to keep him from Dormé and their unborn child.

Upon arriving to the location he was to report to the Sith Lord was swiftly brought up to date on the situation and promptly realized that his hopes of a prompt departure were nothing more than wishful thinking. Reluctantly Anakin was brought up to date on the situation and soon was throwing himself into his work as before. However he promptly made it clear to his officers that his position here was but a temporary one. While none openly opposed him it was obvious they found his announcement of soon becoming a father was an almost amusing one. 'It just goes to show,' one remarked when Anakin was out of ear shot, 'that anyone can be a father these days'.

But as much as Anakin wanted to depart, attacks on the outpost made it virtually impossible and soon the Sith Lord was falling prey to his demons once more. Furious at the nerve of the Rebels Vader threw himself into his work as he drove himself further and further into the mad frenzy that was always brought on by his over use of the Dark Side. While it was certain the Rebels paid the price in blood, it was also becoming quite clear to the Imperial guard that they too were suffering far more casualties than necessary because of Vader.

As for Anakin, time moved of its own accord as he lost himself to the Dark Side once more. However despite his need to consume the Darkness of the Force there was something different about him. No matter how lost he was not once did Anakin attempt to pursue or even try to reach Dormé. It was as though even in this lost state the Sith Lord knew that there were lines that could not be crossed.

Nevertheless it wasn't without its price and soon, Vader feared returning to Naboo once more because of his constant use. The nightmares returned, as did his depression leaving him suffering from both insomnia and a lack of appetite. He wanted to go home, longed to go home but feared facing Dormé as he knew facing her meant facing the truth. When he left her weeks ago Anakin knew he was on the verge of breaking, of pouring out his heart to her. Anakin knew without question should he be in her presence again he would not be able to remain silent, nor would he be able to look upon her without breaking down.

However it didn't stop him from sending her notes and messages most which were vague and distant speaking of his mission and the end results. In the end even these became scarce and almost desperate as he hinted at his fears and the desperate desire to return home to her.

_I wish I coud forget abot al of this. I fele traped by my own dooing. I mis yoo Dormé. I mis whoo I am wen I am with you. I mis wat I am wen yoo ar neer. I feel so emptie withot yoo._

With this final message sent Anakin stopped writing to her as his mission took him deep within the jungles leaving him unable to contact her further. It would be almost two weeks before he would return to civilization and when Vader did return the Sith Lord said not a word to his officers and departed immediately for his ship. No one who looked upon him could deny that something deeply disturbing had happened to Vader. His expression was troubled and his blue eyes once so vibrant and alive looked haunted as though he were dying from something that only he knew about.


	20. Balance

Dormé's letters were the only thing that kept Anakin going throughout it all as thought her very words held the lifeblood that Vader so desperately needed. Not a day would go by when his thoughts didn't drift to her, when her silent presence wasn't haunting him even from a distance. Not even the darkness of the Force could blind him to his feelings for her any longer. Dormé was the air he breathed, the blood that flowed through his veins. She was more than his queen, his goddess, his dearest friend. She was his beloved, the greater half of his soul, the only one who could complete him.

_'Only the goddess can save you now.'__ The elder woman's last words weren't filled with hatred, nor anger, but sorrow and determination. Even in death she was defiant as she gave up her last breath trying to protect the children who sought her help.  
_  
The memories of the lost village haunted him even now. He could hear the screams of the villagers he had slaughtered, no life was spared. In his tormented thoughts echoed the requiems of the younglings who had hid in the Shaman's home only to fall to his lightsaber.

On this fateful day, all that Anakin knew was that Dormé, his goddess, was the only one who could save him from himself. As he stumbled about through the palace, his eyes bleary from exhaustion, his body worn and tired from exhaustion and malnutrition, Anakin knew that he had to find her. He had to find Innana, his goddess, his Dormé.

* * *

As Anakin threw himself into his work, so too did Dormé occupy her days with all sorts of political dealings. It was the only thing to keep her from thinking about what she truly wanted: to be with Anakin away from it all. if given the option, she would give all of this up, even the good she was doing for the people of Naboo, just to be with him and their young family.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into a month, but without fail, Dormé always replied to his messages in a timely manner. Not a night would go by that she wasn't thinking of him. Her concern grew with each note and the last was almost too much to bear. But she didn't try to track him down or abandon her duties. Here on Naboo, in the palace, she was closest to immediate medical care should anything happen with her pregnancy. In the end, the innocent life within her womb was her top priority.

This evening, her security awoke her, alerting her to the arrival of Vader's ship. Dormé rose quickly from bed and drew on a shawl before rushing to the docking bay. However, he was quicker and already in the hallway near her. He looked rugged and worn. It seemed he had not exaggerated when he said it was hard to sleep. It was just like the last time she saw him after being parted for so long.

Anakin whimpered as he struggled to shut out the memories only to have them grow stronger with each step taken. At the sight of Dormé, his eyes filled with tears.

She closed the distance between them and drew him into her arms, holding him close without saying a word.

He clung to her tightly as his body shook with fear and torment brought on by the memories of his actions. 'Take me away from here, my goddess; take me far away,' he murmured in pained tones, not clarifying the fact that _here_ was in reality none other than himself.

It was Dormé who saw the anxiety and fear in his eyes. It was Dormé who felt the desperation in his embrace. Dormé felt him shaking in her arms. But it was something within Dormé that she wasn't conscious of which responded to his plea. Her hands ran through his hair and stroked his back as she whispered into his ear, 'Everything's going to be all right,' in a voice stronger than her own. He was here now. He was home. Though Dormé had no idea what he had gone through or what he had seen and done while he was away, she felt it didn't matter. It was in the past. And they would face the future together.

Upon feeling Dormé's hands around him, her comforting whispers in his ears the Sith Lord felt the last of his strength slipping away. His legs crumpled beneath him, leaving him to bow at her feet as his fingers clutched onto the soft material of her gown as though he was too unworthy to touch her. His body shook as it was wracked with silent sobs.

All of his sorrow, his shame, his guilt and regrets poured out of him through his tears as the last of his internal _fortress_ crumbled at Dormé's feet. The time had come to face the truth and never was he more ready. Not a word was spoken from his lips as his heart was too heavy now to permit him to speak, but his soul reached out to her through the Force, longing for her healing touch, for her absolution, her benediction.

_Only the goddess can save you now._ The shaman's words continued to echo in his mind as his heart knew all too well whom she spoke of and the power Dormé unwittingly wielded.

'Only you can save me. Only you know how to free me from this nightmare,' he whispered as his tears began to subside.

His reaction ought to have shocked her or caused her distress, but somehow Dormé knew what to do. She knew what was needed and was compelled to reach out and touch his bowed head. Her lips whispered a prayer in an ancient dialect from Naboo as her fingers ran through his hair before dropping to her sides.

Anakin closed his eyes feeling her fingers in his hair as she whispered words he could not understand. With her touch and the soothing sound of her voice, his tears began to subside until he found the courage to meet her gaze. Shyly, he rose to his feet as once more Dormé slipped her hand into his own before leading him away to their sanctuary.

Everything seemed to unfold before him as though it were a dream. Their sanctuary felt more like a temple to Vader with Dormé as his goddess and it showed as he studied her in silent reverence. As she gently kissed his lips Anakin, though shy, returned it. He didn't stop her from initiating the removal fo their clothing as the gesture felt too symbolic to resist. It was as though they were stripping away more than just garments but the invisible barriers that had separated them for so long.

Her unclothed figure stood before him. She was unsure what he would think of her now growing torso. Dormé was never one to be aware of conscious of her body, but now that she shared it with their baby, she was slightly nervous of his opinion.

But as his beloved stood before him in all of her radiant beauty her body only slightly swollen with the small life growing within her, Anakin felt new tears returning to his eyes. Swallowing hard, he bowed his head, not caring of the remnant tears that splashed silently against the floor. But soon a strange calm swept over him and with a slight hesitancy, his eyes met hers once more. Soon after his hands shyly slipped to her torso as his expression softened.

'I've only ever known peace in your presence,' he quietly began as his hands quietly wrapped around her. 'Please let me find sanctuary in your arms again,' Anakin softly pleaded. 'Please free me from the past, from my nightmares, so I can finally become the man I should have been to you all along, and the father I want to be for our child.'

Though it was still a struggle, Anakin knew that Dormé would not turn him away in spite of the things he knew he had to speak to her about. It was because of her lack of judgment and unconditional forgiveness and love that he finally realized it was time to share with Dormé everything that weighed on his mind and heart during their time apart. It was finally time to bridge the gap between them.

If the look in his eyes wasn't enough, the tone of his voice and the soft, but impassioned words were more than enough to convey his sincerity of love and true desire for her and their baby. All of the barriers between them had finally been stripped away and even though it was clear to her that he desired her, he was not yet ready to act on it. She respected his restraint, even though she too longed to give herself to him again.

She touched his cheek. 'With all of my heart, I vow to you, I will,' she replied. Dormé kissed him then, but was conscious to withhold herself until such a time that he was ready. She led him to their tent where they could recline together.

Her touch was filled with affection and silent forgiveness adding to the surrealism of the moment. Her words completed the unspoken reverie and in silent reply Vader smile shyly in reply before hesitantly returning her kiss as though fearing one wrong move and all would be lost.

Once they were inside the tent Anakin soon was curling up next to her as he collected his thoughts while finding silent assurance in her gentle touch. At first his words were faltering and hesitant as though he were forcing them out from his trapped thoughts. But as he spoke of his struggles, his weaknesses and the darkness that followed Anakin began to relax as though through Dormé's silent assurances he was reminded that he was safe here. No one would judge him; no one would look down upon him for his actions. In this place, this sanctuary there was only peace, and there was only her, his goddess, and his saviour.

Though he tried to remain stoic there were times when the words would not come and there were times when he was unable to hide his tears of shame and time when he was unable to meet her gaze as Dormé shed her own. But Dormé's watchful loving gaze ensured he would not give up and thus Anakin continued until he had spoke of everything that weighed on his heart. As he reached his conclusion the Sith Lord felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his heart and in silence he slipped his arms around her before burying his face within her dark hair.

Dormé internally decided that he wouldn't return to the front lines and would speak to the emperor about changing his duties, preferably something on Naboo. However, this would be a conversation for a later time. Right now, her beloved needed rest. She held him in her arms and softly sang him to sleep.

'Oh my love, thank you for this, for all of this,' Anakin breathed softly before falling asleep to the sound of her voice. A more peaceful rest he had never experienced in his life and Vader was certain he would never experience again.

Dormé remained awake a long while after the sound of Anakin's snoring reverberated off their tent, running her fingers over his back and through his hair.

* * *

As morning came and went, Dormé awoke to the sound of her handmaidens trying to get her attention and wishing she had the Force ability to send them all away. She knew Anakin would need her today and didn't want any interruptions. Eventually, she was able to persuade the eldest handmaiden to convey that she was ill, so that Dormé would be able to stay in with Anakin for the full day. She had the medical doctor check on Anakin while she prepared a five course meal for him, rich in vitamins though it didn't taste like it was. She decided not to mention his career change until after he was feeling like his old self, but she was already planning out what she would say to their benefactor: the emperor.

It was some time later when Anakin awoke from his peaceful slumber. Almost immediately Anakin noted Dormé's absence and was promptly sitting up and taking in his surroundings. Blinking with bleary eyes he studied the room in concern but upon sensing Dormé's Force signature nearby he gave a soft sigh of relief and was soon slipping out of bed with the intent of finding her.

He could still recall the events of the night before and felt another wave of relief upon realizing that the barriers between them had finally come down. However it also made him long to hold her again to be reminded of her closeness, the silent forgiveness and the love she held for him. Vader also wanted to share with her the love he felt for both her and their baby. It was with this in mind that he sauntered off to her location without bothering or caring that he was entirely unclothed.

The doctor, who examined Anakin while he was still passed out, though Dormé thankfully put a sheet over him, informed the queen that he was healthy, but sleep-deprived and malnourished. Both of these were things Dormé took it upon herself to tend to. He gave Anakin an injection to aid in his recovery.

Dormé, for her part, was in her kitchen, having already told the cooks to shove off. She was already preparing the second course for her beloved while her intrigued handmaidens watched her. Had she been Force sensitive, she would have been extremely annoyed by their presence, but Dormé was so absorbed with her cooking, humming as she did so, that she didn't even notice they were around.

It wasn't hard for Anakin to locate Dormé and soon he was sleepily plodding into the kitchen oblivious as Dormé was to the handmaidens that watched on in curiosity. He smiled to the sound of her humming as it reminded him of how she had sung him to sleep. The very sound of her voice soothed his thoughts and immediately set Vader in a good mood. Sighing softly in contentment Anakin leaned against the entrance of the kitchen as he watched Dormé cook while enjoying the feel of her peaceful emotions. However, his moment of peace was soon interrupted as even Anakin couldn't deny the attention his unclothed presence was causing. Feeling the handmaiden's eyes on him, the Sith Lord finally registered their presence and frowned in annoyance. '_Iquicha-we_! What are you idiots doing here? And what the _echuta_ are you staring at?' he growled in annoyance before rolling his eyes.

Dormé was so busy with her cooking that she didn't notice Anakin's entrance. When she heard his voice, she looked up and smiled at him. She couldn't have cared less if the handmaidens were there or not, but the fact they were staring at her beloved and making him uncomfortable, she ordered them to leave.

'What the echuta is your problem? Haven't seen a man before?' Anakin snapped. 'Now get out before I throw all of you out!'

Some of the maidens were disappointed, but didn't say a word of objection as they left. The rest were grateful for the order.

Dormé just continued on with her cooking and suggested, 'Why don't you have a seat. I'll have the first course out to you in a minute.'

It was only then that Vader registered his lack of garbs to be inappropriate and shyly departed only to swiftly return wearing his favourite starship boxers and nothing else. Taking a seat, he once more studied his beloved with contented silence taking it all in with humble awe. It was still a little overwhelming to think of all that had passed only a short time ago.

His first course was already on the table waiting for him while Dormé finished up the third and put it in to bake. Looking up from her work before starting on the fourth course, she approached the table with a glass of his favourite blue milk, setting it in front of him. Dormé was about to tease him for his entrance and the handmaidens' expressions, but found her thoughts turning carnal instead.

Anakin's eyes widened to the sight of the food. He couldn't recall the last time he had enjoyed such a wondrous meal and was soon eagerly taking a seat at the table and promptly eating. At the sight of his favourite blue milk the Sith Lord grinned and soon drained half the glass in a single swallow.

Despite this, Dormé knew that Anakin's body still needed healing. He was far skinnier than she would like, knowing his time on the frontlines brought him little rest and even less to eat. 'I hope you like this. If not, it's not a big deal as there are more dishes coming.'

Anakin looked up from his now two-thirds empty plate as he grinned and shook his head. 'Are you kidding? This is so good!' Anakin said in eager but grateful tones before growing more serious as he paused from wolfing down his food.

'I'm so glad,' she replied sincerely, reaching to touch his cheek and brush her fingers through his hair.

'I want to thank you again, for- for everything.'

Dormé leant forward to kiss his cheek before serving another course and returning to the kitchen to finish up the rest of her cooking. She was incredibly happy and didn't bother trying to hide it. Her humming inevitably turned into soft singing in her native tongue before she joined him at the table to have her own meal.

Anakin grew shy to her touch but did not back away as he gently reached out to touch her cheek while expressing his thanks. Her kiss brought another smile to his features leaving Anakin feeling both humbled and overjoyed. It was as though everything was finally as it should be and he couldn't have been more happier for it.

Dormé was also in good spirits, leaving Anakin only too happy to bask in her contented emotions while listening to the soft lilt of her voice. The Sith Lord loved the sound of her voice and knew he'd never tire of listening to it. It was only when she joined him that he continued to eat as the food was forgotten the moment Dormé began to sing. 'What were you singing about?' Anakin asked in curiosity as he studied her with a relaxed smile.

'Oh!' she gasped, not even realising she had been doing that. Taking a sip of vitawater, Dormé admitted, 'It was a praise for an ancient goddess of the spring. It wasn't horrible was it?' she asked, now a bit shy for it.

Anakin shook his head at her shy question as he gave her a sincere smile. 'Actually, I thought it was very beautiful. I love the sound of your voice,' he admitted in shy tones. 'When you sang to me last night, what were you singing then?' he asked as his eyes met hers. Even now he could still hear the soft sound of her voice in the back of his thoughts singing the tune she sung from the night before. 'It was so peaceful,' he murmured more to himself than to her before blushing bright red. 'No one's ever sang me to sleep before,' he admitted as he grew sheepish.

Dormé blushed, though she was glad to hear that he liked her voice, even if it wasn't the best in the universe. 'Last night I sang a lullaby I heard as a child from the home next to ours. The walls were thin, so I could hear the ama singing to her baby. I've probably got the words all wrong,' she admitted.

Anakin fell silent to Dormé's explanation as his expression softened. Though he didn't know the full extent of Dormé's past Vader knew enough to know it was far from picture perfect. Even so it still made his heart ache for her whenever she spoke vaguely of it. 'It doesn't matter,' he said softly as he gave Dormé a loving smile, 'it was perfect to me.'

She wasn't nearly as hungry as Anakin was, but was very glad he was eating and this showed in her smile. When she was finished, she served him the rest and had a droid clean up for them. 'I've told everyone that I'm not feeling well so they won't expect me for duties today...which means the day is ours,' she informed him cheerfully.

But as the breakfast was eaten and the droid took over for clean up Anakin caught Dormé's words and grinned. 'Wonderful!' he beamed before growing shy and then guilty as his thoughts and ideas for passing the day away turned carnal. As much as he wanted to make love to Dormé the Sith Lord was awkward and uncertain about it all. He could barely remember their times together but knew it was anything but sacred and this left him feeling concerned as well with how Dormé would react should he suggest such a thing. He also wondered if he would even be able to go through with it, or if he would fall apart at the feet of his goddess once more.

After having the droid tend to cleaning, she took his hand, wondering, 'Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens or something? Or would you prefer to stay indoors?' Dormé's question was not incredibly vague, but she didn't know how to go about asking him what she really wanted to ask.

As though sensing his thoughts Dormé spoke of possible plans for their day and as she vaguely hinted at his desires Anakin felt his cheeks burn as he bit his lip. 'I-' he faltered then as he furrowed his brow feeling both awkward and yet hopeful. 'I think I'd rather stay indoors,' he concluded softly not able to openly speak of his hopes lest he ruin the moment or make her feel awkward.

Upon hinting at her own desires, she was pleased to find that he was of the same mind. 'Me too,' she said, though it was also true that she didn't really care what they did so long as they were able to spend time together.

Anakin gave Dormé a shy smile at her reply and was grateful to know they were both in silent agreement. Following her back to their sanctuary Anakin once more felt as though he were living a dream where the harsh reality of the outside world no longer existed. Where the past was nothing but a forgotten memory, and the universe consisted only of his beloved goddess and himself.

Once more Dormé was the one who initiated matters as she slipped her arms around him and kisses his lips. Anakin was shy but loving in his gestures and though he was initially hesistant with his kisses it wasn't long before he was readily returning them. However despite his desire to lose himself in Dormé's embrace the Sith Lord was mindful of the past and thus was careful to contain himself. He wanted her to enjoy herself to the fullest, to know she was being worshipped that this was about about satisfying her needs, not falling prey to his own.

It didn't take hardly any effort at all for Dormé to rid Anakin of the starship boxers she had come to know and love dearly. However, she was in one of her state gowns and was thankful for Anakin's help getting it undone. His touch was incredibly soft and as tender as his kisses. She did notice that he was returning her kisses this time, which lifted her hopes that he might be ready to make love.

Anakin felt incredibly shy as they shared kisses and even more conscious of himself as Dormé undressed him. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his form, rather the fact he knew what was to come that left him feeling nervous and a little hesitant. In silence he undid the clasps of Dormé's gown and lovingly slipped it off of her petite form. Everything about this moment was sacred and as Anakin held her near he silently studied her form taking it all in. His goddess's beauty was ethereal and through the Force he could see another side to her beauty, the life that grew within her and the love held for him that exuded from her Force signature.

Even exchanging kisses like this was making it incredibly hard for Dormé to resist taking things further. It was, however, the most excruciatingly difficult reservation she had ever experienced in her life. At the same time, she wouldn't have it any other way. Despite this, as she was once more naked before him, knowing that he might be ready to take her uncontested gift meant only for him, she couldn't help recalling the last time...and all the times before... This deliberately caused her to pause.

However, Anakin could also see her wounds; the physical scars that covered her skin, the mars and marks brought on by his callous desire to consume her. Anakin also could see the _scars_ left on her Force signature from the experience. Tears came to his eyes and began to silently spill down his cheeks as his fingers quietly outlined one of the scars on her body. Though apologizes had already been spoken it wasn't enough for Anakin. So in silence he began to kiss her wounds one by one as his tears continued to silently spill over both his skin and hers.

'Anakin,' she murmured as he kissed away the scars on her flesh. Dormé's fingers danced over his own skin and through his hair. She didn't notice that his administrations were actually healing her wounds, both the physical reminders and those within her Force signature.

Vader didn't respond upon hearing her speak his name, neither would he ever forget it ever. For it was spoken as though it were a blessing just as her fingers now dancing along his skin and through his hair were a gesture of benediction. Though his kisses and tears were healing her wounds, it was her touch and presence that was healing his own.

As their eyes met, Dormé soon kissed away his tears and in that moment Anakin for the first time in his life truly felt whole. In silence she led him to their tent, her temple, his sanctuary, and it was there Anakin worshipped her body and her soul with all the humble gratitude and love a mortal could give.

Never had Dormé experienced such bliss, for it was not only their souls reconnecting, but they were healing as well. More tears were exchanged on both their parts, but the love the bore each other only multiplied tenfold. And after the healing was completed, she was crying out his name in pleasure, praising him as he was being blessed by her.

Everything about their time together was filled with a sense of bittersweetness. Anakin gave himself to her in ways he never knew he was capable of. In turn, Dormé did the same. Though more tears were shed as they bore on another's souls and healed each others hearts Vader felt so grateful for it. This moment was theirs and theirs alone. While he could not understand its true implications Anakin knew that in this moment everything between them had changed.

With their souls and hearts now finally healed and made whole, Anakin lost himself entirely to Dormé crying out his love for her to the heavens. As his goddess spoke his name praising and blessing him through her passion Vader felt once more as though he had been touched by the goddess and by the light of the Force. It was a moment he would never forget and would cherish until the end of his days.

Time drifted away from them as the Force was once again in balance.

* * *

A few days after Anakin's arrival on Naboo, the emperor was in contact with the security team in charge of Queen Inanna. He soon found that she was in the company of his apprentice which hardly impressed him, especially knowing his inability to control his powers. He knew the effects it would have on the baby Dormé carried and did not want to risk losing his back-up apprentice. It wasn't until the emperor contacted her that Dormé recalled her decision to speak to the emperor about Anakin's duties. She took the message in private, but instead of responding straightaway, she went to speak to Anakin about it.

The next few days flew by for Anakin who spent as much time with Dormé as he could or with their surrogate children. The Empire and the emperor were the furthest things on his mind. But upon seeing Dormé approaching after having received a message in private his thoughts immediately returned to the present. He knew something was weighing on her mind but respected her privacy knowing if she wished to speak to him about it she would.

Dormé was incredibly pleased to know that Anakin felt the same way that she did about their adopted children. She was glad that her time away from him was not unpleasant from him since he was able to spend time with the younglings.

After receiving the emperor's message, Dormé took a moment to think before shutting off the machine and going to speak with Anakin. 'He was concerned about you, but I haven't responded yet,' she said, slipping her arms around him. 'I thought I might suggest new duties for you instead of returning to the frontlines,' she mentioned. 'Something involving you staying with me on Naboo.' She spoke all this between kisses.

As she spoke of her wish to speak to Palpatine about his duties, Anakin found it increasingly difficult to remain focused because her kisses were incredibly distracting. Soon he was listening at all as he eagerly kissed her throat while purring his contentment. Whatever it was the emperor wanted, Anakin was certain it could wait. He had, after all, far more _important_ matters to tend to.

'Anakin...' Dormé said, trying to get his attention once she realised he was preoccupied. 'You haven't heard a word I've said...' She giggled when he reached a particularly ticklish area, trying to push him away.

Anakin drew back as Dormé giggle and tried to push him away. Grinning impishly at Dormé, Anakin shook his head before moving to kiss her once more.

Facing him, Dormé said, 'You would like to stay here, wouldn't you? I have to get back to the emperor soon. But I wanted your opinion on the matter first...'

'You want to speak to the Emperor about keeping me here?' he asked in surprise and concern. The memory of his attempts to quit was still fresh in his memory and this added to his concerns for Dormé's safety. 'Perhaps I should be the one to bring it up,' he remarked quietly.

'Well only if you want to,' Dormé said, now growing slightly sad at the possibility that Anakin wouldn't think it was such a good idea. 'If I had my way, I'd keep you with me forever.'

Anakin was quick to assure Dormé that he had no intention of wanting to leave and at her remarks the Sith Lord couldn't resist a grin as he drew Dormé in for another tight embrace. 'Good, because you're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not!' he semi-teased.

She giggled at his response and would have teased further if not for her desire to make sure this were possible. 'Or we could ask about it together! And we could tell him the good news too! I'm sure he would be happy for us!'

Anakin furrowed his brow at her excitement feeling uncertain if that was such a good idea. He was fearful of how this would reflect on Dormé and didn't want to do anything that would endanger her position as Queen. There was also the matter of their child and this too made him hesitate about speaking to the emperor together. 'I have no doubt that he'd be happy for us, I'm just concerned about how well he will take the news of my wish to remain here,' Anakin said carefully.

'I know he'd much rather I was on the frontlines,' he continued in hesitant tones not wishing to trouble Dormé with his memories but not about to lie to her either. 'I just don't want to do anything that would place your position as queen at risk. More importantly I don't want to place either of your lives in danger as well.'

Dormé furrowed her brow. 'Why would you think speaking to the emperor would jeopardise our lives?' she asked, placing a hand over her torso. The last thing she wanted to do was to put their baby's life at risk in any way. She knew he was keeping something from her, but trusted there was a good reason for it.

Anakin furrowed his brow to her question as he glanced away biting his lip as he struggled to find the words to express his concerns without frightening her. 'He—he doesn't like it when things don't go according to his plans,' Anakin said in careful tones recalling the emperor's reaction to his wish to leave his duties.

Dormé sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling chilled with dread. 'I wish he hadn't contacted me at all.'

Feeling Dormé's fears, Anakin couldn't help but feel a little guilty for bringing it up. At the same time, he wasn't sure how else to approach the matter; he had no intention of keeping anything from her ever again. 'I just don't him to take his anger out on you or our baby because of my actions,' Anakin admitted quietly. The more he thought about it, the more his concerns grew for their situation and the threat that might be posed to their child and its ama.

'I don't want anything to happen to you either.' Her position and duties were not nearly as important as her family.

Vader shook his head as he gave a soft sigh. 'How were you to know?' he remarked softly as he moved to slip his arms around her to hold her near just as Dormé wrapped her arms around herself. 'It's going to be all right. I'll find a way around this,' Anakin said in gentle tones unaware of the extremes he would have to go to protect his family.

Dormé leant into him, wrapping her arms around him in turn, finding security and the strength she needed there.

Vader fell silent for a moment then and furrowing his brow he came to a silent conclusion that even he couldn't readily explain. Though he was unaware of the fact that Palpatine knew of Dormé's pregnancy Vader decided it was best the matter was not discussed with the emperor. 'Dormé, I think it would be best if we didn't tell him about our baby,' he said softly. Though another thought occurred to him the weight it held was powerful as well as frightening. It left Anakin with the feeling that he should go through his options first before suggesting they seriously consider an _informal_ resignation.

However, when he mentioned he didn't trust the emperor to even tell them of their baby, this increased her fears. 'I've--there are many people that already know,' she said. 'After I told you, I couldn't keep it to myself. I was too excited.' Now she felt she had made a mistake and that she shouldn't have told anyone. She bit her lip sheepishly.

Gently, he rubbed her back, feeling terrible now for having filled her thoughts with unnecessary fears. But at her admittance Vader was immediately reminded of all the officers and soldiers he had admitted the news too and felt his cheeks warm to the thought.

'I can't say I was any better, if anything he probably already knows because of me,' he admitted quietly as he gave Dormé an apologetic look. 'I don't think there is an officer in the army who doesn't know that I'm to be a father,' Anakin concluded with a soft sigh. 'I was so excited I was practically shouting it out to the galaxy to hear,' he admitted as his cheeks burned bright. 'I couldn't help myself.'

Dormé giggled at this and couldn't help poking him in the side. 'See if we're going to be keeping any secrets from other people, we need to think about that ahead of time instead of after broadcasting it at the top of our lungs.' She kissed his cheek before growing serious once more.

Anakin gave a lopsided grin to Dormé's teasing gestures as his cheeks grew bright red. 'Point taken, I'll remember that next time,' he replied with a chuckle and a wink.

But as the subject turned serious Anakin was all business once more and silently nodded in understanding. 'Just be careful Dormé,' he said in sincere tones. 'Let me speak to him about the relocation,' he said softly. 'If he loses his temper I can handle it, as skilled as I know you are I don't think you'd manage quite so well, and of course there is the matter of our little one,' Anakin concluded quietly.

'As much as I want to put off replying, I really should get back to the emperor. Even if he doesn't want you for another job, I'm sure you can find something suitable here. If not Naboo, then elsewhere, and I'll go with you. So long as we're together, I don't care where we live,' she insisted.

Her words touched him deeply and would in time give him the courage needed to finally do what he knew deep down had to be done.

'I understand,' she replied, nodding. 'I'll just let him know you'll be getting in touch with him then. I won't say anything else.' Dormé then gave him a kiss before slipping off to return the emperor's message.

Anakin studied her intently and nodded at her words before gently touching her cheek in reply. Leaning in to return her kiss Anakin tried to clear his thoughts and not dwell on his fears about Dormé and their baby's safety as he watched her depart.

Palpatine knew straightaway something had changed, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He felt as though something was slipping away, something he needed and was very put off by this. The message from Inanna was simple and direct. There was nothing vacant or flowery about it as usually present in her speech, trying to impress him.

* * *

A/N: Coming up-- Palpatine doesn't take the news of Vader's wish to resign from his apprenticeship very well...


	21. A New Life

It wasn't long before Anakin found himself reluctantly back on Coruscant entering the grand chambers of the Sith Master known as Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine to the public eye. Though he knew it had to be done, Vader dreaded it, nonetheless. He knew that Palpatine would not take too kindly to his desire to remain off the frontlines. But at the same time, Anakin knew it was necessary. The very safety and prosperity of his family depended on it.

When Vader's ship arrived, Palpatine had his personal guards escort the young Sith to his private chambers, where he waited for the boy with feigned indifference.

Vader knew something was very wrong. He never had the personal guards escorting him to the emperor's private chambers before. Usually he had free reign to come and go as he pleased, for Palpatine knew should he require Anakin's presence, he need only order him and Vader would arrive without question. As he stepped into the dimly lit chambers, Anakin was careful to keep his expression stoic and his thoughts well guarded. Though he had nothing to hide, Vader was certain his doubts alone would be enough to anger the Sith Lord and thus he was careful about this as well.

'You wished to speak to me Master?' he quietly stated as he watched the elder Sith Lord closely.

'I sense you are having second thoughts about your apprenticeship, Lord Vader,' the emperor said coolly as he turned to face the boy. He sensed how careful the boy was acting. Even the way he moved had a slight edge that wasn't there before.

Anakin furrowed his brow to the emperor's reply but was mindful to not to reveal his true thoughts. 'I'm battle weary Master,' he admitted politely, not entirely dodging the matter at hand but not confronting it either.

_Battle__ weary_. Palpatine inwardly scoffed at this pathetic excuse.

'I think I've proven myself enough on the frontlines to continue my training away from it,' Vader continued politely. He knew his Master would not be impressed but hoped by taking this indirect approach he might be able to reason with him. While resignation was out of the question, perhaps performing duties that didn't force him to be consumed by the dark side so often might be more acceptable. While serving the empire was his career, protecting his family was his life and Anakin knew enough now of the dark side to know that it was a direct threat to them.

'Away from the frontlines?' Palpatine said as though he was actually considering the suggestion. 'Is there a particular location you have in mind for your training?' he asked as though he truly had no idea.

Anakin nodded in reply reading the emperor's emotions wrong and gaining a little hope from it. At the question Vader felt his cheeks warm slightly. 'Somewhere preferably closer to home. I would like to suggest Naboo, or one its neighbouring planets,' he offered deciding to take a chance seeing that the emperor was taking his request so well.

'And home is Naboo, is it? You really think your Nabooan Queen is any different from her mistress? Do you honestly believe she'll want you around when she knows how unstable you are?'

Anakin was about to speak when the emperor continued leaving him speechless by his words. Frowning he glared at the elder Sith Lord as he clenched his jaw. 'Dormé is nothing like Padmé. She knows of my nightmares and that I'm tending to them,' he remarked quietly.

Palpatine's tone was cool and collected as he continued. 'How do you expect to train in the dark side near your child? Certainly you know the dangers of that. We wouldn't want to risk losing your baby because of one mistake in training.'

But the emperor was not finished and as he continued so calmly Anakin felt his heart drop. This was something he was unaware of and at its discovery he could only stare in disbelief to Sidious. 'I have no intention of training in the presence of my family,' he stated quickly trying to mask his growing concern over this frightening fact. Though it didn't stop himself from silently cursing himself for having to tell everyone he met about their baby, thus ensuring the emperor would know. 'I'd never do anything to place our child's life at risk,' Anakin snapped feeling his patience wear thin. He might not be a good man but it didnt' mean he wasn't without any sense of conscience.

Palpatine scoffed at the boy's soft, but insistent response. 'Tell me, what sort of life do you think you'll provide for your Naboo Queen? What sort of life will you give your child? You who destroys everything around him? You cannot master this power on your own because you're weak, Vader. You need guidance, the kind only I can provide you here on Coruscant.' The last thing Palpatine wanted was for Vader to have a higher loyalty to someone else rather than him. He needed to sort out the boy's priorities and if that failed, then to make sure his son—for Palpatine was convinced the child would be a boy—would take his place.

Anakin frowned as he struggled to hide his anger from the emperor who tore into him with unnatural calm. 'What do you know of raising a family? Or providing for someone outside yourself?' Anakin snapped in reply before faltering as Palpatine continued. Vader hated to admit it but the elder Sith Lord was right about one thing, he did destroy everything around him. But at the same time he was also wrong; their unborn baby was proof of that. Dormé's forgiveness and faith in him was also proof.

'I haven't destroyed everything,' he murmured feeling his troubled thoughts faltering as he began to fear the effect his powers might have on their baby. But he was reminded of Dormé's faith in him, the fact she stood by him through everything no matter how good and bad. It was in that moment Vader realized just how much Dormé was his backbone.

'I may be weak, but it doesn't mean I'm broken, not anymore. I will learn to master my powers with or without your help,' Anakin said in quiet but stern tones.

'Even when you are not channelling the dark side, it is still within you. It is your destiny,' the emperor countered.

'Just because it's within me doesn't mean I have to be a slave to it!' Anakin snapped in reply

As the boy continued speaking, he felt his hold on him slipping, which caused him great concern. 'You spell your own doom and the doom of all that you love if you do not remain my apprentice, Lord Vader,' he hissed.

_That is for the Force to decide,_ Anakin thought to himself. Anakin glanced away at the emperor's threats, trying to ignore the weight behind the words and what it could mean for his family. He wanted to leave. He was tired of his duties, but at the same time, he was hesitant to do so because of Dormé's position. But he knew that ultimately what mattered to them both was the safety of their child and it was with this in mind that he quietly turned and walked out of the room.

Palpatine's first reaction would have been to assault the boy with dark Force lightning, but this technique only worked temporarily the last time he implemented it. Therefore, knowing it was of little use, he let the boy go, knowing their destinies were still intertwined. He would have to get his hands on the girl, for that would be the only way to ensure his line was secure, that he would have another to train in the ways of the dark side. Perhaps the prophecy was read too soon. Perhaps it would be Vader's son.

As Anakin departed, he felt as though a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. Though he knew it was far from over, that truthfully things had only begun, it was such a relief to finally step away from his duties as Sith Lord. However his relief was short lived as immediately he grew concerned for the safety of his family and this caused him to move even faster as he departed for his ship and ultimately for Naboo.

As soon as the boy left, he was ordering troops to arrest the Nabooan queen. He had made her a queen. He could just as easily take it all away from her.

* * *

Dormé was in the middle of a meeting with leaders of the factory workers coalition when her own clone troopers turned against her. 'What is the meaning of this?' she demanded as two of them grabbed her by the arms. She looked to her handmaidens.

'You are under arrest on the authority of the emperor.'

'On what grounds?!'

'You can't do this!' one of the handmaidens argued, drawing her blade.

Anakin was landed _The Tempest_ on the landing pads that were stationed throughout the outer regions of the palace. Through the Force, he could sense Dormé's emotions shift. He knew something was wrong and immediately drew his unlit lightsaber and raced off to the direction of her Force aura.

Dormé didn't have the chance to reach for her sword as the handmaidens jumped to her aid, trying to free her from the clone troopers.

Vader burst into the grand meeting hall and caught sight of Dormé's handmaidens trying to protect their queen while the clone troopers attempted to arrest her. Furious Anakin didn't think twice as he proceeded to activate his lightsaber and removed the clone troopers heads one by one with unnatural speed.

Most of the handmaidens witnessed this before and feared for the life of their mistress.

So caught up in the need to protect Dormé, Anakin didn't register that he was using the dark side until he found his thoughts starting to spiral out of control. Swiftly he caught himself just in time to keep from turning on her handmaidens and with a shaky breath he moved to Dormé's side.

'Are you all right?' he asked in concern, struggling to hide the struggle he had recently just experienced.

'What? Yes, fine,' Dormé said a little too quickly to be believable. The use of the dark side had an immediate affect on their baby, leaving Dormé to feel ill. She reached for the closest thing to steady her as she felt woozy, grabbing onto Anakin's right arm. 'I guess I don't have to ask how the meeting went,' she replied, trying to recover as quickly as possible.

Anakin was swift to place his arm around Dormé in support as he frowned in reply. 'We have to go and now. It will only be a matter of time before he sends more,' Vader breathed in concerned tones as he studied in her intently not registering the true weight of her reaction to him. 'Are you all right?' he asked in concern as Anakin tried to guide her to where his ship was now located.

'Milady—' Some of her handmaidens tried to prevent her from going away with Lord Vader and moved to stop her without success. She wasn't listening to them.

Anakin studied her for a moment his concern and doubts evident in his features. He had yet to fully comprehend the damage he was doing from his use of the dark side but it would return to haunt him later.

'Go? What's happened, Anakin?' she asked as he quickly guided her to his ship which was docked nearby.

Helping her into his ship Anakin caught her question and gave a soft sigh as he activated the ship. 'I tried to request time off the frontlines, things got heat and in the end I was forced to resign,' he remarked softly as he gave Dormé an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry for bringing all of this on you.'

Dormé nodded in understanding as he explained what happened. When he apologised, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Whatever is to come, we face it together,' she said confidently before looking out the window as they left Naboo. She was convinced that wherever they went, they would make it.

Anakin gave a shy but loving smile to her words as he touched her cheek feeling humbled by the truth and the weight of her words. He knew with Dormé by his side anything was possible and hoped that one day he'd be able to repay her for the courage and strength she gave him. Anakin set a course for the Outer Rim in the hopes of buying them a little time to figure out where to go next.

However, after some time, her thoughts drifted to the children on Naboo who she had adopted unofficially. What would become of them? She was a horrible ama. She had abandoned them and they would hate her.

When he felt Dormé's emotions shift that he grew concerned once more and as he silently played with her dark hair he kissed her brow. 'Some thing's troubling you,' he asked gently knowing it was something more than just their impromptu escape.

'I was just thinking about the younglings,' Dormé began softly. 'I promised them a good home and now I feel like I've abandoned them. I know we have to leave and it's probably best they don't get caught up in this, but—' She cut herself short as her eyes filled with tears.

'I have a comm channel on the ship just contact them and ask them to escort the little ones to safety, to families who can care for them properly,' he suggested. However he knew that if they didn't act and soon Palpatine would dispose of them as they served no purpose in the emperor's mind.

She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing heavily. 'They're going to hate me.'

Anakin furrowed his brow as he tightened his embrace around her. 'But you haven't. Even now you still have power over the handmaiden's don't you?' he asked gently recalling Padmé's words to him from what seemed like a life time ago.

Even with Anakin's consolation about having the handmaidens tend to the children, she still felt they would be angry with her for abandoning them. Feeling his fingers in her hair, she closed her eyes for a moment.

Anakin gently returned to playing with her hair. 'They'd never hate you. You saved them, Dormé, just as you saved me. We all owe you our lives and our freedoms,' he concluded in sincere tones. Holding her near, Vader did his best to comfort her through his touch while kissing her brow. 'It's going to be OK. We'll just contact the handmaidens and they'll find new homes for the younglings. Once things settled down for us, we'll find a way to reach them again. Before you know it they'll be all over at our new place playing games and running around with our own little one,' he gently assured her in loving tones.

His words made her feel incredibly unworthy, but honoured just the same. She remained silent, though thinking of what would become of them. 'I love you,' she whispered.

He gave her a squeeze before slipping his other arm around her to hold her closer. 'I love you so much, Dormé,' he said in soft and sincere tones. 'I know that no matter what happens, that is one thing that will never change.'

Anakin slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as Dormé made contact with her handmaidens. He knew this was not easy for her and did his best to comfort her in what way he could. Once everything was set in motion Anakin soon had his arms around her, holding her close as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Dormé liked thinking of the future now that she knew she would be sharing it with Anakin. She thought of what it would be like for the two of them to welcome the younglings to their new home, a home they would make together with their son or daughter.

'This will all be over before you know it,' he murmured in confident tones as his eyes flickered over the controls. He wondered himself where would be the best place for them to go.

Dormé wondered, 'Where are we headed?' She began contemplating different options for places to go in hiding...places that the emperor, she hoped, would not think to look.

At Dormé's question he glanced to her and gave a sheepish smile. 'I'm not sure. I thought it would be best if we moved to the outer rim. People tend to _disappear_ from the empire's intelligence systems whenever they head out this way or so I'm told so I thought we could give it a try,' he said softly before studying her intently. 'I don't suppose you have any place in particular in mind?'

'I'd suggest Aquilaris, but I know how fond you are of large bodies of water,' she teased with a wink.

Anakin winced to her teasing before making a face as he poked out his tongue at her. 'Oh very funny! Although I rather like the idea of being saved by you...' he teased back with an impish grin. 'And then pretending like I'm still out cold so I can get some extra kisses in,' he continued with a chuckle before stealing a kiss from her.

Dormé went through some information on the ship's computer, trying to figure out which planet would make the most sense. It was then she suggested with a shrug, 'What about Bellassa?'

But as the discussion turned more serious, Anakin made possible suggestions for places they could go but found he rather liked the suggestion of Bellassa. Glancing over to the images of the planet he gave a lopsided smile as he registered its ecosystem from the colours shown of the planets surface. But before he had a chance to remark about this, shots were fired at them and immediately he was taking control of the ship once more.

'_Echuta_ me!' he cursed loudly as he acted quickly manoeuvring the ship out of harms away as best he could while firing off a few shots himself.

At the firing, Dormé jumped and yelping as he cursed and took control of the ship. Even though she knew he was a talented pilot, she was scared beyond measure, looking around, out of the windows, trying to see, but then they were spinning around and she grabbed onto him tightly as though he was the only thing in the ship keeping her stable.

'It would seem we've been discovered,' he remarked in dry tones. Anakin was too lost in the task of getting them out of firing range to really register Dormé's fear. However it didn't mean that he was entirely unmindful of her delicate situation and did his best to refrain from doing any manoeuvres that were complicated.

'I'm sorry Dormé but this is going to be a bit of a rough ride,' he added in apologetic tones as the ship took a sharp turn and was soon flipping upside down to avoid another series of shots. It was difficult to handle the ship with her wrapped around him tightly but he managed. In the end his skills proved advantageous and with a couple careful shots fired Anakin was finally able to take down the ships that were attacking them. He didn't know how long they would have till more would track them and with this in mind he decided to take the more elaborate route.

Even after the spinning and laser fire ceased, Dormé remained wide-eyed and wary of the slightest change in movement. She continued holding him securely around the waist, fearing to let go, even after he spoke.

'Sorry about that,' he apologized once they were out of harm's way. Once he was certain everything was in the clear Anakin silently wrapped his arms around her and held Dormé close. AT her whispered words he nodded as he gently touched her cheek before running his hands through her hair. At any other time he might have teased her for her fears, but this was far too serious and he felt bad that she had to experience this sort of combat first hand and without any warning no less.

'Are they gone?' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as though they would be able to hear her.

'They're gone now. We're safe now,' he gently assured her. 'I'm taking a different route now, one that I'm certain they will not find so easily,' he continued quietly hoping this would ease some of her fears.

Anakin's touch comforted her, allowing her to loosen her grip, only then realising just how tight it had been. She murmured an apology.

Anakin kissed her brow as he shook his head to her murmured apology. Dormé had every right to be frightened and he couldn't blame her for her tight grip -though he was grateful to be able to properly breathe again. For a petite woman her grip was vice like and left Anakin wondering for a bit if she had crushed his lungs.

'You have it on autopilot then?' she asked, since he no longer had his hands on the controls. She was lucky to know where the main computer was let alone all of the other buttons and flashing lights having to do with his ship. 'This is a longer route, isn't it? How many hours do we have?' She was beginning to think that she might have to stop over on another planet before their destination out of necessity.

He nodded. 'Of course,' he assured her, resisting the temptation to pretend like he had forgotten about the controls know she was already terrified enough as it was.

'Oh OK,' she replied timidly when he said it was for sure on autopilot.

'It's definitely longer, but a lot safer,' he admitted before going over the maps that marked their journey causing him to frown as he gave a soft sigh. 'It's going to be a while. We might even have to stop somewhere for a bit,' he admitted in disappointment and concern.

Taking in as much information about the planet and its surrounding territory, she furrowed her brow. 'Ever heard anything about Bespin?' she asked curiously.

Anakin gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her brow as he held her near. At her suggestion Vader furrowed his brow and shook his head. 'I've heard of it vaguely it's a mining colony if I recall,' he remarked in thoughtful tones.

'From this route, it's closer. If we have to stop, I mean.'

'I think that would be a good idea,' Anakin agreed when Dormé suggested they stop there. Though it wasn't too close it wasn't nearly as far as their destination. Much to Anakin relief the journey was a quiet one for the rest of the way and as Dormé drifted off to sleep Anakin silently played with her hair. It was only when he heard the auto pilot announce that they were entering Bespin's orbit that Vader softly spoke Dormé's name as he tried to awake her as gently as he could.

Dormé's nap was dreamless and before she knew it, Anakin was gently rousing her. 'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep,' she said sheepishly, feeling guilty for not keeping him company during their journey.

He smiled as she slowly awoke and at her sheepish reply he shook his head and kissed her brow. 'No need to apologize; you've been through a lot,' he admitted kindly before shaking his head as he knew what she meant.

'Have we arrived?' she asked, wondering if they had indeed arrived at the planet that would be their new home, at least temporarily.

'We're nearing Bespin. I thought it would be best to look over the ship to make sure it didn't suffer anything major from the attack, and I imagine you'd probably like to stretch your legs out for a bit,' he said with a grin.

'That's a good idea,' she agreed. 'Perhaps get something to eat too,' she thought, though she was more concerned about the baby than her own needs. '_Araru_,' she cursed. 'We ought to have brought credits with us, or at least things to trade!'

Anakin knew how to barter from his years serving the Order and shook his head at her concerns. 'I'll just barter some of the ships upgrades. It shouldn't be too hard,' he said before adding with a smirk.

'After all I've kept _The Tempest_ filled with only the latest upgrades,' he proudly stated as they entered the atmosphere. Security was swift to stop them and Anakin spoke honestly admitting they were only passing through and needed a brief stop for supplies. Satisfied more this and the fact Anakin referred to himself by first name and not his title as Vader they were permitted entrance. He was careful not to speak Dormé's name as he was concerned word might get back to the emperor of their location.

'But they're your upgrades!' Dormé gasped as though she feared the ship would no longer fly without them. 'I'd feel guilty using the credits you would get from them,' she remarked sadly.

Anakin gave a reassuring smile to Dormé's concerns. 'They aren't really important to the ships functions. Most are just gadgets one puts on their ship to show off,' he admitted as he grew sheepish. 'They're worth a lot but aren't really that useful to be honest,' his cheeks warmed then as he could only imagine how foolish Dormé thought of him now.

Once they landed Anakin was quick to help Dormé out of the cockpit. 'I shouldn't be long,' he assured her referring to the fact he had to remove some of the upgrades from the ship.

She took his hand as he helped her from the cockpit and began taking a look around his ship. She didn't know much about ships to say the least except that they get you from Point A to Point B, but she did admire the time and effort that Anakin had put into it as though it was a pet of his. 'What's this?' she asked pointing to something stuck to the outside of the rear of the ship. 'What does it do?'

'_Iquicha-me_,' he breathed in horror before moving to grab it swiftly. 'Force damn it, we've been tagged!' he growled before using the Force to crush the device. 'It's a homing beacon. It would seem the Emperor has been monitoring our movement. I'm not sure for how long but it would explain the trouble we had on the way here,' he said in concern.

Dorme jumped at his horrifying exclamation and also uttered curses. She placed a hand to her head. 'That means he knows we're here! So much for having a brief rest!' she exclaimed sarcastically. More curses escaped her lips before suggesting they just leave, but there wasn't even time for that. Laser fire shot forth, nearly getting Dormé in the neck. She lamented the fact she hadn't even her sword with her. This was just getting better by the minute!

Anakin nodded at her words and frowned in reply at her sarcastic explanation. 'My thoughts exactly,' he remarked in dry tones before moving swiftly shoving Dormé out of harms way. Fortunately his swift timing ensured the shot missed her neck instead of getting her in brow where it was intended. Uttering curses of his own, Anakin swiftly grabbed her hand and rushed back to the cockpit using the Force during that time to act as a shield from the shots that continued to be fired.

'_Iquicha_ brilliant! I should have known he would track me,' Anakin cursed as he swiftly helped Dormé into the ship before clambering in himself and activating it as swiftly as possible.

Dormé knew it wasn't his fault, but climbing back in to his ship, she registered just how much she needed to use a fresher thanks to growing baby. What was worse was the feeling that they would be followed again, even as they took to the sky, which meant more creative flying on Anakin's part. Aside from the fear, there was also the strain to force her bladder to behave. She didn't want to take it out on Anakin, but she had no outlet aside from cursing. She prayed the trip would be over soon.

'I'm sorry but it looks like we're in for a ride...again,' he muttered apologetically as the ship took to the skies.

Anakin did his best to avoid the threats, but it was difficult and as much as he wanted to ensure the journey was a peaceful one for his beloved and their child, he had little choice in the matter. Soon he was dodging the ships that were following them and firing off shots in the hopes of dissuading them from further attacking. Once more his skills as a pilot paid off and Anakin was able to shoot down those who were tracking them.

Dormé was more impressed than ever with Anakin's piloting skills and remarked, 'It's a good thing you're flying.'

Anakin blushed to her compliment and gave her a sheepish smile. 'I've always wanted to show you my tricks in the air, but this was hardly the setting I had in mind for it,' he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Once he was certain no one else was trailing then Vader turned his attentions to Dormé and gave her an apologetic look. 'The security grid was tampered with which would explain why I didn't notice the tracking device sooner. But I'm fixing it right now and will have the computer do a full check of the ship to ensure there no other tracking devices,' Anakin surmised as he began working on correcting the problem. It was safe to say he would never let another save for Dormé and himself near the ship again.

'How are you doing?' he asked then as his expression softened. Their journey was hardly a peaceful one and he was worried how this was affecting Dormé's health nevermind their baby's.

She sighed at his question and shrugged. 'I'll be glad once we're out of the emperor's line of sight, to be quite honest.'

At her admittance Anakin gave a soft sigh as he nodded. 'You and I both. I still can't believe how I missed that,' he murmured in frustration before turning his attentions to the display.

'It's not your fault,' Dormé assured him, giving him a squeeze. 'I wouldn't have ever thought of it.'

Anakin gave a small smile to Dormé's reassurances finding comfort in her gesture and words. 'I'm going to be going off course for a bit just so we can make a stop somewhere to collect food and supplies amongst other things,' Anakin said after a moment's pause.

She nodded at his decision. 'That would be a good idea...' she said while thinking aloud of the different planets on this different course.

'What about that moon?' she asked, pointing to it on the display. 'Or perhaps this planet here?'

As she pointed out some possible locations Vader quickly altered the imagery so they could see the conditions of the planets. One of the moons she pointed to was nearby and looked to be a fairly good place to stay at least for a night or two. It didn't appear to be too inhabited and was heavily forested which meant a tricky landing. But Anakin was confident it would serve their purpose and was soon heading in that direction. 'I that moon will be perfect,' he said in reply before calculating the distance and informing her it wouldn't be too long before they'd be landing. Which will be a good thing in more ways than one,' he admitted sheepishly as he realized then that neither had eaten since morning, and like Dormé, he needed the fresher too.

Dormé nearly shouted for joy. 'Praise Nisaba! I don't think I could wait a minute longer than that!'

He laughed at her exclamation and gave her a wry grin. 'Here I thought I was eager to stretch out my legs,' he teased with a wink.

The very instant they landed, she was practically elbowing her way to the nearest fresher. Once that was taken care of, she was in much better spirits and ready to explore this moon with her beloved.

Anakin raced off after her as he was in a similar predicament, though not for the same reasons. Unfortunately, he wasn't nearly as patient and when he discovered the fresher was full he disappeared to find another place to relieve himself.

As he returned to where Dormé was located, Anakin felt as though he was being watched. Feeling edgy because of the events of earlier, he kept a wary eye out for anything unusual. He found nothing either through the Force or otherwise to support his concern. That was when he saw it.

From the corner of his eye, there stood an apparition of a youngling who was watching him intently. Anakin knew the little girl was one of the younglings who trained at the temple -one of the many who fell to his lightsaber that fateful night. His eyes widen in horror and quickly looked to her direction only to find she was no longer there.

Shaken by the sight, Anakin ran a hand nervously through his hair before swallowing hard as he struggled to clear his thoughts. He told himself it was just a trick of the light, that it was his imagination and soon was distracted at the sight of his beloved.

Grinning, he approached her and giving her a quick kiss asked if she wanted to look around a bit if not for anything than to find a decent place to rest for the night.

'Maybe get something to eat,' she suggested. 'I'm starved.' Dormé smiled at him, thankful that, as of yet, they had not been followed.

Anakin nodded in agreement at her words as that was definitely next on his list. But it also served to remind him of something else and turning crimson, he suddenly disappeared into the fresher to wash his hands.

Dormé blinked in confusion when he darted back into the fresher. 'Are you OK?'

Upon returning he gave Dormé an apologetic look as he sheepishly admitted the _fresher_ he used lacked a sink.

She laughed, pushing him away from her. 'That's disgusting!'

'It's not my fault! There wasn't a sink nearby!' he replied in embarrassed tones before pretending to _attack_ her with his _dirty_ hands as he laughed.

As they explored the region Anakin could feel peoples eyes on him but had yet to register it was due to his lightsaber and remained close to Dormé wanting to protect her from any and all possible threats. Fortunately the strange apparition he had been witness to didn't return and this convinced him that it was indeed nothing more than a trick of the light. It didn't seem as though anyone recognised them, though she failed to realise just how obvious Anakin's identity was with his lightsaber hanging off his belt. Most people would look away and then stare once their back was turned.

Upon getting some food and finding a spare room Anakin was eager to settle in himself and after Dormé had washed up he too was soon preparing for bed. Clambering in next to her, Anakin held her close as he kissed her brow. 'I know this is hardly a proper way to begin a new life, but I'm glad we're doing it anyway,' he said gently as he began to play with her dark hair.

'Me too,' she said, pulling him closer as she slipped off to a contented sleep.

* * *

Sleep did not come as swiftly as Anakin would have liked and as he stared at the ceiling the memories of the phantom girl returned to him along with the memory of all the other children who died by his hand. He thought of their father's -whom he had also killed- and realized that the fact he was about to become one himself was almost a mockery to those who had earned the right to embrace fatherhood. Closing his eyes he gave a shaky sigh as he struggled to clear his thoughts. What mattered was that Dormé forgave him, that despite everything she still loved him.

But that still did not erase the fact he had so much blood on his hands. The moonlight danced through the windows of their room and in its eerie glow Anakin found himself staring at another phantom figure. Soon it was joined by another and then another until there were too many to count all standing at the edge of the bed watching him with expressionless but accusing eyes.

Whimpering softly, the Sith Lord shook his head in disbelief as he shrank back slightly wishing desperately that they would go away. But they didn't and though they did nothing but stare at him with blank expressions it was too much and soon he was burying his face into the crook of Dormé's neck. After a little bit, Anakin mustered the nerve to peek at them once more and was immensely relief to discover that they were gone…as though they had never been there.

It took him a while to steady his breathing and calm his racing heart, even longer to clear his thoughts of the panic that had gripped it. But in the end after forcing himself into a light state of meditation Anakin was finally able to drift to sleep, but even this was anything but peaceful.

Dormé slept right through his nightmares, thanks to the rest her body needed after the excitement of the day. However, when he struggled to go back to sleep, his face buried in the crook of her neck, she awoke. She sleepily stroked his hair and his back, hoping he would be able to rest.

Feeling Dormé's fingers through his hair and against his skin was enough to ease a little of Anakin's fears and though it was hardly a peaceful rest he was able to get some sleep. Upon waking he felt groggy and tired as the day was over instead of just beginning.

When he awoke, she looked at him with concern. 'Are you all right?' she asked. She didn't want him to have to fly again today if he hadn't been able to sleep much.

Anakin nodded weakly before grumbling a soft curse as he sat up. 'I'm fine. Just didn't sleep as well as I would have liked that's all,' he murmured not bothering to mention the images of the younglings he saw as Anakin was certain now that it was part of the dreams too.

As Anakin sat up, so too did Dormé, though she was quite concerned that he might not be able to fly today. She slipped behind him to give him a light massage. 'Probably due to the unfamiliar bed.'

Dormé's gentle touch was assuring for Anakin and it calmed the lingering fears that remained in his thoughts from the strange dreams. At her assurances he nodded telling himself that Dormé was right though deep down, he knew better.

'It's nothing like our tent, I'll say,' she replied. 'I'm sure you'll sleep better once we've arrived at our new home.' Thoughts of making a home together made her feel incredibly lucky and eager to begin their life together.

'I miss it -the tent I mean. We'll definitely have to make another when we settle in,' he added with a wink before stealing a kiss. But the memory of the children returned and softly he admitted to having odd dreams but didn't speak of it further as it made no sense not even to him.

'Had some strange dreams, nothing worth mentioning though,' he admitted quietly.

She kissed his shoulder before continuing the massage.

'What about you? Were you able to get a little rest at least?' he asked.

'Yes. It's safe to say the excitement from the day wore me out.'

Her silent respect for his privacy was a gift in and of itself. Anakin appreciated the fact she supported him whether he chose to open up or not, though he had no intention of keeping her in the dark about anything anymore. Upon asking of her rest Anakin felt his cheeks warm to her words. He still cursed himself for not discovering the tracking device sooner and was so grateful that they were able to make it in one piece.

'Hopefully yesterday was the worst of it. I may like excitement, but right now, I've had about enough of it to last me a little while at the very least,' he said before adding with an impish grin. 'Unless it involves covering you in kisses…amongst other things,' he purred as he proceeded to demonstrate.

'Now that kind of excitement, I can handle,' Dormé replied, grinning impishly as she responded to his demonstrations.

Anakin purred in reply as he hungrily kissed her, no longer caring that they were on the run or of the nightmares from the night before.

It wasn't until their stomachs protested that they left their room long enough to get something to eat. Exploring this city with her beloved was hardly a good idea, for aside from Anakin's lightsaber, Dormé still wore the clothing of a Nabooan queen. They were not even close to be inconspicuous. Luckily, by the time they were leaving the planet, they had not been stopped by anyone.

Fortunately for them, the need to move on ensured they didn't linger for too long. However it didn't stop Anakin from roaming about collecting supplies and other necessities. It didn't occur to him that their appearances would draw attention as they were in the outer rim and surely no one had ever heard of either of them. The truth was, his infamous name had preceded him and struck fear into the hearts of more than one parent leaving many to pity the Naboo queen whom they assumed was his _prisoner_ rather than his lover.

Once they departed for their destination, Anakin was more careful to ensure they weren't being followed or tracked. Taking to the air he adjusted the temperature of the ship so as to ensure the best comfort for Dormé. While he knew nothing of babies even he was aware that space travel was risky for a pregnant woman.

Once back on the ship, Dormé was rather uncomfortable, but Anakin altered the temperature, which helped. It seemed as though she couldn't find a position to sit in that suited her. If she had been better at mathematics, she would have been able to easily calculate just how long their flight would be. She was unaware that space travel was not a great idea when one was pregnant.

Anakin did his best to take the quickest but safest route as they began their journey to their new home. Fortunately it wasn't as long as Anakin feared and he was quick to set it into autopilot so as to relax with his beloved. But Dormé was struggling to get comfortable and Anakin found himself growing a bit concerned. He could still remembering hearing one of the officers speaking of his wife being due to have a child and lamenting the fact he could not be with her. The others suggested that she join him instead and were swiftly shot down as the man warned them of the dangers of space travel for a pregnant woman.

Anakin prayed that an exception to this dark rule would be made as neither Dormé nor he was in a position to remain in the empire any longer. As she continued to fidget Anakin gently placed his hands on her shoulders and suggested she lean into him so he could rub her neck and back. 'It might help a little,' he offered kindly.

'I'm sorry,' she replied sheepishly as she followed his suggestion. 'I just can't seem to get comfortable for some reason...but that definitely feels good.' Dormé leant further into his touch. In truth, she felt like she was huge, though this was hardly the case. Most people would still overlook her figure and not notice she was pregnant. It felt like all sorts of muscles were being twisted out of sorts. In all honesty, when they were lying down, she felt more at ease and her muscles seemed to be more relaxed that way as well, but after walking around and having to be cramped in this small space, it left her feeling bigger than the day before, nevermind uncomfortable

Anakin shook his head at her words finding the apology unnecessary. 'It's all right. I'll try to help you relax a little.' Gently he began to massage her shoulders, her neck and back while instructing her to stretch out against him. 'Space travel is hardly comfortable at the best of times, nevermind during the worst,' he remarked gently. He didn't speak of the fact space travel wasn't the best course of action for a pregnant woman as he presumed Dormé knew this as well and he didn't want her to feel badly. Especially considering he was the reason they were in this mess in the first place.

'Our calculations suggest we should be at our new _home_ within the couple of standard hours. I'd take a short cut, but I don't want to risk putting you through what we went through yesterday,' he admitted sheepishly.

* * *

A/N: Anakin's nightmares worsen as attempts on Vader's life multiply.


	22. Ideals

As months passed, Dormé made their new home as nice as she could with what little they had. Though their tent was nice at first, it became burdensome for a pregnant woman and thus had to relocate to the bed. While Dormé offered to find work, Anakin was adamant against it and as it was, they still needed to lie low.

Now in her sixth month, she was starting to gain more weight, making her often feel off-balanced and awkward. As she went food shopping today, she overheard some people speaking of things regarding the empire and the disappearance of the Nabooan queen. She hid herself in a row of garden flowers, hoping no one saw her. By the time she made it home, she was quite alarmed, thinking they would have to leave straightaway.

Their new life was a simple one but one that Anakin enjoyed nonetheless. Just being able to spend time with his beloved and knowing that soon they would be parents filled him with such joy. Finding a job was tricky and it took him some time to find someone whom he knew could be trusted not to ruin his attempts to lay low. The blackmarket proved to be the perfect outlet and soon he was delivering packages to and from different contacts who never saw the one who made the deliveries. Ironically, Vader never once considered whom he was delivering the goods to. The Rebels on the other hand knew better than to ask who the mysterious pilot was and why they never lingered long enough for their contact to arrive. This went on for some time and though it didn't pay as well as one would like it paid enough for them to survive.

But this was the least of his problems as Anakin found himself struggling to sleep at night, while during the day strange images of fallen children continued to haunt him. At first he convinced himself that it was nothing important a trick o the light. But as it increased in frequency Vader found himself growing increasingly concerned, not for his own sanity as much as how it would affect his family. However just when things couldn't get any worse Anakin arrived to his location to discover that he no longer had any deliveries to make. It would seem his superior had fallen prey to the Empire or so the destroyed remnants of the hanger bay seemed to suggest. It would seem he was once more out of work and it was with a heavy heart that he departed home uncertain where he would be able to find a job or how soon.

It wasn't long before Dormé was arriving home as well and one look at her expression warned Anakin that something terrible had happened to her as well. Swiftly he drew her into his arms as he ran a hand through her hair trying to calm her as best he could. 'What happened? What's wrong?' he asked in gentle but concerned tones.

As much as Dormé wanted to the comfort Anakin's arms provided, she was swiftly pushing him away, not wanting to get distracted. 'We've got to leave!' she exclaimed, going to grab one of the chests and hurling it onto the bed. She began rambling about what she overheard in the marketplace as she hurriedly stuffed random belongings into the chest.

Anakin suddenly found himself being force back as Dorme pushed him away. Stunned he stared at her in confusion as she rushed about the room rambling about what she had overheard. None of it made sense and yet at the same time it did. 'That doesn't mean they know who we are, we've been careful to lay low as you put it,' he tried to counter but Dormé was far too caught up with the packing to slow down. As such Anakin tried once more to get her attention as he reached out to place a heavy hand on her arm.

'Dormé, it's going to be fine. We just need to step back and think this over,' he tried again knowing this mad panic wouldn't do any good for either of them, especially for Dormé and their unborn baby.

Dormé was far too panicked to think rationally. She rambled to the point of incoherency before Anakin stopped her. She looked to him and then he didn't say anything. 'What?' she said, looking at him curiously.

'Please just take a deep breath—' he began before furrowing his brow as he saw the phantom image of another youngling watching him closely. He opened his mouth to speak further but the words would not come. But when he blinked the child was once more gone as though they were never there.

'Anakin?' she asked. This wasn't the first time he spaced out on her and at a time like this, it greatly concerned her. Temporarily forgetting about their need for escape, she set aside a cloak to rest a hand on his arm. Dormé didn't ask him what was on his mind.

Upon hearing his name spoken and feeling her reassuring touch Anakin snapped back to reality once more. 'What?' he asked in confusion before recalling the events of moments ago as he grew serious.

'I agree we do need to leave and quickly but we should at least think of a plan. Or a possible location to go to. Even if word reaches the Emperor it will take some time for back up to arrive,' he remarked before falling silent as he recalled his former superior who had been recently _collected._

_'We can do this but I just don't want to rush into it because of your health,' he admitted quietly referring to her pregnancy and his concerns of space travel._

Now that Dormé had a chance to calm down and think more rationally, she too began to realise that this was probably not the best idea, rushing off without thinking things through. However, it was the fact that she knew Anakin hadn't been sleeping well, and that this wasn't the first time he had been spacing out that caused her the greatest concern. Leaving and being on the run, his semi-dangerous job, all of it was taking its toll.

Dormé reached up to touch his cheek, looking him in the eyes. If he wouldn't do it for his own health, then perhaps he would do it for hers... 'I'm sorry for panicking. I just thought that they knew we were here, but clearly that's not the case...I just jumped to conclusions. You're right; we should stay here a little while longer. After all you have your job here and who knows how long it would take to find something else that pays as well.' She kissed his opposite cheek.

Vader furrowed his brow as he swallowed. This was not how he wanted to speak of what he saw at the hanger bay. 'It's all right you've been under a lot of stress lately. Dormé, who can blame you for being on edge,' he said kindly as he held her near. He decided the matter of his superior could wait till things had settled. He would just have to reach one of the man's contacts and see if there was another he could work for.

'I do think I should be examined by a medic or healer though...I haven't been since we left Naboo.' She thought she might be able to persuade the medic to look over Anakin as well. Perhaps they might be able to provide him with a safe sleep aid.

But as her thoughts shifted so did Anakin's and he immediately felt guilty for not having taken her to a healer sooner. He had looked into the matter but was fearful as he didn't know who he could trust with his beloved and their child's life. 'I'm sorry I haven't found someone to examine you I was concerned because of our identities. But I will look into it further,' he said in sincere tones deciding that perhaps he would take things to the next level and use the Force to scan thoughts to ensure their sincerity. Anakin wasn't about to just let anyone examine his family.

Dormé was pleased to find that everything was going smoothly with her pregnancy, but that she needed supplement vitamin injections as well as decreasing her stress level in order to prevent any further complications. She informed the healer that she would be less stressed if she knew that Anakin was all right and mentioned his difficulties sleeping.

Dormé was insistent upon Anakin being seen by the healer, whether he liked it or not. She just had no idea how they were ever going to feel safe. She worried about what would happen when their baby arrived. So concerned was she that she didn't even ask what the sex was.

It took Anakin some time to locate a healer that he could trust to examine Dormé. He was fearful that their identities would be exposed and did not wish to make another journey; not when Dormé was this far along in her pregnancy. In the end he was able to locate an elderly healer who incidentally was his former superior's wife's physician.

As they visited them, Anakin remained nearby listening intently to the elderly man's words and felt guilty upon hearing that her blood level was high because of stress. Though he knew there was little they could do about the current situation he also knew that he was responsible for it.

But when Dormé spoke of his own struggles Anakin grew antsy and promptly shrugged it off. 'It's nothing really. I'm sure it will pass,' he tried to assure them. But Dormé was insistent and with a frustrated sigh he agreed to let the healer examine him.

Dormé would have resorted to any means necessary to get Anakin on the examination cot, but luckily Anakin was well enough aware of her unwavering insistence not to test her. She remained in the room, but the old healer wouldn't allow her to be next to his bedside, for the room was needed.

Anakin complied to Dormé's wishes knowing that she wouldn't request this of him unless she was deeply concerned. Not wishing to add to her stress and fears Vader gave in and soon was seated on the cot as the healer looked over him. Initially the Sith Lord rolled his eyes as the man took his pulse and read his vitals.

The healer concluded that Anakin was physically exhausted. Dormé told the healer he had been working late hours on little if no sleep and asked about sleep aids, but before anything further could be said, the young man began shaking and staring wide-eyed around at things that clearly did not exist.

'Anakin!' Dormé exclaimed, racing over to his side, despite the healer's objections. She touched his cheek and arms, trying to steady him. 'Anakin, it's all right...' He was sweating and in a sheer panic. Dormé had no idea why.

'Has he acted like this before?' the healer asked.

'Nothing this severe,' Dormé replied, trying to soothe him and having little luck

_Why?_

A voice spoke into his mind and Anakin's eyes immediately flickered to the healer. But the old man was too preoccupied in his work to be responsible. He wasn't a Force sensitive either.

_Why?_

The voice asked again causing his eyes to flicker around the room. 'Why what?' he whispered to no one in particular until he saw a phantom youngling staring at him. His eyes widened in horror as he recognized the familiar face. Swallowing hard he opened his mouth to speak.

_Why? Why? Why?_

The whispered voices began to collect in his thoughts each one belonging to a youngling he once befriended at the temple some time ago. Soon more younglings were joining the first one and they too were all temple younglings he used to play with during his free time. How they loved their great hero!

He could remember their excited faces whenever he came into the room how they would beg him to show off his newest skills, how they would demand he play wrestling games or tell them of his adventures. They used to always open up to him in ways that they couldn't with the elder Jedi or even their Masters. It was an honour Anakin never tired of or took for granted but now they were all dead and by his hand no less.

Trembling he began to shrink back on the cot as he stared in horror as new faces of the younglings he had murdered began to fill the room. All bore the same question and all were staring at him with blank eyes.

'Stop it! I said stop it!' he shouted in terror. He covered his ears -their voices would not be silenced. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut but their images continued to linger in his thoughts.

_You, a butcher of children think your deserving to have a child of your own? You, who slaughters babies believes you are going to be a good father? _

The sound of Dooku's mocking voice filled Anakin's mind causing him to moan in despair as he begged for it to stop. Suddenly images of the children's bodies falling lifeless to the ground filled his mind as the sound of their weeping filled his mind. He could still hear them crying for their Ama's begging for her to save them.

Suddenly it wasn't just the children he killed crying for Ama, it was their own child. How Anakin knew this he couldn't say but he knew it was their little one and this caused him to further shrink back when Dormé tried to touch him to calm him down.

'GO AWAY! DORMÉ LEAVE!' he screamed in terror between whimpered apologizes and desperate pleading for silence.

Dormé staggered back as Anakin practically pushed her away both with words and actions. 'What's wrong?! Why are you saying this?!' she demanded as tears came to her eyes. He had never acted this way before and she didn't know what to do or how to help him.

'Step back, milady,' the healer said before administering a sedative to the young man.

'What are you doing?!' she yelled at the healer. Seeing Anakin's eyes roll back as he succumbed to drugged unconsciousness, she screeched, 'What have you done to him?!'

'Milady, calm yourself, please, for your baby's sake,' the elder healer maintained. 'I only gave him something to relax him. It seems he is having visions, which are most likely brought on by lack of sleep--'

'What can I do? Please, tell me what I can do to help him!' she cried.

The healer sighed and ran a hand through his thick, white hair. 'Milady, he needs rest as do you. After a time, I will return to check on the both of you,' he replied before leaving the room.

Dormé pulled a chair closer to Anakin's cot, taking his hand in her. 'I'm not leaving, Anakin,' she told him firmly as she gave his hand a squeeze. 'You need me...just as I need you. I'm not going anywhere.'

* * *

Meanwhile, the healer contacted the only person he knew that was close to this situation, a former handmaiden now Imperial spy for the Rebels by the name of Eirtaé.

As soon as Eirtaé heard the news, she quickly took a transport from her location in the capital to where Lord Vader and Dormé were being treated. She sent an encoded transmission to her now secret mistress, Amidala, alerting her to this new development.

Eirtaé's thoughts darkened as she contemplated the situation. She had watched from a distance as Anakin slowly turned to the dark side. She watched as Dormé continually let him take advantage of her. She had noticed the marks on the former handmaiden's skin and her reluctance to speak of this to anyone. Eirtaé knew the poor girl was being abused by him, but as a spy could not intervene, as much as her conscience warred with her to do so. She needed to keep out of the inner circle. She needed to stay under the radar of the emperor and if Dormé suffered because of this, Eirtaé had no way to stop it.

But now, upon arriving at the medical facility and seeing that the younger woman was pregnant, Eirtaé's heart went out to her. _How could this monster do this to her?_ she thought, watching the pair from the window before the healer gave her an update on the situation at hand.

* * *

Elsewhere Padmé received word from Eirtaé of Vader's and his consorts arrival to the healers care. With the news that one of their contacts had been captured looming in her thoughts it wasn't hard for Padmé to presume that the young couple had a role in all of it. Though she wasn't certain what that was she knew one thing was certain, they would have to act and swiftly while the opportunity availed itself to them.

Thus she promptly ordered the contacts closest to the region to join Eirtaé with the intent of taking the young couple as political prisoners. As much as Padmé wanted to be there right away given the situation she would not be able to join them right away as her location was some distance away. But the message was sent and soon others in the nearby regions were arriving discreetly to aid Eirtaé with her new mission.

Padmé was enroute and would be arriving within the day.

While Eirtaé believed that Dormé was innocent in all of this, given the last she saw of their tempestuous relationship--if one could call it a relationship--Eirtaé had her orders and her orders were to capture the pair. Since the Sith Lord was under a powerful sedative, it wouldn't be hard to move his body. Dormé, on the other hand, was another matter entirely.

Once her backup arrived, Eirtaé went to speak with Dormé.  
HR

The hallucinations only grew more powerful and vicious until the healer finally stepped in and rendered Anakin unconscious with a sleeping drug. Rest though forced was without dream and that alone made it peaceful though Anakin could not register or understand the fact Dormé's silent presence aided in this.

Dormé sat holding her beloved's hand, whispering words of love and comfort to him, running her free hand through his hair, when Eirtaé entered. She didn't even look up to see who entered.

'Dormé?' Eirtaé began.

Upon hearing her forename and the familiar voice, she looked up to see the elder former handmaiden. 'Please--' she began. 'Don't bring him to the emperor...please...'

Eirtaé shook her head. 'I'm not here for that. But I want you to know, Dormé, I will do whatever I can to protect you and your baby,' she assured her.

Without further warning, Rebel officers were entering to take Anakin with them.

'You can't do this! This isn't right!! Leave him alone!' Dormé yelled, but her arguments fell on deaf ears. Eirtaé stood in her way and she tried to push past her with little luck. She then felt a prickling sensation in her arm and lost consciousness.

Padmé's arrival was as quiet as it was swift. She had ensured Bail was kept up to day on the situation and urged him to join her as he had duties of his own that kept them for the moment apart.

Entering the main room of their makeshift headquarters which for the moment was the healers home.

'Where are they being kept?' Padmé immediately asked upon entering. One the rebel's politely informed her that they were both resting in the guest room down the hall. It was then she caught sight of Eirtaé and turning her attentions then to her Padmé's expression softened. 'Well done Eirtaé your quick thinking has served us well,' she said kindly.

'Now to business,' Padmé continued as she headed down the hall to where they were currently being held prisoner.

Anakin stirred awake with a soft groan as his head felt heavy and his senses out of sorts because of the medicine. He vaguely registered that he wasn't alone but knew not who was here. All he was aware of was Dormé's safety and immediately he spoke her name.

Dormé awoke shortly before Anakin did, finding she was in an unfamiliar room. Her first thoughts were of Anakin's health and safety. Spotting him on a bed nearby, she bounded over to him as quickly as she could. 'Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry...' she murmured, running a hand through his hair while the other held his hand.

Then he awoke, speaking her name and tears she didn't know she had streamed down her cheeks. 'My love,' she replied.

This was all her fault for wanting to see a healer and forcing him to be examined. If she hadn't, they would be fine, they wouldn't be here...none of this would have happened... She felt so guilty and prayed that Anakin was all right.

'How are you feeling?' she asked him quietly as though she feared the answer.

Anakin heard her words and immediately smiled as he weakly gave her hand a squeeze. Studying her with heavy eyes -as the drug was still coursing through his veins- Anakin furrowed his brow in concern. 'Are you okay?' he murmured as he realized they were no longer in the medical room of the healer but somewhere else entirely.

'Yes, I'm OK,' Dormé replied softly before giving him a kiss. 'I'm just worried about you...' She bowed her head before admitting to what happened when they visited the healer.

Anakin returned her kiss feeling relieved to know they were alright, though now confused at his sluggish state. As his beloved spoke of what had happened Anakin's expression grew troubled. Though he vaguely recalled what he had seen it felt as though it were something out of a dream. It wasn't the first time he had been haunted like this but it was the first time he heard their voices. The thought made him shudder to the memory. 'What happened? I-- I can barely feel the Force. I feel so numb,' he admitted softly though whether this discovery was a blessing or a curse Anakin couldn't say. But his main concerns were for Dormé and their baby he was worried that something might have happened to her when he was unconscious. He hoped both were alright.

'You were seeing things, things that weren't there and you told me to--well, they gave a sedative, but then Eirtaé showed up--I don't know, but I think she is working for the rebels...'

'Whose Eirtaé?' he asked awkwardly cursing his cloudy thoughts and the sedative that was doing it to him. The other handmaidens had never been noted by him, thus he recognized the name but still did not know who it was.

Padmé entered quietly with the others leaving Anakin confused and even more concerned at the sight of her.

'Has he been properly tended to?' Padmé politely asked the doctor who nodded informing her of the medicine used to keep Anakin's abilities numbed.

'Good.'

Turning her attentions to the young couple she studied them coolly for a moment as though she were once mroe the queen of Naboo and Dormé and Anakin but her subjects.

'Lady Jaffa has done to have earned this treatment, we can all agree that she has not performed any crimes against humanity -at least not to our knowledge. Lord Vader on the other hand -your tyranny and bloodlust surpasses you and thus it is you who will receive justice.'

Upon seeing her former mistress, Dormé was floored. _Crimes?_ 'What right have you?!' Dormé exclaimed before Amidala's decree.

The room was silent as the Rebel's watched their leader glance to Eirtaé with a stoic expression. Without further hesitation or pause she spoke once more.

'Shoot him.'

'No!' she cried using her body to shield him from Eirtaé's line of fire.

Eirtaé raised her weapon as her leader commanded. She knew that Vader deserved it. She would just have to explain to Dormé later the reason for her actions.

'He's not the same man. You don't understand the entire situation. We're no longer affiliated with the Empire. What more do want from us? His fate will be the same as mine!' Dormé maintained.

The orders were direct and to the point leaving Anakin grateful Dormé was not to be harmed. His goddess felt differently and in an act of pure love and courage she used her body as a shield.

Anakin was deeply moved by the action but refused to let the rebels lay a finger on his beloved. Holding Dormé tightly now he stared at them in concerned silence as Dormé defended him. 'She is right. We are no longer affiliated with the Empire,' Anakin said quietly tones. 'We are now as hunted by the emperor as all of you are if not more so because my wife is with child-'

Padmé had heard enough and was soon cutting Anakin off as she frowned. 'We are not here to discuss where you stand with the Empire Lord Vader we are here to exact justice fro your crimes against humanity.' She gave a nod towards two of the rebels who watched on and soon they were approaching Dormé to take her out of the line of fire.

Anakin's eyes widened as he knew the effect this would have on his beloved and though he was sluggish and dizzy he promptly rose to his feet.

'Padmé, where Dormé goes I follow and where I go she joins me as well! Surely even you with all your self-righteous _echutan_ ideals knows what will happen if either of us dies. 'Or are you truly ready to cross that line and become what I have become?' he hissed in dangerous tones.

'After the abuse you exacted on this woman you now call your wife?' Eirtaé began, aiming her blaster at his head. 'How dare you tell us what sort of _ideals_ we should or should not be following!'

Dormé wrapped her arms tightly around her _husband_ that it would take great force to remove her.

'Dormé look at what you're doing!' Eirtaé maintained. 'What he has done to you--how can you stand there defending him?! If he is using some form of mind-control--'

Dormé ignored the comments, staring deep into his eyes.

'Dormé, step aside, please!' Eirtaé implored as tears came to her eyes. She really didn't want to do this, but it seemed there was no other way. 'I'm sorry,' she said.

* * *

A/N: duh duh duh... Will Eirtaé shoot them both? Who will survive? Find out in the next chapter!


	23. Self Discovery

Anakin frowned to Eirtaé's words but his eyes flickered in sorrow to the memories of the past. 'I am not proud of what I've done, but at least I know what I am. Can you say the same?' he quietly challenged. Dormé's grip around him tightened and Anakin's attentions returned to her. Dormé was his calm in the storm the powerful force that kept him grounded even when his entire world was falling apart. Now she was here once again, saving him from himself and from those who sought to exact righteous vengeance upon him. He didn't deserve this kindness, but once more his goddess freely gave.

Her amber eyes met his and silently, Anakin pleaded with her not to do this. He could feel, albeit weakly, the sincerity of the Rebel's actions. He knew Eirtaé was going to do as her duty demanded her. Tears filled his eyes as he tightened his embrace around her. 'Dormé—please forgive me,' he murmured before using all his energy to touch the Force so as to shift Dormé out of the line of fire so his back was turned to Eirtaé, thus ensuring he would take the killing blow. This wasn't about martyrdom or being a hero; it was about protecting his family and ensuring I wouldn't pay the final price for his actions.

Bail Organa entered. 'Certainly it has not come to this,' he said softly, though his tone was strong and commanding. He looked to Padmé with slight disappointment.

His soft words were not missed on Padmé who froze to them. Deep down she knew he was right despite the fact it all felt so incredibly unfair. 'What about the innocent lives he killed? What about the families he slaughtered? The children? The Republic he helped to destroy? Does none of this matter anymore? Are their lives worth so little to us now?' Padmé pleaded not fully registering that it was her fears speaking now and her need for vengeance. Though Padmé had been able to keep a clear head through much of the war, she wasn't perfect and thus I temptation of finally exacting vengeance on one who deserved it proved to be too much even for her to resist.

Bail was not impressed in the least. 'Don't lose sight of what the alliance stands for. Don't lose yourself—'

Organa's entrance caught Eirtaé off guard and she accidentally fired, but didn't make her target.

Anakin's apology, his swift movement, and the sound of the blaster fire frightened Dormé.

For Anakin, time moved to a crawl as he whirled Dormé around and felt a sharp pain hit him square in the back. A low whimper escaped his lips but his eyes swiftly fell to Dormé as his fears were entirely on her and their baby. His legs grew weak and he struggled to breathe as his lungs felt as though they were on fire. Focusing on Dormé's words Anakin struggled not to lose consciousness but it was a losing battle.

Dormé cried out incomprehensibly as she took her beloved into her arms as he fell. 'Anakin!

Bail's words finally reached Padmé and as her eyes met his own the former senator's senses returned her. Dormé's scream hung in the air like a silent reminder of how she had failed.

A strange smile crept onto Anakin's features as he weakly reached out to touch Dormé's cheek. 'Thank...you...' he whispered though the reasons for his gratitude never were expressed as his eyes soon rolled into the back of his head leaving his body to go limp in her arms.

'Anakin, stay with me...please, Anakin—'

Bail was quick to summon medical aid, hoping that they had not made another mistake.

'Someone will have to watch Lady J-Skywalker as well, ' Bail commanded.

Eirtaé was stunned at what just happened. Though she had killed before in battle, it was never someone standing there like target practice. Nor was it a man protecting his family. She dropped the pistol, staring at the spot it happened even long after the rouge couple had been escorted from the room.

The doctor was swift to take over and promptly was ordering the others to aid him as they carried out Anakin's unconscious form. Padmé remained behind to help Eirtaé who was clearly shellshocked by the ordeal. Though the handmaiden pulled the trigger Padmé knew this was entirely her fault and this too weighed heavy on her heart.

His final words _thank you_ echoed in Dormé's head as she was escorted to the medical facility along with her husband, whom she was not letting out of her site. A younger female medic tried to speak with Dormé, to at least have her sit down, but had no luck appealing to her. 'I can't lose him,' were the only words the medic got from her, though she was at least able to walk her to the observation room.

Once Bail was sure the medical team was doing all they could for the former Jedi and Sith Lord, he turned his attentions to the former handmaiden. Seeing that the female technician was not having any luck, Bail took it upon himself to speak with the young woman.

Dormé stood overlooking the operation room, staring through the window with her arms wrapped around her as though she was cold. Her back ached as though she were experiencing every prick of the electric needles and devices used to do what they could to repair Anakin. She couldn't even cry.

Bail found a blanket and slipped it around Lady Skywalker's shoulders without saying a word.

This gesture of kindness caused Dormé to break down. She turned into Organa's tall form and sobbed as though her soul were being ripped asunder.

Organa's strong and kind arms comforted and renewed Dormé's strength. She didn't feel embarrassed for having cried in front of him, or strange that she expressed such weakness. Neither did she regret that he was an Alliance member, for the political ties did not matter.

Bail was glad to be able to help the young woman, but also glad that she listened to his advice and sat down for a little while.

Soon enough, Dormé was informed of Anakin's diagnosis and progress. It was such a relief to know the wound wasn't fatal and that the damage would heal. Instead of thanking the medics, she thanked the former senator.

Bail denied that he had anything to do with it, but was humbled by her gratitude.

Dormé finally had a chance to see her beloved. The medics set up a cot next to his for the young lady to rest on as well. She took Anakin's hand in hers and was able to nap for a little while.

* * *

Eirtaé barely registered Padmé's presence until after they were alone in the room. 'He was going to be a dad,' she murmured. 'He died protecting Dormé...what I wanted to do all along. He succeeded where I have now failed her.'

Padmé silently shook her head to Eirtaé's words and placed a hand to her shoulder. 'No you didn't fail her, I did. I failed you both and I'm sorry,' she softly said in sincere and shamed tones. Padmé held onto the hope that it wasn't too late and tried to encourage the former handmaiden to see it this way too. 'The medic is looking over him. There is hope yet, Eirtaé,' she gently assured her though her thoughts drifted back to Bail's words. What would have happened if he hadn't interceded? Would she still be able to live with herself if she had killed a man who was only protecting his family? The thought was troubling to say the very least.

Eirtaé was relieved that the former Sith Lord had not perished by her hand, but was unsure now where she stood with Padmé, or rather where Padmé stood with her. She had never doubted her before, but she did now.

Padmé was shaken by the entire experience, more exactly her actions in it all. Her anger had taken hold of her thoughts and had Bail not interceded she would have become the very monster she sought to destroy. It was unnerving and quietly she apologized to Eirtaé explaining she didn't know what overcame her. It was too late the rift had already been formed and Padmé though not Force sensitive knew a great deal of the trust between them had eroded away because of this. Once she was certain Eirtaé was all right, the petite woman sought out Bail. He had a way of clearing her head like no one else and at the very least she owed him an apology. Ultimately she owed Dormé and Anakin an apology as well but with Anakin unconscious and healing, Padmé knew better to wait.

It didn't stop her from checking up on Anakin's condition and upon hearing that he was healing she felt a wave of relief to the news. Padmé enquired about Dormé's condition and politely asked the doctor to examine her as well when it was appropriate to do so.

'My actions have done little to help,' she softly admitted. 'I put a child's life at risk as well as its mother's,' Padmé said in shamed tones as she saw Dormé now resting by Anakin, her hand in the Sith Lord's own.

The doctor said nothing of the situation and informed her that he would tend to Dormé with equal care as he would with the Sith Lord.

With this in mind, Padmé quietly asked to speak to Bail in private. She didn't know the entire situation and wanted to be brought up to date on their next course of action. She also wanted to speak to him about all that had passed.

After Padmé spoke with the doctor overseeing the recovery of the young Sith Lord and his wife, Bail nodded to her, agreeing to speak with her alone. Bail informed her of everything that passed since they last spoke, as well as what he knew of the situation with the Skywalkers. 'I also thought that the queen was his prisoner…that he was taking her to Coruscant. Her abduction from Naboo was recorded months ago, as you know. This certainly changes things.'

Padmé was grateful for Bail's understanding and listened intently as he spoke of what he knew of the situation. Like Eirtaé, she was of the understanding that Dormé had been abused and was for all intents and purposes had been Vader's prisoner.

This however revealed an entirely different story, one that left Padmé at a loss for words. She had no idea where to go with this and after the events of earlier was more grateful now than ever before for Bail's guidance.

'What would you suggest we do?' Padmé asked. 'If they remain with us it is certain to place the entire resistance in danger. But we can't really send them away either —not with Dormé bearing a child.' She fell silent then watching him closely as she waited for his words of wisdom and guidance. At one time Padmé would have readily trusted her instincts, now she wasn't so certain of her actions anymore and thus she stepped back into the role of the pupil ready to learn from her mentor —and in this case her dearest love.

'And I doubt they would consider being separated for a time, at least until the baby arrives,' Bail figured. 'First we need to figure out their motives. Aside from the fact they are on the run from the Empire, we know little. '

Padmé nodded in agreement to Bail's words and remained silent for a moment longer at his suggestion. 'I think that would be wise, though I think it would be best that you speak to them as I no longer trust myself not to further betray the cause I've sworn myself to,' Padmé said in quiet but troubled tones. 'I'm sorry Bail I failed you and I've failed the others. Had you not interceded when you did—' she furrowed her brow and shook her head knowing further explanation was not needed.

Bail sighed. 'Don't think about what could have been. What happened, happened. It does not help matters thinking of that.

Padmé nodded to Bail's words knowing the truth they held and immediately drawing her thoughts out of the state of self-pity they were tumbling towards. 'I need to apologize to them as well,' she softly concluded.

'I think you're right, apologizing would be good, whatever their motives. When they have recovered, I will speak to them about their intentions.' He wished Master Kenobi were there so he could help figure out.

'I will speak to them as soon as they have recovered as well then,' she replied as she gave Bail a grateful look that said more than words could say.

'I think that would be for the best,' Bail agreed.

'I will inform the others that no one is to enter the guest rooms,' Padmé said after a moments pause. 'If not out of respect for their privacy, then at the very least for their safety.'

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'Afterwards, would you have time for dinner?' In truth, he had been wanting to speak with her about something else entirely before this whole thing blew up.

Padmé gave a soft smile to Bail's gesture and gently squeezed his hand back in reply, grateful for the silent support and strength found in his touch. His offer immediately lightened the mood and the former senator nodded as her expression softened. She couldn't remember the last time they were able to properly enjoy dinner together, nevermind have a decent conversation that pertained to anything outside of duties. It came with the territory of course and this too was something Padmé was incredibly appreciative of, his understanding of the fact duty always came first for her. Even so it didn't stop her from enjoy what little time they had together to the fullest and already she was looking forward to spending time with her love.

Though Bail was no longer a prince, when he was with Padmé, he felt in many ways as though he were a king. She filled his heart with such joy and never wanted their talks of anything and everything to end. After the experience with his ex-wife, he didn't think that he would ever marry again, but now he was considering asking Padmé if she would take him, for when he was with her, it was as though he had been asleep and was awakened to true love. Duty to the people of their galaxy always came first, but in his heart, she would always reign.

Padmé was unaware of Bail's intention and was just so pleased to be able to spend a little time with him once more. She missed his company, his wealth of wisdom and knowledge, the way he could show her another side of things she would have never considered. Truthfully Bail brought out the best in her and ever since he had come into her life Padmé felt as though she had found someone whom understood her for who she was and not the titles she wore. He believed in the things she did, but was able to make them real in a way she never thought possible. If there was such a thing as a noble politician Padmé was certain Bail was the one. 'I believe I just might,' Padmé teased with a warm smile as she gave his hand another squeeze.

He returned her smile saying, 'I will hold you to that,' before departing.

As much as Padmé wanted to spend the rest of her life with Bail, the former senator knew better than to wish for such things. In an age where everything was changing and nothing was certain, she was just thankful to be able to have him by her side when she could. While deep down Padmé hoped one day they'd be able to live together, it wasn't something she fully considered. Such dreams were beautiful to say the least, but she was grateful for what she already had and felt wanting something more was not only unnecessary but selfish as well. At his parting words Padmé smiled before watching him departing feeling in far better spirits now than before as she set about to do as she planned.

* * *

Anakin's rest was hardly peaceful as the medic worked feverishly to undo the damage done. He was fortunate as the shot strayed and caught him in the ribs instead of in the spine. It was a long and dangerous process but in the end it was successful and hours later Anakin was silently resting on his cot with dreams filled of a future with his family that seemed too perfect to ever be a reality. Anakin remembered nothing of the operations that had been performed on him but seemed to be aware of Dormé's presence as the minute her fingers slipped into his own a smile crept into his features. It would be some time before he awoke to find himself feeling confused at his location and stiff from the damage done. But his thoughts were immediately on Dormé and their baby and in a hoarse voice he spoke her name.

As his eyes fell upon her resting form, Anakin scanned her Force signature and gave a sigh of relief to what he saw. Though the stress was riddled all over her aura, she was recovering as well and this was comforting to say the very least. Slowly, as his body ached in places he didn't know could ache, Anakin gently ran his fingers through her hair as he softly whispered her name as he shifted closer so as to hold her properly.

Dormé automatically responded to his shifting and moved with him so she too was holding him in her rest. When she heard her name, she briefly opened her eyes to see him awake and all right. She smiled and nuzzled closer to him without a word.

Anakin felt Dormé drawing near and immediately purred in contentment as he tightened his embrace around her. It was such a relief to know his family was safe and well and he was grateful that the danger had passed, even if it was only for now.

When she awoke, she was incredibly relieved and thankful once more that he was alive, that their dreams for the future were not tarnished. Dormé kissed him.

As her lips gently met his own Anakin returned it as his fingers ran through her dark hair. 'I'm so glad your OK,' he murmured softly as his throat was dry making it hard to speak.

'You scared me, Anakin. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't—' Dormé couldn't finish her statement as unshed tears caused a knot to form in her throat.

Anakin furrowed his brow to her words and silently tightened his embrace around her as her voice faltered to the memories. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was so worried they were going to hurt you and hurt our baby,' he admitted softly. 'I just couldn't stand by and do nothing,' he hoarsely whispered.

She stroked his hair, pressing her forehead against his as she closed her eyes. 'My love...' Dormé was still concerned about his visions, but didn't speak of them.

With her brow touching his own Anakin closed his eyes as he breathed her in speaking her name with reverence as he did so. Anakin held her tightly feeling so thankful to her for permitting him this chance to prove his love to her. She had sacrificed herself so often for him and without hesitation or question, to be able to protect his family in turn was as much a relief as it was an honour.

Dormé was simultaneously humbled at the fact he would have gone to such lengths to save her life and the life of their baby, so willing to sacrifice himself, that she couldn't speak. But somehow, they avoided the catastrophe. This was meant to be and she wouldn't question fate.

After a moment, she asked, 'Can I get you anything?'

But as reality returned Anakin was reminded of how thirsty he was and at Dormé's question his cheeks warmed. As much as he wanted to get out of the bed himself and grab a glass of water his body was weak and warred with him leaving the Sith Lord at Dormé's mercy. 'If its not too much trouble, I could use a glass of water,' he shyly asked feeling his cheeks growing even more hot at the admittance.

Dormé smiled and kissed his brow before sliding off the bed to fetch something for him to drink. The doctor requested to allow him to give her a check-up as he gave her the water for Anakin. She agreed and returned to her beloved.

Anakin though sheepish was grateful for Dormé's assistance and smiled shyly in reply to her kiss before watching her depart. Anakin unaware of the doctor's request to examine Dormé decided he would ask Dormé if she could see the doctor I to ensure everything was as it should be.

'Here,' she said, helping him with it.

Upon her return, he smiled at the sight of her before struggling to sit up which proved to be an incredibly frustrating task. 'Force, I feel like an old man!' Anakin groused as he tried to take the glass only to find his healing fingers weren't able grip the cup as tightly as he would have liked.

'You are old,' Dormé teased. 'Older than me anyway.' She sent him a wink.

Anakin made a mock expression of shock and offence but was soon grinning when she gave him a wink. 'I'd ask if that means that means I'm wise, but I think we both know the answer to that,' he remarked as he chuckled in amusement before growing serious.

Once he had drained the glass he thanked Dormé and expressed his concerns and hopes that she would be able to be examined by the doctor. 'Just to make sure everything is as it should be,' he said in gentle concern.

'Yes, the doctor just asked about doing so, but I wanted to see you hydrated first.' She touched his cheek before leaning over to give him a kiss. 'I'll go see about that check-up now.'

He was pleased to learn the doctor had already spoken to Dormé and urged her to see the doctor as soon as she could. 'If not for anything than to at least give me one less thing to worry about,' he said with a kind smile before returning her kiss.

The doctor entered and gave her a thorough examination finding that she was still stressed.

As the doctor examined her Anakin waited with baited breath only to grow increasingly concerned by the physician's findings. The baby's heart-rate was extremely high and this made Anakin's own sink. He knew the events that had occurred were certain to add to the stress but he hoped that with everything calming down the little one would be alright. It would seem things weren't quite that simple.

'What can I do?' she asked.

The physician had her lie down. 'Just breathe regularly, calmly, Milady,' he suggested.

Dormé followed the doctor's instructions. She began to relax her muscles, holding Anakin's hand.

'With all the activity recently, I don't blame her for being excited,' the doctor said, seeing that the heartbeat was returning gradually to normal. 'I will have this droid continue to monitor the baby's heart-rate. If there are any drastic changes, I will return.

Anakin waited patiently listening to the doctor in silence as he gave Dormé's hand a squeeze. He felt terrible for all of this and promised to do whatever he could to ensure Dormé would not have to experience such stress again.

'I also suggest that you both try speaking to the baby. She will recognise your voices.' He then left the two of them alone once again.

'It's OK, little one,' Dormé said softly, trying to soothe the baby. She looked to Anakin with worry riddled in her features.

Anakin grew shy as he looked to Dormé in silent concern. He hoped the worse of it had passed and softly placed a hand to Dormé's torso. 'We're here princess, its going to be alright,' he murmured softly feeling even guiltier now than ever before. He just prayed that with everything going on that this would not be the beginning of something far worse.

* * *

Bail spoke with the doctor, in order to gain access to the private room the Vaders were being held, but the doctor informed him that to protect the baby's health it was best if he didn't speak with them just yet.

After sending an update to Mon Mothma, he went to a nearby restaurant to reserve a table for Padmé and himself. He then contacted Padmé with the hopes that she would be available.

Bail used his time well to prepare for the evening he sought to enjoy with his dearest friend and love. Despite Padmé's recently chopped hair, he could tell that she made a particular effort to look her best tonight. He gestured for her to take his arm as the two of them went to dinner.

Padmé took a glance in the mirror and bit her lip to the sight of her short hair. As much as she preferred her longer locks she couldn't deny that she didn't miss it either. Keeping it this was far more practical given her duties but in moments like this she almost wished she had kept her long hair, not for her enjoyment but for Bails. But Padmé knew her dearest friend and love understood and with a renewed sense of confidence Padmé put on her finest garbs and made herself look as beautiful as possible before departing.

The restaurant was simple but lovely perfect for what they had in mind and Padmé couldn't help but relish every moment shared with her beloved.

To Bail, Padmé always looked elegant, even in the most strenuous times without the help of a barrage of handmaidens. Tonight was no different. Sometime during the course of their meal, he proposed, hoping that she would accept the offer, or at least seriously consider it. He knew their duties would always come first, but wanted her to know that he would like to support her in other ways as well.

Though she was no longer Queen or a senator, nor was she surrounded by images of power or money just being in Bail's presence made her feel as though she were truly free. Though so much remained unknown and what was known was filled with risks tonight Padmé's universe was in harmony and she only had one man to thank for it. At Bail's invitation Padmé smiled shyly and accepted feeling herself gliding into his arms as though all of this was a dream. He made her feel alive in ways she never knew until he came into her life and as her eyes met his Padmé knew that she would never cease to be thankful or grateful for his love and support.

Elated at the acceptance of his proposal, Bail was all smiles as he asked if she would like to dance, for there was an area near to the live orchestra. He knew that whatever the future held, they would face it together as a team. No one would have more to do than the other. And this, he figured, was how it was always meant to be.

As their dance concluded, he escorted her to the balcony that overlooked the cityscape below. It was there, in private, that he gently kissed her, expressing his joy at the beginning of their life together.

Padmé followed Bail holding his hand in her own as he led her to the balcony that overlooked the cityscape they now sought to free from tyranny. Holding Bail near Padmé gave a soft sigh of loving contentment before gently returning his kiss as she gave him a squeeze. He truly was I best thing that had ever happened to her and as she held him she too expressed this joy in her own way.

* * *

Once Anakin had healed enough, the two of them were taken back to the temporary quarters they had been staying in. Dormé was allowed to cook with the small kitchen they were provided and took care of getting Anakin back on his feet. Their daughter seemed to have recovered from the stress of earlier.

It took a while for Anakin to heal and though his sleeping habits improved the nightmares did not and while for the moment the hallucinations had ceased Anakin knew it would be a matter of time before they returned. Their new temporary quarters was suitable for their needs but did little to hide the fact they were ultimately prisoners. While Anakin didn't openly speak of it, it weighed on his mind and it showed. But as much as he wanted to leave he knew that now was not the time as ironically this was the safest place for Dormé and their daughter.

Dormé wondered if they would be able to leave this place or if they would continue to be prisoners even after the birth of their daughter. This was the last thing she wanted for their family, to be prisoners. Even so, she did not express this as she served Anakin lunch.

As he joined her for lunch Vader grew silent and pensive as he debated how to bring up the matter of their departure and if they do it formally or sneak away when the time was right.

Dormé was well aware of her beloved's nightmares, but yet again never asked about them. She merely held him close and whispered words of love to him in hopes that he would return to a more peaceful sleep. As they ate, she could tell something weighed heavily on his mind and thought it was probably what she thought of as well: the fact they were prisoners. 'I think we should speak with Organa about being put to use here properly or being released. It seems pointless for us to be held here when we pose no threat to them.'

As Anakin ate his thoughts went over the events that brought them here and like Dormé he found himself wondering what to do to make the most of their situation. But when Dormé spoke up Anakin was reminded of his own struggles and while he was aware of the fact she posed no threat he wasn't so certain he could say the same of late. 'I agree,' he said simply before falling silent for a moment. 'Though I am not certain if it wise for me to remain here,' he continued carefully.

Dormé understood his desire to leave, but didn't think he meant alone. Upon hearing this, Dormé shook her head. 'We'll leave together then.' She took his hand.

When Dormé took his hand, Anakin felt his heart drop to her words. He wished it was that simple, he wished they could just run away and leave all this behind. But with their daughter's imminent birth, Anakin didn't want to do anything drastic that would endanger her life. At the same time he also knew that if he wasn't careful he would become the greatest danger to Dormé and their child and this troubled him greatly. 'Not just because of the emperor, but because of my—visions or hallucinations. I'm concerned that I might become so lost in them I may harm someone thus destroying their trust in us or worse I could hurt you and our daughter,' he said softly with obvious concern.

'You're not a threat to us, Anakin. You nearly died saving us. Doesn't that mean something?'

'Maybe so, but I'm still having my nightmares, Dormé. I'm worried if I start hallucinating again I might do something to hurt you and our child,' he admitted quietly.

'How long are you going to go?' Dormé asked, now starting to fear it would be a long time and that she wouldn't see him again.

Anakin shook his head to her words as he bit his lip. 'I don't know I don't really want to leave, I'm just worried things are going to get worse before they get better,' he admitted softly.

'I've never been truly scared of myself until now,' he concluded softly. 'I just don't want you or our daughter to get hurt because of me,' he said quietly. But Dormé was not a woman to cow to his powers or his strength and at her words Anakin fell silent. He appreciated her concerns and knew she was right but there was one problem with her statement.

'How do you know leaving is going to solve anything?

'The problem is if I were to use the dark side of the Force, how will you be able to protect our child? That is what worries me most,' Anakin said with a heavy sigh.

'Anakin, I know what you're capable of. Can't you trust me enough to know that I will intervene if it comes to that? You have every right to be afraid of yourself and your powers, but not to the extent that you run away from your family, which up until now has _saved_ you from your demons.'

'I don't doubt your abilities to stop me, I'm just concerned about I damage done that we can't see,' he concluded.

'What are you saying then?' Dormé asked, now feeling as though he was going to abandon her and their daughter. 'Are you just going to leave and never return out of fear of a possible but not written future? What if your hallucinations never go away?'

Anakin shook his head as he gave a frustrated sigh to Dormé's words. 'No its not like that I—'

Dormé furrowed her brow in frustrated anger. 'And how do you know something worse might happen and you wouldn't be here to protect us?!'

_She doesn't understand. She can't understand. She loves you too much to see you for what you really are; a monster._

Anakin swiftly closed his eyes before quickly glancing away. He did not just hear Padmé's voice as he knew the woman was no where near. But as Dormé continued his eyes drifted to the phantom form of Padmé that seemed to step out of the shadows and moved to Dormé's side as she spoke.

_That's right, Anakin, how do you know what is to come? Or is this just another excuse so you can debaucherize yourself with the dark side?_

Anakin frowned hearing only Padmé's words as he spoke up. 'Of course not! I just don't want to place my family in danger that is all!'

'What?' Dormé asked when he exclaimed that he didn't want to put his family in danger. It was as though he was talking to someone else. Dormé knew the hallucinations had returned.

She rose from her chair to stand directly in front of his, placing her hands on either side of his face. 'Anakin...' she said softly, though her tone was insistent. 'Anakin, look at me. Are you seeing visions again? Yes or no.'

As soon as Dormé spoke the image of Padmé disappeared, leaving Anakin confused by what he had seen.

'I have no intention of leaving forever. I just—' Anakin stammered trying to ignore his outburst but knowing Dormé already saw through his attempts to cover his tracks. Her touch drew his mind back to reality and at her careful but determined words he closed his eyes and weakly nodded.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured feeling ashamed of himself though he knew not how to tend to the matter.

Dormé ran her hands through his hair and kissed his brow. She was so worried for him, but didn't know what she could do to help him or who she could ask for advice. Visions and hallucinations were things she was not familiar with.

'It's not your fault,' she murmured. 'I only wish I knew a way to help you.' She continued running her hands through his hair. 'We will find out a way to end them. We will do so together.'

Anakin felt terrible for causing such fear and concern in his beloved and desperately wished he knew of a way to tend to the problem. But it seemed the more he tried to ignore it, to pretend it wasn't happening the worse it seemed to become.

Feeling her fingers in his hair her words speaking deeply into his heart Anakin silently found himself leaning into her touch and soon into the crook of her neck as he held her close. 'I know I will get through this because of you Dormé. I'm just sorry that no matter what I do I am unable to ease your fears or suffering. You don't deserve this and neither does our daughter,' he admitted quietly.

'Some things cannot be helped, my love,' she replied softly.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Anakin slowly losing his mind...


	24. The Dark Mistress

Unaware of what he was walking into, Bail opened the door to their _prisoners'_ apartment. He spotted them in what he viewed as extremely private and intimate embrace. He thought he ought to come back at a later time, but it was too late for Lady Vader was turning to look at him. 'I'm sorry to interrupt...'

'What is it, Organa?' Dormé asked, clearly protective of her family.

Anakin knew Dormé was right but it did little to ease his concerns as he held her close basking in her warmth and the peace that exuded from her. How he needed this! But their moment together was promptly brought to an end.

Upon hearing Bail's words Anakin looked up and immediately became guarded at the sight of the resistance leader. Though he gave Bail his undivided attention his arms were wrapped tightly around Dormé's petite waist.

'I have only come to ask your intentions with our Alliance...and whether you would consider joining us.'

'We have no desire to join your rebellion,' Dormé replied, 'nor are we going to interfere in it, Organa. We only wish to keep our family safe.'

Bail nodded in understanding, though he had been hoping they would join their efforts. 'I understand,' he replied solemnly and moved to leave.

'Wait,' Dormé said, slipping from Anakin's arms to confront the Alliance leader. 'Do you know of anyone you can trust who is knowledgeable about visions...and nightmares?'

'I do know of one,' Bail replied cryptically, 'though I am not sure his presence would be welcomed by your husband.'

'Who?' Dormé queried.

'Obi-Wan Kenobi.'

Anakin furrowed his brow to Bail's words but spoke not a word as this was not his arena. Dormé spoke for the both of them and Vader was grateful for it as her words reflected his thoughts perfectly. He was grateful that the resistance leader accepted her words without chastising or insult.

When Dormé spoke of his complications Anakin felt his blood run cold as he really didn't wish to speak of this with anyone despite the fact it was becoming too difficult to hide or ignore. But he trusted Dormé and knew she would not openly discuss this if she felt it unnecessary and thus remained silent throughout this as well.

But upon hearing Bail's words Anakin shook his head in reply as he swallowed hard. It wasn't that he hated or even disliked Obi-Wan, there was just so much that had passed since then and Anakin wasn't certain he was ready to return to that past.

'I don't know if that would be such a good idea,' he replied carefully. 'We have very different views about the Force. I'm not sure if he'd be able to help,' he admitted in careful tones. Truthfully he was more scared of coming face to face with his former mentor and brother as he was ashamed of what he had been and in many ways still was.

Dormé felt that she could trust Organa, though the true reason why she felt comfortable with him was unknown. He had been there for Anakin and her since he arrived and he seemed like a good man.

'In my limited knowledge of the Force, I would argue that the light side he serves illuminates the darkness,' Bail replied honestly. He was not insistent or argumentative. 'His consultation might at least shed _light_ on your struggles.'

_Even if the answers are not what you want to hear,_ Dormé almost heard Organa conclude in her mind. She looked to Anakin, for this would be a decision they would need to come to together. She didn't think it would hurt.

Anakin did not wish to hear what Bail had to say as it served to remind him of things he did not wish to dwell upon. The past was hard to let go and he was not sure if he was ready to go through with it.

As Dormé's met his own Anakin was once more reminded of the pains she had been through for his sake, the stress she even now endured and how it was affecting their daughter. In the end he realized he had no real choice. If not for his own sanity then for the safety of his family.

'For Dormé's sake and the sake of our daughter I'll see him,' Anakin concluded quietly.

Bail studied the two of them carefully before nodding. 'Very well. I will make contact with the Jedi Master.' He then nodded to them in turn before departing.

Dormé returned to her beloved's side. 'It can't hurt,' she said, slipping her arms around him.

Anakin was hesitant about the entire situation but for Dormé's sake agreed to it. Once alone, he was quick to slip his arms around Dorme's petite waist just as she held him near. At her words he bit his lip as his expression grew troubled.

'He's going to say it is because I'm a follower of the dark side. But I haven't really used it as of recent, but the visions continue to haunt me. I just don't understand,' he sighed softly. 'I'm more worried about how all of this is affecting you and our daughter. You both have been through incredible stress as of recent and I know I'm not helping any with this,' he apologized while running his fingers through her dark hair.

'You don't know what he's going to say,' Dormé countered, though her tone was soft. 'It might be a simple answer. We don't know...'

At his words, she tilted her head to the side, smiling. 'There's one thing I know for certain: We would both be under more stress if you were away from us for even a moment.'

Though Anakin still had not told her what he was seeing in the hallucinations and nightmares, Dormé knew he would tell her if he needed to. She had no idea that it was a manifestation of his own guilty conscience eating away at him and that as time passed, it would only grow worse.

* * *

Getting in contact with the Jedi Master proved to be more time-consuming than Bail originally thought. He could only hope that his old codes were still in use.

Anakin gave a soft sigh at her words and furrowed his brow in deep thought. He didn't want to do this but knew ultimately he had no choice. The visions were growing increasingly worse and Anakin knew unless something was done it would only grow worse.

Her smile and words held a weight for Anakin that could not be ignored and he gave a weak smile in reply. He appreciated her assurances though he was still frightened by how all of this could affect them.

'I'm concerned where al of this is going to lead,' he admitted quietly. 'I don't want our child to be witness to this—I just wish I knew how to make it end,' Anakin said with a frustrated sigh.

'I feel like I'm losing my mind Dormé,' he said in half-joking tones.

Dormé covered his forehead with kisses as though they had some magical ability to keep his mind intact. 'I love you, Anakin.' She silently vowed that she would figure out a way to stop it, even if it meant sacrificing what she loved the most.

Anakin fell silent as he closed his eyes to Dormé's kisses and gentle words, finding strength in them and solace. Holding her near, he whispered his words of love in turn before kissing her lips while reminding himself that no matter what was to come they would face it together.

* * *

Not all of the Alliance members were happy about the fact Bail and Padmé were allowing the Vaders to stay. After the second attempt by bounty hunters to capture and retrieve one or both of them, Mon Mothma spoke up. 'We can't harbour them anymore,' she said. If they aren't going to join our efforts, they must leave.'

Bail furrowed his brow. 'They don't wish to stay here anymore than you want them to. If it were not for the baby--'

'Their mere presence puts all of us in danger,' Mon Mothma maintained.

'After Master Kenobi arrives, I will speak to them about leaving.

Dormé overheard the conversation and went to speak with her beloved about it. It was clear they were no longer wanted here. Master Kenobi would be able to find them wherever they went. As for right now, they needed to leave.

Vader knew without question that she was right despite the dangers it was time for them to move on. The question remained was where could they go and how much time would they have before the Empire learnt of their location? In silence he helped his beloved pack while trying to think of a new location where they could stay at the very least till their baby was born.

_You think by running away you'll be able to leave the past behind? That starting over will answer all of your problems and erase your crimes?_

Anakin frowned as he struggled to ignore the mocking sound of Padmé's voice in his mind. It seemed she was always haunting him now mocking him with her words and her laughter, just as the children would cast judgment on him with their blank dead stares.

'I'm not running away. I'm trying to protect my wife and our daughter,' he hissed softly as he glared to the phantom image of the Senator who raised a brow with a smirk.

Though they hadn't been formally asked to leave, Anakin and Dormé felt it was best if they leave silently. She was nearly finished packing when she overheard Anakin talking to himself, or rather to his visions. With the increasing danger, came increasingly violent nightmares. She looked over at him talking to the wall and snapped her suitcase shut.

_Then why haven't you faced demons yet? Why haven't you made amends to the dead?_

Anakin glanced away and swiftly closed his eyes as he struggled to control his breathing to block out the silent screams and the blank stares of the children who now surrounded the image of Padmé.

Now his eyes were closed. She approached slowly, not sure if her presence was helping or hindering matters. Aené kicked her, but she didn't know what that meant or that Aené could sense Daddy's emotions.

'Dormé?...Dormé...make it stop...please...' he whimpered softly as his eyes snapped open to the sound of their single repeated question.

His eyes were open again, but he wasn't really looking at her, even though he was facing her.

_Why..._

Anakin tried to clear his thoughts to tell himself that this wasn't real, none of it was. But the phantoms would not go away and neither would their question's be silenced leaving him shaken and frightened. 'Why are you doing this to me? I know my crimes and I'm sorry...' he said in desperate tones unaware of hands now digging deeply into the suitcase he was packing.

'Dormé...please help me...' he hoarsely whispered as new tears came to his eyes. the phantom Padmé however would have none of it and as Dormé tried to distract him the phantom senator smirked and placed her hand on his shoulder causing Anakin to shrink away.

_Do you think the survivors whose families you destroyed will ever be okay? What do you think your daughter will say when she learns that her Daddy was a butcher of children?_

Dormé reached up to touch his cheek. 'Anakin. Anakin, look at me. It's going to be all right.'

Anakin jerked back from Dormé touch as he shook his head trying to cover his ears. 'Shut up! Shut up!!' he screamed as he dropped to his knees and began to sob.

If Dormé had been concerned about Anakin before, she was about ready to lose it herself. His actions and words filled her with fear and dread. _He can't lose his mind...He can't...He can't..._

Anakin continued to weep begging the haunting images and memories to stop to leave him be. He couldnt' understand why he was being tormented in this way for he had long since stopped his actions, had long since recognized what he had become. All he wanted now was to be a good father and a good husband, nothing more. 'I'm sorry...I already told you I'm so sorry...I can't bring back the dead, I can't make amends to them...What do you want from me?...' he pleaded in soft but desperate tones.

With a little effort, she too got on her knees and reached for his hand to place it over her womb. If she couldn't reach him, then perhaps Aené could. With renewed determination, she spoke again. 'Aené needs you, Anakin. Please come back to us...'

As he felt Dormé's hand slipping over his own Anakin's thoughts slowly began to surface to reality once more. Feeling it against her womb he was reminded of the small life he sought to protect and focusing on this and on his family Anakin's eyes slowly met Dormé's as the taunts and hallucinations began to fade.

'Dormé...Oh Force is this ever going to end?' he whispered as silently slipped his arms around her petite form. 'I keep seeing them -the younglings, their families...Their eyes so empty- I can't silence them Dormé...They keep demanding to know why? I don't know what to say! I just want to be a good husband to you a good father to Aené! I -I'm sorry...' he rambled on weakly as he clung onto her as though she were the only thing saving him from his madness.

Dormé held him close, stroking his hair that was now matted with sweat. Hearing more about the visions he was seeing and the voices he was hearing, she did her best to restrain her tears. 'I know you do. You have proven this to Aené and me already. We know. We love you.'

Anakin clung onto her petite form just as he held on desperately to her words. Though he knew of Dormé's love for him, Vader, in that moment, needed to hear it. 'I love you both so much -you're everything to me!' he hoarsely whispered.

She kissed him then, thinking they should delay leaving just a little while, so that she could help him regain some of his sanity. She decided that distraction would help with the visions and keep them at bay for a little while. 'It's all right, Anakin,' she murmured between kisses, wanting him to be able to feel her, to know what was real and that she would never abandon him to his nightmares.

Soon her kisses were distracting his thought permitting Anakin to lose himself in the comfort of her embrace. Her soft words of comfort held his thoughts near and kept him focussed on the reality of the present.

As their passions mounted, his actions grew increasingly desperate as though he felt something was pulling him away from Dormé, an unseeing force that was trying to separate them and keep them apart. The madness soon revealed itself once more. The phantom Padmé who only haunted Anakin from the sidelines during discussions, suddenly embraced and took the form of Dormé. Anakin who was not ready for this suddenly found himself staring into the eyes of a woman he once haunted years ago. His eyes widened in terror to the sight and immediately he recoiled in disgust as the passionate moment was ruined for him. Cursing in shock Anakin immediately withdrew from Dormé and shrank back on the bed as he curled up trying to clear his mind of the image he had seen while catching his shaking breath.

Dormé didn't want to become used to this. She didn't want him to be suffering and it made her heart ache for him. If she knew what she could do to help him, she would do it without hesitation. It seemed that her method of distraction was working but just as things became passionate and when Dormé recognised the desperation in his actions, he shrank away from her and it was lost. This was the only thing Dormé could think of to at least temporarily distract him and now it would seem this method wasn't working. Having run out of ideas, Dormé couldn't help succumbing to her tears.

_I feel like I'm losing my mind, Dormé..._

What would become of them? Even after leaving this place and going somewhere else, he would still be like this. Where was that Jedi Master? What was taking him so long to get here? Would he even be able to help Anakin now? Would Aené be able to know her daddy or would he be too far gone to even recognise her? Nothing Dormé did seemed to help and when he curled up, she slipped her arms around him again, holding him as she cried.

Anakin silently wept as he remained curled up in front of Dormé. He couldn't understand what was happening and was even less aware of how to end it. Vader had yet to understand that ultimately he had to let go of his guilt, that only in this could he finally rid himself of the _ghosts._ But with reminders of it everywhere around him Anakin felt as though he could neither run away or face it head on. All he wanted was a moments rest from it all but it would seem not even this was possible anymore.

As Dormé held him near and wept, the former Sith Lord quietly shifted so as to face her once more. Holding her near, he tried to run his fingers through her hair while softly apologizing and reiterating her words of before. They would get through this one way or another. 'I will stop at nothing until I've dealt with this once and for all,' he whispered in soft but determined tones.

He knew they had to leave at the same time he feared for Dormé and Aené's safety. His mind felt like it was falling apart and it left him fearful of the damage he could possibly do. He wondered then if there was another way around this, a means of numbing the nightmares and silencing the visions.

Dormé knew Anakin was in no condition to travel today. Even if their presence was no longer wanted here, she decided leaving was not an option. It would only put unneeded stress on Anakin, whose mind was already in a fragile state. Instead, she held him as she cried. She prayed to whatever other power would hear her, hoping something would intervene and grant them the peace they needed.

Anakin's thoughts began to take a dark turn as he wondered if this meant he would have to use the Dark Side from now on. If it was its absence that encouraged the hallucinations, perhaps it use would ensure they were gone. But there was the matter of their daughter and this only added to his struggle.

Through the Force he felt their baby shift as her signature reached out to both Dormé and himself. This brought him back to reality once more and Anakin shyly began to reach out to embrace their daughter's Force signature. Using the Light Side was still quite a struggle but he knew enough to know that anything else would only cause Aené harm.

'I'm sorry Dormé...but I think I've troubled our daughter...' he admitted in shamed tones. 'I'm using the Force to calm her but I think she'd much prefer her Ama's arms...'

Aené responded well to her Daddy's use of the light side, but didn't know why ama couldn't respond.

'What can I do for her?' Dormé asked. 'Aené, it's all right...' she said, trying to appeal to their daughter.

Anakin felt himself growing rapidly weary as he was not accustomed to using the light side. But their daughter was calming to his gesture and at Dormé's words he gave a tired smile. 'If you like I can open my thoughts to you, so you can touch her through the Force as well,' he softly suggested. 'I would have touch your mind though but only on the surface,' he quietly continued. Though Anakin wasn't certain how long he would be able to do this for he was willing to give it a try especially know how much it would mean to Dormé and their daughter.

'OK,' Dormé replied hopefully.

Aené felt the shift, though she didn't know what any of it meant. Daddy seemed to be showing Ama how to do it and this made her very excited and happy.

It was difficult to say the least but Anakin managed and through the Force he could feel Aené reaching out to Dormé. He held Dormé's gaze he entire time and gently squeezed her hand as he encouraged her to reach out to their daughter.

'She is eager to sense your presence,' he murmured. 'Just imagine your hugging her without physically hugging her,' he continued softly as he struggled to remain focussed.

Dormé kept her eyes on Anakin the entire time.

Dormé did as Anakin guided her, feeling their little Aené and Aené reaching to them both. It was beautiful and amazing. Dormé wished it would always be like this, for she had never felt so close to other people in her entire life.

But then something altered and it wasn't from Aené. Somehow, it was reversing itself. Dormé was now peering into Anakin's thoughts. Tangled in the webs of a tar-like substance, she reached for a small, flickering light that was dying out. The warmth of Aené's spirit seemed to launch her forward as though she were an eager child, pulling on her ama's arm to show her something.

Dormé was led through this labyrinth, closer to the light. Visions of overwhelmed her senses and it caused the webs to increase in size and density, blocking out the light. The visions were wrapped in the web and she identified them as being made of the web, not needing to be saved from them... It was _guilt_.

Dormé didn't know how, but Aené seemed to push her onwards until she grasped the light, which illuminated brightly once in the palm of her hand. The brightness intensified until the webs were no longer seen, shrinking back and away.

Then she could tell that Aené was sleepy and since Dormé was not trained in this sort of trance, she fell into an unconscious state from which she could not wake on her own.

It was exhausting on Anakin who was more used to channelling the Dark Side rather than the Light. But this moment made it all worth the while and though it was wearing on him Anakin wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

But just as he was about to withdraw he felt something pulling at him inside and furrowing his brow in concern he could only remain frozen in position as Dormé stared at him with eyes not her own. He didn't know what she was seeing and believed she was communicating with Aené as their daughter's Force signature was intermingling with hers. Had he been less distracted he would have realized that both Force auras were now heavily linked with his own.

However before he had a chance to dwell on it further Anakin felt a strange warmth pour over him and gently smiled to it. It was as though Dormé and Aené were embracing his very soul. He said nothing of it and soon exhaustion took over and like Dormé he too slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

HR

_Aené kept pulling Dormé onward in what Dormé presumed was a dream. It was as though she were on a quest and wouldn't stop until she found what she was looking for._

_Underneath a table, hidden under a table cloth was a young boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked as though he was hiding from something._

_He didn't know why he was here or how he got here, but he now awoke to find himself under a table of a house that had been liquidated during his search for Separatist members and their sympathizers. Anakin was now the little boy he had found trying to hide from him when he was too busy murdering his parents. But in this state of mind Anakin remembered none of his actions or his mindset. He only knew the fear that the youngling felt moments before being discovered and ultimately his death._

_Dormé reached out a hand to help him out from under the table. 'It's all right,' she told him._

_Upon seeing Dormé his eyes widened as he shook his head to her words and tried to reach for her arm wanting her to hide with him so the monster wouldn't get her either. 'No. It's coming! You have to hide! Hide with me!' he pleaded in desperate tones._

_'Anakin, it's OK,' Dormé assured him grabbing his hand, but he pulled her under the table. 'What are you talking about?' she asked. 'What's coming?'_

_The little Anakin just bit his lip and shook his head to Dormé's question. Soon his eyes drifted to the door of the house as the floors began to shake and rumble. 'They're coming,' he whispered as he clung onto her in fear. The door exploded open and Anakin entered with the dark mistress by his side. The child whimpered and stared at Dormé in fear but the petite woman's eyes were elsewhere._

___A rumbling resounded off the walls of this place, causing the table to shake. Dormé, however, wasn't afraid. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. It was a mixture of Anakin's memories and the darkness consuming him. Lights shown in and then the footsteps of boots were heard, marching in time._

___It was the clone troops, led by Anakin, but it wasn't only Anakin that Dormé saw. There was a woman in a clingy red gown with her arms draped around him as though caressing him. Dormé's eyes were like daggers staring past this other Anakin with his lightsaber drawn, staring at this woman. At the end of her arms there were no hands, but upon peering closer, she saw there were hooks lodged deep in Anakin's chest, her lips at his ear, whispering seductive lies._

___'Please stop her...' he whispered softly before his eyes fell to the bleeding wounds that were forming on his small chest. The beast that was the dark Anakin continued his slaughter but his eyes were empty hollow giving the impression that he was nothing more than a puppet. _

___Dormé cursed before looking back at the young boy, who still looked like Anakin, the real Anakin to her. She couldn't find a weapon anywhere, but Aené was still there, she felt Aené drawing her attention elsewhere. She was urging her out from under the table and in a sudden move, Dormé launched herself at the dark woman, strangling her in an effort to get her claws out of Vader._

_____When Dormé launched her attack his eyes snapped to her and though his expression was stoic, the relief was evident in his blue orbs._

_______The Dark Mistress screamed her protest and struggled to attack Dormé, but the petite woman held a power that not even the Darkness could control. Try as she might the Dark Side could not defeat Dormé and was forced to loosen her hold on Vader and soon release him completely. But even as she passed and departed her laughter echoed off the walls marking that the war was far from over._

_________Meanwhile, Aené was concerned with the lightsaber-wielding version of her father, trying to get rid of the wounds all over his body from the dark mistress._

_________With the hooks removed he dropped to his knees and went limp. The little boy that was hidden beneath the table was now gone or rather he had returned to the broken form that had been the Dark Mistress's puppet. His eyes flickered with life at the sight of the little girl and a weak smile crept into his features. _

_________'You're safe now. Everything is all right...'_

_________The little girl's touch healed his wounds and broken form of Anakin reached out to touch her cheek though he said not a word. His eyes drifted to Dormé and his expression softened and grew sorrowful with shame and regret. He struggled to apologize but the words would not come as he closed his eyes to reveal tears instead._

_________Anakin weakly smiled to Aené and reached to touch her cheek as she kissed his cheek before watching as she departed to her Ama. With his attentions once more on Dormé he silently returned her embrace and gave a shaky sigh as he softly thanked her between tears of his own._

___________Though the little girl's hands out to have been bloodied from touching his wounds, her hands were impeccable. She gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek, smiling before departing to her place within Ama. Dormé was short of breath from the fight that had ensued, but she knew the battle was over while the war would remain on._

___________Dormé knelt in front of Anakin where Aené had been only moment before. She pulled him into her arms and silently wept._

* * *

A/N: Coming up... _'Where's Aené? Where's my baby?'_

_'Baby? There is no baby, milady.'_


	25. Nightmares

It was the first time his nightmares ended on a good note and as he awoke, Anakin felt refreshed and rested in ways he hadn't felt in so long. Though he remembered nothing of the dream, he did register Dormé's presence and was soon nuzzling his head against her neck and kissing her throat as he played with her hair. He didn't know why, but he just knew that she had something to do with his peaceful rest.

Dormé felt his kisses and knew Anakin was awake. She turned towards him, meeting his lips with her own. Without words, she drew him to her with the intent of trying to make love to him again, without the demons of the past haunting him. Though she didn't remember what happened in the dreamlike trance, she knew something was accomplished between them and with the help of their daughter. Now she too needed the peace that could only be found in his arms, without any other distractions.

The silence between them spoke more than words could ever say and it wasn't long before Anakin was returning Dormé's kisses with the intent of losing himself within her embrace once more. The bliss found in her arms was like nothing he had ever known and though he couldn't explain it there was also a sense of liberation he had not experienced in so long. While Anakin couldn't recall the dream, he knew a great wall had been removed between them and this added to their moment of passion and the peace that followed.

Afterwards, Dormé felt revived and stress-free, something she hadn't felt in so many months. Now she was confident that whatever they faced outside, they would conquer it. With this in mind, she dressed and finished packing, knowing they had already overstayed their welcome.

Anakin rose to his feet and prepared to departed with his beloved, feeling hopeful for the future and all that was to come. He said not a word to her, but their exchanged glances said all that needed to be said.

Without alerting Senator Organa or her former mistress, Dormé nodded to Anakin and took his hand as they left the Alliance base.

Once back in their ship Anakin finally broke the silence as he studied Dormé intently while his hand slipped to her womb. 'Thank you...both of you,' he murmured softly as he knew it was his family whom had saved him once more from himself.

Dormé gave him a kiss. 'You're welcome. Now don't you forget it,' she said in a teasing tone of voice, though it was evident she didn't want a repeat of what they just went through.

Anakin grinned at her teasing remarks but his eyes did little to belie the fact he felt the same way about the situation. But as they entered the atmosphere, Anakin felt a shift through the Force and winced as an ache filled his lower stomach. His eyes flickered to Dormé and soon widened as he read her Force signature that mirrored his own pain.

Dormé held her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Though he was not the most insightful man as Anakin's eyes met Dormé's the answer became clear even to him. 'It's Aené, isn't it?' he breathed in concern.

She met his eyes and sent him a sorrowful look as though it was her fault. 'I think so,' she gasped out. When the brief, but sharp pain passed, she let out her breath and met his eyes.

Anakin couldn't resist a wry smile. 'This would only happen to us of course,' he said as he began to chuckle shaking his head.

'She's got impeccable timing I must say. Reminds me of someone I know.' She sent him an accusatory look.

'Oh don't blame me for this, for once I'm innocent!' he teased back. 'It's not my fault she has her Ama's impatience,' he added with a wink before growing more serious as he scanned the maps with Dormé.

'Me impatient?! What about you?' She poked him in the side.

Anakin laughed at her teasing as he pretended to dodge her poking. 'I'm not nearly as impatient,' he teased trying to keep a straight face before snickering. 'OK, maybe I am! But you're not much better!' Though the timing wasn't stellar, Anakin was quite excited at the prospect of being a father.

'Suggestions?' she asked, looking at the maps now beginning to think they ought to have planned this out before leaving.

'A lot of these regions have limited medical facilities because it's so far from the core regions of the Empire,' he said with a concerned sigh. 'The nearest location that is supposed to have a proper medical centre is almost a half a day away from our location,' he said quietly as he motioned to the coloured symbols that were on the map.

Upon looking at the maps, her expression fell. 'I suppose whichever seems like they have the best facility we can...' She poured over the information listing for each one nearby.

Anakin watched Dormé intently knowing her skills for reading by far surpassed his own. When she pointed to one he noted the distance and noted the distance and winced. It was even further than the location he initially suggested. He had no idea what rudimentary paediatrics meant but trusted Dormé's judgment and presumed it was medically related.

'I suppose this one,' she said, pointing to the map, 'would be the best since it has rudimentary paediatrics at least.'

'It's a bit far, but I think I might know of a short-cut,' he said as he brought up a second map. Going over it more closely, he furrowed his brow and nodded to himself. 'You know, I think that just might work,' he said with a grin as he set course for their new destination.

Before Dormé had a chance to see the second map, she gasped, 'Oh!' as another pang hit her without warning. She grabbed onto the wall next to her, bracing herself. Thankfully, she hadn't broken her waters yet.

But before Anakin had a chance to explain how long their journey would take, he felt another sharp pang hit him. Cursing, he clutched his stomach while gritting his teeth.

'I think a short-cut is a really good idea,' she said.

'Short-cut it is,' he said with a wince, wondering now how either of them were going to survive what was meant to come.

'Princess— Whatever you do, please wait until Ama and Daddy are at the medical centre before you make your introduction to the galaxy! It's just safer that way. Trust Daddy on this one,' Anakin said as he placed a hand to Dormé's slightly swollen belly. He was trying to keep the mood light but it was obvious he was concerned about Dormé and their baby's safety.

'It seems your words have assured her, Anakin. She's not as _insistent_ now,' Dormé replied, exhaling as the pain faded. 'Magic words,' she added, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Aené's a good girl who listens to her daddy.'

Anakin gave a small sigh of relief to Dormé's words as he was beginning to grow quite concerned about both the little one and her ama's safety. He smiled to her kiss and blushed to her remarks about Aené listening to her Daddy. Shyly he kissed Dormé's torso as he whispered soft words of love to Aené while promising to get her and Ama to a medical centre as fast as he can.

However Aené seemed to have another plan in mind and it wasn't long before Anakin's eyes widened as he felt a powerful wave of pain course through his lower torso. 'Great Force!' he cried out to both the pain and Dormé's tight grip on his arm.

Dormé couldn't help grasping Anakin's arm as well. 'Please--tell me--we're--almost there,' she gasped out.

At her question his eyes flickered to the map as he weakly nodded resisting the urge to cry out again to the pain. 'Almost -just a little bit left to go,' he said through clenched teeth.

Finally the facility was in view and Dormé felt she needed to get out as though the ship was stifling her. Sweat beads formed on her forehead as she tried to withhold crying out in pain. This was now starting to scare her, for she had never done this before and was unfamiliar with the planet and its habitants. However, she was so grateful that Anakin was here with her.

The arrival was quicker than one might expect though to a concerned Anakin, it couldn't have come sooner. Swiftly he slipped out of the ship and helped Dormé out as well while trying to block out the pain as best he could. It seemed to be getting worse now and it was a struggle for him to remain conscious nevermind focussed. Fortunately, the medical staff was trained for such situations and immediately took over placing Dormé on a gurney and wheeling her off to the one of the many sterile rooms where she could properly continue her labour.

Anakin on the other hand baffled them as he was now struggling to stand, to follow the doctors so he could be near Dormé. But the pain was growing increasingly hard to battle, leaving him to have to pause often so as to catch his breath and clear his thoughts.

'Anakin!' Dormé yelled, but he was not with her as she was taken by repulsor lift bed to the delivery room. 'ANAKIN!'

Anakin struggled to keep up with his wife so as to be near her when she went into labour. The pain was blinding, but it did not stop him from moving on as his need to be near Dormé's side overrode his physical struggles. But just when he was about to catch up with Dormé and the doctors who were tending to her, Anakin felt his legs grow heavy. The inky blackness of unconsciousness flooded his thoughts with such force that Anakin was helpless to resist leaving him to murmur Dormé and Aené's name before falling limply to the floor without further warning.

The birthing process was long and extremely long and painful, but Dormé was conscious through it all, screaming, crying, and begging for Anakin, but he was nowhere to be seen. Through the tears and the pain, she finally heard Aené's vocal introduction to the world. 'Aené,' she said breathlessly before passing out

When Dormé awoke, her head felt heavy and she still ached from giving birth, but was elated at the thought. Little Aené was here! Now she wanted to see her and hold her.

'You passed out, milady,' a handmaiden she did not recognise informed her.

'What?' she asked, sitting up and seeing that she was wearing a Nabooan royal gown. This confused her, but she asked, 'Where's Anakin?'

'Anakin?' The girl looked confused.

'Where's Aené? Where's my baby?'

'Baby? There is no baby, milady.'

'What the _urugal_ are you talking about? Where is my baby?!' Dormé fought her pain, sliding off the bed and walking across the room. 'Where's my baby?! I want my Aené!' She demanded answers from everyone, even the med droids, but everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

Dormé left the medical wing, stumbling down the corridors, which happened to be Theed Palace. This was all a nightmare, Dormé was certain. But the more handmaidens and politicians trying to stop her or gave her the wrong answers, the more she was panicking. She ran outside, finding herself in the gardens, the palace gardens.

'No, no, no...' Dormé said, spinning around. This was not happening. This wasn't real.

* * *

Hours later Anakin awoke to find himself back in his old chambers in the Imperial palace. Confused, Anakin sat up only to find the room spin while his head throbbed. 'Dormé?' he murmured weakly while cursing his aching head. The door to his chambers chimed and the Sith Lord though lost silently answered it to discover the emperor sought his presence.

'What? I'm not—What is going on? Where is my wife? Where is Aené?' he stammered in fear and concern. The officer furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion until Anakin now panicking had him pinned up against the nearest wall.

'Where is Dormé? And where is our daughter? You will tell me now or I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand!' Vader hissed feeling the Darkness beginning to flood his thoughts. The officer could only shake his head as he stammered out in reply that Emperor Palpatine wanted to see Vader and that was all he knew. Anakin didn't allow him to speak another word before his neck was crushed.

He had no idea what was going on but was determined to find out as he raced down the halls that would lead him to the Emperor's throne room. However upon entering the room Anakin found himself in another chamber instead. Stunned in confusion he staggered back as he realized that this wasn't the throne room at all; it was an autopsy lab.

'What the _iquicha_?' he gasped as the coroner glanced up from what they were doing only to study Anakin in curiosity.

'Lord Vader, I do believe your presence is not required at this time. I will have the results for you soon enough, but right now I'm still running the autopsy reports.'

'What autopsy? What reports? What the _iquicha _is going on here? What happened to the throne room? Where is the Emperor?' Anakin balked in fear and confusion. The coroner raised a brow as she studied the man with an odd expression.

'The throne room, Lord Vader, is on the other side of the palace and I do believe that is where you will find the Emperor if he is available of course,' the woman explained politely.

'That's _echuta_ and you know it!' Anakin snapped finding this to be the worst game he had ever encountered. He had lived long enough in the palace to know its layout as though it were the back of his hand. But as his eyes fell to the still form of a young woman and a much small form of a baby girl, his heart dropped.

'Oh no...Oh Force no...' he whispered as immediately he tried to touch the Force to read the remnant signatures of the still forms.

'I'm sorry, Lord Vader. I was of the understanding you knew—' the elderly coroner began as a low pitched wail escaped Anakin's lips.

'Dormé—Aené...Oh my loves...My goddess! My little princess...Oh Force...' he wailed as he dropped to his knees as grief-stricken sobs shook his body. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening and yet, upon reading the remnant signatures that lingered over the still forms before him, Vader knew without question that it was none other than his beloved and their daughter. In that moment, it didn't matter how they died or who had killed them. All he knew was that they were gone and that in their passing he too had died with them.

* * *

Dormé's chest ached as she heaved with sobs. None of this was true. She had a baby. She was a mother. Why wasn't anyone acknowledging it?! If she didn't recently give birth, then why was it painful to walk? Why were her breasts full and leaking milk? She touched them, finding it to be true as more tears spilled down her cheeks. 'Aené...'

She knew she didn't make her up. She carried her to term. She was on the ship with Anakin and then they reached the medical facility and were separated. Aené was there. She heard her crying. Dormé knew Aené made it and she was alive. Dormé was a mother!

Rising to her feet, just before three handmaidens rushed over to help her.

'Milady, are you all right? Let us help you...' said one.

'There, there, we're almost back to the medical wing...' said another.

Dormé tried once again. 'Where is Anakin? Where is Lord Vader? I want to speak with him. Get me a comm!' she yelled.

'You need to rest, milady,' the eldest handmaiden said.

The doctor entered to check on her. 'You need another vitamin treatment, Your Majesty.' Noticing the stain on her gown, he noticed the leaking of her breasts and the blood... She would need to be healed from that as well. 'There can be no more running around until you've fully healed, Your Majesty.'

Where was Anakin? Why wouldn't anyone tell her where he was? _Anakin, my beloved, my love...where are you? Where is our daughter?_ she thought desperately as though her heart were being ripped in two.

_Please be safe and together...please..._

Dormé slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day the Sith Lord known as Vader ceased to exist. In place of the proud and vicious warrior was nothing more than a broken shell, a shadow of a man that once was. No physician could make sense of it and neither could the furious Emperor who believed the lies fed to his apprentice would awaken his rage once more. The chime to his holo-channels rang with anxious officers awaiting orders but no one answered. The droid that had been programmed to cook him food and clean his chambers was unable to make the man eat or drink anything.

When the days melted away a physician was ordered to inject him with nutrients until further notice. But the old man was loathed to do so as it was obvious to him that the warrior sought nothing more than death. However, with Palpatine continuously checking up on the young man, it was impossible to grant Vader his last wish of death. For days, he remained still unmoving and unresponsive in the small training hall that he so often frequented in the past. In silence, he remained seated staring ahead at something only he could register.

But on this fateful day, Darth Sidious grew weary of the games played by his apprentice decided it was time to make the boy face his destiny or face his death. Entering the small chambers he took in the sight of the lifeless man and curled a lip in disgust. If lies would not work than perhaps vengeance would.

Touching the dark side Sidious proceeded to unleash lightning on the Sith Lord who was forced out of his dream like state to face his unwanted opponent. Instincts took over and Anakin immediately drew his lightsaber and responded as years of training taught him to do so. His eyes were empty however and though Sidious could feel Vader touching the Dark Side it was barely and effort leaving his movements to be sloppy and pathetic. As much as he wanted to kill the boy, Palpatine knew that until the pathetic whelp of a girl was old enough to train he was stuck with Vader.

It was with this in mind that he refrained from fulfilling his true desire to kill Anakin. As Anakin's attacks grew more refined and more desperate Palpatine decided to draw his own lightsaber and continue the fight turning it into a proper spar. 'Your family's death wasn't your fault -it was the Rebels,' Palpatine stated in smooth tones causing Anakin's eyes to flicker with life and much to his relief fury.

Immediately, Vader's actions grew increasingly vicious and blind leaving Palpatine with many opportunities to stop him. But he let the warrior vent his rage as this was what he sought.

'Why do you think you were suffering from the hallucinations, Lord Vader? Why do you think they were so insistent to keep you under their care despite knowing who and what you are?'

Anakin's rage began to crescendo as his fury turned to the very people he almost called allies.

'They were poisoning you and they were poisoning Dormé and your daughter,' Sidious continued in smooth tones deflecting one attack after another. 'The only reason you didn't die like they did was because of your Force sensitivity—'

'I could have saved them! I should have saved them!' Vader stammered out as tears of rage came to his eyes.

'I should have known!' he continued as his actions grew weaker more desperate, leaving Sidious only too aware of the fact he was falling prey to his despair once more.

'But you didn't and you couldn't because of the poison they had been feeding you. But that is not why I am here,' Sidious stated in stern tones. He swiftly sent the younger Sith Lord's lightsaber flying from his hands then before pointing his lightsaber at the young man's throat. 'Tell me, Lord Vader, why haven't you avenged the death of your wife and daughter?'


	26. Escape

Ever since that fateful day when his Master admitted the truth of his family's death, Vader became consumed by hatred and rage. Upon further examining the autopsies which only confirmed Palpatine's words and discovering that the same poison was in his blood as well, Anakin was infuriated. Soon he was completely throwing himself into his work once more devoting all of his time and energy into destroying the very people who had saved Dormé and himself a short time ago. It was his belief if he were to avenge their deaths he would earn the right to join them once more.

But nothing was that simple and though Anakin gave himself completely to the Dark Side so as to achieve his revenge and avenge his family Vader couldn't shake the feeling that this was entirely his fault. The more he slaughtered the Rebels the worst the despair became and the more he touched the Darkness to bury the sorrow that clouded his thoughts.

Though the one's he sought to destroy were still on the run it didn't stop Anakin from slaughtering all whom were in contact with them or were in association. No woman, elder or youngling was spared or was shown mercy for none was shown to his wife or their daughter. But the more he committed his heinous crimes the more lost to his despair he became. Thoughts of death -once a reward to be earned- became an invitation that not even his need for vengeance could ignore.

When he wasn't in battle his thoughts were filled with images of his prey, the innocent lives he had slaughtered. Every night their screams would haunt his thoughts while every day their images and shadows would taunt him worst than ever before. He hated his life and hated what he had done to it even more. But he feared that in death he would have to face his beloved once more knowing he had not avenged her or their daughter and because of it he struggled to refrain until it was too much to resist.

As Vader fumbled with his lightsaber he tried to ignore the many phantom children that watched on in silence. They were everywhere now filling his room with their pale presence staring at him with hollow eyes. They knew it was time for him to face what he must and patiently they waited for him to end it as he should have so long ago. Activating the lightsaber Anakin tried not to think of his beloved and their daughter. He tried not to imagine how their little Aené would have looked like, or how her laughter would sound. The Sith Lord buried his hopes and dreams for their little girl and the family he so longed to have with Dormé. Such thoughts did nothing but hurt him and he was tired of always being so _tired._

He just couldn't take it anymore. If in this life there could be no peace, then perhaps in death some small measure of solace could be found.

* * *

Aené didn't know where she was. The only thing she knew was this place was cold and stale...and faraway from Ama and Daddy. The more she cried, the less attention she was given. She ate and rested when she had to, but she was hardly cooperative.

The Vader progeny fussed more than any child the Kaminoans had ever seen, but they just took care of her basic needs. They didn't know what more to do for her or that it was her Force sensitivity and her connection with her parents that caused her such great distress.

Aené couldn't feel Ama or Daddy. They weren't near and even though Ama never responded to her, she had always been comforted by her presence. Now she wasn't here, wasn't touching her... And both Ama and Daddy were upset, extremely upset.

But today something changed and it was powerful...it was Daddy. Something within her provoked her to call out to him again through the Force. Though she wasn't aware she was doing it. Wailed loudly, trying to get his attention, to tell him she needed him.

* * *

The crimson lightsaber sank deep into his chest sending an overwhelming rush of pain throughout his body. But there was also a sense of relief that only came when one knew they were on the verge of facing their end. Anakin felt the room spin beneath him and couldn't resist a weak smile as he stared to the phantom children that watched him in silence.

It was over. It was finally over. His smile widen as he sank to the floor slowly. The lightsaber in his shaking hands deactivated and slipped from his numb fingers. His body began to grow cold and his vision began to dim while his senses to the Force began to clear as the darkness departed from his dying body.

It was only then that he was able to hear the sound of a child weeping. At first he believed it was nothing more than the younglings that haunted him relentlessly. But as his body grew weaker the weeping grew strong and through the Force Vader felt something or someone reaching out to him. Though it was weak and it was fragile Anakin could not ignore the familiarity it held for him and though his body ached for rest he could not grant its wish.

He reached out instinctively not wanting to believe that what he felt or whom he felt was real. Such wondrous dreams never happened for him anymore. But as the small but vibrant warmth wrapped around his weakened Force signature Anakin knew without question it was none other than their daughter. He shyly responded seeing her image -a blonde haired, freckled face little girl with amber eyes- pleading with him.

_Aené? Aené..._ he whispered to her uncertain if this too was a dream or a sign that he was returning to the Force. But the silent watchful children were gone now and for the moment Anakin's universe existed only of Aené and himself.

He reached out to touch Aené though in actuality he was reaching out towards the holo-projector. His fingers fumbled over the buttons and unwittingly he activated it causing the news to come to life before him. But in his dying mind his fingers weren't touching the controls of the projector rather he was reaching out to touch their daughters cheek.

'Little one-- princess, where is your Ama? I should like very much to see her--' Anakin murmured weakly as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Aené cried out to her Force sensitive daddy with no luck for so long, but finally she felt him embracing her through the Force. She knew he was far away, but just feeling him upset her even more at first. She wasn't sure at first why she was so afraid, but finally daddy was _warm_ again.

Though she didn't understand what he said to her through the Force, he understood what 'Ama' meant and this made her cry more, wanting Ama and Daddy and not knowing how to tell them to come to wherever she was.

At the touch of the holoprojector, the holonet news turned on.

_And in other news, the Imperial Army successfully found Queen Inanna of Naboo._

A holo image of a past political meeting of Dormé and some delegates appeared.

_She has returned to the palace in Theed after months of extensive search. She collapsed this afternoon in the royal garden._

Another image of the queen lying in hospital appeared.

_The royal physician has concluded that it was due to a poison the rebels drugged her with. She is now in a coma, though the physician is confident Imperial Medicine and new research provided by the Empire will successfully cure her of this ailment..._

Her tears and sorrow flooded Anakin's fading thoughts threatening to overwhelm with its sadness. But at the same time it ensured that he remained focussed enough to touch Aené's cheeks to assure her that Daddy was near, that he was coming home soon.

But something shifted between them and soon Anakin found himself staring not at their daughter, rather at the shimmering images of the holo-news. Frozen he could only stare in confusion to what he was seeing. Tears came to his eyes and spilled freely down his cheek as he watched the image of his beloved resting on a hospital cot. The words did not reach him but the sight and the emotions that it encouraged did.

His goddess was alive, his queen still reigned and his beloved even now longed for and needed his presence. His body though severely wounded could no longer register its pain nor did he comprehend the effect of Aené's gesture. Though he was Force sensitive Vader was not trained in the art of healing; but with the younglings unwitting help his body began to mend its own wound leaving Anakin lightheaded and weak.

Taking two steps forward, he whispered Dormé's name and proceeded to collapse unconscious to the floor. It would be some hours before he awoke but when he did Anakin knew something within him had changed but it was a fleeting thought as Dormé's safety was his main concern. Vader would not register his healed body until much later for now his only thoughts were of reuniting with Dormé. Their daughter was watching over them and that was why he had felt her presence. She was guiding him to her Ama.

With this in mind Anakin swiftly took off in the _The Tempest_ and made his way to Naboo's royal palace where he proceeded to race down the corridors that would lead him to the medical labs. Crying out her name the Sith Lord swiftly pushed aside any and all of the doctors that stood between him and his beloved. It was only when he burst into the room where she lay resting did Vader stop in mid-step and take in his surroundings.

Dropping to his knees by her bed the Sith Lord gently took Dormé's hand into his own and bowing his head he silently whispered her name and spoke words of love as he kissed her brow.

Unaware of the connection made between father and daughter, Dormé lay as though on the brink of death in a hospital bed in the royal palace. Though she lay still, her rest was filled with dreams being ruined, her nightmares becoming a reality. She dreamt of Aené crying while she ran through the rooms of the palace, trying to find her, opening all of the doors to all of the rooms and not being able to find her.

'I'm here, Dormé. I'm here now my goddess, my queen...' he murmured in desperate tones.

Familiar lips met her brow, a familiar hand slipped into her own, and a familiar voice whispered to her, luring her out of these despairing nightmares. Drowsily, she opened her heavy-lidded eyes. 'Anakin?' she asked.

As Dormé opened her eyes, Anakin's heart soared in relief and new tears came to his eyes as he heard her speak his name.

'Anakin!' she cried, sitting up far too quickly as she pulled him to her, sobbing tears of relief.

'I'm here my love. Oh my goddess I thought you were dead!' he admitted unable to restrain his tears of joy as he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Holding her near Anakin rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her tears that now intermingled with his own.

'Oh Dormé, by the Force, I thought I lost you-- I our daughter,' he began as his expression grew hopeful and yet fearful at the same time. 'Aené? Where is she? What did they do with our little girl!?'

The doctors couldn't explain it and though they tried to conduct further tests, neither of them were responsive to anyone else save each other. 'They took Aené--they told me I never had a baby--wouldn't tell me where you were--' she gasped out. 'Where's Aené?' she asked him, though it was evident in his eyes that she was not with Anakin.  
'The emperor told me that you and Aené had been poisoned by the rebels. That I had been poisoned as well...It was him all along! He's tricked us!' he snapped before his expression softened as he realized Dormé needed his support not his rage.

'We are going to find our daughter Dormé and we are going to end this once and for all,' he said in sincere and determined tones.

'I prayed she was with you...' she began as he informed her the lies he had been told. Dormé didn't understand why the emperor would do this or what he wanted from them. 'Oh Anakin...where have they taken her? Who has taken her? Why? Why would they do this??' None of it made any sense to her and she just wanted to hold their baby girl and tell her everything was all right...that she was safe and they would never leave her.

Anakin bowed his head as his expression grew sorrowful and shamed. 'I don't know Dormé -Oh Force I wish I knew but I-- I'm so sorry,' he whispered while struggling to keep from completely falling apart. Anakin quietly explained what little he knew and of the lies he had been fed. He also spoke of the experience he had before he learnt she was alive.

Hearing about Anakin's experience, nearly killing himself, Dormé pulled him into a tight hug again, needing to feel his heart beating against her own, the warmth of his body pressed against hers, her fingers in his hair, breathing him in as though she had been away from him for years rather than weeks. 'Our Aené...our little Aené...' she murmured into his collar.

'I know she is safe I just don't know where she is,' Vader said quietly as his eyes filled with new tears. 'I'm going to do everything in my power to find our daughter. I swear to you,' he said in determined tones as Dormé spoke of her confusion and her fears. None of it made sense though Anakin knew it had to do with Aené's Force sensitivity he didn't know why the emperor would feel it necessary to make such an elaborate lie? Why wouldn't he just let Dormé raise their baby? Why all of this? One thing was certain in his mind, once his family was reunited and he knew they were safe Vader would make Palpatine pay for all of their suffering.

Anakin held Dormé near enjoying the feel of her petite form in his arms. How he missed this! How he believed he would never feel it again! Closing his eyes Vader did his best to try and ignore the fact she felt so small in his arms, that he could feel her bones barely beneath the surface of her body. However instead of playing his fears Anakin did his best to focus on the positive. Silently he reminded himself that Dormé was alive and soon Aené would be found. Once she was back with her parents together they could finally heal and put all of this behind them.

Aené had saved him, she had saved the both of them...but where was she? 'Oh Anakin...' Just think about Aené being out there somewhere in the galaxy, all alone was killing her. 'She's really safe? You promise you sensed that she is safe?' she asked frantically.

Gently he ran his fingers through her hair just as Dormé did the same for him. Her touch was soothing in ways he couldn't explain but never questioned even when he was still too naive to understand the love he had felt for Dormé. Her question pulled him back to reality and Anakin nodded as his eyes met hers. 'I couldn't tell where she was but I felt her, and I reached out to her through the Force -she helped me, I don't know how to explain it but I learnt you were alive because of her,' he softly explained finding hope even in these words. If their daughter was in danger he would have without question felt that as well.

'We've got to go now. We've got to find her--' she gasped out, moving to try to get on her feet once more, this time with the intent of leaving Naboo for wherever in the galaxy Aené was.

However before Anakin had a chance to say anything further Dormé was trying to get out of her cot leaving him to feel a rush of concern for her safety. 'Dormé, we will find her and we will save her but right now you need to heal,' he said swiftly as he tried to gently stop her.

'I need to go to her now! Aené needs me!' Dormé argued, though she was really in no condition to do so. She shook her head as Anakin helped her back into bed and recline on it once more.

'You will be of no use to anyone if you don't let your body recover,' Vader warned her in concern. 'Besides, until we find her location we can't do much but search out information and that is something we can do as soon as we've got some food into you,' he continued not caring about the fact he hadn't eaten anything for some time either.

It was then that she took a good look at Anakin, seeing the change in his own features. It seemed their time apart added ages to them both, for it looked as though he hadn't slept or ate anything since they were forced apart. She couldn't say that she didn't feel similarly. It was a blessing indeed that Aené had made contact with her daddy. Dormé wished she was able to sense her as well. Dormé touched his cheek. 'Only if you promise you'll eat and rest with me,' she agreed softly.

Anakin felt terrible having to do this to Dormé but at the same time he knew that his beloved was in no condition to travel nevermind locate their daughter. She had to heal first and foremost and once she had stabilized they could then begin their search. But when she touched his cheek Anakin knew Dormé understood and at her agreement he weakly nodded in agreement. He really didnt' think he was quite that bad but knew if eating and resting with her meant Dormé would do the same he woudl not question it.

Fortunately, a med droid entered and Anakin was able to request some food to be brought to them. The droid swiftly complied and soon a decent meal was brought for the both of them. Once they had both eaten Anakin quietly slipped into the bed with Dormé and was soon holding her tightly as though fearing if he were to let go she would disappear from him.

* * *

Queen Inanna's recovery was much swifter than the doctors could medically account for. The same was true for Lord Vader. Though they still had a ways to go, it was amazing to see the difference only a few hours made.

Dormé awoke to the sound of a clone trooper speaking to the doctor just outside their room.

'The emperor has commanded that after you give Lord Vader _the treatment_, we will take him into custody.'

'Understood,' the doctor replied. 'What about the queen?'

'Do nothing until the emperor arrives.'

'The emperor's coming here?'

Dormé's eyes snapped wide open and she began shaking Anakin. 'Wake up! We've got to go now!'

Anakin's rest was blissful and without the usual nightmares he had since grown used to. In Dormé's arms was a peace that could not be found anywhere else and a sense of harmony that he had never known before her. But happiness was fleeting and soon he was being roused by Dormé who was trying to warn him of the danger that was arriving. Sleepily he opened his eyes to stare at Dormé's in confused amusement. 'What's wrong? Dormé, one meal and couple of hours doesn't make you completely healed,' he murmured sleepily thinking was referring to the search for Aené. 'Besides, I haven't even had a chance to get intel on her location,' he added before trying to nuzzle himself against her neck so he could sleep once more.

Dormé tried to wake him up, but it was not working. 'The emperor is coming here!' she hissed, poking him in the side.

Anakin grumbled and uttered a curse to Dormé's persistence but upon hearing her speak of the emperor his eyes immediately snapped open.

'I heard them saying something about drugging you and arresting you...Anakin--' She sat up, getting ready to leave. 'We have to leave NOW.'

'Echuta-we he's coming here?' he whispered in horror knowing immediately that she was right and no longer questioning it. He was worried about her health but knew if they were both to remain here any longer she would certainly be killed.

'I know, I know I'm awake now,' he breathed in concern as he moved to collect what little she had here before helping her out of the bed. Touching hte Force Anakin could sense the Emperor approaching but knew they still had a little time. Though he wasn't certain how long this would work Vader swiftly touched the Force and using it he politely informed the storm troopers that the queen and himself were no longer needed here. Fortunately, it seemed to work and soon Anakin was guiding Dormé to _The Tempest._ He had no idea where they were going to go now but knew that until Dormé and Aené were some where safe he would not face the emperor.

The trip to _The Tempest_ was difficult to say the least, a testament to both of their wounds and need for recovery. _Will it ever end?_ she thought desperately. Anakin said they both needed to recover before finding Aené, but they didn't have the luxury of time.

Anakin prepared for flight once more his thoughts turned to their daughter. How much time would they have before the Emperor would learn of their intent to find their daughter? Did he know they were aware Aené was alive? Swiftly he buried such thoughts as he accepted the rations given to him only to offer her half of what had been given.

As the ship took to the stars once more Anakin thanked the Force and the powers that be that it was able to cloak itself. The last thing they needed was to be caught on an Imperial radar. Once htey were in space Vader's thoughts turned to the maps Dormé was looking over and at her words his expression softened as he slipped an arm around her petite form.

'I'm going to try and reach her through the Force again. I know it won't give me her exact location but perhaps it will narrow things a little,' he said softly. Anakin knew that the emperor was most likely hiding her signature using the dark side but hoped that the brief connection made between them might bear some fruit.

She reached into the nearest compartment to find some rations for Anakin and offered it to him while she browsed the maps. She was looking for places they could have taken her. 'She could be anywhere...' Tears returned to her eyes. 'Where would she be?'

'I'll eat but only if you do,' he said in gentle but firm tones. 'You need it more than I and even you can't deny it,' he concluded referring to the fact she just had Aené.

Dormé frowned at his assessment, but took the half he gave her and ate it without argument. She was glad that he at least had some of it as well.

Anakin was grateful when Dormé accepted half of the rations and slowly made himself eat some as she did. He was fearful of her health and prayed that she wouldn't fall ill during this impromptu journey, that she would manage through the hardships he was certain was to come.

The maps proved daunting, for Dormé had no idea where to begin their search and even less idea where Aené could be. It didn't help that she was still weak and recovering.

After his constant use of the dark side, it was a struggle to remain focussed on Aené's signature. He could feel her reaching out to him and tried once more to touch her thoughts to send her peaceful thoughts of love, to let her know Daddy and Ama were coming for her. 'I've reached her, Dormé,' he whispered softly as he gave her a hopeful smile. 'I don't know where she is exactly but I have a good idea,' he continued as he began to change directions so as to head towards the regions where he sensed her presence.

Feeling Daddy again reassured Aené that Daddy and Ama were coming and it would be all right. The caretaker Kaminoans were pleased that the young one was no longer wailing, for they had reached the end of their patience with her. None of the clones behaved like this girl did. They assumed human girls cried like this.

The journey was long and exhausting and as Dormé's slept on Anakin the Sith Lord did his best to remain focussed on Aené's signature. But it was taking its toll and in time he was forced to stop lest the dizziness caused him to black out. Nevertheless as soon as he was able to Anakin was trying once more to reach out to Aené. He hoped they wouldn't be too late.


	27. Difficult Promises

Anakin could feel that their daughter was not in danger, but incredibly lonely. He did his best to sooth her fears, to assure her that they were coming. Upon admitting his actions, Anakin smiled noting Dormé was asleep and gave her a gentle squeeze as she nuzzled closer to him.

It was some time later when their ship approached the regions near Kamino. Though he was exhausted, Anakin continued to try and reach out to Aené. It was a struggle and in his weakened condition, it took much longer than usual for him to realize that she was on Kamino. His eyes widened in fear. This was the equivalent of hell for Vader and gently he tried to awaken Dormé so as to warn her of where they were headed.

'Dormé—Dormé, I've found Aené. You're not going to believe where she is located,' he whispered as though fearing his Master was listening in.

Dormé awoke, incredibly relieved to hear that Aené was near. 'Our baby! Oh our little Aené...we're coming, Aené!'

'She's on Kamino of all places. Force help us, that planet is a nightmare! It's entirely made of water!' he said in frantic tones.

She assured him, 'We'll get Aené and leave straightaway. We won't stay longer than we need to.' Looking at Anakin closely, she could tell he was exhausted and felt bad for having fallen asleep. She looked over the maps again with the intent on finding a place for them to go after leaving Kamino. She decided she would also take some supplies from the Kaminoans as well. Certainly there were things that would prove useful...maybe some weapons as well.

Anakin gave a weak smile to Dormé's words as his thoughts were struggling to remain focussed on their daughter's location. Had he been stronger, the Sith Lord would have been able to touch both Aené and her ama's thoughts so Dormé could speak to their baby directly. But he was too weak and instead kept his thoughts on the situation at hand.

'Do you think the rebels would be safer? I mean planets controlled by them? I'm not sure...for if they don't like us, they would use as as bartering chips for the empire...and the imperial planets would report us the emperor...' Dormé sighed. 'Hutt controlled space?'

His expression turned stormy as he furrowed his brow. He was distrusting of the rebels and even more so of the emperor. The mention of Hutt controlled space made Anakin cringe but at the same time was there really much choice left for them now? 'Tatooine is hardly a place for a child to grow up,' he said softly as his eyes met Dormé's. 'But given the situation, do we really have a choice?'

Dormé frowned as Anakin cringed, knowing what life was like for him as a child and finding hope at least in that. 'It's not forever,' she said, trying to be optimistic.

The entered Kamino's atmosphere and Anakin's took control of the ship once more. The entry was hardly an easy one and the stormy weather did little to help.

The Kaminoans were aware of Vader's ship, but had no idea that the human girl child they cared for was his own. Therefore, they were told to follow orders and the orders would be carried out as requested. Two arrived to escort Lord Vader to the room prepared in just such a case that he might show up. Another two Kaminoans were preparing to contact the emperor of Lord Vader's arrival and detention. They did not expect the female with him. 'What grants us the honour of your presence, Lord Vader?'

Anakin was exhausted by the time they arrived on Kamino but he knew it was far from over. As such when the Kaminoans greeted him the Sith Lord was soon reaching out to the light side of the Force. Touching their minds, he politely informed them that while they were grateful to them for caring for their daughter, it was time for Aené to return home.

'The emperor does not need to know of our presence here. You will speak not of a word of this to him,' Anakin suggested in determined tones. While manners were hardly necessary, in his exhaustion Vader wanted to be careful not to let his emotions get the better of him lest he lose control over their thoughts.

The Kaminoans were shocked that the mere presence of Lord Vader and his female calmed the little girl child, the noises she made as the female held her were nothing they had ever heard before. Whatever Lord Sidious would say to them afterwards, they knew _this_ was right. It wasn't long before they led the couple to the room where Aené was being kept.

Dormé relied heavily on Anakin's support as they walked to the room Aené was in. Even though she knew how exhausted he was, she still found it difficult to walk with the pain. Aené was what spurred her onward. She didn't know Anakin was touching their thoughts or using a means of persuasion through the Force. Her sole thoughts were on their daughter who was so close and yet so far away from the anxious mother who had been told Aené was only a dream. Seeing Aené, Dormé knew without question that it was all real.

Anakin remained near to Dormé and guided her as best he could to where Aené was located. His beloved was in a far worse state than he was and it left Vader feeling fearful for her health. But he knew any attempts to have her rest would be a lost cause and thus the matter was never discussed. Upon seeing their baby girl his eyes filled with tears as he struggled to keep from openly weeping in joy. Just knowing she was safe and well and finally where she belonged made everything they had been through worth it. As Dormé picked up their baby his arms immediately slipped around them both as he held them near.

'Aené!' Dormé gasped, crying for joy as she held her and kissed her. 'I've missed you so much, Aené. Oh my darling, how much I love you! You're coming home now, Aené, home with Ama and Daddy. And I'm never letting you go, I promise!'

'Oh my little one, how I've missed you!' Anakin whispered unable to hide his tears any longer. 'Little princess -Aené Daddy loves you so much! Its going to be okay you're safe now with Ama and Daddy,' he said softly while kissing her brow and kissing Dormé's cheek s well. It was almost overwhelming how much he had missed their daughter and knowing she was safe again.

After the moment passed and she was reminded of the Kaminoans watching on with great interest, she remembered their need to leave quickly. 'Would you mind if we took some of these?' she asked, referring to the nappies and other baby necessities.

Fortunately, Dormé took charge of the situation to which the Kaminoans gracefully complied giving the Vader's all they could possibly need for their journey.

Anakin thanked them for their assistance and apologized for having to go to extreme measures to get to their daughter. 'She is everything to us you understand,' he said softly as they prepared to depart. 'Thank you.' Though he no longer touched their thoughts, the Sith Lord knew they would not speak of this to the emperor and this alone was a great relief to him.

Dormé's expression said it all and she bowed politely to the Kaminoans before they made their way to the ship.

Aené cooed happily all the way to _The Tempest_.

Anakin felt Aené's joy and he couldn't help but wish he was in a better state so as to reach out to her through the Force. But the little one was happy as it was and this too contented Vader. He remained at Dormé's side and was mindful of her weakened condition.

'Her eyes—' Dormé remarked. 'Her smile...such a beautiful girl...' she murmured as Anakin helped her into their ship.

Anakin's expression softened. 'She has her ama's beautiful eyes,' he murmured in awe while touching Aené's cheeks. 'Our little princess,' he said in loving pride.

As they headed for their temporary desert home, Aené demanded food and Dormé readily replied, finally finding relief in her aching breasts. 'Everything is going to be all right now,' she murmured softly as Aené suckled with her wide, amber eyes staring up at Ama. 'Everything is going to be all right...'

Once they were on their way to their temporary home on Tatooine Anakin couldn't help but drift to sleep as Dormé fed their daughter. As much as he wanted to remain awake to watch over his beloved and their daughter his body demanded rest and soon he was drifting off to sleep with the sound of Dormé's soft voice speaking to their little princess.

Dormé was so relieved that they had Aené back. She softly sang to her as she drifted off to sleep. While she was happy that Anakin was able to get some sleep, Dormé herself was afraid that if she went to sleep, something would happen, so she remained awake, watching over Anakin and their daughter.

The flight was not long, for Tatooine, according to the coordinates, was less than forty-five parsecs away. Dormé was very tired, but with her hands full and her lack of piloting skills, she had to wake Anakin to have him land the ship. She touched his cheek. 'Anakin,' she murmured, not wanting to wake Aené. 'We're here...'

Anakin stirred awake to Dormé's gentle administrations and soon took in his surroundings. Blushing he apologized for falling asleep and soon inquired about her state and Aené's. Upon seeing their daughter resting he couldn't resist kissing the baby's brow before giving Dormé a kiss. Then turning his attentions to the controls, he prepared to land _The Tempest_ in a region that wasn't too far from where his life as a slave ended. Fortunately, it was the _wet_ season on Tatooine which meant the weather wouldn't be quite as stifling as one might expect. It was a relief to Anakin as he knew his family would not take to the suns warmth as readily as he would and he didn't want them to be ill for it.

Upon landing, he was quick to procure them a place where Dormé would be able to rest and recover as would Aené. He was soon departing to find a means of getting them some food and other related supplies. It kept him away from his family for much of the day but after bartering some upgrades on his ship Vader in time returned with a couple of satchels filled with everything they would need for now. He had yet to tend to the matter of finding a healer, but he was too exhausted by now to pursue it further.

Dormé wished she could have been more help to Anakin as far as navigating Tatooine's desert cities and finding supplies and a place for them to stay; however, she was grateful that Anakin was well enough to get the basics for them. Aené was a dream and Dormé loved every moment with her.

It felt good to be able to do something to help his family, to support them as he always wanted to do. Though he was exhausted and his body was still healing from the wounds he had inflicted upon himself Anakin was in good spirits. Anakin was all smiles as he eagerly showed Dormé the things he was able to find and trade for them. Though he wasn't able to get everything he wanted, there were a few small surprises he found that he thought Dormé might like. A small bottle of apsinthos was one and the ingredients for her famous Conundrum being another.

Dormé thought he looked worse for wear, but it seemed his jaunt was a successful one. 'It's your turn,' she said, giving him a kiss before handing their daughter to him.

Anakin beamed before gently taking Aené from Dormé's arms. Their daughter was so small and yet so perfect. It was just breathtaking to see the precise and yet so tiny details of her little form. Gazing down at her, Anakin smiled as he kissed Aené's brow feeling so fortunate to be able to hold their daughter. How close they had come to never knowing their daughter! The thought brought new tears to his eyes, though he swiftly blinked them away as he gazed upon Aené and then her Ama.

'I am so lucky to have such wonderful girls to call my own,' he said in humble pride. Though he was exhausted, Anakin was loathed to part ways from Aené and remained where he was holding onto her while kissing her brow and speaking words of love to her.

She noticed his unshed tears and the words spoken with such humility. This moved Dormé deeply and she couldn't resist stealing another kiss before offering him some of the sandwich she made. At least combining a few of the desert foods she was able to come up with something a little familiar to her.

Aené rested peacefully, content in the love surrounding her and the safety of Daddy's arms. Though there was still much that needed to be tended to Vader was so grateful for this moment, to be able to experience such joy and peace. It was something he would never tire of or forget. Gently he returned her kiss as his cheeks warmed in humble gratitude.

The offer of the sandwich immediately lightened the mood and soon he was eagerly eating it, but only at the promise she would have some too. 'While you're busy looking out for Aené and me, someone needs to be looking out for you, Dormé, whether you like it or not,' he semi-teased. Though Dormé was looking a little healthier now, she was still far too small in his opinion. He looked forward to the day when he could hold Dormé without feeling her bones just beneath her skin, as it frightened him to see her looking so small.

Tatooine food, Anakin imagined, would not be familiar to Dormé, but try as he might, he was unable to find enough of anything that would be considered familiar. However, his wife had a way of making anything out of nothing and this was no different. As always, he was in awe of her skills and proudly announced it. But in the end, it was her strength and faith that he admired most and as he held their sleeping daughter, Anakin couldn't help but reach out to both his queen and their princess through the Force as he silently embraced them with his Force signature.

After eating and resting awhile longer, the suns were rising and Dormé admitted she had forgotten there were two suns on Tatooine. She decided that they would save the small bottle of apsinthos for moving in to their new home, wherever that would be. She wondered how safe they would be in leaving _The Tempest_ behind, hoping that the ship's cloaking device would be enough. 'If only they had cloaking devices for people,' she remarked as they entered the nearby town.

Anakin missed the constant warmth of the suns and was quick to get things prepared for their departure. The Sith Lord was confident that Tatooine's remote location and culture would ensure a sense of _invisibility_ that most planets could not offer.

While it was incredibly hot to Dormé, despite it being a 'rainy season,' Dormé made no complaints, for she was too thankful for having Anakin and Aené back.

Anakin did his best to ensure Dormé had plenty of water available to her. He knew how the heat could be for non natives and wanted Aené and her ama to be as comfortable as possible. Even though their future was uncertain he was hopeful that everything would turn out as it should. After all they had been through he had to believe this was meant to be.

She was pleased that no one seemed to recognise them, even with Anakin's lightsaber hanging around his belt. _'Perhaps they've never heard of Jedi,'_ she thought to herself.

As they entered the town Anakin gave a small smile to Dormé's words and slipped his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze. 'This is the closest one can get to being invisible,' he said softly. 'On Tatooine no one knows anyone or anything I was once told that knowledge comes at a price here, one that most can't afford,' he said with a shrug. 'Here's to hoping that rule applies to those who want to seek us out,' he said softly as they tried to find soem accommodations. Anakin kept his lightsaber hanging on his belt as a silent warning though he was certain no one would know what it was.

Aené was being a very good girl, hardly crying or making noises, in spite of the heat, unless she was hungry or needed changing.

As they bartered for a place to live the seller brought up the matter of moisture farming, asking Anakin if he'd be interested in assisting with the harvest as a means of payment.

'What's moisture farming?' she asked Anakin quietly.

Anakin softly explained that here water was considered the same as crops and was harvested for the dry seasons. 'It's a common job here, one that can make one wealthy if you're cut throat enough for it,' he admitted softly. 'It's a good job, but hard work because of the machinery,' he explained finding the idea a possibility, but reminded that he had more pressing matters to tend to which forced him to decline. The emperor would have to be dealt with soon.

'Oh,' Dormé replied. She was incredibly glad that Anakin had grown up on this desert planet so they both weren't completely clueless when it came to the customs here.

A young woman came up to Dormé upon seeing the baby. 'Boy or girl?'

Dormé was caught off guard and protective of their daughter. She looked to Anakin, not sure if she ought to answer the woman.

'This is our daughter,' he said politely, though mindful not to speak her name.

'She's so cute and so well behaved,' the woman cooed. 'What a little darling.'

'Thank you,' Dormé replied.

He soon politely excused his family saying they had to be departing before the midday warmth made the baby uncomfortable.

The woman nodded in understanding which shocked Dormé, for Dormé wouldn't have bought that excuse.

Anakin guided Dormé away from the location as he tried to find another accommodation that would be more suited to their needs.

They spent a long time trying to find a place they could afford and that Anakin approved of. The less expensive places were further from the city, but on level ground. Anakin seemed intent on making sure they were on a higher plain or on a first or second floor rather than on ground level. Dormé knew to trust him on this.

Anakin was nervous about saying anything now that might reveal their identity though it had yet to occur to him that his lightsaber alone was a giveaway that they didn't belong here. Dormé's attire and her accent too spoke of the fact they didn't belong in this place. It took some time for Vader to find a place that was suited to their needs. His past experience with the rain was the reason he wanted something that wasn't ground level. He prayed that Dormé and their daughter wouldn't learn the reasons for this first hand. While rain on Naboo meant life for all, on Tatooine it held a far more sinister meaning.

In the end they were able to find a suitable apartment that was on the second floor. It was a struggle to locate such a place as these sorts of accommodations were highly sought after and generally not reasonably priced. But in the end, a decent location was found and with the ever growing heat and the exhaustion experienced from his family the former Jedi was more than grateful for it. Though the rooms were small, too small for his liking, it had a program that ensured they remained cool. While this wasn't something Anakin preferred, he knew Dormé and Aené would appreciate it and thus it was chosen.

Upon entering, Anakin soon began to unpack the basics Aené would need and was soon setting up a bed for Dormé and himself so they could have a moments rest too. He felt bad for having to put them through this but knew that should the rains actually come, this small place might make the difference between life and death for his family.

Dormé was far too exhausted to notice just how obvious it was that they were outsiders and did not belong on Tatooine. She was very pleased once they found their new home and it was nice and cool. After feeding and changing Aené, she was grateful Anakin took the liberty of unpacking and setting up their bed.

After a long drink of cold water, Dormé silently pulled Anakin near. Aené was already asleep on their bed as she helped him out of his tunic and taking a moistened, fresh towel to wash him down before proceeding to freshen up herself. She didn't need to say a word, for her actions spoke for her.

Only upon seeing Dormé drink her water did he register that he was thirsty as well and was soon having a glass of water himself. But what followed was something he would never forget. The gesture was silent and unspoken, yet it held such weight to it. Though Anakin coudl have easily done this himself it was clear in Dormé's eyes that this was something she wanted to do. As such he didn't stop Dormé from washing him though when she began to wash herself his hand slipped over hers and silently he took over. Such an honour did not come often and he was not about to let it pass or waste it away.

Dormé's eyes remained steadfastly on him as he took over the cleansing gesture. Once they were both clean, she kissed him with all of the love she bore him, though she was entirely exhausted.

As they reclined on the bed with their daughter resting between them, Dormé felt she was entirely complete. 'I never thought this was possible...I've dreamt of this for so long.'

As Anakin took over he couldn't help but feel as though in this simple gesture held something of great importance. While he couldn't say what it was Vader knew it was sacred. His touch was gentle and loving with an air of worship that was familiar to the early days of their relationship.

Her kisses were passionate and filled with love leaving Anakin feeling humbled and deeply moved as though within them held a blessing he knew he did not deserve. However the journey had been hard on them both and thus Anakin was most content to remain in her arms while watching over their daughter who rested between them.

Her words spoke the deepest meanings of his heart and gazing into her amber eyes he touched her cheek and smiled softly. 'This is real, my love, all of it. And I only have you to thank for making this dream a reality.'

At this, she kissed him again and Aené cooed in her sleep. Anakin was right, this was real. They were a family, the way they always wanted to be. She soon joined Aené in peaceful rest.

Dormé's kiss said all that words couldn't say and as she fell asleep along with their daughter Anakin couldn't help but watch them both. Gently playing with Dormé's hair he smiled in contentment while occasionally kissing Aené's brow. This was truly harmony and as Anakin joined them in rest his thoughts were filled with joy and peace.

However, by the time Dormé awoke to Aené's cries for food, Dormé was reminded of everything that brought them here. They all had their breakfast before putting Aené down again for a nap.

It was some time later he awoke to the sound of Aené wishing to have breakfast and with it came the reminder of the present. The last thing he wanted was to part ways with his family but at the same time Anakin knew they couldn't keep running away forever. After Aené was fed and changed and dozed off Anakin's thoughts began to move forward once more. Dormé's did as well and as she spoke of her concerns he grew pensive.

It was then that Dormé wondered, 'Do you think we ought to have other names? I mean yesterday when that women asked about Aené, I didn't know what to say to her.'

'I think that would be a good idea. Perhaps we should get false identities made as well as a back up plan. But I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here,' Anakin said softly.

Dormé furrowed her brow at his words, out of concern for their daughter and for Anakin. 'What do you mean you can't stay here long?' she inquired.

'We can't keep running like this Dormé. It's not fair to you and it's certainly not fair to our daughter. I have to face him again, even if it's for the last time,' he concluded softly.

He was going to leave them to face the emperor. The thought filled her with dread. 'But after what he's done to us, what he's capable of doing--' she gasped, holding onto his arms to keep him in place and simultaneously steady herself.

Anakin bit his lip as he fell silent. Dormé's fears were justified and Anakin couldn't blame her for them. But at hte same time her fear and dread tore at his heart as did her words. Silently he slipped his arms around her as he held her near.

'This isn't about vengeance Dormé, or power. This is about the safety of my family. We can't keep running forever. Though we are safe for now who knows how long it will last.

'Whatever the reasons, it's incredibly dangerous,' she replied, not wanting to think about the possibility that her beloved might not return to them. 'Why can't we stay here together?'

'Aené needs to be able to grow up in a world where danger isn't always a step away and I think her Ama needs a chance to heal and know what its like to belong and live the life of a true family,' Anakin said in soft and sincere tones. 'It is for these reasons I need to do this.'

As he explained Aené didn't deserve this life, Dormé shook her head. Though she knew deep down that he was right, she couldn't help being afraid for Anakin. 'She also deserves to know both of her parents,' Dormé maintained. For if Anakin was not successful, then the emperor would still be a threat, but Aené would not be as well protected.

Dormé sighed. 'I know you have to do this...' she admitted slowly before meeting his blue eyes. 'I am just very reluctant to let you go.'

In the end even his beloved couldn't deny the truth and at her final admittance he tightened his embrace as he closed his eyes and breathed her in deeply. 'My love this is the last thing I want to do. But I know it must be done.'

He fell silent then as his blue eyes searched her amber orbs. After a moment's pause he spoke up once more this time in dark and serious tones. 'If anything should happen -for whatever reason, you must find Obi-Wan. He is the only one who will be able to keep you both safe,' Anakin concluded quietly.

'Promise me you will go to him should anything happen to me.' The fervency in his voice could not be denied.

Meeting his eyes, Dormé's filled with tears. She knew what he was asking of her and shook her head. She couldn't do it. She couldn't make that promise to him at the chance that he might not return. 'No, Anakin...' She continued shaking her head, trying to regain the ability to speak, but finding her voice would not cooperate. She couldn't let him go. After everything they had been through, she wanted to face it with him...not to let him go alone.

Anakin's own eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. Her simple reply tore at his heart and his expression grew desperate. 'Dormé, please; you must! If not for your own sake then for Aené's! I'm not saying it will come to this; I'd just feel lot better if I knew you and Aené are going to be safe,' he said in soft and concerned tones.

But words were not coming to his beloved and he tightened his embrace around her as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, trying to send soothing thoughts into her mind. He felt terrible for having to do this to them, but knew there was little choice left to them now. This had to be done and as much as he wanted Dormé by his side, it was just safer for both Aené and his beloved if she were to remain behind.

Dormé continued shaking her head, not able to say it. 'Tell me you will at least allow yourself to heal before you leave,' she finally said instead as her thoughts were unknowingly soothed by Anakin's use of the Force. 'Then I will make that promise to you.'

Anakin nodded to her words and quietly promised that he would heal before confronting the emperor. 'I'm not going to run into this blindly, Dormé. I will train first and make sure I am ready and then I will face him,' he said softly knowing he would do whatever was necessary to ensure Dormé would turn to Obi-Wan should anything go wrong.

* * *

A/N: Coming up.... Willing to do anything for the safety of their daughter, Dormé comes into a new caregiver for Aené and they are the last people in the galaxy that she expected to be taking care of their little girl...


	28. Off Kilter

As the days passed into weeks, the three of them were getting used to being a family and through this, healing. It wasn't until after Aené was over a month old that they chanced making love again and this too was an act of healing. However, with this came Anakin's insistence that he had to go. He swore he would bring an end to their suffering, an end to their need to be on the run all the time…that they would no longer be threatened by other people, that they would be safe… All of these good intentions would become false oaths, or so it would seem.

Dormé didn't know how to say goodbye to him, nor how to wish him the best of luck. It was too painful. Instead, she merely held him and kissed him before watching as he departed from their life.

Then, it took all of Dormé's willpower to search for employment. Bringing Aené with her during the cooler hours of the day, she found that Aené was the reason no one wanted to hire her. As their rations diminished, Dormé's situation became that much more desperate and soon she was to the point of selling everything she had. Thankfully, it didn't come to that point as she was taken in by a kindly older couple by the name of Darklighter.

Not only did the Darklighters not mind that she had a baby, it seemed Mrs Darklighter was won over by Aené, insisting she even reside with them once her rent was paid off. She owed so much already and this was a true relief.

Aené, for her part, adored the Darklighters as much as they adored her.

Unbeknownst to Dormé, the Darklighters were also Alliance members that happened to be good friends with Obi-Wan and his wife, Sabé. They also alerted the Kenobis to the situation with Lady Dormé and her otherwise _disposed_ husband.

Months passed and with it, every day Aené was growing so much. Dormé lamented the fact that Anakin was not here to see it and wondered what was taking so long with the emperor. He had said he would remove the emperor. She knew it was dangerous and had originally feared for him, but now that it had been so long, she was beginning to worry more than anything.

Dormé _knew_ in her heart that Anakin was still alive, but why hadn't he made contact with her? What was worse was finding that the emperor was dead only to be replaced by another. Vader.

'Who is this Vader?' she asked the Darklighters that afternoon as they all watched the holonews in shock and concern.

'I don't know dear, but it sounds as though he's more powerful than Palpatine ever was…as though he was just biding his time while Palpatine did all the work setting up this empire nonsense…' remarked Mr Darklighter.

Aené protested and Dormé did her best to comfort her, unaware of what the little one was sensing through the Force. It was difficult for Dormé to remember that Aené could feel everyone's emotions.

When it was time for her little girl to have a nap, Dormé tended to her, singing a Uriashian lullaby as she laid her in the cot. Just as she was about to exit the small room that used to belong to the Darklighters youngest, and was now used for Aené and their grandchildren when they visited, Dormé overheard Mrs Darklighter speaking to another person via, what Dormé presumed was a holocom.

_'The situation is more dire than I originally thought,' Obi-Wan informed them. 'This new emperor is Lady Dormé's husband, my former apprentice Anakin Skywalker. He will be coming for her. Of that, I have little doubt.'_

_'I will keep a sharp eye on her,' Mrs Darklighter insisted._

_Obi-Wan knew there was little choice left. 'She will need to be moved to a safer location. Do you think you can convince her to come willingly?'_

_'I will do my best.'_

_'_Her_ safety is of utmost importance to the group. We don't know what his intentions are, but I have to suspect the worst.'_

_Mrs Darklighter nodded in agreement. 'They will _both_ be safe. I promise.'_

_'Thank you for all of your hardwork, both you and your husband. I owe you so much already.'_

_'Not at all, dear. I hope we will be seeing Mrs. Kenobi and you very soon.'_

_Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to her before the comm. ended._

Dormé heard everything, unaware it was Master Kenobi's voice until the very end of the transmission. Anakin, the new emperor? She burst out of the room. 'Anakin's been named emperor?!! Then why hasn't he contacted me?! Why do you insist on keeping him from me?!'

Mrs Darklighter stumbled backward at the accusations. 'My dear, you don't understand—'

'Don't understand?! DON'T UNDERSTAND?! What the _urugal_ do you mean I don't _haramu_ understand?! EXPLAIN IT TO ME!' she seethed.

'Your husband is a SITH,' Mrs Darklighter shouted back at her. 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT A SITH IS?! A SITH KILLS INNOCENTS!'

'He killed Palpatine and Palpatine deserved it for what he did to my baby!'

'He's not only killed Palpatine, Lady Skywalker. He's killed so many others….so many…. Are you familiar with Humbarine? They're nearly all dead now thanks to him… The Jedi Order is nearly demolished, including the YOUNGLINGS thanks to him. Now try to defend his good name to me after all of this!'

'You're in on it!' Dormé assumed, gaping at the elderly woman. 'You've been conspiring with the Alliance in order to deceive us! You're in the plot to keep our family torn apart! I know it!' For in Dormé's mind there was no other explanation. The look on Mrs Darklighter's face, however, conveyed the truth as much as Dormé was loathed to believe it.

'No.' Dormé shook her head. 'No, I don't believe it. Where's the proof?'

Certainly stories could be cooked up, propaganda could be produced on holo displays, but there was too much from too many different sources… It was true, all of it…

'This isn't Anakin,' Dormé maintained, continuing to shake her head in disbelief. 'He wouldn't…something must have happened in his confrontation with Palpatine… He's not like this…' But as her thoughts returned to their daughter and she was reminded of the powers Aené possessed, she grew protective of Aené. Remembering Anakin's desperate request of her, Dormé swallowed her pride, asking, 'Where is Master Kenobi and how do I get in touch with him?'

* * *

It wasn't the first time Anakin _awoke_ to find himself in a place that he didn't recognize surrounded by the pungent stench of death. But it was the first time he knew without question he had consciously done nothing to end up in this position…at least not to his recollection.

The bodies of the dead laid strewn about him blank stares as empty expressions decorated their pale faces. Shaken he swiftly glanced around wondering where the location of this threat was only to immediately realize it was none other than himself. The lightsaber though deactivated in his hands felt far too heavy for his shaking fingers and soon it clattered to the ground as Vader struggled to take it all in. He had no idea where he was, or how he even got here. His last memory was of departing for Tatooine with the hope of being reunited with his beloved and their daughter.

But something had gone terribly wrong and though Vader didn't know who these people were he knew that no one had been spared in this strange attack. However the thought soon proved fleeting as he felt an all too familiar rush of vertigo and the violent nausea that followed. His head began to pound and this too only served to further confuse him. It had been some time since he had consciously used the dark side which begged the question as to why he chose to use it now and why couldn't he remember?

It was only after he was ill that Vader caught sight of a youngling laying still beneath the body of their ama who died trying to protect them. It reminded Anakin of Dormé and their daughter leaving him to sob at the sight while he quietly begged forgiveness for a crime he never purposely committed.

Upon his return to Coruscant Anakin was readily greeted by officers and advisors who seemed to care little of his troubled state or the fact the people of Humbarine had been mercilessly slaughtered. They referred to him as emperor a title Vader loathed and reminded him that he had other pressing matters to tend to that wasn't related to his need to return to Tatooine. It had been three weeks since Anakin fought the emperor and about as long since Palpatine's defeat. Though Vader couldn't quite recall how the battle ended he knew he had been victorious for he could no longer sense Palpatine's Force signature or feel his darkness anymore. The damage done however was something he couldn't doubt as it was at least two days before he was permitted to leave the infirmary because of the Force lightning inflicted on him.

While he was aware of the fact he was now considered the Emperor Anakin felt nothing like a leader and upon hearing the news was more panicked than overjoyed. But that was about when everything began to take a turn for the worse. After multiple failed attempts to reach Dormé Anakin grew fearful and despite his duties promptly departed for Tatooine. He didn't know how he ended up on Humbarine or why he was there in the first place but he knew something strange had happened and began to fear that something sinister was unfolding. He just couldn't say who was responsible for the only one he knew capable of this was dead. Nor could he say what purpose slaughtering so many would serve.

If only he could remember what had occurred during those fateful weeks that followed his departure for Tatooine. But no matter how much he tried to meditate through the Force in the hopes of answers nothing was revealed.

As the days wore on and his attempts to reach Dormé and Aené grew more desperate Anakin found himself experiencing more and more black outs. It seemed every time he attempted to depart for Tatooine, he would _awaken_ to find himself elsewhere surrounded by the bodies of the dead. Fearful about what was happening to him, Anakin began to send multiple messages to Dormé, initially for her to meet him on Coruscant, then for her to avoid reaching him because he could no longer trust his mind and finally, in one desperate attempt, begging her to take Aené and find Obi-Wan.

All of the messages were intercepted so that none ever reached Dormé.

In time, Vader found himself awakening in strange places that weren't brought on by his need to return to Tatooine. He had come to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong with him, in spite of the fact no doctor could find anything that would explain his odd behaviour. They told him that he just needed rest but now it seemed whenever Anakin tried to find sleep he would only wake up to find himself exhausted and once more surrounded by death.

While he knew now that he was unconsciously using the dark side, Vader had no idea how to stop himself and thus during his waking house he spent much time trying to focus on the Light Side. IT was his desperate hope that perhaps by using it in large doses his body would no need to touch the Darkness or would find it to be a great struggle. But even this proved to be an impossibility and though he knew what he was about to do would involve great risk. Vader decided one last time to try and locate his family.

Entering the cockpit of the _The Tempest_ the Sith Lord activated the ship and took to the night sky. Once the ship entered autopilot, Anakin removed a needlegun from his utility belt and placed it to his neck. It was filled with a large amount of a sleeping drug, leaving him confident that he would be unconscious for the duration of the journey. It was his hope that by the time he awoke, he'd find himself on Tatooine and Force willing, within range of Dormé as he knew she was the only one who could save him now.

* * *

With the aid of the Mrs Darklighter, Dormé was soon making contact with Master Kenobi herself, however, the message went to the recorder, for the Jedi was already en route to Tatooine himself.

Halfway across the galaxy, Obi-wan programmed his droid to take them to Tatooine. There were few Jedi left to get to safety and if he was going to be responsible for anyone, it was Anakin's daughter that needed protecting the most...protection from Vader.

Dorme, meanwhile, paced trying to figure out what they were going to do. If Anakin was truly this Vader person and such a threat to them... But where was Palpatine? If he was dead... And where would they go? Anakin would be able to find them... What sort of defence could she possibly hope for?

Then word came that a ship crash-landed not too far in the Dune Sea, just outside of the city. The ship's markings were that of the new emperor himself and thus the inhabitants of all races were concerned.

'The emperor? Vader?'

The Darklighters didn't wish to alarm Dormé and in truth didn't want her to know, for her own safety, but the very whisper of her beloved and the overwhelming sense that he needed her overrode their concerns.

Obi-Wan arrived just after Lady Dormé left to search for Vader and he trailed her, not knowing what awaited her upon arrival.

Wrapping a desert cloak around her, Dormé raced into the Dune Sea, not knowing which direction she was going in, but praying it was correct. She spotted a Jawa vessel that move tentatively near the crash site, but just out of reach. It seemed even jawas were unsure what to make of it.

Coming upon the broken ship, she saw him passed out in the cockpit and feared the worst. She struggled to open it, but ended up smashing it with a rock. Glass shattered everywhere, making cuts on her hands as she found the button inside that would release him.

Spotting the hypo gun next to him, she knew someone injected him, but with what and why, she had no idea. 'Anakin!' she caleld to him, trying to revive him but not having any luck. 'ANAKIN!' She grabbed him by his tunic and pulled with a great heave out of the cockpit. It was then she lamented the fact she had no way of bringing him to the Darklighters.

Luckily, Obi-Wan arrived in time to help the young woman bring Anakin's unconscious form into the Darklighters' home. 'Temporarily,' he assured them. 'Until we can move him...and see what brought him here.'

It was not long after they returned that Aené was up and crying. Dormé only then left Anakin's side to tend to their daughter, assuring her that everything would be all right now, for Daddy was home.

* * *

Anakin couldn't remember anything from the journey, but when he slowly stirred awake the Sith Lord felt the powerful warmth he hadn't felt in months and knew without question he was right where he should be. But soon he felt the powerful aches and pains brought on by the crash and knew he had broken some bones. Though he couldn't recall why or how, it didn't matter as Vader was just so happy to know he had made it. As far as he knew, no one, save himself, had been hurt or murdered.

'Dormé?...' he slurred as the sedative was powerful leaving his Force sensitivity quite weakened and his thoughts all groggy. With bleary eyes he tried to figure out his surroundings but was at a loss of his location. 'Where am I?' he rasped before hearing the sound of a baby's cry. His eyese widened as he struggled to sit up only to gasp in pain and swiftly lay down once more as he cursed softly.

Holding their daughter in her arms, Dormé spun around to see that Anakin had awoken. 'Oh Anakin!' she cried in relief, sitting next to him on the bed where he tried to sit up. 'Just rest. It's all right. We're all safe and healthy...as for you, well that's a whole other story...' She caressed his cheek carefully with her free hand, which was bandaged with bacta from the glass on _The Tempest_.

'Aené is she okay?...Dormé...Aené?' he murmured struggling to formulate a decent thought through the haze of the drug he injected himself with. It seemed his entire body was throbbing and ached while his head pounded violently. At least for the moment there was no nose bleeds of dizziness as that was the last thing he needed in that moment.

'She's missed you,' Dormé murmured, smiling softly at him.

Anakin gave a shaky sigh of relief at Dormé's words and couldn't resist a smile at the sight of Aené. But soon his eyes fell onto her wounded hand and his original fears returned. 'Great Force what happened to your hand? I didn't do anything did I?' he said in fear as his groggy state of mind began to fade as the cold reality of the situation returned.

'It's nothing,' Dormé assured him about her hand. 'You didn't do it. I was trying to get you out of your ship.'

Though her assurances were meant to ease his fears Vader could only shake his head at her words.

'You've been gone...so long... Anakin, they said you'd died! I knew it wasn't true, but all these months, it was...' She couldn't continue for her throat was caught up with tears, much of which streamed down her cheeks unyieldingly.

'I don't know what is happening to me, Dormé. I've never been so scared of myself and the damage I could do in my entire life,' he breathed as his shaky hand slipped over her bandaged palm. His Force sensitivity was still numbed and this was a relief. Anakin wondered now if there was a way he could keep it in this fashion so he wouldn't pose a threat to his family.

Aené was merely hungry, which Dormé tended to and afterwards, Aené tried reaching for Daddy, whom she could tell was very badly injured. She wanted to make him better, even though she didn't know how. She wanted to be near him as well.

'I'm so glad you both are OK. These past few months—' he began before shaking his head as he gave a soft sigh. There would be time enough for that discussion and so instead he fell silent as he watched Dormé with their daughter. How he missed these simple moments when for a time they were nothing more than just an ordinary family! A small smile crept into his features as he watched them together feeling so fortunate to be able to be near them like this once more.

But as Aené was finished her meal and turned her attentions to Anakin once more, the Sith Lord was all smiles, though he wasn't quite well enough to properly hold their daughter as his ribs were cracked in numerous places. 'I've missed you both so much,' he said sadly to Dormé's gentle words his expression turning troubled as she spoke of how he had been gone for so long and the fact his beloved had heard rumours of his passing. Silently he tried to take her hand. He wanted to hold her, but his body would not permit him this solace. His own eyes filled with tears as he recalled his desperate attempts to find his family once more.

'I've tried so many times to come here, Dormé...I don't know what is wrong with me but every time I tried I would black out and awaken somewhere else entirely—there would be so many dead and I'd have no memory of doing anything! But I knew it was me who else could it have been?

'And then I tried to send you messages, so many messages—I don't know if you ever got any I never heard from you but then I thought it was probably for the best because I—' Anakin caught himself as he realized he had been rambling on and closing his eyes briefly he tried to clear his thoughts.

When Anakin told her that he didn't know what he had been doing, but that something was going on, Dormé's concern for him rapidly increased. 'I never got any of your messages! I would have replied if I had...'

'I thought if I injected myself with a sleeping drug I'd be able to make it here without blacking out or worse hurting more people,' he concluded softly.

It didn't make any sense. It was frightening to think that Palpatine would still be playing with them like their lives were some sort of game. But Palpatine was dead, wasn't he? However, Anakin was injured. He needed to heal and forcing him to try to recall more things would just be hard on him.

Aené continued mumbling and making noises, trying to get to Daddy.

'It just makes no sense,' he concluded before the sound of Aené's voice distracted him bringing a warm smile to his features.

Anakin gave a sigh of relief to her words though her further explanation caused him to furrow his brow. Torn between relief and concern he quietly explained hte reasons behind his actions. Her words only confirmed his fears but added to his confusion for he didn't know why this was happening. After all Palpatine was dead Anakin was certain of it. Yet at the same time he knew this was the sort of game the emperor would play.

'Perhaps there is another trying to come between us,' he murmured in concern though the only name that came to mind now was Count Dooku but Anakin knew that the Count was hardly concerned about Palpatine's former second-in-command.

Dormé placed Aené on the bed near Anakin, keeping close by so that she would not fall off. She watched as Aené reached out and touched his neck and then his cheek.

When Dormé rested their daughter next to him Anakin leaned over to gently kiss her brow. 'Hello little princess, Daddy's missed you so much,' he murmured before chuckling as Aené touched his neck and then cheek.

'Ah—ah—ah—da,' she said.

As Aené spoke his name, Anakin felt his heart swell in joy as his eyes met Dormé's gaze and shone with unshed tears as he gave his beloved a smile.

'You're here now. You've come home,' Dormé said, leaning over to give him a kiss. 'We'll figure this out...'

Her words warmed his heart and gently he returned her kiss before carefully touching her cheek. 'It is so good to be home again,' he whispered as his body weary from the wounds protested loudly making it difficult to speak, nevermind move. But his family was near and that alone was enough for him. However through the Force he sensed another approaching and furrowing his brow weakly Anakin gave another smile.

'Obi-Wan's here,' he breathed. 'It's going to be alright, you both are now safe,' he murmured softly.

Aené was in far better spirits now that Daddy was home and his kiss made her coo in joy.

Dormé was all smiles, though tears streamed down her cheeks. She was so happy and confident that now things would work out. He was with them and they would figure everything out.

Aené too sensed the approaching Jedi but was preoccupied with Daddy to pay it much mind.

Anakin, though unable to properly hold Aené, couldn't help but gently brush his fingers over her cheek as he smiled at Dormé feeling as though everything was right with the universe.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan landed near the Darklighter's home and quickly spoke to the elderly couple about Vader's arrival. They informed him that the young man was unconscious when they found him and had tended to his wounds as best they could. After speaking with the Darklighters, Obi-Wan entered the small room that had once belonged to their son. The family he saw spoke to his heart as he neared them. He sensed Lady Skywalker was about to stand up and said, 'It's all right.'

Dormé was surprised that the Jedi Master knew her thoughts without speaking and watched on as he tended to Anakin's wounds. Aené promptly fell asleep from the warmth of the comforting Force signatures with one hand still resting on Daddy's cheek.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he gave his former mentor a weak nod in greeting. He hated been seen as helpless but in his current state he had little option left to him. The Jedi Master wasted no time and Anakin soon slipped into a light rest as his former mentor and brother began to tend to his wounds.

As exhaustion overtook Obi-Wan, Aené awoke and Dormé carried her to the next room to tend to her, so as not to wake Anakin. Mrs Darklighter fed them both and added, 'I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, about your husband...I was just incredibly worried for you and your little one.'

Dormé shook her head. 'It's all right. Thank you for letting us both stay here. I don't wish to impose on you any more than need be. As soon as he is well enough, we will depart from here.'

'Think nothing of the sort,' said Mr Darklighter. 'You're staying here as long as you want...or rather as long as Mr Kenobi thinks is best. After all, he knows more about what's going on in the galaxy than I.'

Dormé looked to the kind Jedi Master. 'I don't know where we would be if it weren't for your intervention. Thank you Master Kenobi.'

Obi-Wan blushed. 'It is but one step in the right direction. He will need much rest and care. You too, milady, will be needing rest.'

'I will rest now that my beloved has returned to me,' Dormé replied sincerely. With that, she rose from the table, bidding them all goodnight, before retiring in the room Anakin was staying in, with their daughter. As much as she didn't want Aené waking him, she knew it was best if they were all three together. Dormé then fell into an incredibly deep sleep with Anakin by her side.


	29. The Strength Needed

Anakin slept through it all as peaceful dreams of simpler times flooded his healing body. One minute he was chasing Dormé and Aené in the snow, another he was watching his beloved dancing in the rain. Other times he was holding her near resting amongst tall blades of grass while caressing her cheek. She was smiling upon him with eyes filled with love and concern. Though Vader couldn't say why, he knew something dangerous was coming for him and while he held her near, the Sith Lord knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would have to go.

In time, his rest drew to an end and waking up, Anakin found himself holding Dormé with Aené sleeping contently nearby. A shy smile crept into his features as he studied his two beauties with all the love he bore them. This was the reason he fought against his master and was willing to leave it all behind and these were the reasons Anakin knew he would overcome the struggles he was now experiencing. With his beloved and their daughter by his side, anything was possible.

It was then that his thoughts returned to Obi-Wan and his smile widened. He never thought he'd ever see his old mentor again and though Anakin couldn't say the situation for their reunion was perfect, he was grateful to have Obi-Wan back in his life. He missed his brother and hoped that as time passed, things between them would be able to mend and perhaps one day even return to how he once knew it before.

Dormé awoke well-rested and even happier to find that her beloved resting by her side, their daughter still soundly sleeping near. She smiled, seeing him already awake and wondering how long he had been up. Dormé kissed him before saying, 'How are you feeling? I hope you were able to rest.'

Anakin smiled as he watched Dormé stir awake. Gently he ran his fingers through her long hair enjoying its silken feel between his fingers as he did so. Her smile warmed his heart and eagerly he returned her kiss before growing a bit more serious at her question. 'I've never slept better,' he admitted softly as he gently touched her cheek.

At his reply, she smiled and gave him another kiss.

Though he was still healing, with Obi-Wan's help, Anakin was feeling much better and was relieved to know it no longer hurt to move, nevermind speak.

'And you?' he asked in equally soft tones. He could only imagine how wearing these past months had been on Dormé and was so grateful this too would soon be behind them.

Before she had a chance to answer him, Aené spoke up for the both of them. 'Someone's awake,' Dormé said groggily as she carefully disentangled herself from his arms to pick up Aené from the cot. 'See, Daddy's still here, Aené. Everything's all right...' She soothed their daughter as she tended to her needs. Once she was finished, she laid her next to Anakin once more.

Anakin readily returned Dormé's kiss and purred in reply but soon his thoughts were elsewhere as Aené spoke up causing him to chuckle in amusement before shifting slightly so Dormé could slip from his arms easier. 'I hope there will be many mornings such as this one,' he said softly while reaching out to gently caress Dormé's cheek.

In silence, he watched with pride and love as his queen held their princess. A more perfect moment he couldn't have imagined if Anakin had tried.

Aené reached for him physically and through the Force, while babbling.

Once their little one was tended to Anakin smiled as Dormé set her next to him. The warmth and love he felt from their daughter was something he'd cherish always and soon his eyes shone with unshed tears of joy as he felt Aené reaching out to him through the Force as her little hands proceeded to wrap around his finger. At her babbling, he grinned as he kissed her brow. 'Feeling much better now, Princess?' he asked in loving tones.

'Can you watch her for a moment? I'm going to see about getting us all something to eat.'

The thought of food made his stomach growl and Anakin blushed as he gave her a lopsided grin. 'It would seem my stomach is in agreement with your idea,' he said while chuckling before agreeing to keep Aené pre-occupied as she found them some food. Once alone Anakin soon was making silly faces while tickling Aené's chin between kissing her brow while lovingly reaching out to her force aura with his own signature.

'Very well,' Dormé said teasingly. 'Keep an eye on Daddy, Aené. After all, he's still healing,' she told their daughter before departing to see if she might find something for them.

Anakin grinned at Dormé's gentle words to their daughter and gave her a quick kiss before she departed. Once alone with Aené he was soon lost to silly games he came up with to keep Aené entertained and amused.

Though Mrs Darklighter offered, Dormé insisted on fixing breakfast for Anakin and her. Everyone else in the house, including Master Kenobi—who had insisted that he was able to return to his Tatooine home, but the Darklighters were persistent and he ended up resting for awhile on their couch before rising early to meditate in the morning—had long since eaten and Dormé felt it was only fair for her to cook her own family's meal. It didn't prevent her from making extra in case anyone else wanted a bite.

Mr Darklighter had been watching Mrs. Skywalker closely and was eager to taste-test for her. 'I think it's all right,' he understated intentionally.

Dormé pretended to be annoyed. 'Well maybe you should just leave off tasting if it's just _all right_,' she teased, taking the tray to their room so that she could help Anakin eat in comfort.

Anakin could hear the sounds of banter in the next room and was soon making up silly stories for Aené about it. 'Sounds like someone is trying to steal some of Ama's cooking,' he began with a wink. 'I think if I were that someone I'd run, Ama's a scary woman when she's angry,' Anakin teased before giving examples of when Dormé got him with pillows and once with a towel while making soundeffects to go with it.

'How did he do?' she asked Aené, instead of asking Anakin how Aené was.

Aené just giggled.

When Dormé returned to them Anakin grinned as he shifted so Dormé could sit beside them. 'I have to say Aené did a fine job of watching over Daddy,' he announced proudly before Aené's giggled caused him to beam. 'She also was very good at keeping me busy lest I wander off and steal your cooking like a certain someone,' he remarked with a wink.

Aené babbled, trying to tell Ama about everything Daddy said, gurgling and spitting as she did so.

Anakin laughed to Aené's attempts to inform Ama of everything they had done. 'It was just like she said,' Anakin replied before grinning at Dormé's remarks. 'That too,' he said with a chuckle.

'Drooling all over him too, I see,' Dormé said, reaching for a wipe for Aené before having a seat. She chuckled at his remark about Mr Darklighter. 'Well it's a good thing Aené kept her eye on you!

'I didn't have all of the ingredients I wanted, but I'm hoping the taste won't be too off,' she said as she helped him sit up a little so he would be able to have some of it.

When she spoke of her meal he just shook his head, knowing whatever the case the meal was certain to be as wondrous as always. However, as much as his pride demanded otherwise, Anakin still required a little of Dormé's help to sit up and though he was glowing a rosy pink he was grateful for the help. The meal itself was delicious and while he wasn't able to eat as much as he would have like Anakin enjoyed as much as he could.

* * *

With Obi-Wan's help, Dormé and Aené did their best to help Anakin recover from the injuries he received from the crash as well as some of the damage he received from what appeared to be Force lightning. Obi-Wan asked his brother if he remembered where any of the wounds came from and began to enquire more deeply into the situation surrounding the unexpected and long overdue trip to Tatooine.

Anakin was soon recovering from his wounds with many thanks to his family as well as his brother's help. Though he couldn't recall the damage from the ship crash the former Sith Lord did his best to answer his brother's questions as honestly as possible.

'The Force lightning was from when I was battling the emperor. I killed him just before I black out myself,' he admitted quietly. 'But that is the least of my worries now,' he admitted quietly.

'Ever since then I've been blacking out a lot. I'd wake up in the strangest places and always surrounded by death,' Anakin continued quietly.

'It would always happened whenever I tried to go to Tatooine to see my family. But then lately it's been happening at other times too. Even worse is the fact I know whenever I black out I'm using the dark side. I didn't realize it at first until I saw my victims and then found myself struggling to even meditate in the light side. I don't understand why, because it's not like I'm consciously using the darkness,' Anakin explained in troubled tones.

'The only reason why I made it here in the first place was because I injected myself with a sleeping med so I couldn't black out or do anything that might endanger my family.'

Everything that Anakin said didn't add up. From the reports he heard from Bail Organa and Padmé it seemed that Anakin truly only cared about his family, not about the empire. He heard everything about their stay and the circumstances around their departure.

Obi-Wan continued asking Anakin simple questions, trying to get him to recall the source of his various wounds as he probed further into his thoughts. He would have told him what he was doing, but then there would have been unseen barriers to prevent him from finding the source of the memory loss. Therefore, he resolved to tell him afterwards.

Anakin continued to answer the questions to the best of his knowledge though much of the questions encouraged is frustration not towards Obi-Wan rather the fact he couldn't remember alot of things as a great deal of his wounds occurred during the moments he referred to as _black outs._ However as the questions grew more specific Anakin found himself straining to find the answers unaware that his brother was finding them via other means.

What Obi-Wan found shocked him, but then came to the conclusion that it really was inevitable. Palpatine had been influencing Anakin. He was manipulating him and causing permanent damage to his mind. He hoped that what little he could provide in the way of healing would be able to prevent the damage from worsening and maybe help him regain some of the lost time.

'Anakin, your mind has been tampered with by Darth Sidious. He is still very much alive...'

The end results shouldn't have surprised him but it did leaving Anakin stunned in surprise and fury. He couldn't believe that he had fallen prey to the emperor's games as second time. 'Great Force! What would have happened to Dormé and Aené if you hadn't figured this out,' he gasped in disbelief feeling incredibly fearful for his family. At the same time it was a relief to know he wasn't truly losing his mind that the threat was from the outside not inside anymore

'The point is we've found out now before it comes to that,' Obi-Wan said, hoping to reassure him in some small way before asking about a cave. Palpatine's _prints_ were all over Anakin's mind.

Anakin frowned as he gave a soft sigh to Obi-Wan's words. Though it wasn't much he couldn't deny the truth found in his words. Now that they were aware of the true situation they could finally end this once and for all -this time for real.

Obi-Wan paused momentarily before asking, 'Can you tell me about the cave?' He was prompting in hopes that Anakin might remember the place Sidious was currently hiding out...at least from what he could gather from Anakin's damaged thoughts.

The question confused Vader who stared at him in silence as he shook his head slowly. 'I don't know what you mean, what cave?' he began before his eyes widened as he recalled his recent nightmares.

Anakin struggled to clear his thoughts to the dreams that haunted him. The dreams used to both frighten and confuse him leaving Anakin to desperately try to forget them. Now he wished he hadn't as in them held the answers they sought. 'There was a cave, I remember now,' he began softly.

'I've had such nightmares about it. They were always the same; I was fighting Palpatine he was attacking me with Force lightning. I touched the Force, the light side—in the dreams, Dormé was in my lightsaber, her essence I mean. She was guiding me and with her guidance, I impaled Darth Sidious,' Anakin recalled in quiet tones.

To hear of Lady Dormé's aid in Anakin's nightmares spoke clearly to Obi-Wan at least about her affect in Anakin's life; however, the true reason for this evaded him.

'But then something went wrong. I'd awake in this cave—it was warm like here, but not a dry warmth it. It was a suffocating heat. I could hear him laughing. He'd always laugh,' Vader pressed on as he forced himself to pierce through the fog of his memories. The strain proved to be too much and in time he grew dizzy unaware of the trickling of blood from his nose. 'I don't remember much after...I just know he was there and I was trapped...I could feel him in my mind, none of my...mindblocks worked...He was hurting me, trying to drive me—'

Obi-Wan began contemplating different planets and locations, trying to think of where the former emperor could be hiding out. Seeing the blood, Obi-Wan swiftly reached for a cloth to wipe it, concluding the emperor had been using Anakin this entire time and erasing his memory...controlling him for his own purposes.

Anakin winced and whimpered then as he felt the pulsating throb of his already aching head crescendo into a migraine like state. Clutching his head, he bit his lip so hard that it bled as Anakin struggled to catch his breath and clear his thoughts.

'I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I just need a minute,' he murmured before his eyes rolled into the back of his head leaving Anakin to black out once more.

'It's all right, Anakin. Don't strain yourself,' Obi-Wan cautioned, but it was too late, for Anakin had passed out. He didn't want his wife to worry, but felt that even his own skills at healing would not suffice nor influence his health as much as Lady Dormé's presence would.

After completing another healing trance until he began to get dizzy, he went to speak with Lady Dormé to inform her of an update on Anakin's condition, leaving out the part of his _nightmares_ and Palpatine's location. 'He needs you now, more than ever,' he concluded solemnly.

Dormé nodded, handing Aené to him. 'Let me know when she awakes, please,' she requested.

'I will, milady,' Obi-Wan replied.

Dormé entered their shared quarters, feeling her heart clench upon seeing him so pale. His bloodied and swelled lip caught her eye as she placed a kiss nearby. Dormé then slipped next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. 'I love you,' she whispered in his ear as she stroked his hair with her free hand.

Only at Dormé's gentle administrations did he slowly regain consciousness once more and began to stir. With barely open eyes, he took in his surroundings before slipping an arm around Dormé. 'My love, is everything OK? Is Aené safe? I think I blacked out again,' he murmured in concerned tones not quite remembering how he lost consciousness.

'Everyone is safe. We're safe,' she reassured him, caressing his cheek and kissing him. 'Master Kenobi is looking after Aené right now, along with Mrs Darklighter. She's really taken with them both.' She smiled at the thought of the first time Master Kenobi met Aené and how she reacted to him.

Anakin gave a sigh of relief as he offered a weak but hopeful smile. Her touch and kiss reminded him that Dormé and Aené were real that this wasn't another desperate dream brought on by his longing to be with his family once more. He chuckled to her words about Aené's new family and beamed pleased to know their daughter had taken a liking to her uncle and the elder woman whom Anakin didn't know but knew was a kind-hearted woman.

'I'm glad she likes her uncle and elder ama,' he said with a smile before growing more serious as Dormé spoke of the past. Her worries mirrored his own though he was more concerned about his girls than himself.

'He says you've been through a lot in the time we've been parted,' she mentioned carefully as she continued running her fingers through his hair. Her expression didn't belie how worried she was about him and what it meant for their family.

'Things have become more difficult than I'd like to admit,' Anakin said softly as he furrowed his brow. 'Though I'm pleased to say I'm not losing my mind as I once believed. Although, the reasons for it are a matter that will have to wait until later,' he continued before tightening his embrace around Dormé as he buried his face in her dark hair.

Dormé touched his temple as he furrowed his brow, as though she could heal him like his former master was able to. She was just as glad as he was to find out that he wasn't going mad. She exhaled as he pulled her closer, shifting slightly so she could hold him in return. _This is how it should always be_, she thought to herself just before he spoke again.

'Right now, I just want to forget about it all and focus on the fact you and Aené are here by my side,' he breathed before learning in to steal another kiss. She didn't blame him for wanting to forget, for she was of the same mind. It was so easy to fall into his kiss, leaving every other concern and anxiety in the recesses of her mind. As their kiss deepened, she forgot about his healing form as she tried to initiate the removal of clothing.

Anakin closed his eyes to her touch, finding solace and a sense of security he so desperately needed in it. But soon his thoughts were turning elsewhere as he drew her near allowing himself to grow lost in her passionate kisses. However, as much as Anakin believed that he was well enough to continue things between them, his healing body felt other wise and it wasn't long before his throbbing ribs demanded his attention causing him to wince as his bit his lip. As much as he wanted to continue this, Anakin knew that his body would not be so merciful and that, in the end, such things would only cause more damage than good. The last thing he wanted was to spend more weeks away from Dormé's arms because he was healing from attempting to sate his needs prematurely. Even so, his needs demanded attention and Anakin did his best to ignore his body's warnings until the sharp pains brought on by his protesting ribs caused in his gasp out a curse of pain.

While Dormé easily forgot about his injuries, his ribs were not so keen on her administrations and when he gasped out curses in pain, she immediately refrained. 'I'm sorry,' she apologised, feeling awful for having accidentally hurt him.

Anakin blushed as he touched Dormé's cheek a sheepish grin crossing his features as he shook his head. 'Its my fault -I just couldn't help myself its been so long,' he admitted in shy tones.

Dormé laughed at his admission and though she agreed with him, she was long past the point of talking.

Anakin chuckled at her laughter but was soon more focused on the kisses shared than anything else. Despite his wounds, Anakin found it easy to lose himself in Dormé's embrace as she soon was finding other means of tending to one another's needs.

Upon taking in the exact locations of his injuries once again, Dormé readjusted her position once more, figuring out a way that they could enjoy each other's bodies without adding injury to his healing wounds. 'Better?' she asked breathlessly.

Her question wasn't met with words, for Anakin's mind was far too lost in the moment to be coherent. But his kisses were fiery and filled with all the passion and love he felt for Dormé. Anakin was an eager learner and soon was returning the favour once more and was soon basking in the glory of his goddess and queen. It wasn't long before everyone within earshot was more than aware of just how much he missed his wife and love.

Thankfully, though Aené woke, Obi-Wan had the courtesy not to interrupt the pair, for it was clear to all within hearing-range what they were up to.

When their passions temporarily subsided, Dormé curled up next to him, mindful of his injuries. Lazily kissing him, she said, 'How I love you...'

It would be some time before reality returned to Anakin but when it did he was promptly curling up next to Dormé with his fingers passing through her dark hair in contentment. How he missed moments such as this! Studying her intently Anakin smiled before gently returning her kiss. Her words of loved made his heart swell in joy and gently he touched her cheek as he leaned in so his brow was touching hers. 'I love you so much, Dormé...' he murmured in gentle sincerity as he rubbed his nose against her, unable to resist a shy grin.

Despite all of Obi-Wan's healing and assistance, in the end, it was Dormé's affections and loving touch that left Anakin feeling complete and whole once more. Holding her near to him, the former Sith Lord whispered words of love into her ears while sharing gentle loving kisses with her.

In the end, it was for the best for both their parts that Anakin was injured so that it was less of a struggle for them to withhold themselves, for though Aené was more than a few months old, they had not had much of a chance to make love after that.

Obi-Wan was wise enough to know there were several types of healing and that Lady Dormé was able to provide another kind that his Force powers would not provide. For this reason as well, he let the two of them alone and learnt from Mrs Darklighter how to tend to a baby. Soon Aené was content once again and in a playful mood.

It was about this time that Dormé's thoughts returned to Aené and, torn between staring into Anakin's blue eyes and between feeling Aené in her arms, she finally decided to slip out of his embrace so that she could bring Aené to share this time with them. 'I'll be right back,' she said, giving him a kiss and drawing on a robe before finding Aené with Mrs Darklighter and Master Kenobi.

Dormé smiled upon seeing Aené giggling and kicking her feet around as she tried to crawl away from Obi-Wan, playing.

'Where are you running off to now?' Obi-Wan laughed.

Then Aené, felt her ama's Force signature, for she had been quite sidetracked, and called out to her.

'There's my girl!' Dormé called to her as Aené crawled over to her as fast as she could. 'Let's go see Daddy!' She lifted Aené into her arms. 'I swear, you've grown so much! You're heavy!' She gave her a kiss on the cheek which Aené attempted to return as they re-entered the room in which Anakin was resting.

'ADAAA!' Aené cheered.

Anakin smiled at the sight of his queen and their little princess. Upon hearing Aené speak his name Anakin's heart swelled in joy. Gently he reached out to touch Aené's cheek as through the Force he reached out to embrace her aura. 'Hello, little princess! Have you been playing with uncle Obi-Wan?' he asked with a loving smile.

As his eyes met Dormé's, Anakin reached out to touch her cheek as well as he gave a wink before shifting slightly so both of his girls could rest comfortably on the bed beside him.

Aené seemed extraordinarily cheerful upon seeing her daddy and this made Dormé equally proud and happy.

Anakin was equally thrilled about spending time with his family and was soon distracting Aené as he wiggled his toes and pretended to hide them beneath the sheets as she crawl after them before chuckling in amusement.

However, as happy as Aené was, she was hardly content to remain still and was crawling all over the bed, to Daddy's feet, partially covered by sheets.

'No, you don't want to bite that, Aené...I think she's started teething...no, honey...'

Anakin burst out into laughter as he was rather ticklish.

Dormé scooped her up and turned her around the other way so she could crawl in safer territory.

'You enjoyed eating Daddy's toes, do you?' Anakin teased before chuckling as he tickled Aené under her chin. Though he was so happy to be able to share such a moment, he couldn't help but feel a little sorrow at the fact he wasn't there to witness Aené learning to crawl, to hear her first laugh, or say her first word. It only added to his determination to finally face Palpatine once and for all. This time he would not fail his family.

Obi-Wan overheard the laughter, though he wasn't intentionally listening in, and it filled him with such joy. Not wanting to impose further on the Darklighters, he returned to his own small hut that he shared with his wife, planning to return the next day in order to continue the healing trances with Anakin.

* * *

The days that followed his initial healing was filled with much joy leaving Anakin to soon forget about the Empire he was meant to rule and his former Master that was very much alive. This was the life he had always wanted and now that it was here Anakin threw himself into it with all the passion and love he had. Though he had much to learn as a father and as a warrior he did his best and soon found things he once believed were difficult to learn to become second nature.

But in time Anakin found the nightmares beginning to return -a silent warning that the threat was still very real and very near. Though he tried to remain silent about it he knew his brother knew.

It was not long before Anakin was regaining strength and vigour, able to spar with him as well. Dormé knew this was a good sign, but was still worried about what it meant for their future. She didn't know how long they would be able to stay here without the interference of Emperor Palpatine. They had already spent several weeks here and if Palpatine was alive like the Jedi Master believed, then that meant he was still a threat.

'I think the time has come for us to go to the Mustafar system, Anakin,' Obi-Wan said one evening before dinner. Dormé inside was with Mrs Darklighter in the kitchen while Mr Darklighter played with Aené nearby.

The former Sith Lord couldn't help but feel torn between relief and concern. 'You are coming with me then?' he asked though the answer was clear. While he was grateful for Obi-Wan's help, Anakin was also concerned for his brother and mentor. He didn't trust himself and feared that Palpatine would touch his thoughts and control him as he had so often in the past. 'I want to do this but I'm worried that I might be an even greater threat than the real emperor,' Anakin began quietly.

'And what of my family? Who will protect them when we are gone? What if Palpatine sends troops for them?' Anakin fell silent for a moment before furrowing his brow as he studied his brother. 'What if you made arrangements with Dormé? Have her and our daughter go elsewhere until this is dealt with. It's not much, but if Palpatine were to touch my mind, he won't have anything to use against me that way.'

Obi-Wan nodded to his brother's words. 'Arrangements have already been made,' he said, grasping Anakin's shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze. 'The emperor will not be able to find out through you where they will be.' He released him then, solemnly suggesting they head inside. It would be up to Anakin to inform his family of the changes to come.

Anakin gave a sigh of relief to Obi-Wan's words as he met his brother's gaze. He was thankful to know that the Jedi Master had already thought ahead and prepared things for what was to come. However it also reminded Anakin that time had run out.

'The Darklighters know what to expect,' he said, having already talked to them about the arrangements. 'But we must leave before nightfall.'

Anakin nodded in reply moving towards the entrance before pausing. The Jedi Master's words mirrored his thought and the former Sith gave another silent nod before entering quietly.

He sought out Dormé, feeling both hopeful and troubled at the same time. This had to be done and would be done. Anakin knew if he were to fail then Obi-Wan would take his place, end the emperor's reign, and restore the balance so desperately sought out by the people. It would all work out in the end, of that he had to believe, not for his sake, but for his family and the many families of the empire.

Upon seeing Anakin return indoors and the look on both Obi-Wan and his face's, Dormé knew the time had come, but she didn't know how soon it would be. She wasn't about to pretend that everything was as normal and left the kitchen to approach him.

Obi-Wan took this as a hint to check with Mr Darklighter, who was playing with Aené. He and Mr Darklighter exchanged nods and Aené's laughter quickly subsided as though knowing something was wrong. Obi-Wan sent her peaceful thoughts.

Mrs Darklighter looked concerned, but didn't say a word as she silently watched the couple from the kitchen.

As Dormé approached, Anakin didn't say a word as he slipped his arms around her and held her tightly. He couldn't believe that he had to part ways with her again to face an enemy he once believed he had defeated. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered finally. Though it hadn't been his intention, Anakin knew he had failed his family once already. With Obi-Wan's guidance and help, he would not fail again, but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty at the thought of having to leave his family a second time when all of this could have been prevented in the first place.

Dormé sighed at his words, wrapping her arms around him in turn. After a moment, she asked, 'When do you have to leave?' Her voice was soft, but not belying her reluctance to know. As much as she wanted to pretend that this wasn't happening again, the truth of the matter was that it was. Anakin needed to leave her again to confront the demons of the past.

Anakin closed his eyes briefly at her question. Though it was gentle it, held the weight of the world and this did little to lighten his thoughts. 'By nightfall,' was his only reply. Without another word, he tightened his embrace and ran his fingers through her dark hair, knowing that this might be the last time he would be able to do this and wanting to draw all the strength he could from her presence and her love.

Dormé was thankful that she at least had this time with Anakin, even if it was only a little while longer. For her, there would never be enough time with him and she tried to remember that the sooner he would leave, the sooner he would return. She had no doubt in her mind that he would return, just as he did this time. 'I'll be waiting for you,' she told him, though Dormé was confident he knew this already.

Touching his cheek, she met his eyes. 'I love you.' Dormé had no idea what was in store for either of them. She had no idea that she would be leaving Tatooine for another planet, one unfamiliar to Aené and herself...and that Anakin would not know where they would be.

* * *

A/N: Will Anakin succeed? Will Palpatine interfere?


	30. Disaster at the Organas

Dormé was oddly sombre after Anakin left, but she had to be. Aené was a mess. She was absolutely inconsolable. Dormé tried in vain to calm her, but without Master Kenobi to help, she had nothing but her love and affection to give her. When Aené finally went to sleep, she lay in bed with her, holding her close and stroking her hair. She wondered if she was so upset because she had been separated from both her parents at such an early age. The first few weeks of her life, she had been away from her parents. And after seeing Daddy for a little while, he had gone away. After seeing him again and having him leave again...Maybe that was why she was so upset. Dormé couldn't blame her for it and hoped she would never experience it again.

Late that evening, Mrs Darklighter peeked in the room to see that Dormé and Aené were asleep, though Dormé had only been resting her eyes, for she always had difficulty sleeping when Anakin was away. She overheard Mrs Darklighter whispering in hushed tones outside the door.

'They're asleep. I don't want to wake the baby as she was so upset earlier with her Daddy having gone again—'

'We need to leave this place as soon as possible,' said a male voice.

'I understand that, Mr. Organa, but I think we owe them at least a few hours of sleep.'

'very well,' said an awfully familiar female voice, 'a few hours, but that is all.'

'Would you care for some tea? Something to eat?' Mrs Darklighter's voice faded as she seemed to usher them away from the door and into the main room.

'Yes, that would be wonderful, Mrs Darklighter,' said Bail. 'Thank you.'

Dormé wanted to know why Organa and Padmé were here or what they wanted. She hadn't been told that she would be leaving with them. It was not long before Aené stirred and after feeding her, she drew on a robe and went to see what was going on.

The new left her floored. 'Certainly things as they are would not require me to relocate. If Palpatine wished to find me, I'm sure he would, wherever I went. And besides, what about when Anakin returns? If you don't want to put us up, then I'll willingly find some other place. I don't want to intrude.'

'That's not it at all dear,' Mr Darklighter tried to console her.

'Master Kenobi placed you in our care,' explained Bail. 'I know it is difficult for both you and Aené, but it is for your safety.'

Dormé fell silent when Organa mentioned Kenobi. She recalled Anakin's words before he left the first time, that she was to go to Master Kenobi. She had to trust him. 'Very well,' she reluctantly agreed. 'For Aené's safety I accept your offer.'

Padmé sent Bail a withering look, glancing to the baby in her former handmaiden's arms before looking back at Dormé.

Bail ignored Padmé's reluctance about the whole thing, knowing it was the right thing to do.

* * *

The first week at the Organa's was burdensome to say the least. The place was so pristine and entirely vast, though Padmé seemed to think it was too small. It seemed every time Dormé did anything, it was not at all what Padmé wanted or expected. Dormé was very aware of the situation, but Padmé, it seemed, did not remember that she was no longer her handmaiden.

'Would you take this to the servicer droid to launder?' Padmé asked.

'I'm not your servant, Padmé. I have a baby to look after in case you didn't notice. Launder it yourself,' Dormé replied, after being asked the seventh-hundred time that day to do things for Padmé.

'I was just asking if you could I didn't order you!' Padmé shouted at her.

'STOP YELLING! I'm trying to put Aené down for a nap and you're being very stupid about this.'

'Stupid? I don't understand why you—'

They continued on like this through the second and third week of living together. Bail tried to intervene at first, only to get his head chopped off. He quickly learnt to just let them argue and pray that they would work things out eventually. Every night his wife went to bed angry. He tried to console her, but it was a futile endeavour. As always, Padmé would apologise for being harsh to him, saying she was at her wits end about Dormé being there and Bail would always remind her that it wasn't a permanent situation.

Aené cried a lot because of Daddy's absence and this too further irritated both Bail and Padmé. Bail was far more understanding of this than Padmé, though it was difficult to endure. He continually asked her to go out walking with him, for Dantooine's landscape really wasn't too bad, though he missed Alderaan. Even with this tactic, it was still unbelievably hard for Padmé to get used to the noise.

'Why can't you just shut her up? Give her a dummy or something to suck on!' Padmé groused.

'I'm trying, Padmé. It's not my fault. She misses her Daddy. After what happened to her after she was born, I think you can understand why she would be like this and she's teething which doesn't make it any easier. You had to do this too when you were a baby. Your mother didn't throw you out a window.'

Padmé just bit back her retort, trying to focus on the Alliance plans though having little luck.

'If you need to work so badly, why not go somewhere else?'

'This is my home, in case you haven't forgotten.'

'Oh I haven't forgotten. You make it perfectly clear every second of the day since we first got here!'

And every afternoon, when Aené was taking her last nap of the day, Dormé would attempt to make something nice for the three of them to eat, sometimes cooking for ten people, depending on how many Alliance diplomats would be joining them. Padmé was absolutely livid about the messes Dormé created, complaining about how dirty the kitchen was, though she always ate the meal just fine.

'You sound like my mother,' Padmé said. 'Always telling people to bugger off when she's cooking. Is that how your mother was? Is that where you get your attitude?'

'Shut up,' Dormé said quietly, not wanting to wake up Aené.

'You make such a mess too. I'm surprised any of that actually makes it into the dish.'

'Why don't you cook then if you're so angry about the mess?' Dormé replied.

Padmé herself knew little about cooking for it was always done for her and Dormé knew this.

'I mean, have your husband do it for you instead, since you don't know how.'

'I didn't learn because I didn't _need_ to. My family wasn't poor—' As soon as the words left her mouth, Padmé immediately regretted them. Though it was entirely annoying to put up Dormé and her child, she knew she went too far by saying that.

Dormé forgot about her sleeping baby for a moment as her whole body shook with anger. She threw the pan containing their meal at Padmé, striking her good against the shoulder, as she cursed in her native tongue.

'I'm sorry—' Padmé said, remaining perfectly still, even after the pan hit her.

'Save it,' Dormé hissed, stripping off the apron and throwing it on the ground as she went to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Bail entered to see the mess and Padmé standing there looking bemused. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, Padmé's hard outer shell melted away and she confessed in soft tones what happened. Bail saved the reprimand, knowing Padmé didn't need it, and helped her clean up before fixing something for them to eat. He only told Dormé that he had supper for her after Padmé left to meet up with one of their contacts.

* * *

_'Wake-up Daddy.'_

Anakin stirred weakly as the soft hiss hush of the air filters pumped air into his burnt lungs. He was in need of a transplant, but they had yet to find a proper donor to clone new lungs with. The tissue of his own was burnt beyond repair the end results from powerful lightning attacks unleashed upon him. None of this lingered in his mind as he was lost in the realm of dreams wandering a dead forest searching for his beloved and their daughter. He knew they were here somewhere, but no matter how hard he searched for them they were nowhere to be found. Not even the great, frozen lake held any sign of his family. Frantic he called their names, pleading for them to show themselves anything to mark they were safe and alive. But there was no reply.

It was only when he was on the verge of falling into despair that he heard the sound of a child's laughter and heard her voice on the wind asking him to wake up. Frowning, Anakin once more called out Aené's name as all around him, the winter setting began to thaw causing life all around him to grow.

_Daddy, you have to wake up. Ama needs you and so do I._

_But how? _he wondered to himself before watching as his surroundings faded away leaving the former Sith Lord's eyes to open as he gave a sharp gasp of breath.

This was not Mustafar and this was not home. Anakin tried to move but felt a powerful pain surge throughout his body causing him to groan in pain. It was also about then that he noticed the plastic piece over his mouth and felt the air being forced into his lungs. A rush of panic flooded his thoughts and immediately he struggled to take off the mouthpiece and to undo the straps that held his burned form onto the cot.

'Dormé! Where is Dormé?!' he struggled to gasp out, only to go into a coughing fit as he struggled to speak only to receive a mouthful of oxygen. It was only then that he realized he needed to calm down if he was going to do anything.

Though his memory was a bit of a blur, towards the end, Anakin knew one thing was certain: Palpatine was dead. The battle was vicious, fierce in every way and without mercy. Though Anakin and Obi-Wan held their own, in the end, it became clear that this battle was meant solely to be between Palpatine and Anakin. The Force lightning attacks were nothing like Anakin had ever experienced before and the former Sith Lord struggled to block it as best he could while attempting to gain the upper hand. But while Palpatine's attempt to wound Anakin were foiled, it wasn't without its price and soon the computer systems began to shut down. With all the core reactors overheating from the damage made to the controls, the facility soon began to broadcast that its self destruct system had been activated.

All around him, pieces of the wall began to crumble as the ground beneath his feet began to shake. Lava began to pour down the walls as massive cracks divided pieces of the floor, making Anakin's battle with Palpatine all the more complicated.

However, Anakin was so caught up in his fight and the need to end things with his former master that he wasn't able to pay heed to his surroundings. Though he heard Obi-Wan's warning, Anakin was too impatient to heed his words. Anakin unleashed a powerful attack that sent the emperor flying back.

Nevertheless, the attack fell short as a massive part of the ceiling dropped onto Anakin, crushing his legs beneath its weight. The elder Sith Lord cackled in amusement and soon unleashed another vicious barrage of lightning attacks on the pinned Anakin who struggled to use the Force to remove the heavy weight. But with the floor caving in beneath him, there was little he could do and soon was tumbling into the sea of lava below.

Fortunately, the massive ceiling that was crushing his legs ensured Anakin's lower body was saved from the burning lava as it trapped him. However it didn't protect his upper body and Anakin screamed in pain as the waves of lava exploding from the chasm in the floor set his tunic and hair on fire. It wasn't long before his entire upper body was encased in flames. The emperor eager to claim his victory started to unleash waves on his dying burning form. But before the attack could reach Anakin to give the final push that would return him to the Force Obi-Wan stepped in and the battle was over.

Palpatine was dead and his family was now safe.

There was so much he couldn't recall in those final moments as the pain blinded him to any sense of reality. All he could recall, as though from a dream, was the strong shift in the Force that marked Obi-Wan had removed the boulder from his legs and feel of his brother's strong arms helping him to his feet. Anakin could still recall asking his brother if Palpatine truly was dead, if his family was safe. At his brother's gentle reply, he smiled and gave into the inky blackness behind his eyes.

Anakin couldn't recall how long ago it had been when he confronted the emperor, but for the moment, it didn't matter.

'Dormé...Aené...where are they? I need to see them...When can I see them?' he murmured to anyone who would listen as his healing body forced him in and out of consciousness.

* * *

The fighting that escalated until Dormé threw the dish at Padmé ceased completely after that. They were silent, but at least civil to each other and this was a heavenly change for Bail. However, the peace was suddenly and harshly interrupted when Dormé began convulsing in pain. She described some sort of burning sensation enveloping her body.

Crying out in pain, no one knew what to do. Padmé took over ordering the nearest, easiest to access person with medical experience to check the young woman and tried to comfort Dormé. She brought her cold drinks and and icepack, eventually stripping her down and submerging her, with Bail's help, in a tub of cold water. The fever broke and Dormé regained some semblance of normalcy.

From Padmé's questioning, it seemed that Dormé had no idea what happened and could only remember what happened after she came to her senses, freezing cold in the tub. 'Sorry about that...I didn't know what else to do...'

Bail was currently tending to Aené who awoke from her nap hungry.

'It's all right,' Dormé replied, very confused and oddly relieved to see Padmé.

It wasn't until half a day or so later that news arrived about Palpatine's death. There was no word on Anakin and this worried Dormé. 'Something's wrong,' she insisted, but without information to go on, she had no idea what happened or where he was.

Finally, Obi-Wan's contact came, having been ordered to take Dormé to Anakin's bedside. 'It's not good,' he said, 'but he's survived.'

The news that followed upon arriving on Coruscant was less grave and it wasn't until Dormé saw him from the observation window, that she was sure of everything. They said he needed a transplant and she signed the agreement to make the donation. Afterwards, she did hesitate to approach his bedside.

Obi-Wan told him, 'There's someone here to see you,' before leaving them alone.

There wasn't a place on Anakin's body that didn't look damaged. Dormé couldn't help crying at the sight of what he endured. 'Oh Anakin...what has he done to you?'

Aené cheerfully called to Daddy and wanted to poke him, but Dormé wouldn't allow her to because of his injuries.

Even so, it didn't stop Dormé from placing a light kiss on his lips as her tears splashed onto his cheeks.

* * *

Anakin couldn't remember how much time had passed between moments of consciousness and the fitful states of rest he found himself in. He desperately missed his beloved and their daughter and was so relieved to learn not only were they safe, they were on their way to see him. Anakin had yet to fully comprehend the true extent of his wounds.

It was shaming to have others help him with the simplest of tasks -as his burns made it incredibly difficult and painful to move. While his bones were healed now his burned flesh was not. Though it was a necessity it didn't stop him from being as miserable a patient as he could be. Anakin had his pride and found that this _humiliation_ rivalled the pain he felt from the burns -in fact he was certain it was worse.

But on this day he was sleeping when Dormé arrived with their daughter. The once fitful dreams of looming forests, terrifying waterfalls and missing family had grown peaceful though he was unaware it was because of Dormé's arrival. Slowly he stirred awake when Obi-Wan entered the room and at his words he couldn't resist a smile. 'My family's here?' he whispered in reply already knowing the answer but needing the confirmation. Everything felt like a bit of a haze to him as the many operations, skin graphs and injections to render him unconscious left Anakin a little out of sorts uncertain of what was real or dream.

It was the sound of Dormé's tears, her sorrowful words that brought Anakin back to reality reminding him of his tattered form. Closing his eyes he gave a soft sigh forcing his thoughts to clear while clinging onto the cheerful sound of their daughter's voice. He smiled upon hearing her calling to him and opening his eyes he met Dormé's gaze as his expression grew apologetic. He could only imagine what a beast he had to appear to her.

'It's over, Dormé...Palpatine is gone for real...my brother killed him to save me,' he whispered softly.

Her kiss felt like forgiveness while her tears reminded him of the spring rains that Dormé once told him breathed life into the land. But this was more than just breathing life into death it was about healing old wounds and washing away old mistakes. Though he didn't realize it, soon his own tears were mingling with hers as he gingerly reached out to touch her cheek and return her kiss.

Dormé was far more concerned about the damage done to Anakin and the pain he endured and was still enduring rather than anything remotely touching his appearance. However, hearing that Palpatine was indeed dead, as reported to her by the Alliance spies, killed by Anakin's former master, she was elated. 'Our family is safe,' she murmured, 'just as you promised...'

Anakin could only imagine how he appeared to his beloved. While he never was a man who cared much about his appearance he felt incredibly conscious of himself and felt terrible for the sorrow that exuded from Dormé. Though it wasn't his fault, Anakin felt bad for having frightened her with his near death experience. But upon his admittance that their family was finally safe he couldn't help but smile feeling her joy and relief. Silently he shook his head to her words as he weakly caressed her cheek with his healing hand. 'Had it not been for Obi-Wan...Force knows where we'd be,' he murmured softly in reply before returning her kiss.

'We owe him so much,' Dormé agreed, before her thoughts turned to the impending operation. After their kiss, her thoughts turned to the impending operation. Dormé knew she had to tell him, for it was a difficult and dangerous procedure. While she was confident he would heal, she wasn't certain that she would. 'The doctor said you were in need of a transplant,' she began tentatively. 'I will be donating some of my lung tissue...I just...wanted you to know before I do so, that I love you very much and I know that you will take good care of Aené if...'

As reality returned to Anakin he grew serious to Dormé's words. He knew his lungs were in a terrible state, the constant use of the respirator was a clear sign of it but hearing Dormé speak of a transplant made it all the more real. Furrowing his brow, he studied her in concern. While Anakin was not a man who understood medicine, even he knew how risky such an operation would be. He shook his head at her words feeling tears collect in his eyes. 'Dormé, isn't that incredibly dangerous? What if? Oh Force please don't speak of such things, please tell me your not serious about this I'm sure there will be another. I can't bear- it's too dangerous, please, Aené needs and so do I!' he pleaded desperately.

Dormé nodded. 'I have to, Anakin. The only alternative is—well, it's an unbearable life for you, Anakin...They say it needs to take place the sooner the better so that what's salvageable of your lungs will have a better chance to—'She sighed. 'And we need you too,' she added solemnly. 'I want to do this for you. Please accept this.' Her tone was insistent, for whether he wanted her to or not, she was going to go through with it. The other option was a life in a shell, a life she couldn't imagine any man having to go through. 'For Aené.'

Anakin frowned at her words. As loathed as he was to admit it he couldn't deny the weight of his beloved's words and the truth it carried. But he didn't stop his fears and the sinking feeling that something terrible would happen before it was all said and done.

It was not long after her visit that Uncle Obi-Wan was looking after Aené while Dormé went under. The operation was long and arduous. After extracting the tissue sample they needed, a new set of lungs was cloned for Anakin. However, in the process of trying to seal Dormé up, it suddenly turned into a nightmarish catastrophe with too much internal bleeding. Half an hour later, Dormé flat-lined and in the room across the hall, Aené screamed.

_As Anakin drifted into forced rest his thoughts began to wander. It wasn't long before he found himself back in the ancient forest he often visited in dreams. At first it was beautiful filled with lush life and the presence of his dear family. Sitting comfortably on the grass Anakin watched as his family played and splashed about in the water. Aené as Anakin somehow knew loved the water as much as her ama did. Though he didn't enjoy swimming he did love to watch them play._

_But in time, clouds formed over the skies and the water began to turn stormy. Frowning he tried to call out to Dormé and Aené but they were out of earshot. Frantic he attempted to rush to the water's edge but the ground beneath his feet turned hard and solid till Anakin found himself no longer on soft soil but the harden wood planks of an ancient vessel. The storm grew increasingly worse and in the distance he could see his beloved and their daughter caught in the waves._

_Desperately he screamed back to the sailors crying out to them to save his family, but no one responded. In a panic, Anakin found himself doing something he knew he could never do. Closing his eyes, he dove into the stormy waves with a single thought guiding his actions; the need to save his family._

_Dormé's spirit stood on the precipice between life and death. Looking over the edge of the cliff, she saw the rough waters crashing against the rocks below. Turning back, all Dormé saw was darkness. The wind whipped her hair and gown to the west._

_The sky was darkening overhead and she looked up to see lightning in the clouds. Yet something was drawing her back to the fog behind her._

_Then she heard her daughter crying. She didn't know where it was coming from. Aené was crying. Aené needed her and yet Dormé couldn't reach her._

_'Aené? Anakin?' she called, but no one responded._

_'AENÉ!_

_'ANAKIN!'_

_The storm was powerful filled with fury and merciless in its torment. Anakin though normally unable to swim found himself capable of control his body against the crashing waves. He could see her in the distance and knew if he did not hurry Dormé would be lost. But every time he drew near his beloved was lost beneath the waves._

_Diving under, he swam desperately through the murky water looking for any sign of his goddess or any sign of their daughter. He could hear her calling his name but saw nothing to mark her whereabouts. The further he swam and the deeper Anakin dived the more powerful the waves became until it was no longer possible for him to emerge to break the surface again._

_Sinking slowly into the inky blackness Anakin in time closed his eyes only to find himself opening them up once more. His body felt so incredibly heavy and his lungs burned as though on fire. Even so Anakin knew Dormé needed him, that she was in danger if he did not act and quickly not only would she be lost but so would their daughter._

_'Dormé!...' he called out with a raspy breath as he struggled to pull himself onto a rock lest the waves carry him away again. Anakin didn't know where she was but knew that his beloved was here. In the distance he could see a dense fog and slowly began to crawl towards it sensing that she was near its mist._

_The wind chilled her to the bone, hardly capturing the icy cold sea below. Spinning around, she could still hearing Aené sobbing, crying for AMA!. Tears wet her cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Aené wasn't here. She was elsewhere and Dormé had no idea where to find her._

_Anakin wasn't responding, even when she tried calling for him through thought-speech. Nothing was working!_

_Anakin could hear Dormé's voice and could hear Aené's as well crying for her. It tore at his heart and caused him to press on further though his legs would no longer work for him. It was then that he saw his dearest beloved nearing. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he reached out to touch her cheek._

_'Dormé...my queen...' he breathed with a hint of a smile as Dormé helped him place his head on her lap. Though the storm tore on ahead Anakin no longer registered it as all he knew was his beloveds embrace and gentle touch._

_Her words caused his thoughts to spin but he couldn't say why. 'Aené...What of her?...Dormé...she needs you...' he whispered as his weakened hand reached out to touch her cheek. Gently he tried to draw her near to him before whispering softly in barely audible words as the mist seemed to close in around him._

_Dormé grabbed hold of the rocks and began descending to where the sea met land. She saw a shadowy figure lying on the ground in the distance. Her pace quickened when she recognised him. 'ANAKIN!' she shouted, running to fall next to his form. She pull his head onto her lap, stroking his wet hair._

_'Oh Nisaba...' she began to cry, feeling as though her own life was slipping away as they sunk to the ground, with his head in her lap. _

_'Oh Anakin, you shouldn't be here,' she said, though she didn't know the true reason she was saying this. She just knew that Aené wasn't here and that Anakin should be with her. She didn't know she was dead._

_But in his kiss held all the life and love he bore for Dormé and as his lips met hers all of Anakin's life essence poured into her petite form as though she were a vessel being filled with his spirit._

_'...my goddess...you...gave me life...thank you,' he murmured as leaned in to kiss her lips one last time. Anakin could hear the beautiful song of the Force. It sound so much like Dormé, her beautiful lullaby's- it was so warm, so inviting like his beloveds embrace. How he wanted this and yet he didn't dare accept it. Dormé needed him; he couldn't leave and yet he couldn't stay._

_'No, oh Anakin, don't say this—' Dormé began, pleading with him to stay with her. 'Anakin!' His further words tore at her heart. All she knew was that he was leaving her, both of them, dying for them. His kiss was a finality, but even though she felt something shift and change within her, she had no idea the weight of it all. When he went limp in her arms, she sobbed and beat him, demanding to know why._

_Anakin's eyes closed then as he breathed his last breath, with his final memories being of Dormé's embrace and her kiss. But he did not awake as Dormé did but instead found himself alone back in the forest he had dreamt so often of before. _

Memories came back to her. She recalled the stale, cool medical facility. She remembered the way he smiled at Aené and her, despite his grievous injuries... She recalled his words of love before they parted and Aené crying for her...

Dormé realised in her sacrifice, she had died and now Anakin died in her arms... He had given up his life to save her...

At this acceptance of his gift, Dormé awoke to the sound of the medical droid beeping and sat up, exhaling. 'Anakin—Aené...' she panted frantically. 'Tell me they're all right, that they're safe!'

The doctor gaped at her in shock as though he was about to have a heart attack.

'TELL ME!' she gasped, though her left side of her lungs was aching.

'You need to relax, milady—' he began once he got ahold of himself and the situation. 'I will check on them...'

Aené, was asleep, reaching for Daddy's Force signature and finding that it was out of place...everything felt strange. But she _needed_ Daddy. 'DADDY!' she cried out to him in her dreams. 'DADDDYY!!'

_There were naceae everywhere in the water near to where he stood but what it meant he couldn't say. He noticed small footprints in the soft soil and realized it had just rained or so it appeared. Life was blooming all around him and yet he felt as though something was missing._

_  
'Aené? Aené!' Anakin cried out to the forest watching as birds flew away from the trees at the sound of his voice. He didn't know where Dormé was or what happened to her but for the moment was assured by the feeling that she was alright. Right now he had to find their daughter for he knew she needed him too. Moving swiftly through the forest he continued to call out her name in concern and desperation he desperately hoped it wasn't too late._

_A three-year-old spirit version of Aené marched straight over to her Daddy and punched him in the leg. 'What the echu you doing?!' she demanded. 'Why you not with Me and Ama?!'_

_Anakin was startled by the sight of their daughter and swiftly rushed towards her only to have the toddler punch him full force in the leg. Furrowing his brow in confusion Anakin knelt down to Aené's level as he balked at her question. It didn't occur to him that Aené had already picked up on Dormé and his own colourful use of language._

_'What do you mean what am I doing? I was looking for you!' he stated in confusion. 'Where is your Ama? I just saw her...But then I found myself here,' he admitted uncertain what to make of all this._

_'She needed my help...So I kissed her better,' he said softly trying to make sense of what had happened or what it could all mean._

_'Now that you are here princess, you help DAddy find Ama?' he asked gently as he brushed back a loose strand fo her long blond hair._

_ené glared at him, demanding to know what he was doing there when he was needed elsewhere. 'You shouldn't be here! You should be with me and Ama!' she said firmly. Her little fists' knuckles were going white because she was clenching them so hard._

_However, listening to what he said, she seemed to understand more of what was going on. 'She was hurt...you hurt too...'_

_She looked at him with her large auburn eyes questioningly. Aené wondered, 'Can I kiss you better?'_

_Anakin studied Aené intently not understanding the toddler's anger as he knew he would be with her and Ama if he could. 'Little one please don't be mad with Daddy; I want to be with you and Ama, but I can't seem to find Ama anymore. I was looking for you both before you found me,' he explained not understanding that this was but a dream or the fact he was dying._

_But when he explained himself Aené cottoned on and at her words Anakin gave a soft smile as he nodded in agreement. 'She needed me and I tried to help her as best I could,' he admitted softly._

_Anakin didn't realize anything was wrong with him but was aware of the fact Aené seemed to be aware of things he was not and as he met her gaze Anakin took in her words and with a shy smiled nodded._

_'We can certainly try,' he suggest with a gentle smile as he touched her cheek._

_Aené slowly began to understand what was going on. Ama and Daddy were both ill, but now it was Daddy who needed help. Aené would do her best. 'OK!' she said before leaning in to give him a kiss. 'Better?' she asked hopefully._

_Aené then gave him a big hug and felt incredibly sleepy once more._

_Anakin smiled to Aené's kiss and felt something within him shift. He couldn't explain what it was but he knew something had happened._

_'Much better,' he admitted in loving tones before drawing Aené into a tight embrace just as she hugged him. It was then that Anakin slowly stirred awake. _

Taking in his surroundings with some confusion, Anakin couldn't help but wonder if he was still dreaming. Everything felt incredibly muted to him now and Anakin immediately struggled to touch the Force to get his bearings. But try as he might, he could not and this sent a rush of fear down his spine.  
_

* * *

_

The medical team did not have the opportunity to inform Dormé about Anakin or their daughter because they were swiftly trying to save Anakin's life. The new lungs had worked perfectly and there was no sign of internal bleeding or anything that would be considered out of the ordinary. There was no reason why Anakin would be unresponsive. He no longer breathed, nor had a heartbeat and the doctor and the medical droids could not explain it.

Obi-Wan did his best to comfort Anakin and Dormé's daughter, but upon hearing the news that Lady Dormé had passed away, he understood why Aené was so upset and crying for her mother. But then it was revealed that Anakin too had passed which left Obi-Wan very saddened for the little one. He wasn't sure what he would do for her, but that he would find a good home for her.

It wasn't long after the news of Anakin's passing that one of the technicians informed him that Lady Dormé was in fact alive and doing well, though she wanted to see Aené. However, what floored him the most was hearing that Anakin too was alive, despite the fact he had been dead. Obi-Wan wondered what sort of facility this was, for certainly something got messed up in communication.

But upon looking at the little one who now smiled in her sleep, grabbing hold of his beard as she nestled closer, Obi-Wan had a suspicion that she had something to do with all of this, but what part she played, he remained unaware. For now, he was just thankful that she finally resting.

Once the little one was settled, Obi-Wan took her to the room in which her father had just woken up. 'Aené, here's your daddy,' Obi-Wan murmured, rousing her once more so that Anakin would see that she was all right as well.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of their daughter. Gently he reached out to touch her small cheek recalling vaguely the dream of her as a little toddler. However as relieved as he was Anakin could not sense her through the Force and this clearly troubled him. 'What about Dormé?' he asked struggling to remove the light mask that assisted his new lungs until they were strong enough to function on their own.

'I can't sense anything...The Force I can't feel it...I don't know why,' Anakin stated in confusion. 'Dormé...I can't sense her or even our daughter,' he gasped struggling to gulp down air as his new lungs ached and protested.

'All of the information regarding both you and your wife have been conflicting and to be frank, rather confusing. Don't worry about any of that right now, Anakin,' Obi-Wan replied, trying to get to the bottom of this as well. 'You have been through a lot in just a short time,' he said, trying to soothe his former Padawan's frantic state of mind.

'Do you think you will be able to watch Aené while I check in on Dormé?' Obi-Wan asked gently.

Anakin furrowed his brow in concern to Obi-Wan's words not certain what to make of what he was hearing or what it could mean for Dormé, nevermind Aené. 'But she is okay?' he gasped before his aching lungs ensured he returned the mask over his mouth.

At this brother's assurances, Anakin fell silent before nodding with a hint of a smile to the offer of watching over Aené. Any time spent with his daughter was a wondrous moment indeed and though Anakin was concerned for the safety of his beloved he was happy for the distraction their little princess brought. For the moment, the strange numbness to the Force was forgotten as he began to believe it was brought on by the medicines given for the operation.

* * *

Dormé was not given any news about her husband or daughter's situation. Rather, she was informed that she had been dead for a few hours. None of this made any sense. She couldn't help crying, though her lungs ached in protest of her sobs. 'Why won't you—tell—me about-A-anakin and A-ené?' she sobbed.

'What's happened?' she tried once more.

It was very strange, but Dormé _knew_ Obi-Wan was coming before he entered the room. She felt like her head was spinning or that the whole room was spinning. Everything seemed brighter than before and she felt so alert that she wondered if she would ever be able to sleep.

'What's h-happening?' she asked the Jedi.

'Everyone is fine, milady,' Obi-Wan replied politely. 'Aené is with Anakin right now—'

'When can I see them? Please, let me—'

'I will inquire about placing you both in the same room. You need to try to relax.'

'H-how can I...relax...when—'

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her brow, sending her soothing thoughts via the Force, only to find that Dormé was now sensitive to the Force in ways she had not been before. He recalled Anakin being concerned about not being able to touch the Force and suddenly things became clearer, but simultaneously that much more confused. _How did this happen?_ He wondered before going to speak with the doctor.

* * *

Aené meanwhile played with Daddy, though she was mindful of his ouchies.

Anakin was soon happily distracted by their daughter who happily played with him. His burns and his damaged appearance was entirely missed on Aené who only saw her Daddy. This alone eased some of his fears as he while he wasn't entirely aware of his marred appearance he had been worried their little princess would have been afraid of him.

It wasn't long before he had gotten used to the lack of sensitivity felt through the Force -as he believed in time it would return once the medication wore off. As such he was soon playing silly games with Aené involving attempts to sneak tickle her or telling funny stories to make her laugh. However in the back of his mind his thoughts remained with Dormé as he hoped she was alright and recovering from the delicate operation that had ultimately given him new life.

After much persuasion on the part of Obi-Wan, Dormé was finally moved into Anakin's room. Upon seeing Anakin with their daughter, she shed tears of gratefulness. The medical droids hovered near her, continuously checking and rechecking her vitals.

'AMA!' Aené shouted, practically crawling over Daddy to reach her.

Anakin winced as their daughter rushed over him to be with her ama. As much as he enjoyed Aené crawling on him his healing body protested loudly. Thankfully Dormé spoke up reminding their daughter of her Daddy's healing state.

'Be...careful, sweetheart,' Dormé said, reminding her of daddy's injuries.

Though she hadn't learnt to speak much yet, the toddler kissed the spots she made Daddy hurt.

At the sight of Dormé the former Sith Lord felt tears coming to his eyes. He was so relieved to know she was alright to see her looking so healthy and well. 'Dormé!' he breathed in loving joy just as Aené shouted to her ama.

He felt his heart swell in joy and love as Aené kissed his stomach and arms. Gently he ran his hand over her blonde hair before leaning over to kiss her little brow. 'It's alright princess Daddy understands you were eager to see Ama. I'm eager to see Ama too,' he admitted as he gave Dormé a loving smile before reaching up to touch her cheek.

With her good side, Dormé pulled Aené close to her and covered her with kisses. She was crying, but with good reason. She was just so thankful that their family was all right after everything that they went through. Palpatine was dead and they were going to truly be a family.

Anakin watched on with humble pride feeling as though everything was as it should be in the universe. Just watching his family together was a little overwhelming especially when he knew just how close he had come to losing it all. But they were safe now and Palpatine was finally gone -with many thanks to Obi-Wan who had done more than just save Anakin's life in those final moments, but the galaxy entire. 'I'm so glad you're alright,' he said softly.

'Me too,' she replied, her voice thick with feeling.

Dormé leant forward to kiss him with all the love she bore him. 'My love.'

As his eyes met Dormé's gaze Anakin smiled to her words as his eyes shone with unshed tears before he leaned in to kiss her lips with equal fervency and love.

'Ama—Daddy!' exclaimed Aené, as though reminding her parents of her presence.

Dormé chuckled, though it ended with a slight cough from her recent operation and the pain. 'We—haven't forgotten you—little one.' She kissed Aené again.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Dormé was healed enough to be released from the medical centre. She began looking for a place for their family to live and with her conversations with Anakin was able to narrow it down to a few different places. However, there was an issue with Anakin's new title as emperor. It wasn't clear how any of this was going to pan out.

Anakin had to undergo many operations to complete the skin grafting process and though he was far from healed there was significant improvement in both his appearance and health. The only thing that remained unaltered was his lack of sensitivity to the Force. Though initially Anakin was frightened by this in time he grew used to its absence and after awhile came to appreciate the freedom it offered. Now he was truly free of the dark side and this alone was a wondrous gift. However as much as he wanted to return to his normal life, there had been a lot of changes and now Anakin found himself frustrated over the fact he couldn't be by Dormé's side to help her through the transition.

Though members of the Council tried to figure out why Anakin could no longer sense the Force Anakin found himself growing hopeful that their attempts to find an answer reach to no conclusion. Truthfully he didn't want to be able to touch the Force anymore and when he learnt from Grand Master Yoda that he would no longer be able to touch the Force Anakin couldn't resist a sigh of relief. However when he learnt just why he had lost the Force in the first place the former Jedi felt incredibly humbled and deeply moved. Dormé had saved his life on more than one occasion and now finally he had been able to return the favour.

Aené grew bigger each day and her fascination with the world around her brought out a happiness within Dormé that she never experienced before. She also found that she was more connected to her family than before the operation. Though her lung capacity would never be as it once was, she felt there was something more important that she gained in its place.

The Jedi Masters didn't feel Dormé's knew sensitivity was strong enough to speak to her about nor did they bother mentioning it to her, despite Obi-Wan's desire to at least discuss it with her. The Council members were more intent on re-establishing the Order which Sidious and Vader destroyed.

Anakin though startled by his brother's words of Dormé's new found sensitivity to the Force wasn't entirely surprised. It made sense when he thought about it and truthfully he was grateful that Dormé was now the one who could touch the Force. Now she would able to sense their daughter's emotions, to feel life around her as he once did, but unlike him Anakin knew Dormé would never take it for granted.

While the Council did not wish to speak of it further to Dormé the former emperor was in agreement with Obi-Wan and felt it was only fair to Dormé to explain the new sensations she was feeling through the Force. He also knew that Obi-Wan would be able to show her how to make the most of her knew skills and humbly he asked if the Jedi Master could one day teach her.

With Aené bouncing on her lap, Dormé informed Anakin of the latest. 'It seems my word isn't good enough,' she laughed. 'They still don't believe that we don't want an empire.'

Anakin smiled at Aené's words and soon was ruffling Aené's hair though he had to pause to catch his breath as any sudden movement left him winded for the moment. 'It's all right, princess,' he said softly as he gave Dormé a look of loving concern. He knew she was healing as much as he was and hoped she was alright. Though it was hard he shifted on the bed and motioned her and their daughter to join him as he wanted to hold them both as best he could.

Anakin couldn't help but roll his eyes as he gave a soft sigh. 'I know I can't blame them, but what more can we possibly do to show them that we are serious? Force is it really that hard to believe that all we want it so raise our family in peace?' he remarked with a soft chuckle of confused amusement.

'So what do you suggest we do?' he offered as he grew a bit more serious.

'Mon Mothma thinks we've got some sort of hidden agenda,' Dormé groused.

At Dormé's remarks about Mon Mothma Anakin gave a deep sigh as he shook his head before laughing softly to the thought. 'She does know who she's dealing with right? You're far too honest for hidden agendas and we both know I'm about as useful in politics as I am in the kitchen,' Anakin teased.

Dormé giggled at his words. 'Oh I don't know about that,' Dormé replied when he said she was too honest for deceit. 'I did have to pretend I liked the gowns Padmé chose for us to wear...OK maybe not pretend I liked them, but there were a few choice words I would have liked to say about them that I didn't say!'

'Oh Force some of those gowns you were forced to wear made even me pity you! What was she thinking?' he remarked in amusement. 'To be honest I would have no only refused I would have had them burned!' he teased before Aené distracted him with her presence. 'Hello princess come to visit Daddy?' he offered kindly as he moved to kiss Aené's brow.

Aené laughed and began crawling off Ama's lap to the bed.

'Perhaps Obi-Wan will be able to plead our case? He is trusted by both the Alliance and ourselves and is someone everyone can trust,' Anakin offered in hopeful tones.

'I think the Alliance members are hesitant to have the Jedi involved in their affairs. That's the only reason I haven't asked him about it,' Dormé admitted. 'It's one of the really annoying things about politics: they take forever to decide anything!'

'I can understand why but I don't know what else we can do to convince them we are serious? I wish there was a way we could just disappear off to Delaya or some other place and just pretend none of this ever happened,' he remarked with a wistful grin. 'I suppose in the end only time will prove we are serious. They will just have to learn we are serious and take matters into their own hands as we obviously have far more important things on our hands than trying to convince them of the truth,' Anakin remarked as he played with Aené's hair. His expression then softened as he remembered Dormés sensitivity to the Force and the fact no one had yet spoken to her of it. Perhaps now was the time to bring up the matter.

Maybe we should,' Dormé agreed. 'Let them say what they will. Rumours can't be dispelled overnight anyway. We may as well leave for Delaya as soon as you're fit.' She leant in to kiss him on the lips.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he considered the possibility of departing for Delaya. For the moment it truly was the best course of action and he smiled in agreement. 'The sooner the better,' he said with a grin before kissing her lips and purring softly in reply.

'Of course I could just come out and admit that I am no longer sensitive to the Force. I do not know if they will believe me, but perhaps that is part of the threat they feel towards us. They think I have the power to control thoughts and such. I don't anymore, not since the operation,' he remarked before adding with a gentle smile.

Aené blew her a kiss, giggling. 'Daddy, do it!' she said, indicated she wanted him to do her hair, which he was currently running his fingers through.

At Aené's request, Anakin chuckled as he nodded. 'All right, princess, you want Daddy to braid your hair?' he offered with a smile. 'Daddy will make the best braid he had ever made okay?' he said with a wink before gently playing with her blonde hair. While his braids were far from perfect with practice he was now able to make it stay in Aené's hair for longer than a few minutes at a time.

'But if you did tell them that you can't touch the Force, wouldn't that just give anyone and anything an invitation to come after us?' she asked seriously. 'I know Palpatine's dead, but...I'm probably worrying over nothing...'

Dormé made a good point and Anakin fell silent for a moment before nodding in agreement to her words. 'I think you're right its better we keep this to ourselves, the last thing we need is to needlessly place our family at risk because I've exposed myself,' Anakin remarked softly before turning the topic to Dormé.

'Though I imagine you've been feeling differently since then too,' he began gently not wanting to scare Dormé but to prepare her for what he was going to speak of next.

When he spoke of how she might be feeling different, she nodded. 'I feel like life has just started... I feel like I haven't truly seen it before now. That probably doesn't make any sense!' she laughed, shaking her head.

Her reaction confirmed what he already knew and smiling broadly he shook his head to her laughter. 'Actually, it makes perfect sense,' he admitted gently.

Aené beamed when Daddy began braiding her hair. Though she couldn't tell him, she talked in gibberish to herself about it.

Anakin silently braided Aené's hair listening to her speak in her _language_ though not understanding a word spoken. Though he could no longer feel her joy he could see it in her smile and hear it in her voice and it made his heart swell in joy.

Dormé paused a moment, grinning at their daughter and then at Anakin. She didn't want anyone to know of Anakin's depleted sensitivity, but not because she was ashamed of it. 'You are still a highly trained Jedi, so I know you will be able to protect us,' she assured him. 'I just think it would be for the best, for Aené's safety if it's not common knowledge.'

'What you are feeling, Dormé, is the Force. You are sensitive to it now,' he remarked in kind tones. 'Something happened during our operation I don't know what, but I gave you my Force sensitivity,' he admitted before reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. 'You save me and in turn I was able to save you.'

When he brought up feeling different, she tried to explain how she was feeling and his revelation floored her. 'You're joking!' But Anakin was not joking and she couldn't believe it.

Her shock about the Force sensitivity caused Anakin to grin in amusement as he nodded. 'Why would I joke about that?'

Aené laughed out loud after Daddy spoke of them saving each other. It would be her secret to keep.

'What's so funny Aené?' he gently teased before moving to tickle her chin.

Dormé's eyes were torn from Anakin's to look back at Aené. 'She's got your laugh,' she said.

At Dormé's words Anakin blushed as he looked to Aené. 'Do I sound like you when I laugh?' he teased with a wink. 'Personally, I like to think I sound much more manly myself,' he teased attempting to put on snobbish tones but failing miserably.

Empires would come and go, new rulers and other tragedies would affect their lives, but they would never waver from the love of their family. For only in the company of their loved ones would they ever truly know peace.

The End


End file.
